Identités déclarées
by mandala7338
Summary: Harry, jeune homme et sorcier de 21 ans, est la victime n7 du duo londonien de violeurs et d'assassins Macaques. Seul rescapé pouvant parler de ce qu'il a vécu, il devient le témoin privilégié de l'inspecteur Thomas Lynley de Scotland Yard. Brisé, Harry devra se reconstruire lentement. Mais tous ignorent que sa vie est encore en danger. No yaoi Potter/Lynley. Yaoi HP/CW.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Identités déclarées

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers tant de Harry Potter (JKR et filiales) que de Tommy Lynley (Elizabeth George)

Catégorie : Policier/Angst/Romance

Rating : **M**

Betas correctrices : **Nanola et ****Wrire**

Beta lectrice et technique : **Merylsnakes**

Avertissements :** Le rating n'est pas M pour faire joli, mais alors vraiment pas.**

D'autre part, il sera question de slash, un **yaoi**, bref une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, homophobes merci de sortir (à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper).

Publication : toutes les semaines. Fiction d'ores et déjà terminée. Elle devrait comporter, sauf changements de dernière minute, 26 chapitres et 6 'bonus/épilogues'.

J'utilise parfois des noms ou expressions anglaises, par pure convenance personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bien que cette fiction soit un cross-over entre l'univers de la géniale JKR et de la non moins géniale Elizabeth George, le personnage principal reste _Harry Potter._ Cette histoire est avant tout _son_ histoire. C'est pour cela que cette fiction est publiée dans le fandom HP.

L'histoire prend en compte l'intégralité des sept tomes de HP à l'exception de l'épilogue, de même que Remus Lupin et Severus Snape sont vivants.

En ce qui concerne Tommy Lynley, le fait de ne pas connaître ce personnage ni les romans d'E.G. ne gênera en rien la lecture de cette fiction. Je ne ferai d'ailleurs ici référence qu'à son œuvre _littéraire. _Je sais qu'une série TV a été tirée de ces magnifiques romans policiers, mais je n'en tiens aucunement compte. E.G ne datant pas ses histoires, j'ai décidé que la fic se situerait après le tome 6 (_Mal d'enfant)_ et avant le tome 9 (_Le meurtre de la falaise_).

Pour les personnages d'E.G et leur caractère, j'ai vraiment essayé de les respecter et d'être le plus proche possible de l'œuvre d'origine. C'est aussi pour cela que j'utilise à la fois leur prénom et leur nom de famille car c'est comme cela qu'ils s'appellent entre eux dans les livres et que E.G le fait également dans les passages narratifs. Pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas, voici trois mots d'explication :

- Tommy Lynley : aristocrate de son état, fiancé à Lady Helen Clyde. Inspecteur parfois en décalage avec son entourage du fait de sa naissance et son éducation mais très doué et qui fait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie avec les victimes.

- Barbara Havers : sergent qui travaille sous la responsabilité de Lynley. Son caractère a épuisé tous les inspecteurs de la Met' et seul Lynley arrive à travailler avec elle. À son contact et au fil des enquêtes, elle s'améliore mais reste brusque. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille, loin de là. Elle est aussi complexée, à cause de sa laideur mais surtout en raison de son milieu social d'origine, plus que modeste et a beaucoup de mal avec les personnes qui sont plutôt aisées. C'est l'un des grands sujets dans les livres et l'enjeu au départ de sa relation avec Lynley, qu'elle déteste profondément dans le premier tome.

- Simon Allcourt - Saint James : meilleur ami de Lynley, scientifique, médecin légiste et expert judiciaire, il travaille chez lui avec Helen Clyde qui est son assistante. Calme et posé. Handicapé suite à un accident de voiture dans sa jeunesse, sa jambe doit être appareillée pour pouvoir marcher. C'était Lynley qui conduisait et ce dernier s'en veut terriblement, d'autant qu'il était en état d'ébriété.

- Deborah Allcourt - Saint James, née Cotter : femme de Simon et ex fiancée de Tommy bien que beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux. Photographe. C'est la fille du majordome de Simon et a vécu avec lui depuis qu'elle est née. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant car elle fait des fausses couches à répétition. Simon souhaite adopter, elle hésite.

- Lady Helen Clyde : aristocrate aussi. Fiancée de Tommy, assistante de Simon. Meilleure amie de Deborah.

- Winston Nkata : Constable qui fait partie de l'équipe de Lynley. Grand black plutôt sympa.

**Attention :**

Cette histoire parle d'enquête pour viols et meurtres. Harry sera l'une des victimes. Les passages les plus difficiles de ces viols seront signifiés par des _**! ! ! ! !**_** Ce n'est pas pour rien. **Âme sensible s'abstenir, passez directement à la fin des passages ou lisez en **toute connaissance de cause.**

Bien qu'il y aura une romance _à terme_ entre Harry et Charlie,** certains passages de cette fiction seront sombres et durs. **Elle a 26 chapitres, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je préfère me répéter plutôt que l'on m'accuse ensuite de ne pas l'avoir signalé : le personnage principal est Harry, il va vivre des moments terribles et cette fiction est centrée sur _ce_ personnage. Certaines scènes seront en conséquences difficiles et lors de l'enquête, il sera fait mention à de la **maltraitance**, à des **meurtres**, et à de la **violence** en général. Donc si certains d'entre vous pensent lire une fiction où Harry est abusé dans le chapitre 1, tombe amoureux dans le chapitre 2, est guéri dans le 3 et fait l'amour à tout va dans le 4, le tout entouré de Bisounours chantants, vous vous êtes trompés de salle.

_Message de Nanola : je confirme, des passages très sombres et trèèèès durs. Pour la salle, vous êtes dans la 201, les Bisounours, c'était la 102._

Quand on achète un roman dans la catégorie adulte et policier, voire thriller, on sait ce que l'on risque de lire. Idem devant un DVD interdit aux moins de 16 ans. Vous voilà donc prévenus et reprévenus en ce qui concerne cette histoire.

Cependant, je jure solennellement, non pas que mes intentions sont mauvaises, mais qu'il y aura aussi une belle histoire d'amour (du moins j'espère que vous l'aimerez) et de la tendresse.

Sur ces bonnes paroles et à ceux qui n'auraient pas été découragés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pour Eva, Gary et les autres,_

**CHAPITRE 1**

La chaleur de la ville de Londres commençait à peine à s'alléger en cette fin de journée particulièrement chaude de septembre.

Harry Potter, jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, marchait tranquillement dans la rue. C'était l'un de ses premiers jours de repos depuis qu'il avait commencé son métier d'Auror et après une délicieuse grasse matinée, il avait passé une partie de son après-midi à Hyde Park avant d'aller flâner à Soho.

Il adorait Londres et dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait acheté un bel appartement à Paddington. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Une fois son verre de bière avalé dans ce bar qu'il adorait, le sorcier avait décidé d'aller se faire un cinéma et se dirigeait à pas lents au Curzon Soho. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait passé sa journée à ressasser son passé et à réfléchir à sa vie.

Ses premières expériences en tant qu'Auror lui laissaient un goût un peu amer. Il faisait équipe avec Ron et un ancien, Stevenson. Ron était très enthousiaste mais Harry, lui, était déçu.

Déjà, par la quantité de paperasses qu'il avait à rédiger. Il savait qu'en qualité de 'bleu' il devait faire plus que sa part, mais il ne pensait pas que les Aurors avaient autant de parchemins et de compte-rendus à faire. Cependant, pas la peine d'espérer y échapper. Dawlish, le chef du bureau des Aurors depuis l'élection de Shacklebolt comme ministre de la magie à la fin de la guerre, était intraitable sur ce sujet.

Survivant ou pas, l'Auror Potter devait faire ses rapports insipides, comme les autres.

Il n'y avait pas que cet aspect là du métier qui le décevait. Il n'y avait finalement pas autant d'action qu'il le pensait et quand il y en avait, elle lui laissait effectivement une étrange amertume au fond du cœur. Les mages noirs ne couraient pas les rues depuis la fin de la guerre et intervenir pour une fuite de magie dans un quartier moldu ou pour des disputes conjugales, ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça.

Il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir choisi la même voie que son père n'était pas une aussi bonne idée que cela finalement. Car Harry, tout en regrettant le manque d'action, n'était pas dupe avec lui-même. Il avait déjà tué et n'avait pas spécialement envie de recommencer. Cette apparente contradiction, qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre jusqu'à présent, le prenait parfois à la gorge.

Kingsley avait bien vu que son jeune protégé n'était pas très emballé. Il lui avait affirmé qu'avec le temps, il aurait des affaires et des enquêtes plus intéressantes mais qu'il devait avant tout faire ses preuves, comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui. Il avait assuré à Harry que d'ici cinq à six, ans il serait sûrement chef d'équipe.

L'autre point noir restait les médias. Harry avait espéré que ceux-ci se calmeraient avec les années, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. En plus de _La Gazette_ et du _Chicaneur_, trois autres journaux d'informations avaient vu le jour depuis la mort du Mage Noir. Sans compter les magazines féminins ou masculins.

Il ne se passait pas un mois sans que Harry ne voie ses charmants yeux verts et sa coupe toujours atrocement décoiffée en première page de l'un deux.

Il avait déjà contacté Draco. Le blond était devenu sorcier de loi (l'équivalent des avocats moldus) et n'avait rien perdu de sa verve. Harry espérait qu'avec Malfoy junior aux fesses, ces maudits journaux lui ficheraient rapidement la paix.

Rien que pour cela, il ne regrettait pas son duplex à Cleavland Square, protégé par tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour repousser les sorciers indésirables. En plus, il bénéficiait d'une cheminée, ouverte sur le Réseau des cheminées pour ses amis, et d'une belle terrasse de toit, avec de nombreux arbustes qui le protégeaient des regards extérieurs. Ce qui était particulièrement pratique pour les hiboux qu'il recevait ou quand il avait envie de faire un tour en balai, caché grâce à un sort de désillusion. Il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur, tant pour le quartier que pour l'appartement.

Bien sûr, celui-ci était un peu grand pour une seule personne, mais Harry ne désespérait pas de trouver un gentil garçon avec qui il ferait sa vie. La proximité de son appartement au centre ville de Londres et de toutes ses distractions, était un atout considérable dans sa reprise de confiance. Dans l'absolu, il aurait préféré rencontrer un sorcier, mais il craignait de plus en plus que cela ne soit difficile. Il était trop connu et reconnu. Comment être sûr d'être aimé pour lui et non pas parce qu'il était le Survivant ?

Et oui, il préférait un garçon.

Sa relation avec Ginny avait fini par tourner au vinaigre. Au grand désespoir de Ron qui en avait énormément voulu à sa sœur. Non contente d'avoir brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami, elle l'avait empêché de rentrer officiellement dans leur famille. Harry avait toujours du mal à faire comprendre au rouquin que son cœur n'avait pas été si brisé que cela en fin de compte.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, si, il l'avait été.

Après la bataille finale, il était retourné vers sa douce. Mais elle lui avait semblé très distante et gênée. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du choc de la guerre et des morts qui les avaient tous éclaboussés, notamment celle de Fred.

Et puis, Harry avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas que cela. Lors de la cérémonie officielle pour la remise de leur Ordre de Merlin, il avait vu le regard douloureux de Neville envers la rouquine et il avait compris.

L'année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble à Poudlard les avait rapprochés bien plus que ce que Harry n'aurait imaginé.

Hermione l'avait consolé quand il avait rompu avec Ginny et ce de façon bien plus efficace que Ron. Il faut dire que ce dernier devait gérer le décès de Fred, avec le chagrin incommensurable du jumeau survivant et de ses parents. L'annonce de la rupture entre Ginny et Harry avait été très mal reçue par la famille entière, mais à la surprise de Harry, leurs désapprobations avaient été exclusivement dirigées contre la rouquine, non contre lui. Au contraire, Molly et Arthur lui avaient assuré plus d'une fois qu'il devait toujours se considérer comme un enfant de la maison, le huitième de la grande famille Weasley.

Hermione aussi en voulait à Ginny. Elle lui avait même reproché, lèvres pincées, de finalement ne tomber soi-disant amoureuse que des 'vedettes de l'école'. Harry partit pour sauver le monde sorcier, elle l'avait vite oublié dans les bras du nouveau leader de Poudlard, Neville. Ces paroles avaient sans doute plus blessé Harry que Ginny, au final.

Quand Hermione s'en était rendue compte, elle s'était confondue en excuses. Le brun lui avait alors avoué que, tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de gérer une relation amoureuse après la guerre.

Les trois sorciers étaient ensuite partis en Australie, chercher les parents de Hermione. Puis ils avaient fait leur rentrée scolaire à Poudlard, en huitième année.

La quantité d'élèves était impressionnante.

Pour éviter de trop perturber l'organisation des classes et des dortoirs, les élèves en huitième année avaient été regroupés en une sorte de cinquième maison, dans un nouveau dortoir, avec plusieurs chambres de deux places, avec salle de bain s'il vous plaît, et une grande salle commune. Les blasons des quatre maisons étaient affichés sur les murs.

Le premier soir, tous s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence dans leur salle commune, prêts à se jeter à la gorge les uns des autres au moindre faux pas.

Puis, Harry et Draco s'étaient serré la main, devant tout le monde. Cette fois, c'était Harry qui avait fait le premier pas et le blond, après avoir haussé un sourcil doré, avait accepté la main tendue. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rajouter, d'une voix traînante pleine de sarcasme, que c'était bien la preuve qu'il était moins con que lui, qui avait osé refuser la sienne en première année.

Ils avaient tous finis saouls comme des cochons, en raison de l'alcool qu'avaient ramené Seamus et Blaise.

Le lendemain, malgré leur mal de crâne respectif, les huitièmes années avaient éclaté de rire quand Draco avait poussé un hurlement, très peu Malfoyen, dans la Grande Salle en découvrant l'emblème et la couleur de leur classe.

« DU ROSE ? ? ? ? ? MAIS ÇA VA HORRIBLEMENT JURER AVEC MES CHEVEUX ! ! » avait beuglé l'héritier, de façon fort peu aristocratique.

Malgré ces récriminations, ils avaient dû tous porter leur cravate rayée rose et blanche ainsi que leur blason qui arborait un joli petit... dragon, tout aussi rose. Draco avait failli s'évanouir de désespoir.

L'année scolaire s'était plutôt bien déroulée et les élèves s'étaient découverts beaucoup d'affinités, sans cette lutte de maison entre eux.

Tellement d'affinités que Neville avait largué Ginny pour se mettre avec Hannah. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en ricaner.

La vérité, c'était qu'il allait plutôt mal à ce moment là. Comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Après une deuxième tentative de suicide d'une sixième année, McGonagall avait fini par demander l'aide d'une équipe de psychomages, qui étaient restés à demeure à Poudlard devant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Tous les élèves avaient été obligés de faire au moins une séance avec l'un deux. Harry, Draco et plusieurs autres avaient ensuite été suivis en psychothérapie. Celle de Harry avait duré presque deux ans.

Un jour, en sortant de l'une de ses séances, Harry avait marché jusque sur la tombe de Dumbledore et avait hurlé sa tristesse et sa colère dessus.

C'était Blaise qui l'avait consolé... d'une façon qui l'avait plutôt étonné au début.

Le beau métis l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait roulé une pelle du tonnerre, avant même que Harry ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pendant un quart de seconde il s'était crispé, se demandant si l'ancien Serpentard n'était pas en train de lui jouer un sale tour, mais la langue du garçon menait une telle danse dans sa bouche qu'il s'était abandonné contre lui, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir continuer le baiser.

Ils étaient restés ensemble plus d'un an. Et puis ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord. Chacun était très pris par ses études, à l'école des Aurors pour Harry, à Gringotts pour l'ancien Serpentard. Leur amour n'était tout simplement pas assez fort en avait conclu Harry. Néanmoins, ils étaient toujours en excellents termes et se voyaient souvent, chez les uns ou les autres ou encore dans un bar.

Après Blaise, Harry était resté célibataire pendant toute la fin de sa première année d'étude. Il était ensuite sorti avec un jeune français, pendant le mois de vacances qu'ils avaient passés, entre amis, dans le sud de la France à côté du Cap d'Agde.

Puis, pendant la soirée du jour de l'an au manoir Malfoy, Harry avait fait connaissance avec un charmant garçon, un Irlandais, ami de Seamus. Ils s'étaient embrassés langoureusement pendant les douze coups de minuit et avaient vécu ce que Harry pensait être le début d'une histoire d'amour durant quatre mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre leurs minois à la première page des journaux, avec une interview de son amant à l'intérieur.

Là, pour le coup, il avait vraiment eu le cœur brisé, se sentant atrocement trahi. Il s'était effondré chez Ron et Hermione et avait dormi chez eux pendant une semaine.

Depuis, il était célibataire.

Il espérait donc trouver un jour quelqu'un de bien, surtout que les coups d'œil appréciateurs des autres jeunes mâles dans ce bar de Soho avaient regonflé à bloc son estime de soi.

Le jeune sorcier n'y avait pas répondu, mais s'était promis de revenir faire un petit tour dans le quartier, peut-être avec Blaise. Harry était toujours timide, mais c'était plus facile selon lui d'être accompagné pour faire des connaissances. Il laisserait le beau métis engager la conversation avec sa propre proie et lui ... eh bien lui se contenterait de son plus beau sourire pour commencer. Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'il avait eu son français, à peine arrivé au camping.

Et puis il verrait bien. Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir s'engager tout de suite. Non, il voulait surtout, en réalité, juste tester son pouvoir de séduction. L'été lui avait laissé un étrange sentiment au fond du cœur. Il hésitait, sentant qu'un béguin avait commencé à naître en lui.

Il sortit du cinéma moins de deux heures après y être entré.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis prit Gerrard place pour se diriger vers Chinatown et Newport Place, pour prendre la station de métro de Leicester Square.

Le film était bien, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un film d'ailleurs, plutôt un dessin animé, mais la salle était remplie d'adultes qui avaient beaucoup ri devant les aventures de Shrek.

Personnellement, ce qu'il avait préféré était la dragonne... Rose.

Il sourit en pensant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Draco, voire même qu'il le traîne au cinéma. Il s'apprêta à quitter Newport place pour s'engager dans Leicester Street, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Comment faire pour convaincre son ami blond d'aller dans un cinéma moldu ? La meilleure solution serait enco...

Un morceau de tissu à l'odeur écœurante fut soudainement plaqué contre son nez et sa bouche, coupant brutalement court à ses pensées. Sous le coup de la surprise, il prit une inspiration pour crier, mais l'odeur forte d'éther lui monta à la tête, qui lui tourna aussitôt. Il eut le réflexe de vouloir prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de se rappeler en une fraction de seconde qu'elle n'y était pas, qu'il l'avait oubliée chez lui avant de partir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. En effet, une paire de bras le saisissait rudement et il se trouva face à la porte latérale arrière ouverte d'une camionnette. Il aperçut rapidement un homme au volant, portant un masque d'animal, alors qu'il était jeté violemment à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il entendit au loin des cris de peur de passants. Sa tête heurta rudement le plancher, qui s'ébranla dans un rugissement de pneu. Il sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience alors qu'un homme au masque de singe se penchait sur lui.

**... ... ...**

Harry avait mal. De partout. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais n'y arrivait pas. Il avait envie de vomir. A priori, il avait déjà vomi. Il entendait gémir et mit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était lui.

Il avait à la fois la sensation de flotter et celle d'être ancré par les douleurs qui traversaient son corps.

Il entendait des bruits, des voix, des rires.

Le passage d'une main sur son dos lui fit brutalement comprendre qu'il était nu.

Le garçon en fut terrifié, puis il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un sol dur recouvert d'une sorte de moquette rase, ses poignets étaient liés, ses bras tendus au dessus de sa tête.

Il avait envie de récupérer son corps, de comprendre où il était et dans quel état exactement, mais avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffes en colère, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, pas le moindre de ses muscles ne lui répondait. Sans même le vouloir, il eut comme un sanglot.

« Oh, ma petite princesse, ne pleure pas, » dit une voix grave à côté de lui.

Harry n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé, ni même à seulement ouvrir les yeux. Une nouvelle nausée le prit et il cracha de la salive et de la bile.

« Merde Lenny, passe lui la serviette, c'est dégueu, j'ai horreur quand ils gerbent, » fit une seconde voix, masculine également.

Un linge humide fut aussitôt sur sa bouche et Harry eut l'affreuse sensation d'étouffer.

« Voilà mon tout beau. Parce que tu es beau, hein ? T'es mon petit préféré, tu sais ça ? » marmonna le dénommé Lenny.

Leurs voix parvenaient jusqu'à Harry comme si elles passaient dans une sourdine. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qui se disait.

Son corps se rappela soudain à lui alors qu'une douleur le prenait de l'intérieur. Il réalisa que non seulement il était nu, mais qu'il avait mal entre ses fesses et dans son ventre. Quelque chose d'humide collait sous lui et entre ses cuisses, qui étaient écartées. L'odeur du sperme, ainsi que d'autres odeurs corporels, envahirent son nez alors que la vérité éclata dans sa tête.

Il eut de nouveau un sanglot en comprenant qu'il avait été violé.

« Allez la princesse à Lenny, ouvre tes beaux yeux verts, j'ai envie de les revoir, » cracha le second homme en tirant violemment sur les cheveux de Harry pour lui redresser la tête.

Harry ne put que gémir en réponse, les yeux toujours clos.

« Merde, il est toujours trop dans les vapes pour moi. Je préfère quand ils sont plus réveillés, c'est meilleur, » dit la voix de l'homme qui relâcha les cheveux de Harry, sa tête s'affaissant lourdement sur la moquette crasseuse.

« Moi je pouvais pas attendre, je bandais depuis des heures. J'ai cru que j'allais pas pouvoir me retenir quand je l'ai vu. Et au ciné, c'était une torture, » fit Lenny dans un chuchotement sourd.

« Ouais je sais, t'as pas arrêté de me le répéter au téléphone quand tu y allais, » bougonna l'autre homme. « Putain Lenny, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Deux fois de suite mon salaud. Il t'a vraiment plu, ce con. D'un autre côté, comme ça quand je prendrais son cul, il sera bien lubrifié, ça va glisser tout seul, » reprit l'homme inconnu en mettant une grosse claque sur les fesses nues de Harry qui gémit.

Le jeune sorcier était désespéré par ces mots qui réussissaient à percer le brouillard de son cerveau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, c'était horrible.

« Bon, tu le baises quand même maintenant ? Pendant que je récupère ? Ensuite je me le refais, je te jure c'est le meilleur que j'ai pris ! » fit Lenny, la voix déjà tendue.

« Le temps de m'enfiler une bière, avant de l'enfiler, lui, » répondit l'homme en riant lourdement.

Harry cherchait une porte de sortie, mentale tout du moins. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits, absolument, il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Mais il avait beau lutter, il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Une partie de son cerveau hurlait que reprendre conscience lui laissait le malheur de réaliser pleinement ce que ces hommes voulaient lui faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit maître de son esprit et de son corps pour espérer pouvoir se défendre et s'échapper de cet enfer.

Il sentit d'un coup qu'on le tournait rudement sur le dos, ses bras se tordant, ses poignets toujours retenus prisonniers par les liens qui lui mangeaient la peau. Il essaya de tirer sur ses bras pour protéger son corps dénudé, mais ils en furent empêchés par les liens qui étaient fixés au sol.

« Allez, en piste, c'est mon tour, » dit l'homme tandis que Harry sentait un poids tomber sur son torse. L'haleine pleine de bière de son bourreau frappa son nez. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, toujours en gémissant.

Le visage flou et en double d'un homme lui apparut.

« Non, veux pas, » réussit à croasser Harry.

« À ben voilà, tu te réveilles ? Juste au bon moment, hein petite pute ? Peut-être que tu seras un peu plus démonstratif avec moi qu'avec Lenny, j'ai trouvé que tu pleurais pas assez tout à l'heure, » lança l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

« Prends-le pas trop fort, je veux qu'il m'en reste un peu pour moi, » grogna Lenny.

« T'as déjà eu ta dose, non ? T'avais qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille si tu voulais qu'il bouge, » répondit l'autre, hargneux.

« Merde non ! C'est _moi_ qui l'ai repéré ! Je fais comme je veux ! Alors tu me le laisses en un seul morceau, okay Casper ? » fit Lenny méchamment.

« La ferme, connard. Je suis l'aîné alors tu la fermes si tu veux pas que je t'en colle une ! T'inquiète, tu pourras toujours t'en resservir de ton p'tit pédé adoré, » cracha le dénommé Casper d'une voix alourdie par l'alcool.

Harry se remit à geindre, il voulait repousser l'homme qui l'écrasait. Il voulait se mettre debout, les combattre, il était sûr que même sans baguette, il pourrait faire quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas ni à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits, ni à bouger ses muscles comme il le souhaitait. Alors qu'il luttait toujours avec toute l'énergie qu'il possédait, il réalisa d'un coup que même sa magie l'avait abandonnée. Il était seul, il n'avait plus rien.

Il sentit que celui qui s'appelait Casper lui écartait rudement les jambes et entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et d'un pantalon qui se baissent. Puis ce fut le membre dur de l'homme qui se colla contre son bas-ventre.

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

« Non, non, je veux pas... » marmonna-t-il, la peur enveloppant son esprit. Son cerveau hurlait à l'aide. Il ne voulait pas ce qui allait arriver et supplia mentalement quelqu'un, n'importe qui, de le sauver.

« Ta gueule ! » répondit Casper.

À force d'un grand effort de volonté, Harry put bouger sa tête de droite à gauche et il tira encore sur ses bras, plus fort.

« Ah, ça va être bon, hein petite pute, t'aimes ça, hein ? Hein que tu veux ma queue ? » souffla Casper, visiblement excité par les faibles gestes de défense qu'il voyait.

Harry gémit alors qu'il voulait hurler et réussit à bouger un peu son corps écrasé par le poids de l'homme. Mais cela n'eut pour conséquence que d'exciter l'autre encore plus.

« Ouais, c'est ça, bouge mon salaud, bouge sous moi. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire pleurer. Tu vas crier mon tout beau, je te promets que tu vas adorer. » Il rit. « Lenny, tiens-moi sa jambe en l'air et file moi la serviette. ».

Harry sentit son genou droit être violemment saisi et remonté vers son épaule. Il geignit tandis que ce geste rouvrait des blessures, plus bas dans son corps. Puis un linge humide fut glissé sous ses fesses, relevant ainsi son postérieur.

Alors l'homme, plaçant son sexe en érection contre son anus déjà malmené, s'enfonça d'un seul coup de reins. Harry cria.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses muscles et sphincters. Il ne pouvait pas repousser l'homme. Il remercia finalement le ciel d'être encore assommé par les drogues que ses bourreaux lui avaient données. En raison de son manque de tonus, la douleur était de ce fait, presque supportable et il eut de nouveau l'impression, cette fois bénie, de flotter, d'être en dehors de son corps.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme sur lui poussait des cris de porc alors qu'il se démenait entre ses fesses.

Il demanda subitement à son complice de tenir les deux jambes de leur victime. Lenny s'assit sur les mains jointes de Harry et, le saisissant par les chevilles, il ramena les genoux au-dessus du brun, les lui tirant le plus possible en arrière, presque sur les épaules, tout en écartant les jambes au maximum.

La douleur se fit de suite plus forte, insupportable, tandis que le pénis allait de plus en plus durement et profondément dans son ventre, déchirant les fragiles muqueuses à chaque passage, brûlant l'orifice fissuré. Harry cria et supplia alors que l'homme le secouait violemment au rythme effréné de ses hanches.

Face à ses suppliques et ses pleurs, Casper ricana tout en haletant.

« T'aimes ça, hein petite pute ? Je sais que tu aimes ça... Si t'aimais pas, tu m'empêcherais de te baiser, alors oui, tu aimes... C'est bon, hein ? Tu sens ma queue ? Tu la sens bien, jolie pute ? Je vais te faire crier, oh oui crois-moi ! Sens ma queue, c'est trop bon, t'es trop bon, hein que c'est bon ? Tu aimes, regarde-toi, t'es là à m'exciter... hein que c'est toi qui veux ma queue ? T'aimes ça hein ? » répétait l'homme en boucle.

Les coups de reins se firent encore plus violents, le sexe faisait des va-et-vient amples, sortait du corps brisé de Harry, revenait rapidement, allait frapper brutalement au plus profond de ses entrailles en feu et le garçon cria plus fort, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il voyait toujours en double, puis il ferma ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la voix de l'homme de l'atteindre, mais il pouvait ne pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme qui était en train de le violer.

Un poing s'abattit sur son visage, lui fendant la lèvre.

« Ouvre les yeux, connard, ouvre tes putains d'émeraudes, je veux les voir quand je jouis ! »

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus les ouvrir, alors l'homme lui mordit méchamment le cou, jusqu'au sang, le faisant crier d'une nouvelle douleur.

Il pria pour que de nouveau son esprit se libère de son corps, qu'il s'en dissocie. Il voulait flotter, ne plus être possédé. Sa prière ne fut entendue que par intermittence.

Casper avait raison. Harry pleura et cria pendant les longues, très longues minutes que dura son calvaire.

Puis l'homme se retira enfin de lui. Lenny relâcha ses jambes et s'enleva de ses mains.

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

Harry ne remerciait plus le ciel.

Les drogues l'empêchaient toujours de bouger comme il le voulait, mais elles n'empêchaient plus la douleur, ni la conscience qu'il avait de son corps.

Il crut que c'était fini mais Casper recommença à le mordre, à le frapper de ses poings et de ses pieds. Harry réussit à se mettre en une sorte de boule en pleurant, tentant vainement ainsi de se protéger des coups et des dents.

« Arrête putain ! Tu vas trop me l'abîmer et j'en veux encore ! Allez Casp' ! Soit sympa merde !» le stoppa Lenny en s'approchant du corps tremblant sur le sol de leur camionnette, se plaçant entre lui et son frère.

Casper s'éloigna en ricanant et se vautra sur le sol, le pantalon et le caleçon toujours sur les chevilles, son pénis flasque et ensanglanté entre ses cuisses.

« Là mon mignon, pleure plus va. C'est fini, moi je suis gentil tu vas voir, je vais être très gentil avec toi, » dit le plus jeune des frères en caressant les cheveux noirs de la forme recroquevillée et sanglotante.

Il continua ses caresses dans les cheveux d'ébène pendant plusieurs minutes, puis la main descendit plus bas, sur le ventre, le dos et enfin sur les fesses.

« Pitié... » murmura Harry.

« Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, » fit l'homme en forçant le corps meurtri à se rallonger, toujours sur le dos, la serviette sous ses reins.

« Non, oh non, pitié, pas encore, non, je veux pas... » pleura Harry en tentant de se débattre et de recoller ses jambes contre lui.

« Ah mais moi je veux bien être gentil et doux, mais pour ça il faut que tu sois gentil toi aussi, mon tout beau ! Allez, ouvre tes jolis yeux, ouvre tes beaux yeux pour Lenny, » susurrait l'homme à son oreille en lui embrassant la tempe.

Casper se mit à rigoler tout en buvant une autre bière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'emmerdes, il finira comme les autres de toute façon, profite à fond ! Baise-le et qu'on en finisse, il va bientôt être l'heure de le terminer, » dit-il, sa voix encore plus grasse, tant à cause des bouteilles qu'il vidait que de l'orgasme qu'il avait eu.

Cette phrase remit toutes les alertes de Harry en route. Il avait conscience qu'il devait vraiment se réveiller pour de bon, il devait reprendre ce qui était à lui, même si ce n'était plus qu'un amas tremblant et sanguinolent.

Il bougea et vit qu'il arrivait enfin à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur ses membres.

Lenny, en le voyant faire, eut un regard appréciateur.

« Ouais, c'est ça mon beau, écarte tes cuisses, allez, écarte tes cuisses pour moi, » dit-il en posant sa main sur son entre-jambe.

« Non, je vous en prie, plus, plus ça, » gémit Harry en ouvrant les yeux et en louchant sur le visage double devant lui. « Je serai gentil, mais plus mal, me faites plus mal... »

« Oui, bien sûr que tu vas être gentil, parce que tu sais que si tu n'es pas gentil, je peux être très méchant, autant que Casp'. Mais tu ne veux plus avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas que je sois méchant, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je sois gentil avec toi, hein ? » chuchota l'homme vicieusement.

« Oui, oui, » réitéra Harry dans un gémissement.

« Alors écarte tes jambes, sois mignon mon beau. Allez ma princesse, obéis-moi, moi je vais te faire du bien, » ronronna l'homme en lui caressant le ventre.

Harry eut un énorme sanglot mais fit ce que son tortionnaire lui disait.

« Pitié, pas mal, pas mal, s'il vous plaît... » pleura-t-il.

« Non, je vais être gentil, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer, » dit Lenny en s'installant entre les jambes pliées et relevées du garçon.

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

Harry pleurait toujours alors que l'homme faisait pénétrer son sexe en lui, ses pieds nus cramponnés à la moquette usée du sol. Il hoqueta mais obéit et se laissa faire alors qu'ils furent soudainement soulevés quand son bourreau décida de s'allonger de tout son long sur le corps meurtri de Harry en lui soutenant les jambes.

Le jeune brun eut conscience que ce viol là était moins violent que le précédent. Ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose, vu qu'il reprenait de plus en plus conscience de lui-même. La pénétration dura aussi moins longtemps et ne fut accompagnée d'aucun coup ou morsure.

Harry sentait les larmes couler en silence sur ses joues alors qu'il respirait difficilement, écrasé par le poids de l'homme qui lui tenait toujours les jambes. Certains coups frappèrent sa prostate endolorie, lui envoyant des petites décharges contradictoires malgré la douleur atroce, le faisant sangloter plus fort à chaque fois. Merlin, qu'il avait honte. L'homme sur lui semblait au contraire rechercher ces moments, cette façon de faire, il l'embrassait, le caressait. Le contact de ses lèvres humides et de sa langue sur son corps révulsait le sorcier, le dégoûtait profondément. Ce n'était pas douloureux comme les dents de Casper, mais c'était répugnant et aussi traumatisant.

Harry pleura un peu plus fort et gémit « Mal, mal... » espérant que son calvaire cesse. Effectivement, son violeur accéléra ses coups et jouit rapidement dans un râle de plaisir, ses lèvres effleurant son cou.

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

Quand Lenny eut fini et retira son pénis de son anus en sang, il lui embrassa délicatement la tempe, renifla profondément ses cheveux, puis lui tapota gentiment la joue, humide de larmes et de morve.

« Tu vois princesse, je t'avais dit que je serai gentil, » dit-il en se redressant.

Harry se recroquevilla aussitôt en position fœtale, les membres tremblants. Il sentit un liquide chaud l'inonder et comprit qu'il venait de s'uriner dessus. Le sperme et le sang coulaient entre ses fesses et ses cuisses.

« Putain, nettoie ça, Lenny, » grogna Casper.

« Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, deux minutes, » râla Lenny. Il reprit la serviette et épongea rapidement. Puis, il prit une autre serviette, l'imbiba d'eau qu'il avait dans une bouteille et essuya rapidement le visage, la nuque et le cou, trempés de sueur de Harry. Une fois satisfait de son ouvrage, il retourna à ses caresses sur les cheveux noirs.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, Lenny lui caressant les cheveux, lui allongé sur un côté et Casper buvant bière sur bière, dans l'atmosphère surchauffée et empuantie de la camionnette. Elle sentait la sueur, le sang, le sperme et d'autres fluides corporels comme le vomi, l'urine... la peur et la douleur.

Casper sortit de la camionnette pour « pisser un coup » et Harry, en tournant la tête vers l'air frais et pur qui rentrait dans l'habitacle par la porte latérale grande ouverte, put apercevoir l'extérieur, constatant qu'ils étaient apparemment en pleine végétation.

Quand Casper revint, il avait un sourire sadique et lubrique. Il regarda Harry longuement, qui sentit aussitôt des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Oh, non ! Pitié non ! Non plus ! Plus ! » Il leva des yeux affolés vers Lenny. « Je vous en prie, je serai gentil, très gentil, mais le laissez pas me reprendre, pas lui ! » Il fondit en larmes, désespéré, tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme il pouvait.

Lenny lui sourit, toujours en lui caressant les cheveux.

« C'est mon grand frère, je peux pas lui dire non et puis faut bien savoir partager entre frangin, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais le surveiller cette fois, sois mignon ma princesse et je l'empêcherai de te faire trop mal. »

Alors il l'allongea presque tendrement sur le ventre et lui écarta les cuisses, la serviette souillée sous son bas-ventre. Harry se mit à sangloter doucement, ses doigts crispés sur l'anneau qui était fixé au sol et qui le retenait prisonnier alors que Casper se positionnait derrière lui.

De nouveau le poids de l'homme fut sur lui, il sentit son haleine fétide et l'odeur de sa sueur âcre. Harry ferma les yeux, se forçant à se détendre le plus possible. Il essaya de penser à autres choses, de partir très loin d'ici mentalement. Il avait l'impression que son âme, comme son corps, était brisée, éclatée en mille morceaux éparpillés.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se rappela quand ils avaient fabriqué le Polynectar avec Ron et Hermione. Il tenta de se réciter les ingrédients de la potion et la façon de la fabriquer, alors que son corps était une nouvelle fois secoué par les impulsions fortes de Casper qui le viola, ses va-et-vient lui brûlant l'anus à chaque frottement. Mais l'homme était totalement saoul, il ne le pénétra que peu de temps et avec bien moins de vigueur que la première fois, avant de jouir bruyamment.

Pendant tout ce temps, Lenny lui prodiguait ses caresses et lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il était gentil, mignon et une si belle princesse.

Casper se retira en grognant et, toujours vautré sur le corps du brun, lui mordit méchamment l'omoplate.

Harry cria de douleur, et Lenny repoussa son frère de son poing.

« Arrête putain, c'est mon mien, le prochain t'en fera ce que tu veux, mais celui-là, c'est le mien. Putain, pour une fois que je choisis tout seul, tu peux bien me le laisser, » gronda-t-il.

Casper ricana, d'un rire épais et aviné.

« Fais gaffe p'tit con, t'avise pas de me bourrer encore une fois ou je te casse la gueule. »

Mais il se leva et se posta plus loin tout en se rhabillant, prenant cette fois au passage une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide.

Harry s'obligea à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il regardait les deux hommes, se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait que c'était une question de survie. Ses alarmes étaient toujours dans le rouge et il avait l'intuition que des choses importantes se jouaient.

« Casper, je veux le garder celui-là, » dit alors Lenny d'une voix rauque.

« T'es malade ? Hors de question, je finis ma bouteille et on fait comme d'hab, » répondit l'autre.

« Non, il est trop beau. T'as vu ses yeux ? Et franchement, il a un cul ! Il est parfait Casp', regarde comme il est docile ! Je veux le garder, » ronchonna Lenny.

« Mais que t'es con, et tu veux qu'on le foute où ton joujou ? On le laisse à la maison quand on bosse et le soir quand on rentre, il nous fera des gaufres avant qu'on le baise toute la nuit ? » se moqua Casper. « Non, on s'en débarrasse, point. »

Lenny se pencha vers Harry, examinant attentivement son visage. Il lui mit un doigt dans la bouche pour lui triturer la langue. Harry eut un haut le cœur et l'homme retira son doigt.

« Pff, il me fait chier le frangin, t'es parfait pourtant, » lui chuchota Lenny.

« S'il vous plaît, » croassa Harry, « Ne me faites pas de mal, je peux être très gentil si vous voulez, vraiment très gentil. »

Ses alarmes lui hurlaient de plus en plus que cet homme était sa porte de sortie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il lui permettrait peut-être simplement de gagner du temps, mais ce temps, il en avait besoin pour récupérer.

Harry essaya de tendre une main vers Lenny penché vers lui, cependant ses liens l'en empêchèrent.

« S'il vous plaît, » chuchota-t-il encore. « Ne laissez pas votre frère me faire du mal. Je veux bien rester avec vous. Je peux même vous faire des gaufres si vous voulez ou n'importe quoi d'autre... le laissez pas faire, je serais très gentil et docile, je vous le promets. » Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Lenny le regarda étrangement, ses yeux passant des poignets prisonniers à son visage, puis il reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux noirs.

« Allez go ! » lança Casper. « Lenny, tu conduis pas ? »

« Non, pas cette fois, je reste avec ma princesse, je veux en profiter jusqu'au bout. »

« Putain tu fais chier, j'aurais moins bu si j'avais su que je devais me taper la route, » râla Casper. Il enjamba le corps recroquevillé de Harry et s'installa au volant de la camionnette.

Lenny se pencha légèrement vers Harry et murmura : « C'est pas vrai, même s'il l'avait su, il se serait soûlé, il se soûle tout le temps. Il finira comme papa, avec le foie imbibé dans l'alcool, mais je ferme ma gueule. » Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice qui donna à Harry une grosse envie de sangloter plus fort.

La camionnette cahota, s'arrêta, Casper descendit rapidement du véhicule pour revenir s'installer au volant quelques secondes après. La camionnette fit quelques mètres puis le même manège recommença.

Ils roulèrent un moment, Lenny toujours penché sur Harry, à le caresser, pendant que le petit brun continuait ses suppliques à voix basse et étouffée. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent et Casper se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Allez, la princesse de Lenny, c'est ici que tu débarques. »

Il sortit d'une caisse derrière lui une fine et longue bande de tissu, ainsi qu'un long couteau. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de pure terreur. Mais Casper trancha simplement le lien qui retenait ses poignets au sol. Harry se redressa aussitôt en position assise, ignorant la douleur atroce de son ventre et de son derrière, alors que Casper tentait de lui mettre le bâillon autour de la bouche.

« Hey mon mignon, je crois que tu es beaucoup trop réveillé maintenant, » constata Casper avec un regard mauvais. « Allez, viens voir tonton Casper. »

Il tendit sa main vers Harry qui se poussa et se plaqua contre son frère.

« Non, non, pitié non, ne me tuez pas, » gémit le garçon en levant des yeux suppliants sur Lenny.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre sa voix plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors.

« Tu vas rester calme et tout se passera bien, » grommela Casper. « Lenny, prends le matos, il s'énerve. »

Ledit Lenny se leva en ronchonnant tout en poussant Harry doucement sur le côté. Il passa à l'avant, sur son propre siège, pour prendre une seringue. Il s'en saisit en hésitant, visiblement peu décidé à obéir à son frère.

« Casp', j'ai pas envie de faire ça, » fit-il renfrogné en jetant finalement la seringue au sol. « Je veux le garder, celui-là tu le tues pas, je ne veux pas. »

« Ta gueule Lenny, putain ! Tu vas faire ce que je dis, je suis l'aîné bordel de merde, l'oublie pas, alors ramène ton putain de cul qu'on en finisse avec lui ! » cracha Casper en se redressant vers son frère, tout en reposant brutalement son couteau sur la caisse à côté de lui dans son énervement.

Saisissant l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, Harry réussit à se mettre debout et à se glisser entre le côté du véhicule et un Casper, surpris de le voir faire et trop alcoolisé pour réagir, pour se précipiter en titubant sur la portière arrière de la camionnette et s'acharner dessus, ses poignets toujours liés entre eux. Il réussit à l'entrebâiller avant que des bras ne l'encerclent.

« Non ! NON ! » cria Harry en se débattant violemment. Un de ses pieds frappa la portière qui s'ouvrit un grand.

Toujours hurlant, il se jeta en avant, entraînant son agresseur ivre dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le bitume. Casper se redressa aussitôt et lui envoya un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes.

« Sale merdeux ! » hurla-t-il.

Mais immédiatement Lenny vint se placer entre lui et Harry, toujours à terre. Le jeune homme leva ses mains en protection puis, en criant de toute la force de ses poumons, il puisa dans ses réserves magiques enfin retrouvées et les deux hommes volèrent de trois bons mètres en arrière.

« Putain, c'est quoi cette merde, » grinça Lenny.

« Bordel Lenny, on dégage ! » cria Casper en s'engouffrant côté conducteur.

Lenny s'approcha néanmoins de Harry alors que d'autres cris provenaient aux oreilles du brun. Il se pencha vers lui en susurrant :

« Je reviendrai belle princesse, rappelle-toi bien, je pourrais te tuer en moins de deux secondes mais je ne le fais pas. » Il lui montra son propre couteau. « Mais n'oublie jamais ! Tu es à _moi_ ! Je reviendrai te chercher ! »

Il lui fit un sourire malsain et grimpa à l'arrière de la camionnette qui démarra comme une folle, laissant Harry en boule sur le sol.

Le garçon entendit des bruits de pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient rapidement de lui, puis au moins trois personnes l'entourèrent.

« NON ! NON! » hurla Harry en se recroquevillant encore plus et en essayant de se protéger le visage de ses mains.

« Oh mon Dieu, non ! » se lamenta une jeune fille en le voyant.

Elle s'approcha délicatement de la forme tremblante et sanguinolente pendant que ses amis, jurant et vociférant, prenaient un téléphone portable pour appeler les secours.

« Calmez-vous, on ne vous fera pas de mal, » dit-elle gentiment à la forme effrayée, meurtrie et qui geignait toujours désespérément des '_non, non'_.

Harry la regarda, les yeux à moitié fous. Elle s'approcha encore, posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne, avec timidité.

Alors il s'effondra totalement et éclata en lourds sanglots incontrôlables.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre **

**... ... ...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le voyage en ambulance dura peu de temps, du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla à Harry. Les infirmiers l'avaient enveloppé dans un drap et avaient tranché par la même occasion la fine cordelette qui retenait ses poignets meurtris.

En état de choc, Harry ne pleurait plus, il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas et semblait totalement amorphe. De nouveau, la sensation d'être à l'extérieur de son propre corps l'avait envahi. En arrivant à l'hôpital, son brancard traversa une multitude de couloirs, mais le regard vert de Harry restait toujours aussi fixe. Il regardait, sans le voir, le plafond au dessus de lui qui défilait.

Ce fut en le prenant pour le poser sur une table d'auscultation que les ambulanciers et les infirmières constatèrent que le jeune homme s'était vidé entre les draps. Sans rien dire, une infirmière les prit et les plaça avec précaution dans un sac plastique bleuté pendant que la deuxième posait sur Harry un autre drap propre tout en lui parlant gentiment, sans toutefois obtenir de réponse de la part de la jeune victime.

Une femme médecin, grande et élancée, entra dans la salle bien éclairée et s'approcha du brun qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était tombé de la camionnette.

« Je suis le docteur Samantha Andrews, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Vous êtes au service gynécologie de l'Hôpital Saint Bartholomew's, à Londres. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une femme, mais c'est la politique de l'hôpital de soigner les personnes dans votre situation dans ce service, qu'elles soient hommes ou femmes. »

Elle prit un tabouret et s'assit au niveau du visage de Harry.

« Je sais aussi que vous avez vécu des moments particulièrement douloureux cette nuit. Mais maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité. Néanmoins, il va falloir que je vous examine, c'est important pour la suite. D'abord, parce qu'il faut que je vérifie que vous n'avez pas de blessures trop importantes, pour que l'on puisse vous soigner correctement. Ensuite, ces examens vont nous permettre de recueillir des informations essentielles pour l'enquête. » Elle se pencha vers lui, obligeant les yeux verts à regarder les siens, d'un joli noisette. « Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous expliquer ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

« Bien, comme vous voyez, nous ne sommes que des femmes dans cette salle. Il y a Jessica, qui est infirmière, et moi. Dans un petit moment le docteur Madisson Coolidge nous rejoindra. Elle est spécialisée dans des cas comme le vôtre. Vous ne risquez rien ici. » Elle le regarda, plongeant avec bienveillance ses yeux remplis de bonté et d'intelligence dans ceux du garçon. Elle s'était bien gardée de dire que Madisson Coolidge était une médecin légiste, sachant que ce terme pouvait parfois effrayer.

« Nous allons faire ce qui doit être fait en douceur, d'accord ? Si vous avez mal ou si ça ne va pas, dites-le moi tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« Oui, » fit une seconde fois Harry.

« Les personnes qui ont alerté les secours ont également téléphoné à la police. Des enquêteurs viendront vous voir dès que votre état le permettra. Vous êtes d'accord avec cela, vous voudrez bien leur parler ensuite ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton doux et calme.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement alors que les douleurs dans son corps se rappelaient à lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de ce qu'il venait de vivre, ni qu'une enquête soit menée. Il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et d'oublier.

« Je ne sais pas... » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« C'est très important, que vous puissiez leur parler, » lui assura d'une voix toujours très douce la femme.

Harry déglutit de nouveau mais hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Le médecin lui fit un sourire puis reprit d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus apaisant possible.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par les informations d'usage. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Harry... Harry Evans, » répondit le jeune homme dans un sanglot qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« J'ai vingt et un ans, » fit Harry en se reprenant et en essayant de parler d'une voix plus assurée.

« Très bien, Harry. Maintenant je vais commencer l'examen par les prises de sang, » continua-t-elle.

Aussitôt l'infirmière lui fit un garrot pour lui prélever plusieurs fioles de sang. Elle remplaça l'aiguille en place par une souple et lui mit un cathéter.

« Les témoins ont dit qu'il y avait deux hommes après vous, c'est exact ? » lui demanda de nouveau le docteur Andrews, dès que l'infirmière eut fini son travail.

« Oui, » dit Harry. Il prit une forte inspiration et s'obligea à continuer. « Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais en train de flotter, je pouvais pas bouger, » gémit-il. « Ils... ils ont dit que j'étais une pute et une princesse, ils m'ont... ils m'ont... » Il eut un énorme sanglot en travers de la gorge qui l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Le médecin posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne et Harry put sentir toute son empathie à travers elle. Cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour continuer, en la regardant, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Ils m'ont violé... oh non... ils m'ont _violé,_ » geint-il, alors que l'atroce réalité se gravait au fer rouge dans son âme. Il eut de gros pleurs tandis qu'il agrippait sa main à celle de la femme. Elle le laissa se reprendre un petit moment, sans chercher à retirer sa main que le garçon enserrait.

« Les hommes qui vous ont agressé, est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé des préservatifs ? » voulut gentiment savoir Samantha Andrews, une fois qu'il se fut un peu calmé

« Non... » répondit Harry dans un nouveau sanglot.

« D'accord, calmez-vous, ça va bien se passer maintenant, » reprit-elle. « Harry, Jessica va vous faire signer des documents nous autorisant à pratiquer les examens et à communiquer les résultats aux enquêteurs, ainsi qu'à lancer la procédure anti HIV et MST. Vous savez que certaines maladies se transmettent sexuellement ? Vous savez si vous êtes porteur d'une maladie ? »

« Non, je n'ai aucune maladie comme ça, » répondit le jeune brun alors que l'angoisse le prenait au ventre. « Est-ce que je vais tomber malade à cause de... de ça ? » demanda-t-il en levant des yeux plein de détresse vers elle.

« On vous fera des injections d'antibiotiques et aussi des antirétroviraux pour l'éviter. C'est très important pour votre santé. Vous voulez bien ? Êtes-vous vacciné contre l'hépatite B ?»

Harry acquiesça pour les deux et signa d'une main peu assurée et tremblante les feuilles que lui tendait l'infirmière. Ensuite, elle plaça une poche remplie sur un pied à perfusion et la brancha sur le cathéter.

Il était encore dans les vapes et ne comprenait, en fait, pas vraiment tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était par un simple réflexe qu'il avait donné le nom qu'il utilisait chez les Moldus. C'était son identité secrète, son assurance privée contre les sorciers curieux.

« Vous arrivez à suivre mon doigt ? » l'interrogea Andrews.

Harry loucha en essayant de suivre le doigt devant lui.

« J'ai été drogué. » C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

« Il semblerait. Nous en saurons plus après les analyses de sang, mais vous semblez cohérent et vous êtes presque capable de vous concentrer sur un point visuel, » répondit cependant la doctoresse.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à cet instant et laissa entrer une femme rondelette aux cheveux gris argenté.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Coolidge, » informa-t-elle Harry. « Vous avez commencé l'examen clinique ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'autre femme.

« Non, je préférais vous attendre. »

Le docteur Coolidge acquiesça et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire, je vais commencer à vous examiner et pendant ce temps, vous allez répondre à quelques questions, vous voulez bien ? » fit-elle d'une voix aussi douce et calme que celle de Samantha Andrews.

Harry hocha la tête.

Le premier médecin commença donc à lui palper le crâne alors que le second lui posait des questions. Elle voulut savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée, puis s'il se rappelait les circonstances de son enlèvement.

Étrangement, tout parut brumeux à Harry.

Les deux femmes alternaient leurs actions : l'une parlait pendant que l'autre notait ce qu'elle avait constaté, ou rangeait les prélèvements. Puis, quand Andrews s'arrêtait de parler, Coolidge recommençait son examen clinique, demandant à Harry s'il avait mal pendant qu'elle l'examinait. L'infirmière inscrivait scrupuleusement tout ce que Harry disait dans son dossier.

Il regardait les médecins et l'infirmière prendre des notes, des photos, le palper dans tous les sens, faire des prélèvements sur ses bras, sa tête, son ventre.

Les questions commencèrent à lui faire monter une boule dans la gorge alors que l'examen se poursuivait sur ses jambes et que les femmes récoltaient des échantillons des différents fluides qui s'y trouvaient.

« Harry, regardez-moi. Alors, que vous rappelez-vous de ces deux hommes ? Que vous ont-ils fait ? » continua Andrews.

Harry la regarda en faisant la grimace.

« Vous savez très bien ce qu'ils m'ont fait... »

« Dites-le moi avec vos mots. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? »

« J'étais à l'arrière d'une voiture, une camionnette. J'étais attaché par les poignets. Il... Le premier... il a dit... et j'ai senti aussi... Il a dit qu'il m'avait... deux fois. Mais je m'en souviens pas, » murmura Harry en se mettant à pleurer. Il l'avait dit tout à l'heure, sous le choc de la révélation brutale de sa conscience, mais là, il ne pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus dire ce mot abject.

« Vous ne vous en rappelez pas du tout ? » demanda gentiment le médecin.

« Non, pas du tout. Je me suis réveillé, mais c'est comme si j'étais pas dans mon corps, » continua Harry, en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, ils ont parlé ensemble. Et puis... et puis l'un d'eux... il a voulu aussi... Je me souviens pas de tout, je sais plus ce qu'il a vraiment fait, mais je sais que j'ai eu mal, très mal, » dit Harry avant d'éclater en sanglots. « Il m'a mordu, plusieurs fois, je sais plus pourquoi, il voulait que je fasse quelque chose mais j'y arrivais pas, c'est ma faute, j'y arrivais pas, je pouvais pas bouger et... Oh mon dieu, je pouvais rien faire, il m'a mordu et il m'a frappé, et ensuite... ensuite c'est l'autre, le premier a voulu, encore une fois... J'ai dit non, pitié, mais il disait qu'il fallait que je sois gentil parce que sinon, il me frapperait lui aussi et me ferait très mal et... et je voulais pas avoir mal ! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Il pleura bruyamment en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous Harry, vous êtes en sécurité ici, » lui dit la première médecin, Andrews, en posant prudemment une main sur son épaule meurtrie. « Vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas de votre faute, d'accord ? Vous ne pouviez rien faire contre ces brutes, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans cette camionnette, vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Ce n'était pas votre faute. » Elle se répétait et le savait. Mais c'était primordial que, dans des cas pareils, la victime l'entende. Après une violence comme celle-ci, les personnes s'accusaient et se blâmaient. Il fallait tout de suite les rassurer, leur futur pouvait dépendre de ces quelques mots. Ils devaient les entendre tout d'abord, puis les admettre pour pouvoir accepter et guérir.

Harry se calma un peu, en se forçant à respirer lentement.

« Bien, Harry. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez eu des rapports sexuels avec un ou une partenaire dans les dernières soixante-douze heures ? Des relations sexuelles consenties ? » l'interrogea de nouveau Andrews.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, aucun rapport depuis des mois. » Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi la doctoresse lui demandait ça.

« D'accord. Maintenant Harry, il va falloir vous examiner un peu plus intimement. Vous voulez bien vous mettre sur le côté et remonter votre jambe ? » dit cette fois Coolidge.

« Non ! » s'écria le jeune homme. « Non, j'ai trop mal au ventre, je ne veux pas bouger, non s'il vous plaît, » commença à supplier Harry, ses grands yeux verts se teintant de peur.

« D'accord, d'accord, on va faire autrement, okay ? Vous n'êtes pas trop mal installé comme ça ? » reprit le médecin en voyant que son patient s'agitait de trop.

« Non... Je sais pas, je sais plus, » pleurnicha Harry. « J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie de vomir... » dit-il alors qu'un haut le cœur le saisissait.

Aussitôt un haricot fut placé devant lui. Il se pencha et vomit dedans de la bile et un peu de sang. Puis il gémit plus fort, alors que le simple fait de se pencher en avant avait relancé des douleurs lancinantes dans le bas de son ventre.

« J'ai mal, s'il vous plaît, j'ai trop mal, » ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il recommençait à pleurer.

« Harry, allez, calmez-vous, » le rassura le docteur Coolidge. Elle s'approcha du garçon, posa doucement une main sur son épaule, prenant soin de vérifier elle aussi qu'il n'avait pas de mouvement de recul face à ce geste. Harry sanglota un moment, avant de reprendre peu à peu une respiration normale.

« Relevez simplement un peu les genoux, d'accord ? Je veux juste regarder votre anus, je ne le toucherai pas. Allez, Harry, » reprit la femme médecin en retournant vers le bas de son corps alors que l'autre lui tenait désormais la main.

L'infirmière et le docteur Coolidge placèrent les repose-jambes, puis elles prirent délicatement les jambes de Harry, de nouveau pleurant, pour les lui placer doucement dessus, ainsi que ses pieds nus.

Harry eut de bruyants hoquets alors qu'un souvenir fugace et embrumé lui traversa l'esprit. Il se revoyait avec les jambes maintenues en arrière, durement, alors qu'un sexe fourrageait ses entrailles. Il détourna son visage et croisa, en un geste dérisoire de protection, ses bras contre son ventre.

La femme médecin inspecta brièvement du regard entre ses jambes, puis elle posa une main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le faisant tressaillir.

« Non, non, s'il vous plaît, » gémit-il.

« Harry, il va falloir vous faire des examens un peu plus poussés, vous semblez avoir des lésions assez importantes. Il faut aussi que je fasse des prélèvements. »

« NON ! » cria Harry en essayant de baisser ses jambes « Non, je ne veux pas, non, non, non. »

« Harry, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, » essaya de le rassurer Coolidge.

Mais le brun n'arrivait plus à les écouter. Il délirait, en pleine hallucination et reviviscence de son calvaire. Les douleurs se firent insoutenables ; il pleurait en suppliant qu'on le laisse tranquille et pour qu'il n'ait plus mal.

Voyant cela le docteur Andrews vida une seringue dans le cathéter. Harry se sentit vaguement flotter de nouveau et il gémit.

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi dans la seringue ? »

« Ce sont des anti-douleurs, pour vous soulager, » répondit évasivement l'infirmière, Jessica.

« Allez Harry, je vais essayer de faire le plus rapidement et le moins douloureusement possible, détendez-vous, » fit Madisson Coolidge en installant son tabouret entre les jambes relevées du garçon. « Vous êtes prêt, Harry ? Je vais introduire un spéculum, pour vous examiner et faire les prélèvements. C'est un instrument étudié spécialement pour ce genre de prélèvement. Mais j'attends que vous me donniez le feu vert, je vous le promets. Allez, respirez, essayez de vous détendre, » reprit-elle de sa voix douce.

Le garçon essaya de calmer ses sanglots et de respirer lentement. L'infirmière se plaça de l'autre côté de lui et lui parla gentiment à l'oreille, lui prodiguant réconfort et encouragements.

« C'est bon, Harry ? Allez, je commence... »

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la voix de l'infirmière tout en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues sales.

Puis l'examen et les questions arrivèrent à leur fin. Harry regardait vaguement les trois femmes tourner dans la pièce. Il n'avait plus tenté de calmer ses larmes depuis l'examen rectal et se laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon, sans plus dire un seul mot. Il se laissa mettre sur le ventre, gémissant sourdement face aux douleurs internes, pour que les docteurs inspectent et fassent les prélèvements dans son dos. Le médecin soigna les morsures, les blessures, lui mit des bandages et des compresses après qu'elles eurent été lavées délicatement à l'aide de gants humides puis désinfectées.

Elles le levèrent, lui passèrent une blouse d'hôpital pour ensuite le mesurer et le peser.

De nombreuses photos furent prises, avec ou sans la blouse, de dos, face et côté.

Les médecins lui demandèrent aussi s'il voulait prévenir de la famille, des amis, ne serait-ce que pour lui apporter des vêtements, étant donné qu'il était nu au moment où il avait été découvert.

Mais Harry refusa obstinément de leur répondre, disant seulement qu'il ne voulait voir personne.

Puis il fut recouvert d'un autre drap sur un brancard et emmené dans une autre salle, pour passer une échographie et des radios.

Enfin, il fut conduit dans une chambre, simple. Un brancardier fut appelé pour le soulever délicatement et le poser sur son lit. Harry se crispa à ce contact avec un autre homme, son odeur d'after-shave, bien que légère, lui donnant à la fois envie de vomir et de hurler.

L'infirmière, Jessica, et Samantha Andrews réglèrent sa perfusion, le gavant d'anti-douleurs. Elles lui sourirent gentiment et Harry fut ému par leur douceur. Il essaya de sourire en retour mais il ne le put pas.

Alors il se mit tant bien que mal en position fœtal et ferma les yeux.

Le jeune homme pensa qu'il aurait aimé tenir quelque chose contre lui, n'importe quoi, qui le réconforterait.

Il n'avait jamais eu de doudou, bien sûr. Les Dursley ne se seraient jamais donnés la peine de lui offrir une peluche ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Quant à Dudley, il veillait à ce que son petit cousin ne puisse pas récupérer l'un de ses vieux nounours, qu'il s'amusait à couper en morceaux et à déchiqueter.

Harry se rappela, qu'une fois, quand il avait à peine plus de trois ou quatre ans, il était tombé du chariot de courses de sa tante Pétunia, alors qu'il essayait de ranger des briques de lait plus grosses que lui à l'intérieur. C'était son travail quand sa tante l'emmenait avec elle dans le magasin. Elle le jetait dans le chariot et il devait ranger correctement les affaires dans les sacs, sans les abîmer.

Arrivés à la caisse, il était en train de se dépêcher de prendre le plus rapidement possible les courses qui s'entassaient de son côté, sous le regard noir de Pétunia. Mais le poids des briques de lait était tel qu'il était tombé à la renverse et s'était écrasé comme un vulgaire cafard sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Sa tante l'avait remis prestement sur ses pieds, avant de lui coller une gifle retentissante : il avait écrasé dans sa chute un des paquets de biscuits préférés de Dudley. Harry avait commencé à pleurer en silence, baissant les yeux devant l'air outré de tante Pétunia. Il savait déjà pleurer en faisant le moins de bruit possible, cela n'étant pas toléré chez les Dursley. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le remettre dans le chariot, une dame d'un certain âge s'était offusquée. Elle avait pris le petit garçon contre elle pour le consoler, alors que tante Pétunia, blême et les lèvres serrées n'osait pas trop protester, par crainte d'un scandale. La gentille dame lui avait essuyé ses larmes avec un mouchoir en tissu tout doux, avant de le reposer délicatement par terre. Puis le scandale redouté par sa tante avait éclaté. Harry n'avait pas tout compris, bien sûr, il était trop petit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eu un câlin et qu'il possédait quelque chose de doux entre les doigts. Une grande première pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Sa tante l'avait ensuite pris férocement par la main pour sortir de la grande surface en grandes enjambées, lui trottant comme il pouvait derrière elle. Elle l'avait gratifié d'un regard plein de colère et de dégoût, avant de le lancer avec rage dans le coffre avec les courses tout en vérifiant que personne ne les voyait. Ils n'étaient pas retournés dans ce magasin avant plusieurs mois.

Harry avait été puni plusieurs jours, enfermé dans son placard, avec pour seule compagnie les araignées, le paquet de biscuits pour unique nourriture durant tout le temps de sa punition, une grosse bosse sur la tête... et le mouchoir. Il l'avait gardé précieusement, pendant quelques années. Et puis un jour, en rentrant de l'école, vers six ans, il avait découvert que sa tante avait vidé tout son placard trouvant ainsi le mouchoir qu'il pensait pourtant avoir bien caché. Il avait perdu de cette façon le seul semblant de doudou qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

En se souvenant de cette perte, Harry se roula en boule dans son lit de souffrance, se demandant brièvement pourquoi il repensait à cela maintenant. Sans doute parce que, pour la première fois depuis sa misérable enfance, son doudou lui manquait vraiment, tant il avait besoin d'être consolé ou d'avoir une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

« S'il vous plaît, je voudrais dormir un peu, vous pouvez m'aider, je vous en prie, » chuchota-t-il tristement.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit avec bienveillance l'infirmière. « Reposez-vous. Demain les inspecteurs viendront parler avec vous, et notre psychiatre aussi. Dormez quelques heures. »

Elle injecta un produit dans le cathéter et le cauchemar de Harry disparut dans les ténèbres.

**... ... ...**

Ce fut son téléphone portable qui réveilla l'inspecteur Thomas Lynley à 5 heures 27 du matin exactement en ce dimanche qui promettait, selon la météo, d'être aussi chaud que la veille. En soupirant, il le porta à ses oreilles, sachant déjà ce que son interlocuteur allait lui annoncer. Pas la peine d'être sorcier pour le deviner. Depuis plusieurs mois, chaque dimanche matin, il se demandait si _la_ nouvelle allait de nouveau tomber.

Il s'habilla prestement, avala non moins rapidement un thé servit par un Denton à la fois mal réveillé et furieux d'être déjà en retard, alors que l'on était dimanche. Lynley refusa les œufs. Inutile de se surcharger l'estomac, ce dernier allait être sérieusement secoué dans les prochaines heures. La morgue n'était jamais une bonne chose pour des œufs au plat en cours de digestion.

Lynley grimpa avec grâce dans sa Bentley et fonça au Yard. Il retrouva devant son bureau Barbara Havers qui l'attendait. Il se retint avec peine de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir désespéré. Sa collègue arborait non seulement ses dernières tennis jaune vif mais aussi un pantalon usé marron et un sous-pull difforme violet. Une complète et indescriptible horreur, en somme. Lui-même était dans son costume trois pièces, chemise blanche resplendissante et cravate en soie bleu marine.

« Bonjour, Barbara, » salua poliment Lynley, tout en frémissant de douleur oculaire face à cette monstruosité vestimentaire.

« B'jour, inspecteur, » mâchouilla Havers, un gros morceau de beignet dans la bouche. « Webberly nous attend dans son bureau, les 'Macaques' ont recommencé cette nuit. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc rapidement dans le bureau du commissaire. À peine rentrés, ce dernier leur tendit un dossier depuis son confortable fauteuil en cuir, derrière un immense bureau en bois noble. Sans même les gratifier d'un sourire ou d'un bonjour, il leur intima d'un geste de la main de prendre un siège en face de lui et attaqua.

« Le garçon a survécu cette fois, » dit-il comme tout premier commentaire. Lynley s'assit en retenant une exclamation de surprise et d'anticipation. Enfin peut-être un témoin ? Il se garda néanmoins de tout commentaire, alors que Havers s'avachissait dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Il est à l'Hôpital Saint Bartholomew's, il a été kidnappé hier soir à 21h50 selon des témoins, à côté de la gare de Leicester. Deux hommes avec des masques de singes et une camionnette blanche. Même mode opératoire, » poursuivait Webberly pendant que ses agents s'installaient.

« Il était à Soho ? » demanda aussitôt Lynley en fronçant délicatement ses sourcils blonds.

« Je n'en sais encore rien, lisez le rapport préliminaire que nous a faxé l'hôpital. J'ai demandé à ce que les prélèvements médico-légaux soient envoyés directement à Saint James. Je ne veux aucune erreur sur ce dossier. Le gosse a été récupéré à 4h35 ce matin, à Lincoln's Inn's Field, sur Newman's Row. L'arrivée de quatre jeunes qui sortaient d'un nouveau bar branché et revenaient à leur véhicule garé dans cette rue, ont fait fuir les 'Macaques', si ce sont bien eux, en laissant le garçon au sol. Là encore, d'après ces premiers témoins, ce sont ses hurlements qui les ont alertés : il se débattait. Les jeunes ont immédiatement compris ce qui se passait, ils se sont mis eux aussi à crier et à courir vers la camionnette. A priori, ces ordures de singes n'étaient pas masquées à ce moment-là. »

Lynley dressa l'oreille. « Pas masqués ? Si la victime est en état de parler, on va enfin peut-être pouvoir avoir une description physique de ces monstres. »

« Je l'espère sincèrement, Tommy. Il nous faut absolument avancer dans cette enquête, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il faut aussi impérativement découvrir pourquoi et comment ce garçon a pu en réchapper. »

Lynley hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et il referma le dossier dans un claquement sec. « Sergent Havers, prenez tous les dossiers et prévenez Nkata, on va à Barts, immédiatement. »

Le trajet ne leur prit que quelques minutes, que Havers consacra à finir son beignet, maculant de miettes grasses le tapis de sol de la Bentley.

Devant l'air contrarié de son supérieur, elle grogna : « Il fallait prendre ma Mini si ça vous ennuie à ce point ! » Lynley se contenta de répondre par un soupir tout aristocratique. La Mini de Havers de si bonne heure ? Non merci ! Il préférait encore devoir passer l'aspirateur lui-même dans sa voiture que de subir cette torture.

Ils se garèrent et Barbara tira avidement sur une Player's avant de jeter la cigarette à moitié consumée dans un cendrier, afin de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas du tout combien de temps allait durer les entretiens et elle préférait avoir une bonne dose de nicotine dans les veines en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

L'équipe médicale, composée du docteur Andrews et du psychiatre Caroline Keegan, les attendait dans un petit bureau, autour d'une table rectangulaire en formica branlante et de tasses de thé fumantes.

Après les présentations d'usage, ils s'installèrent à la table. Havers sortit son indécrottable carnet et après avoir passé une main hargneuse dans ses cheveux courts et à la couleur indéfinissable tirant sur le brun, elle se tint prête à écrire.

La femme médecin les informa que le jeune garçon, du nom de Harry Evans, était arrivé dans leur service vers 5h00 pour les examens. Elle sortit son compte-rendu clinique ainsi que le récit des faits du jeune Evans. Elle posa également bien à plat les différentes photos que son équipe avait prises du jeune homme.

« Quand pourrons-nous l'interroger ? » demanda Lynley de sa voix chaude tout en prenant une photo entre ses doigts fins.

« Pour l'instant, il dort. Je pense que vous pourriez essayer de le voir d'ici deux à trois heures, pas avant, » répondit le docteur Andrews. « J'aimerais que le docteur Keegan soit présente. Monsieur Evans est très choqué, ses blessures le font aussi beaucoup souffrir. Nous avons dû le placer sous bonne dose de morphine. Ne reprendre son récit qu'une seule fois sera déjà largement traumatisant. »

Lynley hocha la tête en continuant de lire le rapport d'une main, une photo dans l'autre.

« Il a été mordu lui aussi, » constata-t-il froidement ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. Le ton de sa voix était certes impassible, comme cela seyait à un inspecteur du Yard, mais son estomac faisait des bonds devant l'étendue des dégâts qu'il voyait sur le corps pâle du garçon. Il se félicita une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pris les œufs proposés par Denton ce matin, morgue ou pas.

« Oui, au cou, trois fois, deux à l'épaule gauche, une à la droite et à l'avant-bras. Une morsure aussi sous chaque mamelon et au niveau du nombril. Deux morsures sur le flanc gauche. Une sur l'omoplate droite. Une autre sur l'extérieur de la cuisse gauche. On remarque particulièrement bien chaque marque de dents sur celles de l'épaule et du flanc gauche, on a pu faire un moulage pour comparer les marques avec celles des autres victimes, » expliqua le docteur Andrews en prenant elle aussi des photos pour montrer à chaque fois sur le corps blessé les traces de morsures qu'elle citait.

Elle reprit son souffle et continua alors que Lynley suivait sur le dossier papier et les photos.

« Il a de profondes marques de liens sur ses deux poignets. Il nous a dit avoir été attaché par une sorte de corde. On a effectué des prélèvements. D'après lui, il était allongé sur le sol d'une camionnette, recouvert d'une moquette usée. On a également prélevé des fibres dans ses cheveux et ses pieds notamment. Il s'y était agrippé selon ses dires, lors d'un viol, avant que son agresseur ne lui demande de relever correctement les jambes. »

« Combien de fois ? » demanda Havers, légèrement écœurée par les propos du médecin. Qu'entendait-elle par 'correctement' ?

« Pardon ? » la questionna la doctoresse, elle aussi surprise de la question de l'étrange femme.

« Combien de viols ? » reprit le sergent.

« Selon lui, au moins cinq pénétrations, toutes anales, aucune buccale. On a envoyé les prélèvements à Simon Allcourt-Saint James comme nous l'a demandé votre commissaire, » répondit la femme alors que Havers frissonnait intérieurement. Seigneur, cinq fois ? Ils lui avaient forcé son... entrée, _cinq_ fois ?

« C'est le premier qui va pouvoir nous renseigner sur le déroulement et les circonstances de l'enlèvement. La première victime avait été droguée au GHB à haute dose et ne se souvenait de rien. Les cinq autres n'avaient pas eu cette drogue, mais ils ont été tués à coups de couteau. Aucune trace d'arme blanche pour monsieur Evans ? » demanda Lynley qui, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé en relevant ses yeux bruns sur la femme médecin.

« Non, mais plusieurs hématomes, des traces de coups et de griffures, deux côtes fêlées, de nombreuses lésions et fissures anales et rectales, des saignements. Il a eu des pertes également, urinaires et fécales, à son arrivée dans le service car il n'avait plus de réel contrôle sur ses sphincters. Il dit avoir vomi plusieurs fois, il a d'ailleurs encore vomi pendant l'examen et nous a informé s'être déjà uriné dessus lors d'un viol. Il n'a aucun souvenir des deux premiers, pour les trois autres, cela restait encore confus. Les examens sanguins devraient nous éclairer sur les potentielles drogues utilisées. Il avait une marque de piqûre, une intraveineuse, comme les précédentes victimes. »

« Quel âge déjà ? » reprit Lynley en fouillant dans les feuilles à la recherche de l'information.

« Vingt et un cet été. Il est plutôt petit et de corpulence musclée, mais fine, un mètre soixante-sept pour cinquante-neuf kilos, que du muscle. »

« Le même profil physique que les autres victimes. Il semblerait de plus en plus que les Macaques soient bien ses agresseurs. »

« Il a parlé de masque d'animaux, mais n'a pas précisé lesquels. Beaucoup de ses souvenirs étaient encore confus. Mais les drogues devaient encore faire effet. En effet, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore les résultats des analyses, il y a vraiment peu de doute sur le fait qu'il a été drogué, mais pas au GHB. Je pense donc que petit à petit, il devrait se rappeler de plus de choses. »

Lynley reprit une tasse de thé et Havers alla se chercher un café alors que l'inspecteur continuait de lire les documents de l'hôpital. Oui, ce pauvre garçon allait se rappeler de plus de choses, pensa-t-elle en touillant l'immonde breuvage que lui avait déversé la machine dans le couloir à l'odeur écœurante d'antiseptique. Pour le bien de leur enquête, c'était à souhaiter en tout cas. Mais pour le bien de la victime, cela était nettement moins évident. Elle passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

**... ... ...**

Quand Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il ne se retourna pas. Il était toujours en position fœtale et regardait, par la petite fenêtre devant lui, le ciel bleu qui semblait le narguer.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit doucement le docteur Andrews. « Vous avez pu dormir un peu ? »

« Oui, » chuchota-t-il dans un souffle si bas que l'on ne l'entendit presque pas.

Lynley eut un choc en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés

Une forme frêle était étendue sur le lit et sur l'oreiller blanc reposaient des cheveux d'un noir d'encre et en bataille. Il se secoua mentalement. En s'approchant, il constata que ces cheveux n'étaient pas bouclés. Pendant l'espace d'une petite seconde, il s'était retrouvé à des années de là, quand son ami Simon avait perdu l'usage de sa jambe, par sa faute.

Il se reprit et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bonjour monsieur Evans, je suis l'inspecteur Thomas Lynley de New Scotland Yard, et voici ma collègue, le sergent Barbara Havers, » annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

La forme sur le lit consentit alors à se retourner vers eux et deux yeux d'un vert époustouflant le dévisagèrent.

Le garçon était beau, indubitablement. Comme ses camarades d'infortune. Il avait les traits fins, un corps qui l'était tout autant apparemment, une bouche pleine, rose vif, bien qu'une coupure la marquait méchamment. Le vert de ses yeux ressortait encore plus en raison de la pâleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux noirs... et de l'hématome qui lui prenait une partie du haut du visage. Oui, il était peut-être la plus belle des victimes des Macaques et il faisait encore plus jeune que son âge en cet instant.

Mais surtout, le regard était comme éteint et empli d'une tristesse insondable. Tommy ne put s'empêcher de mettre de nouveau un autre visage par dessus celui du jeune homme en face de lui.

Barbara se sentit, quant à elle, désolée pour le charmant garçon qui se mouvait avec précaution dans son lit. Une bouffée de colère remplaça rapidement ce sentiment en pensant aux ordures qui l'avaient massacré.

« Harry, » souffla le jeune homme.

Devant leurs regards un peu perdus, il précisa.

« Appelez-moi Harry, juste Harry. »

« D'accord, Harry, » dit Lynley en prenant un siège et en s'asseyant à côté du jeune brun.

Ce dernier le regarda fixement avant de lui poser une question qui le laissa pantois.

« Est-ce que vous êtes un Lord ? Un vrai Lord ? J'ai un ami qui se dit aristocrate et il marche comme vous. »

Derrière lui, Havers ricana. Le Lord passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux blonds qui retombèrent parfaitement autour de son magnifique visage. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Eh bien en fait, il s'avère que oui, Harry, je suis le huitième comte d'Asherton. »

Le petit brun hocha doucement la tête avant de la retourner vers la fenêtre. Le grand policier blond lui rappelait en effet Draco, indépendamment du fait que les cheveux du sorcier étaient plus clairs et ses yeux gris. Mais se souvenir de son ami lui faisait mal. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, du moins, une partie de lui le souhaitait. Peut-être pour se réfugier dans ses bras et se faire consoler. Draco était un homme mais il ne le blesserait pas. Quant à l'autre partie de lui, elle hurlait que non, jamais Draco ni personne ne devrait savoir, il avait trop honte de ce qui s'était passé.

« Vous avez vu, il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

Face au silence qui suivit à sa déclaration, l'autre doctoresse se présenta à son tour :

« Je suis le docteur Caroline Keegan, je suis psychiatre, Harry. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant de ses yeux à la fois vides et brillants.

« Je sais, » dit-il laconiquement, faisant froncer les sourcils des personnes présentes.

« Harry, il faut que l'on vous pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir et cette nuit, pour notre enquête, » reprit Lynley en parlant doucement. « Pouvez-vous nous dire de quoi vous vous souvenez ? »

Le petit brun passa une langue nerveuse sur sa bouche tuméfiée.

« J'ai déjà dit ce matin aux docteurs ce dont je me souvenais. »

« Oui, je sais, mais il faudrait que vous me le disiez encore, Harry. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé avant que ces hommes ne vous kidnappent. Où étiez-vous avant ? »

Harry le regarda, dardant ses prunelles malheureuses dans le brun chaud des yeux du blond. Sa langue repassa sur sa lèvre inférieure et il ferma les yeux.

« J'étais au cinéma, je voulais voir un film avant de rentrer chez moi. »

« Vous habitez où ? » lui demanda Havers sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

Le garçon rouvrit les siens pour examiner l'étrange femme un peu boulotte qui lui avait posé la question. Seigneur, c'était un vrai tue-l'amour ! Elle ne risquait pas de se faire... Il fit une atroce grimace et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux d'un coup devant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait failli penser.

« À Cleavland... 43, Cleavland Square, Paddington, » murmura-t-il péniblement.

« Harry, ça va ? Vous avez encore mal quelque part ? » questionna le médecin, inquiète de voir son patient réagir de cette manière à une question aussi anodine.

Mais le brun eut un drôle de petit sourire en tournant la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal, partout. Y compris dans son âme.

Le sergent releva le nez. « Paddington ? Vous habitez Westminster, joli quartier, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

« J'ai hérité de beaucoup d'argent de mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. J'aurais préféré vivre dans un autre quartier si cela voulait dire qu'ils soient encore en vie, » rétorqua le garçon d'une voix éteinte.

Havers rosit d'un coup et retourna à son carnet.

« À quel cinéma ? » demanda Lynley gentiment.

« Soho, Curzon Soho, » répondit Harry.

Il remarqua le regard lourd que s'échangeait les deux policiers et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes allé à Soho avant le cinéma ? » voulut savoir l'inspecteur.

« Oui, j'étais dans un bar, » fit le brun, encore un peu plus suspicieux. Le personnel ici avait été très gentil et compréhensif avec lui, mais ces policiers... Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leurs questions. Nerveux, il fit repasser sa langue sur sa lèvre gonflée.

« Lequel ? Seul ?» demanda abruptement Barbara, s'attirant un regard lourd de la psy.

Harry fronça de nouveau ses sourcils. Cette fois, il sentit comme un malaise certain envahir son ventre encore douloureux.

« Pourquoi ? En quoi est-ce important ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chaque détail peut être important pour l'enquête, » répondit Lynley en intimant du regard Havers de se taire.

Harry les regarda alors que son malaise grandissait.

« L'Amiral Duncan, » lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle. Il regarda les deux policiers alors que le sergent Havers notait frénétiquement dans son carnet.

« Et encore avant ? » poursuivit Lynley.

« J'étais à Hyde Park. Je me suis levé tard hier matin... J'ai travaillé toute la semaine alors comme c'était mon jour de congé... je me suis levé vers 13h00. J'ai mangé chez moi. Ensuite, je suis allé me promener au parc, je crois que j'ai même dû m'assoupir un peu à l'ombre... Ensuite... j'ai eu envie... de sortir un peu. »

Ses yeux verts s'embuèrent.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé à Soho. J'avais envie de voir un peu de monde et de prendre une bière dans un bar. C'est pas interdit. Si ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée en regardant toutes les personnes présentes à tour de rôle.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Harry, » tenta de le rassurer la psychiatre.

« Alors, je suis allé à l'Amiral Duncan... J'aime bien ce bar, j'y allais avant avec... » Il se tut. « Avec un ami, » termina-t-il.

Il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer clairement qu'il était gay. De toute façon, ils l'avaient déjà bien tous compris, ils n'étaient pas stupides et lui non plus.

« À quelle heure êtes-vous allé au cinéma ? » le questionna Lynley doucement. Le jeune homme allait visiblement de plus en plus mal et il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« Je... je me souviens plus trop, ça devient flou après Soho... je crois vers 20h... oui c'était la séance de 20h il me semble, c'était ce film, vous savez, avec un dragon rose... Je me souviens plus du film, mais il y avait un dragon rose... » Une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir été suivi à ce moment là ? » reprit Havers.

Le brun se tourna vers elle en fronçant de nouveau son sourcil.

« Non, enfin, je ne me souviens pas... Mais si j'avais cru être suivi, je serais rentré chez moi, j'aurais fait quelque chose, pas simplement continuer à vouloir voir un film, » affirma Harry, bien que d'une voix peu assurée. Pas à cause de ce qu'il disait, mais en raison des questions de cette femme.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous étiez seul dans ce bar gay, quelqu'un aurait pu vous repérer et vous suivre, vous n'avez remarqué personne ? Personne ne vous a fait du gringue ? Vous êtes bien sûr d'avoir été seul dans ce cinéma ? » continua-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Harry déglutit, il avait vraiment l'impression que ces questions résonnaient comme des accusations.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien vu, sinon je suis sûr que je ne serais pas allé au cinéma, » persista-t-il.

« Et après le cinéma ? » redemanda Havers.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'après le cinéma, j'ai juste l'image de masques d'animaux, de singes je crois, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous seul ? »

« Pardon ? Comment ça pourquoi j'étais seul ? Ça vous semble si irréalisable qu'un homo aille dans un bar ou au cinéma tout seul ? »

Harry sentit que ses nerfs commençaient à le lâcher. Il avait l'impression d'être acculé, tant par les questions de la policière que par son propre cerveau qui l'accusait de ne pas se souvenir. Une grande vague de culpabilité et de honte l'envahit. Il n'avait pas su se défendre, tout Auror qu'il était. Des larmes commencèrent à faire leur chemin sur ses joues.

« Non bien sûr que non, Harry, » essaya de tempérer le docteur Andrews. « Je pense que ce que le sergent Havers essaye de vous dire c'est... »

« C'est quoi ? Que c'est _ma faute_ c'est ça ? Que je suis qu'un sale pédé et que c'est bien fait ce qu'il m'arrive, hein ? » cria le garçon en larmes. « Qu'en fait, je l'ai bien cherché en me promenant tout seul ? » Il essaya de se redresser sur son lit mais poussa un gémissement en se tenant le ventre. Ses larmes se firent sanglots. « C'est ma faute ! J'ai pas pu me défendre ! Ils ont dit que j'étais une pute et c'est ce que vous pensez aussi, hein ? Je veux pas être une pute ! » Il s'écroula en cachant son visage contre son oreiller, toujours en pleurant amèrement.

« Non Harry, calmez-vous, rien n'est de votre faute, » fit l'inspecteur blond en se rapprochant du garçon tremblant. « Vous avez été victime de deux hommes qui traquent, violent et assassinent leurs proies depuis quatre mois. Nous voulions juste savoir si vous vous rappeliez de quelque chose sur cette traque. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez été enlevé et drogué, c'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez en vie, » continua fermement Lynley.

Harry redressa un visage baigné de larmes « Q-Quoi ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas le duo des Macaques, comme les appellent les médias ? » s'étonna le médecin.

« Non... non. » Le brun avait l'air totalement perdu.

« Depuis fin juin, ils ont déjà fait sept victimes pourtant, » dit Havers. « Vous ne regardez pas les journaux, ni la télé ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« En fait, j'ai fini mes études en juin, je suis parti en juillet avec des amis et depuis, je travaille beaucoup... » Il se tut quelques secondes. « Alors j'avais bien compris... » fit Harry, soudain pâle comme la mort.

« Comment cela ? » lui demanda Lynley.

« Il... l'aîné des frères... » commença Harry.

« Des frères ? » le coupa Havers avant de se mordre la langue devant le regard furibond de son supérieur.

« Oui des frères, l'aîné, c'était le plus... le plus, » Harry prit une grande inspiration et laissa ses larmes librement couler. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand chose. Il se demanda comment le corps humain pouvait produire une telle quantité de larmes en si peu de temps. Sans réponse à cette question dont en réalité il n'avait que faire, Harry plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux marron et chauds du Lord.

« C'est celui qui m'a mordu et qui m'a frappé. C'est celui qui m'a fait... si mal, » sa voix se brisa alors que son visage se crispait. « Je... Je ne me rappelle plus de tout exactement, mais il disait à son frère de me tenir... Je crois qu'il me tenait les jambes et lui, lui il... j'ai dit que j'avais mal, que je voulais pas, mais ça le faisait rire, il disait que j'étais une pute et que j'aimais ça. » De nouveau, il sanglota doucement.

« Vous n'êtes pas une prostitué, Harry, » le rassura gentiment Tommy. « Comment s'appelaient ces hommes ? Vous vous en souvenez ? Est-ce qu'ils s'appelaient par leur prénom ? »

« O-oui, » marmonna Harry, une grimace de dégoût sur son visage tuméfié. Il allait devoir dire leurs prénoms, rendant ces hommes plus réels, plus tangibles. « L'aîné, c'est Casper, le plus jeune Lenny. C'est comme cela qu'ils s'appelaient entre eux. »

« Continuez, qu'est-ce que Casper a dit qui vous a fait comprendre... ? »

Harry renifla et continua en ne lâchant pas du regard l'homme blond devant lui. Oui, il lui rappelait son ami Draco. En plus, il était moins froid que le sorcier et il inspirait confiance.

« Ils parlaient des autres, je comprenais pas au début, et puis Casper a dit quelque chose... C'est... embrouillé, mais j'ai compris qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi. Il a dit qu'il fallait me finir, comme les autres... Alors j'ai pensé qu'il voulait me tuer, il... la façon dont il disait ça. » Le brun eut un frisson « Mais Lenny, il disait que j'étais son préféré. Il voulait me garder, » la voix de Harry se brisa de nouveau et il détourna son regard. Il avait honte, si honte...

Il sanglota un long moment, les yeux levés sur le plafond.

« Harry, qu'a fait Lenny ? » demanda l'inspecteur après un long moment.

« Il voulait me garder, » croassa Harry. « Il m'a dit qu'il serait gentil, qu'il me mordrait pas, mais il fallait que je sois gentil aussi... Il m'a demandé de... J'ai trop honte... C'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait... Je suis une pute, » constata Harry, son âme brisée, lacérée par les mots qu'il prononçait. C'était trop dur, ça faisait trop mal, plus rien ne lui appartenait. Il gémit et, levant un bras devant sa bouche, il mordit rudement dedans.

« NON ! » s'écria le policier en se précipitant sur le garçon. Il lui maintint le bras hors de portée des dents et s'assit prudemment sur le lit à côté du petit brun tremblotant. Ne constatant pas de mouvement de recul, bien que le jeune homme gémissait toujours sourdement, il le souleva délicatement, redressant le corps ravagé en position assise. Lynley sortit de la poche de sa veste un mouchoir d'un blanc aussi immaculé que sa chemise et lui essuya gentiment le visage.

Barbara le regarda faire en se souvenant de leur première enquête. Il avait déjà fait ce geste, avec une autre pauvre malheureuse victime d'un viol tout aussi sordide. Elle reconnut une nouvelle fois, avec une pointe d'admiration, la force de l'empathie de Lynley qui se mit à parler de sa voix chaude et douce.

« Ne vous blessez pas, Harry. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, vous essayiez juste de survivre. Ces hommes vous ont violé. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas une pute. Vous êtes une victime, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Ce que vous avez fait vous a sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Malgré la peur, la douleur et les drogues, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous avez été très courageux au contraire. Continuez à nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, vous nous dites des choses essentielles pour l'enquête, soyez-en sûr. »

Harry regardait l'homme devant lui. Il était beau comme un dieu et gentil comme un ange. Ses paroles mettaient du baume sur le cœur du pauvre garçon perdu. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit blessé, il s'accrocha à ces yeux bruns et à cet être, comme un naufragé à une bouée.

« Il a dit que j'étais le plus beau et que j'étais docile, qu'il voulait me garder » chuchota Harry « Je sais que j'oublie des choses importantes, je voudrais me souvenir de ce qu'il a dit d'autre. Il faut que je me souvienne ! »

Harry gémit et se prit la tête dans ses mains, comme si, par ce simple geste, il pourrait faire revenir à sa mémoire les souvenirs des atrocités qu'il avait subies. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Voulait-il encore retourner dans cet enfer, sentir _leur_ odeur, entendre _leur_ voix, voir _leur_ visage et surtout, surtout, souffrir sous _leur_ corps pendant qu'ils le violentaient ? Mais il n'avait, encore une fois, pas vraiment le choix. L'ange blond lui avait assuré qu'il fallait le faire, pour l'enquête, pour que ces monstres soient arrêtés. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de replonger dans son cauchemar.

« Il a dit, Lenny... qu'il voulait me garder, que j'étais celui qui lui plaisait le plus. Mes yeux, il aimait mes yeux. Je lui ai dit que j'allais être... gentil, mais que je voulais plus avoir mal... il m'a... Il l'a fait, encore une fois et il me caressait les cheveux en disant que j'étais mignon... IL M'A CARESSÉ LES CHEVEUX ! » hurla soudainement Harry en les faisant tous sursauter.

Il se rallongea et ses pieds battirent furieusement contre le matelas.

« IL AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA ! IL AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE ME CARESSER LES CHEVEUX ! JE LE HAIS ! JE LES HAIS TOUS LES DEUX ! » hurla-t-il encore.

« Harry, calmez-vous, » s'écria la doctoresse. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme, prête à appeler une infirmière pour lui donner une dose de calmants quand la bouteille d'eau, posée sur la petite table à côté d'eux, explosa. Ils sursautèrent de nouveau alors que le garçon se retournait vers Lynley, soudain étrangement très calme.

« Pardon, » croassa Harry.

« Pardon ? Mais de quoi donc, Seigneur ? » s'étonna le policier en détournant ses yeux des débris de verre pour les poser sur la forme allongée sur le lit.

« D'avoir crié comme ça. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela, Harry, » intervint rapidement la psychiatre.

« Casper l'a insulté, » reprit Harry, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Il voulait me tuer. Il m'a frappé. Mais Lenny lui a dit non car il voulait encore me... Il voulait le faire encore. Il a dit qu'il avait le droit parce que... Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria le brun en écarquillant ses yeux. « Il m'avait suivi ! Il m'avait suivi ! C'est Lenny qui m'a traqué, il a dit qu'il se retenait au cinéma, il était au cinéma avec moi ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait décider pour moi, parce que c'est lui qui avait choisi ! » Il devint encore plus pâle et ses traits s'affaissèrent.

« Merlin, je suis nul ! Nul ! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais suivi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, dévasté.

« Vous ne pouviez pas vous en rendre compte comme cela, voyons, » lui dit Havers. Elle se sentait mal à cause des propos qu'elle avait tenus et qui avaient, bien malgré elle, blessé la jeune victime. Elle se trouvait éternellement pataude et lourde vis à vis de son supérieur et pensait, avec une certaine amertume, qu'elle avait encore des leçons à apprendre de lui, malgré la confiance qu'il lui accordait et qu'en cet instant elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment mériter.

« J'aurais dû le savoir ! J'ai passé deux ans à m'entraîner, je suis nul ! » s'entêta le brun. Comment, mais comment par Merlin avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il était suivi, traqué, lui qui avait vécu tant de choses ? À croire qu'il n'avait rien retenu, tant de ses expériences passées et de la guerre, que de ses deux années d'entraînement avec les Aurors. Il s'était cru en sécurité, il avait baissé sa garde... et en payait le prix, pensa-t-il, se dégoûtant pour son inattention.

« Deux ans à vous entraîner à quoi ? » demanda la psychiatre, surprise.

« Je... j'ai suivi la formation de détective privé et d'agent de sécurité avec l'école Aurora, » récita Harry. « Je travaille pour eux depuis cet été... Mais je ne pourrai plus travailler maintenant, » constata-t-il complètement éteint.

« Harry, nous rediscuterons de cela cet après-midi, mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez pouvoir continuer votre métier, malgré ce drame. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec vous-même. Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, c'est un miracle que vous soyez encore vivant. »

« Ça ne fera jamais que la troisième fois... au moins, » répondit le brun amer, choquant son entourage.

«On rediscutera de ça tout à l'heure, » se retint la psychiatre plus que perplexe. La priorité était à l'enquête, elle en avait bien conscience.

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'autres choses, Harry ? » redemanda l'inspecteur.

« Non, pas vraiment... Maintenant je me souviens de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais je ne pense pas que savoir dans quelles positions ils m'ont pris et ce qu'ils buvaient entre chaque fois vous intéresse tant que ça, » répondit Harry en sentant de nouvelles larmes perler dans ses yeux.

« Il faudrait peut-être nous le dire, si, » fit l'aristocrate blond avec douceur.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta ce dont il se souvenait, au final pas grand chose songea-t-il quand on pensait qu'il avait passé plus de six heures à souffrir entre leurs mains.

Il lui expliqua comment il avait essayé d'amadouer Lenny, pour sauver sa vie. Le fait que lui et son frère avaient des couteaux et aussi qu'il y avait une seringue prête pour lui. Ces informations intéressèrent particulièrement les policiers, confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse que Harry était bien la septième victime du duo.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène pleurait beaucoup et dut s'arrêter de longues minutes lors de son récit, entrecoupé de sanglots. Et puis, il arriva à sa délivrance. Mais alors son regard se voilât de peur.

« Lenny, il a dit qu'il me laissait la vie sauve, mais que j'étais à lui. Il me voulait, il me veut encore, vraiment. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous protégera s'il le faut, » lui assura l'inspecteur.

Puis le docteur Andrews leur demanda de quitter la chambre. Son patient était épuisé, il devait encore avoir des soins.

Elle leur expliqua que Harry devait encore rester entre cinq et six jours dans son service, avant de réintégrer son foyer, ou bien d'être placé dans le service du docteur Keegan, selon son état psychologique. Le fait que Harry refuse obstinément de leur donner le nom de proches pour venir lui apporter ne serait-ce que des vêtements, ne les encourageaient pas à le laisser sortir après sa guérison physique.

« S'il vous plaît, » l'interpella Harry quand l'inspecteur se leva pour partir. « Comment est-ce que l'on vous appelle ? Thomas, Tom ? »

Lynley eut un beau sourire sur son visage fin, bien que la question le surprenne.

« En général on m'appelle Thomas, mais mes amis, mes collègues et ma famille me surnomment Tommy, » répondit-il obligeamment au jeune homme.

« Tommy, c'est bien. Je n'aime pas le prénom Tom, » dit le garçon étrangement pensif. « Est-ce que vous reviendrez me voir ? J'aimerais beaucoup si vous pouviez venir. J'aimerais aussi être au courant, pour l'enquête, je veux dire. Et aussi, j'aimerais savoir pour les autres... les autres comme moi. »

« Oui, je vous promets de revenir vous voir très vite. Cet après-midi, le sergent Havers reviendra avec un dessinateur, pour les portraits robots. Je vous le redis Harry, je suis impressionné par votre courage, par le sang-froid dont vous avez fait preuve pendant votre enlèvement et par la façon dont vous avez rusé pour vous sauver. N'ayez absolument pas honte de vous. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, bien au contraire, » lui dit Lynley d'une voix douce.

« Merci... Tommy, » chuchota Harry.

Puis il ferma ses yeux incandescents et se tourna dos à eux, vers la fenêtre, se mettant en position fœtale. Il serrait dans son poing le mouchoir que l'homme blond lui avait laissé.

Le cœur de Tommy se tordit étrangement, alors que le visage de son ami Simon Allcourt-Saint James lui revenait de nouveau à l'esprit.

« Vous avez encore sacrifié un de vos mouchoirs, monsieur, » lui asséna avec un fin sourire Havers en sortant de l'hôpital tout en allumant une cigarette.

« Aucune importance, et éteignez moi cette saleté, Havers, hors de question que vous empuantissiez ma voiture ! »

**... ... ...**

Dans son bureau, Lynley attendait, en relisant une dernière fois ses notes, que le sergent Havers revienne de l'hôpital. Il avait déjà prévenu Simon qu'il viendrait ensuite chez lui et Deborah pour les premiers résultats d'analyses.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Barbara arriva en râlant après la circulation qu'elle et sa Mini avaient dû affronter.

« Alors, ces portraits robots, ça donne quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il poliment, interrompant le flot incessant d'insultes.

« Ça donne deux sales gueules de macaques, pas de doute à avoir, » répondit Havers, toujours rageuse en jetant violemment sur le bureau les documents qu'elle avait en main.

Le policier la regarda intensément, se doutant que son énervement n'était pas seulement le résultat de son mauvais caractère ou de la circulation londonienne.

« Barbara... »

« Ouais, je sais monsieur, je devrais pas parler aussi mal, désolée, mais merde, ce gosse... Quand je suis rentrée dans sa chambre, la psy venait d'en sortir, il était effondré. On a dû attendre au moins vingt minutes, Collins et moi avant de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. »

Elle passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux courts, avec une telle vigueur que Lynley se demanda brièvement si elle ne cherchait pas à les arracher. « J'étais mal, je savais plus quoi lui dire. Déjà ce matin, j'ai merdé avec lui, je le sais, il a mal pris ce que je voulais dire. Je vous jure monsieur, il m'a fendu le cœur. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était pas sa faute, que c'était pas parce qu'il est gay qu'il a été violé par ces salauds, mais il s'est remis à pleurer. Je suis pas aussi douée que vous, c'est clair. »

Elle regarda Lynley de ses petits yeux vifs. « D'ailleurs il vous a réclamé. Je crois qu'il vous aime beaucoup. »

« Il ne m'aime pas, sergent, mais je suis sans doute le premier homme qu'il voit depuis hier qui ne l'a pas blessé. »

« Je sais bien, mais malgré tout... Il a demandé plusieurs fois quand est-ce que vous viendriez le voir. Je crois qu'il vous a choisi en quelque sorte, comme confident ou autre chose, monsieur »

« Et vous qui doutez parfois de votre capacité de déduction, sergent... Je vous trouve bien prompte à tirer des conclusions, » fit Lynley en plongeant de nouveau son nez droit et fin dans les papiers devant lui.

« C'est parce qu'il est gay ? » demanda Havers après un court instant.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna l'inspecteur en redressant prestement la tête.

« C'est parce qu'il est gay que ça vous gêne ce que je dis, monsieur ? »

« Non, Barbara, je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité et je ne suis pas gêné non plus avec ce que vous me dites, » soupira l'aristocrate tout en se massant les tempes.

L'intéressée ne sembla pas pleinement convaincue. Elle voyait bien que l'inspecteur, bien qu'il veuille le cacher, était lui aussi perturbé par le gamin. Mais, haussant les épaules et décidant qu'au final cela ne la regardait sans doute pas, elle tendit les deux portraits robots à l'inspecteur sans poser d'autre question.

Celui-ci regarda deux hommes qui se ressemblaient, aux cheveux noirs, les yeux foncés et rapprochés. L'un, Casper, avait une mâchoire mal rasée large et carrée et un nez plutôt épaté. L'autre, Lenny, était moins carré, avec des traits et un nez plus fins, mais des oreilles décollées, ses cheveux étaient aussi plus longs que son frère et semblaient légèrement ondulés. Tous les deux paraissaient lourds, épais, Casper plus encore que Lenny.

« Ce gamin est impressionnant, chef. Il a su se rappeler de leur visage alors qu'il était drogué. Je suis vraiment épatée par ce qu'il a fait. »

« Oui, c'est indéniable... Cependant il a été aidé involontairement, par cet homme. » Il montra le portrait de Lenny. « C'est Lenny, celui qui semble pourtant être le dominé des frères qui l'a choisi, traqué, violé en premier et le plus grand nombres de fois. Et il ne voulait pas le tuer. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

« Je me demande si c'est la première fois qu'il s'interpose entre son frère et une victime et si c'est aussi réellement la première fois qu'il choisit seul. Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi Harry ? »

Il tapota le portrait de Lenny, perdu dans ses pensées alors que Havers se retenait de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait appelé la septième victime par son seul prénom.

Puis Lynley prit sa veste de costume tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Allons chez Simon. »

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA :** Merci à Elodie57 pour sa review anonyme, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ou follower.

Chapitre dédicacé à Elisect32 et Stromtrooper2 qui sont fans des personnages d'E.G. J'ai pas du tout la pression ^ ^'


	3. Chapitre 3

Betas correctrices : **Nanola et ****Wrire**

Beta lectrice : **Merylsnakes**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Par il ne savait quel miracle, ils trouvèrent du premier coup une place sur Cheyne Row, proche de la tamise.

Arrivés devant la maison de Simon et Deborah Allcourt-Saint James, ils montèrent les marches du perron de la vieille bâtisse en brique couleur terre brûlée, dont les balcons en fer forgé noir croulaient sous les fleurs.

À peine eurent-ils frappé à la porte que des aboiements de chien se firent entendre ainsi qu'une voix féminine.

« Peach ! Silence ! »

Une jolie rousse leur ouvrit la porte, un teckel à poils longs gigotant entre les mains.

« Tommy, Barbara, entrez donc, Simon et Helen sont au labo. »

Après avoir salué Deborah, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et entrèrent dans le laboratoire de Saint James. Ce dernier était penché sur l'une de ses tables de travail éclairée par une rampe fluorescente. Lui et Lady Helen Clyde relevèrent la tête de leur ouvrage en souriant alors que les deux policiers entraient dans le labo. La jeune Lady marcha, avec une grâce que lui enviait toujours Havers, vers son petit ami et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Comment ça va, Tommy ? »

« Bien, longue journée cependant, surtout quand on sait que l'on est dimanche, » répondit le Lord dans un doux sourire.

Il avait cependant le regard fixé sur la jambe gauche appareillée de son meilleur ami qui s'en aperçut et fronça ses sourcils noirs.

Simon se mit péniblement debout et marcha en boitant vers Lynley.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lynley reprit ses esprits et contempla le visage anguleux de Simon. Le jeune garçon à l'hôpital ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Les cheveux de Simon étaient, certes, eux aussi noirs comme de l'encre et impossible à discipliner, mais ils étaient bouclés, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu satiné et ses traits n'étaient pas fins ou délicats comme ceux de Harry.

Alors pourquoi diantre n'arrivait-il pas à cesser de les comparer et à leur trouver, malgré tout, des ressemblances ?

« Rien, c'est cette enquête, elle est obsédante. Vous avez avancé sur les résultats d'analyses ? »

« Je te rappelle, chéri, que nous sommes dimanche, mais heureusement pour toi, Simon est un génie, » répondit Helen avec un élégant geste de la main.

« On sera sans doute mieux dans le bureau. Deb', tu veux bien demander à ton père de préparer un peu de thé ? » demanda Simon à son épouse rousse.

Ils redescendirent donc les escaliers et s'installèrent dans le bureau-bibliothèque des Saint James. Pendant qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, Joseph Cotter, père de Deborah, beau-père et majordome de Simon, leur apporta un plateau avec du thé qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Le vieil homme avait a priori pris les devants et déjà préparé l'un des délicieux thés dont il avait le secret. Deborah prit place dans l'ottoman, laissant Havers, Helen et Tommy se serrer sur le canapé en face d'elle. Elle commença à remplir une tasse de thé pour la tendre à Helen. Seul Simon resta debout près de son bureau. Tommy le rejoignit rapidement pour lui montrer son épais dossier consacré aux 'Macaques'.

« Thé, Tommy ? » demanda Deborah.

« Whisky plutôt, s'il te plaît Deb', » répondit Tommy. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en réalisant que Deborah s'était installée avec l'intention évidente de rester avec eux. Il avait pour habitude de partager les informations et discuter de l'enquête avec Simon, d'autant plus quand il était l'expert scientifique sur le dossier. Cela lui plaisait nettement moins quand Deborah se joignait ainsi à leurs échanges. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas la première fois que la rouquine participait à une discussion et il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était chez les Saint James, un dimanche de surcroît.

Bientôt les deux hommes dégustaient leur verre de whisky pendant que les femmes sirotaient leur thé. Havers jeta des regards envieux au verre ambré que tenait son supérieur. Elle n'avait pas osé refuser le thé que lui avait proposé Deborah avec son charmant sourire et le regrettait amèrement. Elle aurait bien pris un whisky à la place. Un double, sans glace.

Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise devant elle et surtout devant Lady Clyde, bien que les deux femmes soient gentilles et agréables avec elle. Mais inévitablement, leurs différences lui piquaient à chaque fois les yeux. Elle baissa son regard sur ses tennis montantes jaunes qui juraient atrocement à côté des élégants et coûteux escarpins noirs de Helen.

« Alors, quelles sont tes premières constatations, Simon ? »

Saint James s'installa enfin dans le fauteuil confortable de sa table de travail, en plaçant avec précaution sa jambe appareillée sous la table et prit ses différentes notes. La fin de journée se faisait sentir et il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. Cependant, il commença de son ton calme et professionnel, laissant place à l'expert.

« Eh bien, la victime a eu droit à un traitement un peu différent au niveau des drogues utilisées. Il a bien été dans un premier temps sonné par du chloroforme, comme les autres, le chiffon retrouvé sur le lieu de l'enlèvement en était imbibé. » Il montra les légères traces de brûlures sous le nez et les lèvres de Harry. « Ses ravisseurs lui ont cependant rapidement nettoyé le visage avec de l'eau, ce qui a limité l'irritation, contrairement aux autres. Très prévenants pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec ironie. « Ensuite, pour l'intraveineuse, on retrouve la kétamine et le zolpidem. Mais en de moindre concentration que d'habitude. La question est de savoir si c'est parce qu'ils ont délibérément choisi de moins droguer leur victime cette fois-ci ou si c'est dû au fait qu'il s'est enfuit avant une dose massive de kétamine. »

Il tendit les résultats à Lynley. Partit dans son monde d'analyses, il nommait comme à chaque fois les drogues par leur molécule. Mais les recherches approfondies sur les autres victimes lui avait permis de connaître les médicaments utilisés. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les recherches, y compris dans les pharmacies, pour trouver une piste s'étaient avérées infructueuses.

« Mais même au niveau du zolpidem, ça reste nettement moins élevé. C'est aussi peut-être parce qu'ils ont voulu essayé un autre cocktail, car ils lui ont également injecté du bromure de pancuronium en plus cette fois » Son regard bleu se fit perçant. « Indépendamment du fait qu'il est difficile à se procurer, ce genre de produit est très dangereux : la moindre erreur de dosage et c'est la mort assurée. »

« Seigneur, » commenta l'inspecteur en lisant les résultats.

« C'est quoi celle-là, comme drogue ? » demanda Havers. Elle savait que les deux premiers étaient, à la base, des médicaments, un anesthésique et un sédatif hypnotique. Mais leurs utilisations avaient été détournées pour être consommés en tant que drogue, psychotrope ou en tant que drogue de soumission pour les violeurs, comme l'était le GHB.

« C'est un curare, » expliqua Saint James. « Un paralysant musculaire que l'on utilise comme adjuvant lors d'anesthésie pour certaines opérations longues ou pour les patients en réanimation. Il a une durée d'action assez importante, pouvant aller jusqu'à cent quatre-vingt minutes. »

« Trois heures ? Il paralyse pendant trois heures ? » s'exclama Deborah, horrifiée.

« En fait, la durée moyenne est de cent minutes, mais la récupération totale peut prendre jusqu'à trois heures, oui, » confirma son époux. « En dehors de ça, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une autre drogue ou d'alcool dans le sang ou les urines. Rien à noter non plus d'important dans ses renvois gastriques ou rectaux. » Il crut bon d'ajouter devant l'air perplexe de sa femme. « Il s'est vidé, dans tous les sens du terme, à son arrivée à l'hôpital. »

Deborah plissa son adorable petit nez, partagée entre l'écœurement et la pitié. Elle se leva et prit une photo de Harry sur la table.

« Mon Dieu... pauvre garçon... Il a des yeux magnifiques, ce vert est peu courant, » dit-elle, ses propres yeux verts pailletés d'or concentrés sur la photo. Cette fois, la compassion envahit son cœur.

« Oui, c'était aussi l'avis de ses violeurs, » répondit amèrement Tommy. « Avec tout ce qu'il avait dans le corps, c'est incroyable que Harry ait pu s'en sortir ainsi, qu'il ait eu le cran et la volonté de se débattre et de s'échapper de cet enfer. »

« Harry ? » remarqua Helen, étonnée. « Tu appelles la septième victime par son simple prénom ? »

Lynley alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui avant de se lancer.

« C'est lui qui me l'a demandé... » Il ferma un instant ses yeux, semblant réfléchir intensément, avant de les rouvrir pour les fixer sur Saint-James. « Quand je suis rentré et que je l'ai vu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a fait penser à toi, Simon. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, à part la couleur de vos cheveux, il n'y a pas de ressemblance. Il est... attachant. J'avoue que je suis touché par ce garçon. »

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, que Saint James combla.

« Sinon, je n'ai pas encore les résultats ADN du sperme et de la salive. Mais si c'est comme pour les autres, le sperme sera inexploitable, étant donné qu'il y a deux donneurs. J'espère que nous pourrons rapidement détourner ce problème. C'est une misère dans des cas comme celui-là, avec des violeurs multiples (1). Pour les fibres, il faut que je complète, mais d'après mes premières analyses, c'est les mêmes que celles des précédentes victimes. Idem pour la cordelette, c'est la même qui a servi pour les sept viols. »

« C'est une chance que ce garçon soit en vie. Il a pu vous apprendre des choses intéressantes pour l'enquête ? » interrogea Helen.

« La chance... Oui, on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance, mais il se l'est créée et l'a saisie d'une façon que je qualifierais d'impressionnante, » commença Lynley. « Grâce à lui, notre enquête a fait un bond en avant. Les viols ont eu lieu à l'intérieur du véhicule. Harry nous a dit que tout le sol était recouvert d'une espèce de moquette ou de tapis usé et sale. Puisque les fibres retrouvées sur les sept corps sont identiques, cela signifie qu'ils ont tous été abusés et torturés dans ce véhicule. »

Il avala une gorgé de whisky.

« On sait désormais les noms de ces hommes ainsi que leur lien de parenté. Ceci explique d'ailleurs une partie de tes interrogations lors de tes analyses de sperme, Simon. D'après Harry, ils s'appelaient entre eux Casper et Lenny et ils se disaient frères. Havers, demain Nkata et vous allez plancher là-dessus. Casper n'est pas un nom si courant. » Le sergent opina du chef et il reprit.

« Nous savons désormais avec certitude quel type de véhicule les Macaques utilisent. Cela a été confirmé par les témoins de la scène d'enlèvement à Leicester et du débarquement à Lincoln's Inn's Field : C'est un utilitaire blanc, soit un Vauxhall Vivaro, soit un Renault Trafic, soit une Nissan Primastar. Ces trois véhicules sont totalement identiques. Il faudra commencer par regarder toutes les cartes d'immatriculation de ces camionnettes sur Londres et sa banlieue, avec un peu de chance ce sont bien leur vrai prénom et le véhicule est immatriculé à leur nom. Les précédents témoins nous avaient donné des numéros de plaques partielles et une complète, mais elles ne correspondaient jamais à rien. Ils utilisent des vielles plaques, volées sans doute. Mais maintenant, nous avons une piste pour nos recherches car nous connaissons les marques possibles et les modèles. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« La personnalité des deux hommes va être aussi une piste à suivre, » continua Lynley. « Harry nous a été d'une grande utilité sur ce point. Jusqu'à présent nous ignorions tout des tueurs et de leur comportement. Maintenant, nous savons qu'ils sont frères et que s'ils commettent les enlèvements, les viols et les meurtres ensemble, leurs personnalités, elles, sont différentes. Casper, l'aîné, est le dominant du couple. D'après Harry, il est le plus âgé et, en tout cas, paraît plus vieux que son frère. Il est celui qui donnait les ordres, il a insulté son frère, lui a rappelé sa place dans la fratrie plusieurs fois, surtout quand Lenny voulait protéger Harry... Enfin si on peut utiliser ce mot là vu les circonstances, bien sûr. Il est celui qui les mord et les frappe. Lenny n'a jamais donné de coup à Harry, ni ne l'a mordu. Ce qui rejoint sur ce point tes conclusions, Simon, étant donné qu'il n'y avait sur chaque corps que les empreintes d'une seule mâchoire. Casper est le plus sadique des deux. »

Simon acquiesça en silence.

« Harry nous a dit avoir subi cinq pénétrations, mais ne s'en rappelle seulement que de trois. »

« Seigneur Tommy, comment peux-tu dire 'seulement' c'est déjà suffisamment horrible ! » s'écria Helen, choquée.

« Je sais chérie, mais que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ? Il semblerait que Lenny l'ait violé en premier, deux fois, mais Harry n'en a aucun souvenir. Puis il reprend conscience. C'est à ce moment là que Casper entre en scène. Le viol est alors brutal, long et excessivement douloureux. Non seulement il recherche à donner le plus de souffrances possible au garçon mais il rabaisse sa victime, le traite de 'pute' plusieurs fois et lui assène qu'il aime ça. En clair, la torture est aussi bien mentale que physique . D'après Harry, c'est lui qui conduisait le véhicule quand il a voulu se débarrasser de lui. Et c'est celui qui buvait le plus. Bière et whisky. » Il regarda d'un coup son propre verre d'un œil dubitatif.

« Lenny, lui est le dominé. Harry nous a dit que Lenny a affirmé l'avoir choisi tout seul. C'est lui qui l'a traqué et d'après ses dires, c'était la première fois. Mais Lenny n'a pas été aussi violent avec lui, il a, au contraire, été presque doux dans certains de ses gestes, si j'ai bien compris. Ce qui n'enlève rien au fait qu'il l'a manipulé, a profité de sa détresse et l'a violé sans pitié. Ce n'est pas un homme bon, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, » rajouta rapidement Lynley devant les airs offusqués de Helen et Deborah.

« Mais contrairement à son frère, il n'a pas cherché à faire souffrir Harry le plus possible, ne l'a ni frappé ni mordu. En fait, il semblerait qu'il ait cherché une forme de collaboration de sa part. » Il tourna l'alcool dans son verre d'une seul main distraite. « Il lui a fait du chantage, c'est ce que font certains violeurs parfois. Sois gentil et je le serai aussi. C'est répugnant. Ce genre de violeur aime avoir l'impression que sa victime est d'accord. Ça les excite et leur donne le sentiment d'avoir réussi à les séduire. Avec le système du chantage, les victimes sont dociles et cela confère aux violeurs un sentiment de consentement mutuel qui flatte leur ego, » Il avala une grosse gorgée du liquide ambré.

« Mais, et c'est là qu'à mon sens cela devient intéressant, il s'est opposé à son frère. Qui, d'ailleurs, n'a pas apprécié. Il l'a empêché de mordre à nouveau Harry lors du dernier viol, le second de Casper. Il lui a caressé les cheveux. Et c'est grâce à l'aide, -involontaire ?- de Lenny que Harry a pu en réchapper. »

Il reprit une gorgée de whisky, pensif.

« Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, entre Harry et Lenny et entre Lenny et Casper cette nuit. Lenny voulait le garder vivant, il voulait le garder avec lui. Pas Casper. Harry a su s'engouffrer dans cette faille et jouer avec l'attachement, je ne vois pas d'autre mot, navré, de son tortionnaire à son égard pour sauver sa vie. Il s'en veut aujourd'hui, mais c'est ce qui l'a sauvé cette nuit, j'en suis convaincu. »

« C'est pas faux, il en a reparlé avec la dessinatrice tout à l'heure, quand ils faisaient le portrait de Lenny. De ces propos, ils en avaient discuté avec la psy avant notre arrivée. Comme toutes les victimes de viol, il se sent terriblement coupable. Le fait d'être rentré dans le jeu de ce pervers et de lui avoir promis d'être 'gentil' en rajoute une couche, » renchérit Havers en buvant son thé, dégoûtée, tout en lorgnant sur le verre de Lynley.

Deborah s'approcha de la table où les photos des sept victimes étaient étalées tandis que Lynley reprenait ses explications.

« Il faudra aussi contacter Interpol. Les résultats ADN n'ont rien donné pour le Royaume-Uni mais on trouvera peut-être une piste ailleurs. D'après Harry, Casper a dépassé la trentaine. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense qu'il a déjà violé ou tué. Son comportement est celui d'un homme violent. Est-ce qu'il aurait commencé seulement depuis trois mois et, si c'est le cas, quel a été l'élément déclencheur ? Ou avons-nous affaire à un prédateur de longue date mais qui n'a jamais laissé de trace au Royaume-Uni ? Ça ne me semble pas cohérent. Non, ça ne colle pas avec son personnage. Son mode opératoire est trop spécifique, notamment avec les morsures, pour avoir connu des changements importants récemment. Il aime mordre, son empreinte génétique aurait dû être enregistrée chez nous, ou ses empreintes dentaires. Il ne faut donc pas négliger la piste d'un tueur nouvellement arrivé sur notre territoire. Il faudra faire une vérification auprès des services des frontières, pour les aéroports, les ferries et l'Eurostar pour avoir la liste des passagers, depuis janvier jusqu'au premier meurtre. Il faut demander à nos collègues d'Interpol du bureau de Londres de faire une comparaison internationale, pour l'ADN et aussi pour le mode opératoire, même si pour ce dernier cela va être plus long. »

« Je ne pense pas que le mode opératoire pour les drogues soit si important, pour Interpol, » le contra Havers. « C'est vrai monsieur, regardez, ils ont déjà changé trois fois en quatre mois ! D'abord, uniquement du GHB, pour la première victime, Tony Strauss, qui a été poignardé une fois, à la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Le seul survivant jusqu'à maintenant. Puis ensuite, kétamine et zolpidem, à des doses différentes pour les cinq suivants, mais avec pour tous une très forte concentration en kétamine. Tous ont été égorgés. Avec Evans, intégration d'une nouvelle drogue, ce curare, mais pas de couteau. »

« Pas _encore_ de couteau, Havers. Quand Harry s'est échappé, Casper allait lui mettre le bâillon, lui donner une nouvelle dose de drogue et l'égorger. C'est d'ailleurs d'autres informations précieuses sur le déroulement du calvaire des victimes. Nous savons aujourd'hui qu'une fois enlevées, grâce au chloroforme, les victimes ont une intraveineuse de drogue. Puis ils sont violés plusieurs fois par les deux agresseurs, dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Ensuite, ils sont déplacés dans Londres, pour être bâillonnés juste avant de recevoir une dernière dose massive de drogue et d'être débarqués et poignardés dans un endroit peu fréquenté. C'est ce qui a coûté la vie des cinq victimes intermédiaires. »

« Tu sais Tommy, vu le coup de couteau donné, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir, même pris en charge rapidement, » intervint Saint James, toujours installé sur sa table de travail. Il montra les photos des jeunes hommes. « Hodgson, Lackey et Davis, respectivement les victimes deux, cinq et six n'avaient aucune chance de s'en tirer. Ils sont morts sur le coup, la carotide tranchée. Les deux autres sont morts en quelques minutes et n'auraient pas pu être sauvés, j'en suis persuadé. »

Lynley hocha la tête.

« Oui, je sais, Simon. La première fois avec Strauss, ils avaient essayé de tuer mais ont raté. Le coup de couteau a ripé contre une côte et n'a pas pu pénétrer le cœur. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tranché sa gorge quand ils ont vu que Strauss était encore vivant ? Manque d'habitude de la part du tueur ? Trop de confiance en eux ? Ils n'auraient pas vérifié correctement l'état de leur victime et pensé qu'elle allait simplement se vider de son sang ? On pensait aussi qu'ils avaient pu être dérangés par les passants qui ont découvert la victime, mais il y a peut-être autre chose... Quoi qu'il en soit, le changement qui s'en suit nous montre qu'ils ne voulaient laisser aucune chance aux garçons. Cela nous apprend un élément important : celui qui les égorge maîtrise le couteau. Comme un chasseur, un boucher ou un militaire, peut-être. Il faudra aussi chercher de ce côté-là quand on aura plus d'éléments... Peut-être... Peut-être aussi que celui qui a donné le premier coup, à Strauss, n'est pas celui qui a égorgé les cinq autres victimes. » Le policier blond sembla perdu dans ses pensées alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

« Ils essayent... ils essayent les drogues pour avoir la combinaison parfaite qui leur donnera le plus de satisfaction possible. Je pense que les premières victimes ne devaient pas réagir comme ils le souhaitaient. Surtout Casper. D'après le récit de Harry, Casper veut qu'ils soient conscients de ce qui leur arrive, qu'ils s'en souviennent, même si c'est pour les tuer ensuite, et qu'ils _souffrent_. Il ne veut pas de poupée inconsciente ou à moitié endormie, comme a dû l'être Strauss par exemple, cela ne l'intéresse pas. Il ne prend pas de plaisir à les tuer, le coup de couteau est rapide et efficace. Il ne s'amuse pas avec eux à ce moment là, c'est juste un moyen d'éliminer ainsi des témoins. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les tuer aussi simplement ? Je me le demandais jusqu'à présent et je crois que Harry vient de confirmer mon hypothèse. »

Il se leva et montra le portrait de Casper.

« C'est un pervers sadique. Mais son plaisir, il le prend uniquement lors des viols. Il ne veut donc avoir aucune contrainte durant ceux-ci, il veut les savourer, en profiter pleinement. Il aime à la fois voir ses victimes souffrir et supplier, mais aussi les voir impuissantes face à sa toute puissance. Il veut qu'ils aient peur et qu'ils sachent ce qui leur arrive. Les premiers cocktails de drogues ne devaient pas entièrement le satisfaire de ce point de vue, je suppose. Il veut aussi que ces pauvres jeunes garçons le regardent dans les yeux pendant qu'il les sodomise. Et il les mord, chose difficile à faire si on porte un masque. Mais sans masque, sans tabou, comme l'utilisation de leurs prénoms, les garçons ne peuvent pas survivre à leur calvaire. Il tue par obligation, par nécessité. Ce n'est pas lors des meurtres qu'il prend son pied. »

Il soupira et passa une main élégante dans ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est pourquoi je pense de plus en plus qu'il a déjà violé auparavant. Peut-être effectivement sans avoir drogué ses victimes. Peut-être au Royaume-Uni, mais avec des préservatifs, ou ailleurs, sans. Les victimes ont pu aussi, comme c'est malheureusement souvent le cas, ne pas déposer plainte et donc les viols ne pas être signalés. Interpol pourrait sans doute nous le dire. Je ne veux fermer aucune hypothèse pour le moment. »

« Moi, c'est les drogues en elles-mêmes qui m'interpellent, » intervint Simon. « Autant le GHB et la kétamine sont fréquemment utilisés comme drogue de soumission, autant l'emploi du zolpidem reste peu fréquent. Les violeurs préfèrent d'autres benzodiazépines, le zolpidem n'en est qu'un dérivé et il est moins connu que le diazépam, c'est à dire le valium, ou le clonazépam. Pourquoi combiner du zolpidem à la kétamine ? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, surtout à une aussi faible dose. Par contre, je comprends mieux l'utilisation du bromure de pancuronium : il empêche les victimes de bouger pendant leur viol, sans altérer leur conscience, contrairement aux autres drogues qui les endorment. »

« Ils les utilisent parce qu'elles leurs sont disponibles, » dit soudain Havers. « Ça me semble logique. Ils doivent être en contact avec chacun de ces produits : chloroforme, kétamine, zolpidem et maintenant pancuronium. Ces produits sont différents mais ils les ont en leur possession ou à portée de main. Ils les emploient via des intraveineuses, chose que je serais incapable de faire, soyons clair, et ils connaissent leurs effets. Où est-ce que ces produits peuvent se trouver ensemble, je vous le demande ? Ils doivent, ou l'un ou les deux, travailler dans le milieu médical.»

Simon acquiesça et surenchérit : « Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais vous dire tout à l'heure quand je vous expliquais que l'utilisation des curares est délicate. Un surdosage peut entraîner la mort de la victime. C'est un produit dangereux et il me parait évident qu'au moins l'un de ces criminels doit, non seulement le savoir, mais sait aussi contrôler son utilisation. »

« Havers, Simon, vous avez mis le doigt sur un point essentiel. L'emploi de cette nouvelle molécule rajoute donc à ce que nous avions envisagé. Ils doivent effectivement côtoyer le monde médical, » fit l'inspecteur. Il réfléchit avant de reprendre, visiblement contrarié. « Mais Harry nous a dit que les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air très... fins, à défaut d'utiliser un autre terme. Ils conduisent un véhicule en mauvais état, ils parlaient vulgairement et étaient mal habillés selon lui. Ils portaient des vêtements sales et usés. Ils puaient, pour reprendre ses termes. Casper est mal rasé et abuse de l'alcool. Ce ne sont certainement pas des junkies, mais tout de même, je les vois mal en médecins, chirurgiens ou même infirmiers, »

« Tommy, ne laisse pas tes sentiments pour ce garçon altérer ton jugement, » fit doucement Simon. « N'oublie pas qu'il était drogué et choqué. Il ne se rappelle sans doute pas de tout, ni aussi bien qu'il le faudrait. Je trouve déjà étonnante la quantité d'informations qu'il t'a donnée. Il était en train de vivre l'enfer ! Évidemment qu'il a dit que ces hommes étaient sales, vulgaires et qu'ils puaient ! Ces hommes peuvent aussi justement se déguiser et être de parfaits gentlemen ou des chirurgiens respectés. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Saint James, je n'ai pas de 'sentiments' pour Harry, » se défendit immédiatement Lynley. « Mais il est effectivement étonnant. Doute si tu veux, mais moi j'ai confiance en ce qu'il a dit. On ne peut pas forcer son langage comme cela, surtout dans le feu de l'action. Si ces hommes parlaient vulgairement, c'est qu'ils en ont l'habitude. »

« Tommy, je veux bien croire que ce que dit Harry Evans soit la vérité, mais je pense que Simon a raison et tu nous l'as avoué toi-même : ce garçon te touche. Beaucoup, » dit gentiment Helen. « Sincèrement Tommy, c'est troublant tout ce dont ce garçon se souvient. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire, désolée. Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas trop t'appuyer sur ses dires, ils peuvent être erronés ou faussés, tant par les drogues que par l'horreur qu'il vivait. Il faudrait avoir une force de caractère incroyable pour se souvenir de tant de choses, assommé comme il l'était et avec sa vie en jeu. Et il n'a que vingt et un ans. »

Alors que Lynley fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par la tirade de sa petite amie, Deborah reprit la photo de Harry qu'elle avait déposée sur la table.

« Il est vraiment très beau. Il est différent des autres, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Différent ? Toutes les victimes avaient un physique plus qu'agréable, tous sont des petits gabarits, ne dépassant pas le un mètre soixante-dix-sept et les soixante-cinq kilos. Petits gabarits certes, mais pas maigres, au contraire, chaque garçon était finement musclé. Ils faisaient tous du sport, notamment du footing. Ils étaient âgés entre seize et vingt-quatre ans, Evans rentre parfaitement dans le profil, » répondit Simon en lisant des notes et en regardant également les photos.

« Non Simon, regarde leur visage... Evans est différent. Il a quelque chose en plus que les autres, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Disons que c'est mon regard artistique qui le remarque, » dit-elle en souriant à son mari.

Tommy s'approcha de la table, il prit les photos des victimes et demanda de la pâte collante à Simon qui lui indiqua une étagère dans son placard de travail. Une fois les visages des victimes collés contre le mur, il se recula afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Elles étaient classées linéairement par ordre chronologique des faits, avec la date de leur enlèvement et de la découverte de leur corps :

Strauss, Tony : 9/10 juin

Hodgson, David : 30 juin/1er juillet

Ryan, Chad : 21/22 juillet

Conor, Danny : 4/5 août

Lackey, Nigel :18/19 août

Davis, Lee: 1er/2 septembre

Evans, Harry : 8/9 septembre

« Regardez, Strauss, Ryan, Conor et Davis se ressemblent énormément. Blonds, yeux bleus, les plus âgés, tous plus de vingt ans, et les plus grands physiquement. Ensuite nous avons Hodgson, dix-sept ans, brun, yeux bleus, un mètre soixante-neuf, soixante kilos. Lackey est brun, yeux noisette, c'est le plus jeune, il venait de fêter son seizième anniversaire, c'est aussi le plus petit et le plus mince, un mètre soixante cinq pour cinquante-trois kilos, un vrai gamin. Et enfin Evans, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, vingt et un ans mais qui en paraît dix-huit tout au plus, un mètre soixante-sept pour cinquante-neuf kilos, » énonça Deborah en déplaçant les photos pour les regrouper.

Elle prit Hodgson, le numéro deux, et le posa plus bas, puis Lackey, le numéro cinq, qu'elle aligna sur Hodgson et enfin le dernier, Evans, qui se retrouva sur la même ligne que les deux autres.

« Vous voyez ? Ils sont certes tous plutôt petits et bien fichus, mais ces trois-là, ils ont les traits beaucoup plus fins, délicats. Et Evans... il a vraiment quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres. Alors que cette photo est loin d'être réussie et que le pauvre est... blessé » rajouta-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Mais en vrai et sans ces marques, il doit être véritablement magnifique. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire Deb' » fit Helen en se levant à son tour.

Thomas s'approcha des photos.

« Je pense que ceux du haut sont ceux choisis par Casper, ceux-là sont ceux choisis par Lenny. Harry a été choisi par Lenny, il n'a cessé de le lui dire. Il l'a choisi seul, l'a suivi au cinéma ou rencontré là-bas. Non, il l'a suivi là-bas, d'après ce que dit Harry, j'en suis sûr. Il l'a vu à Soho, à l'Amiral Duncan et l'a traqué. Ensuite il a alerté son frère et ils ont décidé de l'enlever. Casper est le dominant du couple, c'est lui qui a choisi la première victime et la majorité de celles-ci. Harry est le seul qui n'a été choisi que par Lenny. C'est sans doute aussi pour cela que Lenny tenait autant à le garder. »

« Evans était à l'Amiral Duncan ? » demanda Deborah, induisant une autre question.

« Oui, il est gay. Comme Hodgson et Lackey, mais aussi Strauss et Conor. »

« Mais tous ont été à Soho dans la journée du samedi avant leur enlèvement, » rappela Havers. « Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il s'est écoulé juste une semaine entre le meurtre de Davis et l'enlèvement d'Evans. Ils accélèrent le rythme depuis Ryan. »

« Ils ont pris confiance, trop, puisque c'est aussi depuis ce meurtre qu'ils ont enlevé leur victime devant témoins avec leur masque de singe. Mais là ils ont commis une grosse erreur, Harry s'est échappé et des informations ont filtré. »

Il resta encore pensif face aux visages devant lui. Seul Harry n'avait droit qu'à une seule photo, prise à l'hôpital. Les autres en avaient deux, une avant leur décès, confiée par les familles, et l'autre à l'hôpital pour Strauss, à la morgue pour les autres.

« Les trois qui ont été repérés par Lenny sont tous gay. Seulement deux sur les quatre qui l'ont été par Casper. Mais Strauss est la première victime. Lenny devait être avec son frère quand ils l'ont repéré, » Il finit son verre de whisky, le cerveau en ébullition. « Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble quand ils chassent ? Il n'y a effectivement qu'une semaine entre les deux derniers viols et Lenny était seul quand il a repéré Harry. Peut-être que cet enlèvement là n'était pas prévu, il a flashé sur Harry et ça s'est décidé comme cela. »

Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Il est possible que Lenny soit homosexuel, peut-être refoulé. Casper se moque de l'inclinaison sexuelle de ses victimes, il recherche seulement un profil physique qui correspond à ses fantasmes. À part leur physique qui se ressemble, malgré les différences que tu as souligné Deb', les garçons n'avaient rien en commun. Ils ont été choisis quelques heures seulement avant leur enlèvement. Ce que nous a dit Harry confirme, une fois encore cette hypothèse. Il n'était pas sorti depuis des semaines, il ne savait même rien des Macaques ! Je pense donc que l'on peut exclure une traque plus longue des victimes. »

« Attendez monsieur, » l'interrompit Havers. « Vous allez un peu vite en besogne il me semble. D'habitude c'est plutôt mon rôle ! Vous dites tout cela en partant de l'hypothèse que Lenny n'a choisi, comme vous dites, que ces trois là et Casper les quatre autres, mais nous n'en savons strictement rien ! La seule chose que nous savons, d'après les propos d'Evans, c'est que ce serait effectivement Lenny qui l'a choisi, lui. Mais même cette information reste au conditionnelle. »

Lynley fronça ses sourcils, de nouveau visiblement contrarié. Barbara avait peut-être raison, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'emballer de la sorte.

Il se pencha et étala une carte qu'il colla également contre le mur.

« Tous ont été aux alentours de Soho avant leur enlèvement. Strauss a passé l'après-midi dans un bar. Connor et Davis étaient tous les deux étudiants à Westminster Kingsway College. Ryan a été enlevé près de la gare de Leicester, comme Evans. Hodgson dans Dean Street... » Lynley se perdit dans ses réflexions. « Où vous ont-ils emmenés ensuite ? Ils vous ont violés dans leur véhicule, mais où ? On est sûr maintenant qu'ils ne vous ont pas bâillonnés pendant les viols, ils voulaient vous entendre crier, le bâillon n'était là que pour étouffer vos cris au moment des coups de couteau, pas avant. »

« Où est-ce qu'ils ont été retrouvés ? » demanda Deborah.

Havers se leva et montra différents points sur la carte.

« Tous au nord-est de Londres et à proximité d'un parc. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les tuer là où ils les violent ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que l'endroit est différent ? » interrogea Helen.

« Harry. Il nous dit avoir été violé dans la camionnette. Il n'était pas bâillonné et a crié, hurlé, mais personne ne l'a entendu apparemment. Ensuite, ils ont roulé pour arriver sur Newman's Row. Et c'est là que ça a dérapé. Casper voulait le shooter et ensuite le faire descendre pour l'égorger. Nous avons la confirmation du légiste que chaque victime a été tuée à l'endroit où le corps a été retrouvé, la quantité de sang sur place le démontrait avec certitude. Les corps n'ont pas été déplacés. Ils ne veulent pas les tuer dans leur véhicule. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être à cause du volume de sang que provoque ce genre de meurtre ? Ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de nettoyer leur camionnette ensuite. Mais d'après ce que nous dit Harry, ils ne les violent pas non plus au même endroit. Ça semble cohérent, les cris des garçons auraient pu alerter des passants. »

« Ils doivent se garer dans un endroit tranquille, sans doute loin de Londres, où ils ne seront pas dérangés pendant qu'ils s'amusent avec les garçons, » en conclut Havers rageusement. Non seulement tout cela la révulsait mais elle n'avait toujours pas digéré d'être cantonnée au thé.

« Je retournerai voir Harry demain, » déclara calmement Lynley. « Il a confiance en moi, peut-être qu'il se rappellera d'autre chose. J'aimerais aussi qu'il accepte que l'on aille chez lui car il a refusé ce matin. Et aussi qu'il nous donne le nom de ses amis, nous devons les interroger ainsi que ses voisins. Nous devons comprendre si ces garçons sont choisis juste pour leur physique ou si autre chose les rapproche. Si leur traque ou leur choix, peu importe le terme, a pris du temps aux Macaques ou s'ils les ont choisis juste avant leur enlèvement. Cette dernière hypothèse me semble néanmoins toujours la plus crédible. Nous devons aussi comprendre pourquoi Lenny a voulu Harry. C'est peut-être important. »

« Ou pas, » fit Havers, laconique. « Vous vous focalisez trop sur ce garçon, monsieur, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Il le veut, Barbara. Lenny a menacé Harry et il aurait pu le tuer quand il était au sol. Même si je suis intimement convaincu que c'est Casper qui s'en charge normalement, il aurait pu essayer de le tuer avant que les témoins ne soient trop près d'eux. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je suis persuadé que les craintes de Harry sont justes. Lenny va vouloir le reprendre. Il n'a pas fini avec lui, il voulait le garder et va sans doute chercher à le récupérer. C'est pourquoi il est primordial d'en savoir le plus possible sur Harry et de le protéger. Il ne faut aucune fuite sur son identité ou sur l'hôpital où il est traité. D'autant que les Macaques ont très certainement un lien avec ce milieu. » Il regarda le sergent, ses amis et sa fiancée qui, tous, le dévisageaient.

« Et non, je ne me focalise pas sur ce garçon ! J'admets qu'il m'interpelle et, oui, sa ressemblance, à mes yeux en tout cas, avec toi Simon, quand... enfin à l'hôpital... j'admets que cela m'a touché, oui. Il a une personnalité qui force mon admiration. Je ne sais pas où il a trouvé la volonté d'agir comme il l'a fait. Mais je veux absolument en savoir plus sur lui. Sa force de caractère, dont vous semblez douter, est peut-être une qualité qu'il a depuis des années, depuis l'enfance. Il a aussi suivi une formation dans l'agence Aurora et travaille pour eux depuis. Je ne la connais pas, mais je compte bien faire un tour dans leurs locaux très rapidement. »

Sur ces entre-faits, Cotter pénétra dans le bureau pour demander aux personnes présentes si elles comptaient rester pour dîner.

Tous comprirent parfaitement le sous-entendu du très protecteur Cotter envers Simon. Lynley rangea ses affaires et lui et Havers retournèrent au Yard, malgré les protestations de Barbara. Elle était tout à fait capable de prendre un taxi ou le métro pour aller récupérer sa Mini, mais Lynley ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Une fois dans les locaux du Yard, il en profita pour déposer ses dossiers sur son bureau, placardant le visage de Harry sur son mur, en la triste compagnie de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Tommy passa son doigt fin sur le portrait du garçon, caressant l'hématome qu'il avait sur le côté gauche et regarda une nouvelle fois avec curiosité l'étrange cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur son front.

Sans doute que le jeune homme l'obsédait un peu trop. Mais il sentait dans ses tripes que Harry était la clé de cette enquête. Et qu'il était en danger. Lenny était très vraisemblablement le dominé du duo, mais il avait fini par se rebeller contre son frère. Pour Harry.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se promit de tout faire pour protéger le jeune Evans. Il allait donc falloir faire attention avec les médias.

Lynley sortit de son bureau et emprunta les escaliers en direction du parking. Il reprit sa voiture pour retrouver Helen qui l'attendait pour dîner, chez lui à Eaton Terrace.

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain matin, Thomas Lynley gara sa Bentley et s'engagea rapidement dans l'ascenseur pour monter à son bureau. Il était tôt mais il avait beaucoup de choses à traiter avant d'aller voir Harry à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi.

La veille au soir, il avait regardé le dernier journal télévisé. Ils n'avaient parlé que de la dernière attaque des 'Macaques'. De même, ce matin, on ne parlait que de ça dans les journaux.

Heureusement, le nom ou le visage de la dernière victime n'était mentionné nulle part. Les seules informations qui avaient filtré étaient l'heure, le lieu de l'enlèvement et le fait que le garçon correspondait physiquement aux autres victimes. Le reste n'était que suppositions et hypothèses des journalistes.

La panique et la psychose étouffaient la ville de Londres. Une fois n'était pas coutume, c'était la population masculine qui était touchée. Les gays en particuliers mais aussi tous les jeunes hommes un peu fins et petits.

Lynley s'installait à son bureau quand Havers arriva, ainsi que Nkata. Il leur confia leurs tâches respectives et tous retournèrent à leurs missions. Il prit lui-même contact avec le bureau londonien d'Interpol. Lynley venait à peine de raccrocher quand une salutation masculine lui fit lever la tête.

« Salut, Lynley, sale affaire, hein. Webberly et Hillier ont décidé que nous devions nous mettre à ta disposition, si besoin est. Toute la ville est en ébullition, » clama la voix grave et habituellement joviale d'Angus MacPherson

Thomas regarda l'écossais devant lui et lui fit un sourire las.

« Merci MacPherson, je crois effectivement que Havers et Nkata ne suffiront pas avec la masse de travail. De plus, les hyènes sont à notre porte, à flairer l'odeur du sang. Webberly devrait leur donner quelques os à ronger à midi : on a enfin le type exact de véhicule et des prénoms avec des portraits-robots. La dernière victime, Harry Evans, nous a été d'une grande aide. »

Il se tourna vers le mur à côté de lui pour lui montrer la photo punaisée de la septième victime. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à la réaction de ce brillant inspecteur, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, MacPherson étant au Yard bien avant lui.

L'homme devint blanc comme un linge et s'approcha à la vitesse de l'éclair de la photo, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez

« Harry comment, dis-tu ? » Il criait presque, les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Evans. Angus, ça ne va pas ? Tu le connais ? » demanda Lynley alors que l'écossais se passait une main légèrement tremblante sur le visage.

« Pardon ? Euh, non, je ne le connais pas. Enfin, si, mais pas personnellement. »

« Tu le connais ?! D'où cela ? Il n'a rien voulu nous dire hier, aucun nom de connaissance, » s'écria Lynley en se levant brusquement.

« Je connais la personne qui a en charge l'agence Aurora, John Dawlish. Harry... Evans est l'un de ses nouveaux éléments, un élève très doué pendant sa formation de ce qu'il m'en a dit, » répondit lentement MacPherson comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots avant de parler.

« Peux-tu me mettre en relation avec lui ? Je dois aller voir Harry cet après-midi à Barts donc si tu pouvais m'avoir un rendez-vous avec ce Dawlish ce soir, ici au Yard ou dans leurs locaux, ça m'avancerait énormément. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'arranger ça. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai les infos,» fit l'autre policier d'une voix blanche.

MacPherson se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, alors que Lynley, soulagé de la nouvelle se précipitait à sa suite afin d'en informer ses agents.

Dès que l'écossais fut hors de la vue de ses collègues, il accéléra le rythme et se dirigea vers les escaliers. S'assurant d'être seul, il sortit de la manche de sa veste un morceau de bois.

Tenant sa baguette fermement, Angus MacPherson tourna sur lui-même et transplana.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA **:

1 – Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pu trouver avec exactitude la date où les analyses ADN ont permis de différencier plusieurs spermes différents trouvés sur un même prélèvement. Cependant, d'après certaines de mes sources, il semblerait qu'en 2001, cela n'était pas encore possible. Si toutefois c'était le cas, eh bien tant pis. De toute façon cela n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur l'enquête, quand bien même les enquêteurs auraient su dès le départ que les violeurs étaient frères ou s'ils avaient eu en leur possession les deux empreintes génétiques.

Merci aux revieweurs anonymes, Batuk (contente de te revoir) Loan et Elodie 57.

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ou mis cette fiction en favori ou à suivre.

Je ne l'avais pas indiqué dans le premier chapitre, c'est chose faite désormais mais je le dis aussi maintenant : la fréquence de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Betas correctrices : **Nanola et ****Wrire**

Beta lectrice : **Merylsnakes**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le monde sorcier avait changé depuis la guerre. Beaucoup.

Il était devenu évident que les sorciers ne pouvaient continuer à vivre comme ils le faisaient depuis des siècles. Les Moldus avaient évolué, progressé, au niveau technologique notamment. Et les sorciers avaient dû admettre que certaines de leurs inventions étaient intéressantes. D'autres, beaucoup plus contraignantes.

Ainsi, une entreprise sorcière avait vu le jour. La 'Pear & Com', dont l'emblème, une poire, du nom de son principal fondateur, avait révolutionné le monde magique. La collaboration d'un anglais et d'un américain avait été fructueuse. Ils avaient réussi à détourner les ondes moldues de télécommunication.

Depuis plus de six mois, les sorciers du monde entier avaient enfin pu découvrir les joies de l'informatique, de l'internet et de la téléphonie. D'autres entreprises, dont une française, une japonaise et une allemande, fabriquaient des téléphones qui marchaient aussi bien avec les lignes de transmission sorcières que moldues.

Dawlish allait justement faire la distribution de ces nouvelles acquisitions du ministère à tous ses Aurors.

La rentrée des vacances de Noël à Poudlard avait, quant à elle, été marquée par la quantité d'élèves possédant ces petits engins. Minerva McGonagall avait été dans l'obligation d'en refréner l'usage, ceci pour la propre sécurité de ses élèves : son irascible Maître des Potions ayant menacé de les utiliser comme ingrédients à potion si son cours était interrompu par un seul piou-piou de ces infernales machines

Ça, c'était plutôt le bon côté des choses.

Après tout, beaucoup de sorciers avaient des liens avec des Moldus. Comment expliquer à toute votre famille qu'il fallait absolument une cheminée dans votre petit trois pièces au centre de Londres ? Et comment faire comprendre à votre tante Bertha qu'elle ne pouvait pas écrire à son petit neveu adoré qui était scolarisé dans la lointaine Écosse, ou alors uniquement en passant par un hibou ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Pour de nombreuses familles, la téléphonie leur avait simplifié la vie.

Et puis il y avait d'autres inventions moldues plus embarrassantes.

Au siècle dernier, il était facile de faire « disparaître » de la circulation moldue un enfant sorcier né de parents qui ne l'étaient pas. Aujourd'hui, chaque naissance était enregistrée, les enfants et adultes fichés avec des cartes d'identité, des permis de conduire et autre. Comment des parents pouvaient justifier non seulement à toute leur famille et aux voisins mais aussi aux services sociaux, de protection de l'enfance et de l'éducation que certains de ces enfants disparaissaient purement et simplement du circuit ? Bien que les Oubliators fassent un travail remarquable, cela devenait plus que compliqué et ils avaient été débordés.

En réalité, c'était réellement devenu un casse-tête, à bien des niveaux. Les sorciers de nombreux pays, dont le Royaume-Uni, avaient fini par se faire une raison. Il fallait infiltrer plus efficacement les Moldus, faire que de plus nombreux ponts puissent exister entre les deux mondes. Le simple fait de prévenir le premier ministre britannique ou de lancer de multiples sorts d'oubliette n'étaient plus suffisants.

Il fallait aussi que l'expérience Voldemort ou Potter ne se reproduise plus. Les enfants sorciers dans le monde moldu devaient être, dès qu'ils étaient détectés par le ministère de la magie, intégrés dans leur monde d'appartenance réel, non de naissance. Plus d'orphelin sorcier dans le système d'aide à l'enfance britannique. Hors de question ! Des écoles primaires sorcières avaient vu le jour et tous les enfants sorciers pouvaient être scolarisés soit à domicile, soit dans ces établissements à l'enseignement traditionnel et non magique. Les enfants nés de Moldus et leur famille étaient mis au courant rapidement de leur spécificité et pouvaient aussi être inscrits dans ces écoles. Des solutions avaient été apportées aux parents concernés pour permettre à leurs enfants de suivre leur scolarité le plus 'normalement' possible. N'ayant pas tous de cheminée et ne pouvant pas transplaner, ils étaient souvent déplacés à proximité des écoles tout en leur permettant de continuer d'exercer leur profession et leur vie, comme si de rien n'était.

Chaque institution sorcière avait aussi une 'vitrine' sur le monde moldu. Une façade, certes aussi vide qu'une coquille de noix après le passage d'une horde d'écureuils à la sortie de l'hiver, mais c'était nécessaire.

Deux exemples flagrants : Ste Mangouste et le bureau des Aurors.

Ste Mangouste avait désormais un hall d'accueil à la place de l'ancien magasin désertique, avec une jolie enseigne montrant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite clinique. Bien sûr, tout était protégé par de nombreux sorts repousses moldus et de dissimulation.

La majorité des passants regardaient distraitement cette clinique, dont le hall d'entrée ne se différenciait pas d'un autre. En général, ils oubliaient rapidement ce qu'ils avaient simplement entraperçu. Seuls ceux qui savaient, avant d'y aller, que c'était un hôpital et qui voulaient, pour une raison ou une autre y pénétrer, pouvaient réellement se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vu après le passage dans la rue. L'intérieur était également protégé et les sorciers et leur famille traversaient le petit hall accueillant avant de pouvoir se rendre, pour de bon, à Ste Mangouste. Mais les Moldus ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils ne devaient pas voir, ou n'arrivaient pas à s'en souvenir par la suite en raison des puissants sorts de confusion et de dissimulation.

Les choses étaient un peu différentes pour l'agence 'Aurora', dont l'entrée dans une petite rue moldue de Londres ne choquait personne. L'entrée et le bureau d'accueil de la secrétaire étaient en parfait accord avec le monde moldu. Une baie vitrée, des plantes classiques dont le sempiternel ficus, un grand bureau en bois avec un ordinateur et un téléphone posés dessus. Derrière la secrétaire, on voyait un couloir ainsi que des portes de bureau et on entendait des bruits de conversation. Mais ce n'était que du vent, la fameuse coquille de noix. Au bout du couloir, on arrivait à une petite pièce vide où trônait une immense cheminée. C'était la zone de transplanage avec la cheminé raccordée au véritable bureau des Aurors, au ministère.

Des accords avaient été passés avec le gouvernement britannique. Les Aurors avaient une licence de détective reconnue par les Moldus, ainsi que l'autorisation d'un port d'arme. Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, ce n'était pas vraiment un pistolet qui était accroché aux holsters, simplement des baguettes camouflées par un charme de transfert et de dissimulation.

D'autres diplômes avaient des équivalences, comme ce qui avait attrait à la médecine.

Poudlard était devenue, pour la famille éloignée des enfants nés de Moldus, Saint Callum de Poudlard, avec un numéro de téléphone et une adresse postale moldue.

Les sorciers, de l'avis de Dawlish et de la majorité du monde magique, n'avaient en rien perdu leurs origines et traditions. Mais ils étaient devenus encore plus invisibles aux yeux des Moldus, se fondant dans leur masse, empruntant leur technologie et leurs inventions pour leur propre compte, directement au nez et à la barbe des Moldus inconscients.

**... ... ...**

MacPherson eut à peine le temps d'atterrir dans la zone de transplanage du ministère, qu'il se mit à courir, traversant salles et couloirs. Il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur et sortit comme une trombe, bousculant au passage des sorciers et des sorcières offusqués.

Il pénétra non moins rapidement dans le bureau du chef des Aurors, John Dawlish.

« John ! On a un putain de problème ! » cria-t-il, faisant se redresser brusquement Dawlish qui trifouillait dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il cherchait la liste des Aurors qui n'avaient pas encore reçu leur téléphone portable, ainsi que celle des agents qui avaient un besoin urgent, voire vital, d'une formation accélérée en informatique.

« Angus? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, par Merlin ? » demanda le sorcier aux cheveux gris, visiblement surpris.

Cette entrée fracassante n'était pas du tout le style de MacPherson. Ce dernier était agent de liaison à New Scotland Yard depuis plus de trente ans. Il était connu tant dans le monde sorcier que moldu pour son efficacité et sa gentillesse. Parler de cette façon ne lui ressemblait en rien.

« Les Macaques, tu sais, ce duo de violeurs et d'assassins, ils ont fait une nouvelle victime ce week-end, » commença Angus, livide.

Bien sûr que Dawlish était au courant. Les grosses affaires comme celle-ci faisaient partie des rapports que MacPherson leur rendait toutes les semaines, à lui et au ministre. Dawlish se redressa, attentif.

« Qui ? Un sorcier ? »

« Harry Potter. »

John Dawlish se leva brutalement. Son genou se cogna contre la porte de son tiroir ouvert, ébranlant tout le bureau, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il était devenu pâle comme la mort.

« Il est vivant, Merlin seul sait comment, mais il est vivant. Je n'ai pas encore lu le dossier et le rapport d'enquête en ce qui concerne son enlèvement, c'est mon collègue, Lynley, qui en a la charge, » expliqua rapidement MacPherson. « Potter est à l'hôpital St Bartholomew's, il est vivant, mais il a été violé. Les journaux ne parlent que de ça depuis hier soir. »

Dawlish se rassit et frotta sa main contre sa joue. Son genou le lançait atrocement maintenant.

« Merlin, non. Stevenson m'a averti que Potter ne s'était pas présenté au bureau ce matin, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que cela. Tu vas être intégré à l'enquête ? »

« Tout le Yard est réquisitionné, » répondit MacPherson d'un ton las en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, en face du chef des Aurors. « Mais c'est Lynley qui est chargé de la mener à bien. » répéta-t-il. « Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, le nom de Potter n'a pas été donné, il a utilisé un autre nom, Evans, et sa photo n'a pas été divulguée. Je suppose que l'on doit cette discrétion à Lynley. Potter est sans doute le seul témoin qu'il a qui peut lui permettre d'identifier les Macaques. L'autre garçon qui avait survécu n'a aucun souvenir de son agression. »

« Lynley, c'est bien ton collègue aristo ? En attendant, cette discrétion est une bonne chose. Maintenant que la majorité des foyers sorciers a une télévision, beaucoup se branchent sur les ondes moldues. Si son vrai nom ou son visage apparaît... Potter va vivre l'enfer, une nouvelle fois, » conclut lugubrement Dawlish. Il avait été étonné de voir, lors de la formation du jeune Potter, que ce dernier éprouvait une véritable aversion pour la célébrité. Il fuyait les médias et les cérémonies mondaines, comme la dragoncelle. « Evans est son nom d'usage moldu. Il vit à Londres, dans le quartier de Paddington, il me semble. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Par Serdaigle, il faut que j'avertisse son équipe, ainsi que Shacklebolt. Il va falloir que tu suives cette enquête, de près ou de loin, je veux savoir ce qu'il advient de mon agent. »

« Lynley veut te rencontrer. Potter a lâché l'information qu'il travaillait pour Aurora. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, je présume. Pauvre garçon. Mais il n'a donné aucun nom d'amis ou de connaissances. Il refuse, et pour cause, que les enquêteurs moldus pénètrent dans son appartement. Cela gêne Lynley, je le comprends, on a toujours besoin de faire une enquête de voisinage et d'environnement, surtout dans des cas pareils. Tu devrais demander à l'un de tes agents, Weasley par exemple, de passer chez lui et jeter des sorts de confusion. Lynley va revoir Potter cet après-midi à l'hôpital et souhaite te parler ensuite. Tu préfères venir au Yard ? Ou je lui dis de passer au bureau ? »

Dawlish réfléchit puis répondit dans un soupir.

« Non, à notre bureau moldu de Londres. »

Il se leva péniblement, tant à cause de la douleur sourde de son genou droit qu'en raison de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Prenant sa baguette, il invoqua un Patronus et lui dit : « Stevenson, Weasley, dans mon bureau, en urgence. Potter a des ennuis. »

Le renard argenté sortit du bureau en gambadant alors que Dawlish se tournait vers MacPherson.

« Angus, j'aimerais que tu restes. Tu sais que Weasley est très proche de Potter, ils sont amis depuis leur première année de Poudlard. De plus, tu connais mieux le dossier que moi. »

MacPherson acquiesça en silence tandis que des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

**... ... ...**

Lynley toqua à la porte close et attendit qu'un faible 'entrez' se fasse entendre avant de l'ouvrir.

Les cheveux noirs en bataille de Harry Evans reposaient sur un oreiller blanc de l'hôpital, le haut du lit légèrement surélevé. L'ambiance dans la chambre était calme, la télévision ne marchait pas, contrairement à la grosse majorité des chambres que Tommy avait croisée dans le couloir.

Harry tourna son visage vers l'intrus et ses lèvres rose pâle s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Les marques rouges sous son nez avaient totalement disparu. Sa lèvre fendue était encore bien visible et l'hématome sur le haut de son visage avait une teinte de bleu plutôt prononcée. Il était toujours sous perfusion et les draps étaient remontés jusque sur son ventre. Lynley constata également qu'il était encore vêtu de la blouse de l'hôpital. Personne n'avait donc dû lui rendre visite, à part bien sûr le personnel soignant et les enquêteurs.

Il fut frappé par les yeux brillants du garçon. Avec un pincement au cœur, il le trouva encore plus fragile que dans ses souvenirs, plus attachant si cela était possible.

« Bonjour, Tommy, » dit-il d'une voix claire.

« Bonjour, Harry, » répondit Lynley en souriant. Il n'avait aucune envie de reprendre le garçon pour qu'il lui donne du 'monsieur' ou de 'l'inspecteur'. Tommy, c'était très bien.

« C'est gentil de vous être déplacé pour venir me voir. »

Lynley ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'installa dans le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Il posa son dossier sur la petite table à côté de lui.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. J'ai encore des questions à vous poser Harry, des points de détails que je voudrais que vous m'éclaircissiez, si vous le pouvez bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« C'est quand même gentil d'être venu personnellement, vous auriez pu envoyer le sergent Havers à la place. Je l'ai mal jugée hier matin. Elle a été plutôt sympa l'après-midi. » Son sourire se fana au souvenir et ses yeux se ternirent un peu. « Mais je suis content que ce soit vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas vu d'homme depuis que je suis arrivé là, à part vous. » Il se tordit les mains. « C'est peut-être pas plus mal en fait. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je réagirais si c'était un homme qui devait me faire les soins ou ma toilette. » Il tourna la tête, visiblement gêné d'en avoir trop dit.

« Vous pouvez vous lever maintenant, Harry ? » demanda gentiment Lynley. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Il voulait entretenir cette relation que le garçon était en train de tisser avec lui. Il voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il se sente bien et en sécurité avec lui. Ce serait plus facile ensuite, quand ils aborderaient des questions plus délicates.

« Non, enfin, si, je pourrais j'en suis sûr, mais les médecins ne veulent pas que je me lève pour le moment. C'est super pratique. » Il plissa son nez fin et droit. « Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'ai repris tout le contrôle de mes muscles, je peux les bouger comme je veux. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il leva ses mains et les monta au niveau de ses yeux en les remuant. Lynley pensa soudainement à un enfant qui faisait les 'marionnettes'. Puis le regard vert tomba sur les marques bleues et violettes qu'avait laissées la cordelette sur les poignets. Un éclair douloureux le traversa alors qu'il fit retomber rapidement ses mains sur le drap, de chaque côté de son corps.

« Ouais... on va dire que tout va bien. » Harry croisa les bras sur son ventre et baissa son visage.

« Les médecins vous ont dit quelles étaient les drogues qui avaient été utilisées et leurs conséquences ? » le questionna gentiment le policier.

« Oui, le docteur Andrews est passée hier soir, on a beaucoup discuté. Pareil avec le docteur Keegan ce matin. Elles sont biens. Je les aime bien. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Je sais pas trop comment le prendre en fait. Parfois je me dis que les gens ont peur de me faire mal, ou qu'ils sont gênés. Je peux comprendre. Ça doit pas être facile d'être en face de moi, je sais bien. Après tout, j'ai été... j'ai été... Le docteur Keegan m'a dit que je ne devrais pas avoir peur d'utiliser le bon terme, qu'il faut que j'admette ce qui s'est passé, parce que nier ne servirait à rien. Je lui ai crié dessus ce matin quand elle a dit ça, parce que moi, ce que je veux, c'est oublier. Mais je peux pas, pas vrai ? »

Il darda ses émeraudes dans le regard brun de Lynley qui eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine face à leur intensité.

« Vous croyez que c'est ma faute ? J'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte avant de ce qui se passait. J'aurais dû réaliser que j'étais suivi. C'est mon métier. J'aurais dû le savoir. Vous, ça ne vous arriverait pas un truc pareil. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, bien sûr. Parfois je crois que le monde entier me déteste. Vous savez, j'ai dû commettre des trucs vraiment horribles dans une autre vie pour que je sois puni comme ça aujourd'hui. »

« Harry, je ne suis pas psychiatre, mais je sais néanmoins que vous vous trompez. Pour beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord, je vous le dis et le redis : ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes une victime. Si les gens sont gentils avec vous, ce n'est pas par crainte, gêne ou pitié. C'est parce qu'ils vous respectent et respectent votre statut de victime. Oui, vous avez été violé, mais vous devriez aussi admettre que vous avez été _victime_ de viol. Pas coupable. Vous ne méritiez pas ce qui vous est arrivé. Personne ne mérite cela. Vous n'avez rien fait, ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre, qui pourrait justifier ces actes abominables. Et vous avez tort. Cela pourrait tout à fait m'arriver un jour. Nous sommes des policiers, des enquêteurs. J'ai suivi une formation et vous aussi. Mais cela ne nous rend pas surpuissants ou omniscients. Il est déjà arrivé que des policiers se fassent violer. Vous n'êtes pas seul, Harry. Je vous le répète, la façon dont vous avez agi dans cette camionnette était incroyable. Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage que peu de personnes auraient eu, croyez moi. »

« Vous trouvez que c'est courageux ? » s'écria Harry, les larmes aux yeux. « Moi non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si courageux ? Supplié ? Pleuré ? Crié ? Écarté les jambes quand Lenny me l'a demandé ? » Il éclata en sanglots. « Vous pensez que c'est courageux ça ? D'avoir obéi en lui demandant de ne pas me faire trop mal ? Moi je trouve pas, du tout. J'aurais dû me débattre, essayer de me libérer de mes liens, les frapper, leur cracher dessus. Ils m'ont... blessé et ils m'ont pris ma dignité ! Je n'ai plus rien maintenant, _plus rien_ ! » Il cacha ses mains dans son visage et pleura amèrement.

Lynley le regarda et s'assit lentement à côté de lui sur le matelas. Le garçon enleva ses mains puis, après un moment d'hésitation, encercla la taille de Lynley de ses bras tremblants. Il colla son visage contre la chemise du policier et continua à pleurer. Tommy passa lui aussi ses bras autour du garçon. Il ne savait plus trop si c'était une chose à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état de détresse. Il lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, lui répétant cent fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement.

Il avait rencontré rapidement Andrews et Keegan avant de venir voir Harry. D'abord pour s'assurer que les mesures de protection de son témoin avaient bien été mises en place. Normalement, l'information selon laquelle la septième victime était traitée à Barts n'avait pas été divulguée au média, ni son nom. Mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. La police craignait que les Macaques ne viennent finir le travail, surtout si l'un ou l'autre des frères, ou les deux, travaillaient dans le milieu médical.

Lynley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder tous les infirmiers qu'il avait rencontrés. L'un d'eux était peut-être Casper ou Lenny. Cette simple idée l'avait fait frissonner, tout Milord et inspecteur qu'il était.

Caroline Keegan était partagée sur le cas Evans. Il y avait des bonnes nouvelles. D'abord, il avait été pris en charge médicalement et psychologiquement dès la fin de ses viols. Cela allait l'aider pour sa reconstruction future. Plus les victimes étaient prises en charge rapidement, plus elles guérissaient vite généralement. Ensuite, il avait accepté de parler et de se confier. Il fallait parfois attendre des mois voire des années avant qu'une victime ne le fasse, surtout masculine. Il était d'accord pour suivre une psychothérapie et même d'aller au service du docteur Keegan après celui d'Andrews si son état psychologique ne lui permettait pas de rentrer chez lui tout de suite.

Mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'était que justement, il ne semblait pas être en état de rentrer chez lui.

Il était très affecté par ce qui s'était passé. Ô combien Lynley le comprenait !

Ce qui inquiétait la psy, c'est que Harry Evans avait déjà suivi une psychothérapie, de près de deux ans. Il avait eu une enfance misérable, avait été battu pas sa famille d'accueil, puisque ses parents étaient morts quand il avait un an. Il avait apparemment vécu d'autres drames traumatisants, la liste était même étonnamment longue : la mort de son parrain, qui l'avait retrouvé après douze ans d'absence, celle de son directeur d'école, d'une chute accidentelle devant lui, et d'un camarade de classe lors d'une compétition sportive. Il avait aussi été brimé par l'une de ses professeurs. D'après ses dires, il avait enfin été la cible d'une bande de délinquants, un gang, dont le chef était un certain Tom. L'apothéose était survenue lors de sa septième année d'études, qu'il avait d'ailleurs redoublée. Un accident de car lors d'un voyage scolaire en Europe. Beaucoup d'étudiants et d'accompagnateurs étaient décédés.

Pour être franche, Keegan avait avoué que, _si_ ce que disait Evans était vrai, c'était un miracle que le garçon soit dans un état aussi satisfaisant avant son agression.

Elle voulait que Evans lui donne le nom de son ancien médecin, ainsi que le nom de son établissement scolaire, mais il avait jusqu'à présent refusé.

Le passé du garçon allait peut-être jouer en sa défaveur.

Mais Keegan préférait pencher plutôt de l'autre côté. Ce passé, qui avait marqué Harry, l'avait aussi endurci. Son ancienne psychothérapie l'avait aidé à surpasser ces douleurs émotionnelles. On pouvait prendre cela comme une chance. Avec une certaine philosophie, elle avait dit à Lynley que si Harry Evans avait réussi à survivre à tous ses malheurs jusqu'à présent (il était suffisamment équilibré pour avoir un bon métier, un appartement et assumer sa sexualité) c'était parce qu'il avait une force de caractère incroyable qui n'allait sans doute pas le lâcher maintenant.

Lynley avait ensuite demandé au médecin qu'elle lui transmette toutes les informations nécessaires pour son enquête.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Lynley souleva le menton du jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, si vous aviez agi différemment, aujourd'hui vous seriez dans le sous-sol de cet hôpital, allongé sur une table d'autopsie, avec la gorge ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre. »

Les yeux verts en face de lui s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est ça que Casper voulait me faire ? Me trancher la gorge ? »

« Oui. »

« Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir. »

Lynley se leva précipitamment, il regarda sous le lit et prit un haricot qu'il plaça sous le menton du brun qui vomit effectivement une partie de son déjeuner. Lynley sonna une infirmière qui arriva rapidement, elle nettoya Harry et sortit avec le haricot plein dans les mains.

Le garçon se rallongea sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, ses mains blanches le long de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et Lynley vit les traces de morsures sur son cou. Il n'y avait pas fait spécialement attention jusqu'à présent mais maintenant, il ne voyait qu'elles. La blouse de Harry s'était entrouverte et la morsure qu'il avait à la base du cou, du côté gauche, était tellement marquée qu'il aurait pu compter les empreintes des dents. Elle était rouge, boursouflée et avait dû saigner quand Casper l'avait mordu. Lynley se rappela avec horreur que, d'après Andrews, ce n'était pourtant pas la plus visible de ses marques de morsures.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry d'une voix éteinte et fatiguée.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû vous donner ce genre d'information. »

Le brun eut un faible rire avant d'ajouter, sans rouvrir ses yeux « Si ce n'était pas vous, ce serait la télé. J'ai dû l'éteindre à midi. Ils ne parlent que de ça et de moi. Je supporte pas. Je préfère que ce soit vous qui me disiez ce genre de chose. Au contraire, je veux savoir. » Il rouvrit ses yeux. « Tommy, vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous savez sur les autres garçons ? Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous savez sur les Macaques ? »

Lynley tira la petite table vers eux et ouvrit son dossier. Pas que ce soit la peine, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire ou non à Harry.

Il servit un verre d'eau au jeune homme pendant que l'infirmière revenait avec un haricot propre qu'elle déposa à côté du patient avant de ressortir.

Thomas donna les noms des victimes et quelques informations sur eux. Rien que ce que les médias ne savaient déjà pour la plupart. Il expliqua à Harry pourquoi le duo avait été surnommé 'Macaques'.

« En fait, la première agression, celle de Strauss, n'avait pas particulièrement alerté les médias, ni la police. C'était une classique affaire de viol, comme il y en a malheureusement tant chaque année à Londres. Ce qui n'enlève rien à ce qu'a vécu la victime, je tiens à le préciser. La deuxième victime, Hodgson, a été plus remarquée, en raison de son exécution. Trois semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis Strauss. Les victimes étaient des garçons, plutôt petits et fins, tous les deux gay. D'après leurs amis, ils avaient également été tous les deux à Soho dans la journée du samedi. On a alors compris que l'on avait certainement affaire à des prédateurs, des violeurs et tueurs en série. Les médias aussi, mais tu connais les médias, ils se sont empressés de monter en épingle le facteur 'gay' et d'avancer des hypothèses comme quoi un homosexuel se vengeait de ses ex petits-amis. Les médias... »

Lynley secoua ses cheveux blonds d'un air dépité.

« L'affaire a vraiment éclaté avec Ryan. Là encore, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Ryan avait le même profil que les deux autres, physiquement parlant, et il avait été à Soho. Mais il n'était pas gay. Ce qui a fait un choc aux londoniens, c'est non seulement le calvaire atroce qu'avait vécu ces jeunes hommes mais la façon dont on les a tué : égorgés comme des animaux. Autre fait marquant, cette fois, l'enlèvement avait eu lieu devant témoins. Comme pour le tien, Harry, » dit Lynley en s'interrompant pour prendre un verre d'eau lui aussi.

« Soit ils avaient pris de l'assurance, soit ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance pour les deux premiers. Mais pour Ryan, des témoins, un jeune couple, ont vu une camionnette blanche s'arrêter au niveau du garçon. La porte latérale s'est ouverte, un homme masqué, d'un masque de singe recouvrant toute la tête, en est sorti et a plaqué un chiffon imbibée de chloroforme sur le visage du jeune Ryan, tout en le projetant dans le véhicule. Les témoins étaient choqués, ils n'ont pas su dire quel genre de véhicule ils utilisaient, à part que c'était un utilitaire. Ils étaient focalisés sur les masques que portaient le kidnappeur et celui qui conduisait le véhicule. Ils ont affirmé qu'ils étaient deux. Quand on a retrouvé le corps violé et égorgé de Chad Ryan le lendemain matin, on a su qui étaient ses ravisseurs et qu'il en était la troisième victime. Ces premiers témoins nous ont grandement aidés. D'abord, ils ont confirmé le nombre de ravisseurs. Simon avait réussi à trouver qu'il y avait certainement deux violeurs, mais les techniques actuelles ne permettent pas de déterminer l'ADN de deux spermes différents mélangés. Ensuite, on a appris qu'ils étaient motorisés et quel genre de véhicule ils utilisaient. »

Il regarda le garçon qui buvait ses paroles, livide.

« Les premiers éléments de l'enquête nous orientaient plus vers des enlèvements d'opportunité. On ne l'avait pas dit aux médias, mais les enquêteurs avaient retrouvé à proximité de l'endroit où l'on pensait que l'enlèvement de Hodgson avait eu lieu, un chiffon de chloroforme. Strauss avait eu le visage brûlé par contact de chloroforme également. L'enlèvement de Ryan a confirmé cette hypothèse. »

Lynley avala une grande gorgée d'eau.

« À partir de là, les médias, toujours eux, se sont bien sûr empressés de donner un surnom aux assassins. Ils adorent ça. C'est devenu 'les Macaques' à cause de leur masque. Toutefois, la psychose ne s'est emparée de Londres qu'après le meurtre de Conor, seulement deux semaines après celui de Ryan. Là, un témoin a réussi à noter une partie du numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Mais ça n'a rien donné. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée du modèle de véhicule, ni de la marque. Pour Lackey, les témoins étaient trop loin, ils ont juste entendu ce pauvre gamin hurler et l'ont vu se débattre. Avec Davis, les témoins avaient vu la plaque complète et pensaient avoir reconnu le véhicule. La plaque était différente de la première, mais elle n'a rien donné non plus. On suppose qu'ils en changent à chaque fois et que ce sont donc des fausses plaques. On avait gardé cette information pour nous jusqu'à présent. Ton enlèvement nous a confirmé que l'utilitaire peut être soit un Renault Trafic, une Nissan Primastar ou une Vauxhall Vivaro. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Non, j'étais à l'intérieur du véhicule, je ne me souviens pas du tout de son extérieur. En fait, je ne me rappelle absolument pas de mon enlèvement, à part le masque. Mes souvenirs sont confus après Soho, je ne me souviens toujours pas du film que je suis allé voir. Mes premiers souvenirs, c'est quand je suis allongé sur le ventre, sur cette espèce de moquette. Lenny m'a déjà... Je le sais parce que... parce que je sens l'odeur, je sens quelque chose d'humide entre mes fesses et j'ai mal au ventre, » répondit Harry en regardant l'homme en face de lui. Lynley soutint son regard, sans broncher.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre au sujet de la voiture ? Du tout ? »

« C'était... l'intérieur était éclairé par une lampe, enfin je suppose que c'était une lampe, au plafond. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue mais la lumière venait du haut, pas sur un côté ou du bas. Et quand on roulait, ça bougeait, ça je m'en souviens bien, la lumière, elle ballottait. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Dans mes souvenirs c'est plutôt sombre, mais ils... ils voulaient voir mes yeux. » Il fit une grimace pour s'empêcher de pleurer. « C'est pour ça, je sais plus, je sais plus. Je voyais tout en double, il n'y a que vers la fin que je voyais comme il faut, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr maintenant, je ne le suis plus. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ces portraits-robots. »

« Tu parles de ces visages là ? » dit Lynley en lui montrant les portraits de Lenny et Casper. Harry se mit à pleurer sans bruit en les voyant, le visage dégoûté.

« Je me rappelle d'eux comme ça. Lenny avait les cheveux plus longs que Casper, ça j'en suis sûr, parce que... parce qu'ils me chatouillaient le cou quand... quand... » Il éclata en sanglot.

« Okay Harry, on va faire une petite pause d'accord ? » proposa gentiment Lynley.

« Non ! Je veux continuer ! Je veux pas qu'on s'arrête. Ces salauds, je veux qu'ils payent, je les déteste, je les hais Tommy ! » s'écria Harry, rageur, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main énergique, pour ne pas dire brutal.

« D'accord, d'accord. Bien, est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir vu autre chose, par les fenêtres, d'avoir entendu du bruit ? »

Harry hoqueta un peu tout en réfléchissant.

« Je ne voyais pas dehors, non rien du tout. Les fenêtres étaient à l'avant, mais moi j'étais allongé par terre, à l'arrière. Les sièges étaient devant moi et il n'y avait pas d'autres fenêtres, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à l'arrière de la voiture. Non, je ne voyais pas, et puis c'était la nuit, il n'y avait pas de lumière dehors, je crois pas, pendant qu'ils... Pareil pour le bruit, je n'ai rien entendu. Ça a duré longtemps. Mais même quand ils ne parlaient pas, je n'ai rien entendu dehors. Lenny était assis à côté de moi, il caressait tout le temps mes cheveux. Casper buvait et... Attendez... Si, si, Casper est sorti, pour faire pipi. Il a ouvert la porte, pas celle de derrière où je suis sorti moi, mais vous avez raison, il y avait une porte latérale et il a ouvert cette porte là, grande ouverte. Je me souviens pas... c'était la nuit, on voyait rien, j'avais peur, mais la lumière de la voiture, ça éclairait dehors. Je regardais dehors parce que j'avais peur que Casper revienne, et j'ai vu... des arbres, il y avait des arbres. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Revenir dans cette camionnette était certes une torture, mais une peur irraisonnée et fulgurante l'avait envahi à la pensée des arbres qu'il avait aperçus.

« Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal en pensant à ça ? Il n'y avait pas que des arbres, j'ai vu autre chose qui m'a fait peur, j'étais terrorisé. Je suis désolé de pas me souvenir mieux, j'avais mal et j'avais peur que Casper revienne, je voulais pas que ça recommence. Mais je savais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'ils allaient recommencer... Mon dieu, quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'arrêter ? Ils vont recommencer à se mettre sur moi et à me faire mal. Pendant encore combien de temps ? Je veux plus sentir leurs odeurs et leur... je veux plus, s'il vous plaît, non, arrêtez... » gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Harry, Harry ! Tu n'es plus avec eux, tu es avec moi, Tommy, on est à l'hôpital, Harry, reviens avec moi, allez reviens, » dit aussitôt Lynley d'une voix plus calme que ce qu'il ne ressentait intérieurement.

Il toucha le garçon sur les épaules. Aussitôt deux grosses billes vertes effrayées rencontrèrent ses prunelles chaudes.

« Harry, ça va aller, c'est moi, Tommy. »

Le regard vert se calma peu à peu et Harry respira un grand coup. Puis il eut un petit rire, désappointé et sans joie.

« Je suis pitoyable, hein. »

« Non, tu es un garçon incroyable, bien au contraire, » répondit gentiment Lynley

Il laissa Harry se recentrer et revenir au présent.

« Quand Casper est remonté dans la voiture, il a recommencé une nouvelle fois. » Le timbre de sa voix était détaché, froid. « Il m'a mordu, une fois, derrière l'épaule, quand il a fini sa sale besogne. Et puis on est parti. Il était en colère après Lenny. Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il continue à me mordre. Il a dit à Lenny qu'il allait le frapper. Je crois qu'ils doivent vivre ensemble. Je me souviens pas de tout, mais il me le semble, dans ce qu'ils se disaient car ils parlaient de 'la maison'. Ils doivent travailler dans la journée parce que Casper voulait pas me garder à cause de ça, il a dit que j'allais pas simplement leur faire des gaufres en les attendant... » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Je crois... à un moment, je crois que j'ai dit à Lenny que j'étais d'accord pour lui faire des gaufres s'il empêchait son frère de me tuer. Mais quel con, pourquoi j'ai dit un truc pareil ? » souffla-t-il, visiblement écœuré.

« Pour sauver ta vie, chose que tu as admirablement réussi à faire. Attends, Harry... Tu as dit que tu as demandé à Lenny d'empêcher son frère de te tuer ? »

« Oui, Lenny voulait me garder, je te l'ai dit. Mais Casper voulait faire comme pour les autres. Maintenant, je sais que ça veut dire m'égorger comme un mouton. Mais pas Lenny. D'ailleurs il l'a pas fait. Casper s'était tiré mais Lenny était très près de moi, il s'est penché vers moi, sur la route, pour me dire qu'il reviendrait me chercher. Il aurait pu me trancher la gorge à la place. Il en avait le temps et il était suffisamment proche de moi pour le faire. » Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire. « Il était presque aussi proche que toi en ce moment ! »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait... »

« Non. Je crois... je crois qu'il m'aimait bien. C'est horrible de dire ça, hein ? » fit Harry dans une grimace.

« Hum, je suis de ton avis. On ignore si Lenny a agi avec les autres victimes de cette façon où s'il ne l'a fait qu'avec toi. Mais je pense moi aussi que quelque part, il t''aimait bien' comme tu le dis. »

« Pourquoi il m'a fait ça alors ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas juste dragué à Soho ou au cinéma ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça si c'est pour me caresser les cheveux après ? » voulut savoir Harry en laissant de nouveau couler une simple larme sur ses joues.

« Il n'y a sans doute pas d'explication rationnelle à tout ça, Harry. Le viol est une abomination en soi, rien ne peut le justifier, ou l'excuser, ou l'expliquer. Quant à la forme de tendresse qu'il avait pour toi, je suis incapable de te donner une explication là non plus. On pourrait formuler des hypothèses, mais on peut se tromper. Je pense que ce n'est pas si important pour l'instant. Tu ne crois pas ? Ou est-ce que c'est important pour toi de le savoir ? »

« C'est important pour moi. Je ne comprends pas les gestes qu'il a eus envers moi. Ça me rend encore plus... mal, je crois. J'ai honte. De ce qu'il a fait. Et de ce que j'ai fait en retour. Je sais, ce n'est pas ma faute et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, » se dépêcha de rajouter Harry avec un petit sourire, un vrai cette fois. « Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai honte quand même. » Le sourire s'évanouit.

« Le mieux serait de demander à Keegan alors dans ce cas, » proposa Lynley. Il reprit après un petit moment de silence. « Dis moi Harry, puisque l'on parlait du véhicule, est-ce que tu te souviens du trajet, entre l'endroit dans les arbres et l'endroit où tu t'es enfui ? »

« Je me rappelle pas non. J'étais toujours allongé à l'arrière. Lenny n'arrêtait pas de me parler à l'oreille et de me caresser. Moi j'essayais de le convaincre de me sauver. J'ai pas fait attention si je pouvais voir quelque chose en tournant la tête vers les fenêtres de l'avant. J'aurais dû, » ajouta-t-il amer.

« Ne te fais pas de reproches. Et la durée du trajet ? Approximativement ? Par rapport à ton trajet vers l'hôpital par exemple ? »

« Plus long ! Beaucoup plus long. Le trajet avec... vers l'endroit où je me suis enfui était plus long. C'était où d'ailleurs ?

« Newman's Row, à côté du parc Lincoln's Inn Fields »

« Plus long, je persiste. Même si ce n'était pas dans les mêmes conditions. Non c'était plus long. Lenny et moi on a parlé un moment. Oui plus long, deux fois plus je dirais. » Il réfléchit, cherchant et fouillant sa mémoire. « Je crois... je crois que l'on roulait en ligne droite, je veux dire, c'était pas des petites routes tortueuses. Au tout début si, j'ai été brinquebalé, mais ensuite non, je bougeais pas trop. Oui, on a roulé essentiellement en ligne droite. »

« C'est vraiment formidable Harry, tu as une excellente mémoire. »

« Mouais, c'est pas ce que disait mon prof de po... un ancien prof. »

« Bah , les profs, tu sais, avec certains ça passe et avec d'autres ça casse. Tu étais où à l'école secondaire ?

« Poudlard. Enfin, je veux dire, Saint Callum de Poudlard. C'est en Écosse. » précisa Harry, répondant à Lynley et lui révélant ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de dire à Keegan jusque là. »

« Je ne connais pas. C'est ta famille d'accueil qui t'avait inscrit là-bas ? »

« Non, mon oncle et ma tante n'auraient jamais dépensé un penny pour une école privée ! Ce sont mes parents. » Devant le regard surpris de Lynley, le jeune homme continua. « Oui, mes parents se sont rencontrés là-bas. Ils m'ont inscrit à ma naissance. On peut le faire. En fait, c'est une école un peu à part. La plupart des nouveaux élèves sont les enfants d'anciens. C'est une tradition. On y apprend des tas de choses que l'on ne voit pas ailleurs. C'était sympa, comme une vraie maison. Mais bon, c'était pas toujours drôle non plus, » fit Harry en se fermant brusquement.

« Oui, l'internat ce n'est pas toujours évident, » lui sourit Lynley.

« Tu étais où toi ? » questionna le garçon, soudain curieux.

« Eton, et ensuite Oxford. »

« À ben oui, t'es un _Lord_ c'est vrai, » se moqua gentiment Harry dans un petit rire, sincère et franc.

« Ton ami aristocrate était à Eton aussi ? »

« Non ! » dit Harry en riant toujours. « Non, Draco était avec moi à Poudlard, mais pas dans la même maison. »

« Draco ? »

Harry se ferma de nouveau.

« Dans quelle maison tu étais, elle s'appelait comment ? » l'interrogea l'inspecteur, préférant biaiser afin d'obtenir de nouvelles informations.

« Gryffondor, » répondit Harry doucement.

« Et... Draco ? »

« Serpentard... On n'était pas amis au début. On ne l'est devenu qu'après... après mes soucis avec Tom et l'accident de car, » murmura Harry, de nouveau triste.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Draco ou à d'autres de tes amis de venir te voir ? Il pourrait t'apporter des vêtements... et du réconfort, » continua Lynley sur le même ton doux que précédemment.

« Non, » dit Harry. « Je veux pas que mes amis me voient comme ça. Personne. »

« Ils pourraient t'aider pourtant, » insista Lynley.

« Pas maintenant. »

Lynley ne dit plus rien. Il était toujours assis sur le lit. Le silence s'éternisa mais étrangement, il n'était pas pesant.

« J'ai encore une dernière question, » dit enfin l'aristocrate blond. « Tes vêtements ? Tu portais quoi ce jour-là ? »

« Je portais... attends je ne sais plus... Un jean je crois... bleu pâle. Oui, c'est le jean que Hermione m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, avec la chemise verte. » Il pâlit et ses yeux de nouveaux s'embrumèrent. « J'ai perdu son cadeau ! »

« Tu ne l'as pas perdu. Hermione comprendra, j'en suis sûr, » le rassura Lynley tout en notant au passage l'autre prénom de l'amie que lui avait donné le garçon. « Tu avais quoi d'autre ? Chaussures, chaussettes ? Bijoux, papiers ? »

« Tu ne veux pas la marque de mon caleçon aussi ? » l'interrompit Harry en souriant malgré ses yeux toujours mouillés.

« Eh bien en fait, si, ça m'arrangerait, » répondit Lynley en lui rendant son sourire.

« J'avais des tennis en toile blanche, je les adorais. Chaussettes et caleçon, aucune idée, désolé. Une veste d'été noire. J'avais pris mon porte-monnaie. J'avais pas grand-chose dedans. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller au cinéma, ni même à Soho. Merde si, j'avais ma carte d'abonnement du métro ! Enfin, c'est pas grave... »

« Quel type d'abonnement ? » demanda innocemment Lynley.

« Oyster, pourq... oh, je comprends. Non il n'y avait aucun papier avec mon nom ou mon adresse. »

« Tu en es sûr, Harry ? »

« Oui, j'avais tout laissé dans l'entrée de mon appartement, mes papiers d'identité, ma bag.. arme de service. Non, ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui je suis, je n'avais même pas ma carte bleue. Que du liquide. J'étais vraiment parti les mains dans les poches. C'est pour ça que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as oublié ton arme, que de toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de porter hors service. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay, ce n'est pas... »

« Pourtant si je n'étais pas gay, je ne serais pas allé boire un coup dans ce bar ! Lenny ne m'aurait pas suivi ensuite au cinéma, il ne m'aurait pas enlevé avec son frère... je n'aurais pas été... blessé... »

« On peut s'amuser à refaire le monde cinquante fois. Cela ne changera rien au fait que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Lenny et Casper le sont. Pas toi. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il tendit la main et saisit celle de Lynley. Elle était douce. Les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler lentement ses joues. Est-ce qu'il pourrait de nouveau supporter qu'on le touche ? Qu'on lui caresse les cheveux ? Qu'on l'embrasse ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour refaire l'amour avec un homme ou être aimé ?

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda doucement Lynley. Harry avait l'air comme perdu dans ses pensées et ses doigts caressaient le dessus de sa main, sans que le garçon ne semble sans rendre compte.

« Tu crois... tu crois qu'un jour un homme... un homme pourra m'aimer ? Malgré tout ? »

« Ce qui t'est arrivé est horrible. Mais toi, tu es toujours la même merveilleuse personne qu'avant, » assura le Lord blond d'un ton convaincu.

« Tu me connaissais pas avant, » remarqua Harry, un rire étranglé à travers ses larmes.

« Non, mais je le sais. Je suis un inspecteur de la Met', je te rappelle, » affirma Lynley en souriant franchement.

À ce moment là, on toqua de nouveau à la porte, Harry essuya ses joues et dit un petit 'entrez'. Une infirmière poussa la porte.

« Monsieur Evans, vous avez de la visite. Je peux les faire entrer inspecteur ? Ils ont donné leurs papiers d'identité à votre agent. »

Lynley hocha la tête pendant que Harry blêmissait à vue d'œil.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte, laissant passer devant elle un jeune couple. Le grand rouquin, dont la pâleur faisaient encore plus ressortir la multitude de ses taches de son, serrait sa petite amie contre lui. Elle avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Harry poussa un gémissement en se tournant rapidement vers la fenêtre. Il lâcha la main de Lynley et prit son drap pour s'en recouvrir le corps et la tête.

« Non, Hermione, Ron ! Non, partez ! » dit-il la voix pleine de sanglots.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : merci aux anonymes **Elodie57**, **Hikaru**, **Batuk**, **Kayte45**, pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire parmi leurs favoris ou en alerte.

Un grand, grand, merci à **Sucubei** qui a réalisé un superbe fanart sur cette fiction, que vous pouvez voir à cette adresse : sucubei . skyrock . Com

Attention, je vous informe que je suis en train de changer les couvertures de mes fictions. Celle d'ID changera dans la semaine. Donc pour ceux, notamment les guests, qui se repèrent peut-être à mon image de profil, n'attendez pas une nouvelle publication avec Charlie Weasley comme image dimanche prochain ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Betas correctrices : **Nanola **(encore un joyeux anniversaire ma bichette, même si c'était hier ;) ) **et ****Wrire**

Beta lectrice : **Merylsnakes**

**NDA : **oui, je sais, nous ne sommes pas dimanche, mais nous sommes le 12 décembre, jour important car c'est l'anniversaire de... ? de ... ? Oui, de Charlie Weasley, mon gloubinours d'amour. Je me suis dit que cela justifiait bien un petit cadeau pour fêter ça. Bon, il y a aussi le fait que Stormtrooper2 part à Londres (emmène-moâaaa) et qu'elle m'a fait les yeux doux pour que je poste ce chapitre avant dimanche. Ne suis-je pas véritablement adorable ? Cela mérite bien une petite review en remerciement, pas vrai ? ^^'

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

L'infirmière se précipita vers Harry alors que les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus forts et déchirants.

« S'il vous plaît, sortez de cette chambre, tous, » leur dit-elle pleine de fermeté, tout en contournant Lynley pour se pencher vers ce qui devait être le visage de Harry, caché sous son drap.

« Harry, oh Harry, » gémit Hermione tandis que Ron la poussait vers la sortie.

Lynley se leva du matelas et dit à Harry qu'il revenait. Mais il n'était pas sûr du tout que le garçon l'ait entendu alors que ses sanglots se transformaient en cris.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, à quelques mètres de là, le couple était accolé contre un mur. La jeune fille pleurait dans les bras de son petit ami qui lui embrassait les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé et leur montra sa plaque.

« Inspecteur Thomas Lynley, Police Métropolitaine. Je suis en charge de l'enquête concernant Harry Evans. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes précisément ? »

« Ronald Weasley, » répondit le rouquin. « Et Hermione Granger. Nous sommes les amis de Harry. Ses meilleurs amis. »

Il serra fermement ses bras contre le corps de la brunette qui était secouée de sanglots. Au même moment, une autre infirmière passa en trombe devant eux et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Harry, d'où des cris désespérés s'échappaient.

« Oh mon Dieu Ron, pourquoi Harry ? Mais pourquoi encore Harry ? C'est tellement injuste ! » s'exclama la jeune fille dans les bras de son petit ami.

« S'il vous plaît jeunes gens, il serait très important que je puisse vous parler. Pouvez-vous me rejoindre dans les bureaux du Yard ? » Lynley leur tendit sa carte. « Je dois retourner voir monsieur Evans, attendez-moi ici si vous préférez. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Merci inspecteur, mais je crois que Hermione a besoin de respirer un peu dehors. Nous serons au Yard d'ici une petite heure. »

« C'est important, vraiment, » insista Lynley.

« Je sais. Mon supérieur, John Dawlish, vous attend pour sa part à dix-huit heures dans nos locaux, » continua Ron, plantant des yeux bleus déterminés dans ceux, chocolat, de l'inspecteur.

« Vous êtes de l'agence Aurora ? » s'étonna Lynley.

« Oui, je suis un Auror, c'est comme cela que l'on s'appelle. Je travaille dans la même équipe que Harry. On a appris ce matin ce qui s'était passé, par un de vos collègues, » l'informa le grand roux. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé moralement.

« MacPherson ? »

« Oui, c'est ce nom-là »

Ron caressa les cheveux de Hermione.

« Allez, viens, Hermione, on reviendra demain. »

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il ne veut pas nous voir ? » sanglota Hermione en levant son visage vers Ron, en quête d'une réponse que le grand garçon n'avait visiblement pas.

« Il a honte, Miss Granger, » répondit Lynley à sa place. « Ne lui en voulez pas. Il a vécu l'enfer, il est traumatisé. Je vous expliquerai tout ce que je peux tout à l'heure. »

Le rouquin hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction, puis il entraîna la jeune fille en larmes, un bras fermement passé autour de sa taille comme pour la soutenir ou la protéger.

Lynley hésitait devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Elle était silencieuse désormais. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décida donc d'entrer.

Harry était allongé dans son lit, remit complètement à plat. L'une des infirmières se tenait à côté de sa perfusion. Elle venait certainement de lui injecter un produit car elle déposait une fiole vide et une seringue sur un petit plateau. Le visage du garçon était marbré de larmes mais il avait les yeux clos. La pâleur de sa peau faisait ressortir encore plus clairement ses blessures. La marque de morsure dans son cou, que Lynley avait remarquée tout à l'heure, lui sauta aux yeux, brûlant ses rétines.

« Il dort, laissez-le se reposer, » scanda l'infirmière pendant que sa collègue bordait le jeune homme.

« Oui, je récupère juste mon magnétophone. »

Lynley s'approcha de la table et ramassa le petit enregistreur qu'il avait posé dessus quand ils avaient commencé à discuter. Il l'arrêta avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa veste alors que les infirmières sortaient de la chambre.

Il resta seul un instant, à contempler Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû éprouver pour une victime, pas en étant l'enquêteur. Simon, Havers et Helen avaient raison. Il était trop attaché à Harry.

Il s'avança lentement vers lui, passa une main dans la masse épaisse de ses cheveux noirs. Il éprouva un profond dégoût pour l'ordure qui avait osé faire ce même geste, après l'avoir violé. Puis son regard tomba de nouveau sur la morsure. C'était tellement rageant et frustrant. D'un côté l'un des assassins violait et mordait, de l'autre côté, son frère violait et caressait. De la torture, physique, morale, psychologique. Il sentit la colère gonfler dans ses veines, bouillante, dévorante, une colère qu'il ressentait parfois lors de certaines enquêtes. Il avait déjà vu tant d'atrocités.

Lynley se pencha vers la tête ébène et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Dors Harry, repose-toi, tu n'es pas seul. Un jour, tu rencontreras un homme bien, n'aie pas honte de toi. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, comme un père le ferait pour son enfant souffrant et sortit de la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit.

**... ... ...**

Lynley tendit la mini cassette à Havers à peine rentré au bureau. Puis il attendit que les amis de Harry arrivent, tout en expliquant à Havers et Nkata ce qu'il avait appris. La pièce était surchargée de documents et de dossiers. Quant à son bureau en bois foncé, il croulait sous les papiers.

Barbara punaisa une carte de Londres sur un morceau de mur encore libre. Elle prit également une poignée de petites épingles à tête colorée.

Elle et Nkata épinglèrent de bleu les endroits où chaque victime avait été kidnappée, de rouge ceux où on les avait retrouvée.

« Il faut moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour aller de Newman's Row à Barts'. Les ambulanciers vont plus vite, mais je préfère prendre une marge de manœuvre. Evans vous a dit qu'il pensait que le trajet entre le lieu des viols et son débarquement était le double. En prenant là encore une bonne marge de manœuvre, on va dire que ça fait trente minutes. Ça nous ferait, grosso-modo un cercle de recherche de... Merde chef, vous pouvez pas ouvrir votre ordinateur ? Sur internet on doit trouver un site qui nous calculera ça, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de calcul, » râla Havers.

« Inspecteur Lynley ? » les interrompit une voix douce et féminine.

Les trois policiers se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers le jeune couple que Lynley avait rencontré à l'hôpital. Ils se tenaient fermement par la main, comme si c'était leur point d'ancrage commun. La jeune fille avait ses cheveux bruns frisottés et plus ébouriffés que jamais, conséquence certaine de longues minutes de passages rassurants parmi eux de doigts parsemés de taches de rousseur.

« Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley, je vous en prie, entrez, asseyez-vous. Je vous présente le sergent Barbara Havers et le constable Winston Nkata, » dit Lynley en leur désignant une femme d'une trentaine d'années à la coupe impossible et à la tenue épouvantable, ainsi qu'un grand noir longiligne, le visage marqué par une balafre.

« Bonjour, » fit aimablement Hermione en prenant le siège que lui présentait l'inspecteur. Ron à ses côtés avait le regard figé sur le mur. Suivant son regard, elle vit alors que ce dernier était recouvert de photos de jeunes hommes, le visage tuméfié, des marques de morsures sur le corps et la gorge ouverte. Et Harry. Elle poussa un léger cri, la main sur sa bouche.

« Désolé miss, vous ne devriez pas regarder ça, » grimaça Nkata.

Lynley sembla également comprendre et après un bref moment de flottement, leur proposa vivement de changer de pièce pour se diriger dans une salle de réunion.

« Non, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis étudiante en médecine. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de blessure. C'est juste les circonstances, mon meilleur ami est sur ce mur, cela m'a choqué, » refusa la jeune fille pâle en reprenant dans la sienne la main de Ron, toujours debout.

« Il a été mordu ? Harry, est-ce que ces salauds l'ont mordu lui aussi, pendant qu'ils le violaient ? » la voix de Ron était forte, pleine d'une colère mal contenue.

« Monsieur Weasley, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, » fit obligeamment Lynley.

« Non ! Répondez-moi ! Est-ce qu'il a été mordu ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont violé tous les deux ? Combien de fois ? Je veux savoir, vous comprenez ? Je veux savoir ce que ces bâtards lui ont fait et je jure devant Merlin qu'ils payeront au centuple ! » cria le roux. Son visage blanc constellé de taches de rousseur se marbra de rouge.

« Ron, s'il te plaît... » gémit Hermione.

« Non ! Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Il a refusé de nous voir ! Jamais, _jamais_ Harry n'a refusé de nous voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Vous avez dit qu'il avait honte ! Depuis quand Harry aurait honte de nous voir ? Pourquoi ? Je sais ce que les Macaques font subir à leurs victimes, Harry ne méritait pas ça ! » hurla Ron, visiblement hors de lui.

Nkata et Havers se regardaient, désolés pour le jeune homme et pour Lynley qui n'aimait en rien les esclandres, encore moins dans son bureau.

« Aucune de leurs sept victimes ne méritait ce traitement, monsieur Weasley, » répondit froidement Lynley. « Maintenant je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous calmer ou alors d'aller vociférer hors de mon bureau. Une personne à moitié hystérique ne m'aidera en rien dans mon enquête et ce n'est pas non plus comme cela que vous pourrez aider votre ami Harry. »

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le malheureux rouquin. Il devint encore plus pâle, les taches rouges disparaissant subitement. Il tomba, littéralement, sur sa chaise en grommelant des bribes d'excuses.

« Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé ou un café ? » demanda poliment Havers.

Personnellement, elle aurait aimé un café bien noir assorti d'une bonne clope, mais Lynley lui ferait une crise cardiaque si elle sortait son paquet de Player's.

Les jeunes gens refusèrent tout aussi poliment, se serrant toujours nerveusement la main. La tension était forte, ils attendaient d'en savoir plus sur la situation de leur ami ainsi que de répondre aux questions que leur poserait l'inspecteur.

Celui-ci décida d'ouvrir rapidement le bal.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer et que vous ayez accepté de venir nous parler. Monsieur Evans a, jusqu'à présent, refusé de nous donner des renseignements un peu personnels. Vous devez comprendre que c'est pourtant important, quand on mène une enquête, de connaître la victime. Ne croyez pas que cela soit de la curiosité mal placée ou malsaine, mais nous devons savoir qui est Harry Evans, cela pourrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous éclairer sur certains points de l'enquête ou sur l'identité de ses agresseurs. Harry nous a affirmé qu'il ne connaissait pas les Macaques, mais vous-même semblez être au courant, monsieur Weasley. »

« Je ne savais rien non plus de ce duo avant ce matin, inspecteur. C'est Angus MacPherson qui nous a renseigné quand il est venu voir notre responsable, John Dawlish, pour lui annoncer que Harry était la septième victime de ces monstres. Il nous a dit qu'ils avaient commencé début juin. »

Ron se leva et alla se placer devant les portraits des garçons. Tout comme la veille chez Saint James, ils étaient punaisés de façon linéaire et chronologique. Il y avait cependant plus de photos pour chacun d'eux, ainsi que la date et le lieu exact de leur enlèvement, ou supposé dans le cas des deux premiers, ainsi que celui où leur corps avait été découvert par des passants depuis traumatisés. Leurs âges, poids et tailles étaient également annotés.

« Nous avons fini notre formation d'Auror fin juin. Nous n'étions pas à Londres mais aux États-Unis. Depuis deux ans, nous avons un programme d'échange avec des étudiants d'un institut de formation comme le nôtre, basé à Salem. Avec tous ceux de notre promotion, on était là-bas, depuis mi-avril. On est revenu un jour par-ci par-là, mais pas en juin, on avait nos examens finaux à Salem. Harry et moi, nous sommes rentrés le 3 juillet. Après le week-end où la seconde victime a été enlevée, de ce que je constate. » Il secoua la tête, dubitatif.

« Ensuite nous sommes partis en vacances. Depuis la fin de nos études secondaires on part toujours ensemble au mois de juillet, entre amis, » rajouta Hermione.

« Où, quand et avec quel genre d'ami ? » questionna Barbara, impassible.

« Ron et moi, on a passé quelques jours chez mes parents et les parents de Ron. Harry est resté chez Remus, son parrain, pour voir son petit filleul car il est lui-même le parrain du fils de Remus. Ensuite, on est parti avec Draco et Astoria, Blaise, Luna et Neville. Dean et Seamus nous ont rejoints ensuite, ainsi que leurs petites amies, Padma et Parvati, » déclara Hermione.

« Attendez, est-ce que vous pourriez nous écrire le nom de ces personnes, avec leur nom de famille ? » demanda aussitôt Havers. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle en entendait certains.

« Harry a un parrain ? Il nous a dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille, à part son oncle et sa tante chez qui il vivait enfant mais qu'il ne fréquente pas, » intervint Lynley.

Le rouquin eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Évidemment qu'il ne les fréquente pas ! Ils l'ont pris avec eux à la mort de ses parents, quand Harry avait quinze mois, mais ils le détestaient. Ils l'ont martyrisé pendant seize ans. Il a vécu enfermé dans un placard pendant dix ans ! Si Harry est plutôt petit, c'est certainement les conséquences d'une mauvaise alimentation pendant son enfance, il n'a jamais mangé à sa faim avec eux. »

Havers notait fébrilement toutes ces informations sur son petit carnet tandis que Nkata et Lynley écoutaient religieusement les paroles du couple devant eux.

Lynley décida de continuer pour l'instant dans cette direction car la psychiatre de Harry avait des doutes quant à tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit à propos de son passé. Il fallait savoir si Evans était un affabulateur ou s'il avait dit la vérité. S'il avait menti, cela mettrait à mal les informations qu'il leur avait confiées par la suite.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Ces accusations sont sérieuses.»

Ron le regarda durement.

« Oui j'en suis sûr. Mes frères et moi l'avons même aidé à s'évader de sa propre chambre une fois. Il était enfermé dedans depuis des jours, son oncle avait mis des barreaux à ses fenêtres.

« Harry revenait toujours de ses séjours chez eux amaigrit et avec des bleus sur le corps, » rajouta Hermione.

« Pourquoi dans ce cas son parrain ne l'a pas pris avec lui ? D'ailleurs, il nous a dit que son parrain était décédé, » contra Lynley.

« Son vrai parrain, oui. Quand il avait quinze ans. Mais Sirius n'était rentré en Angleterre que depuis deux ans. Il ne pouvait pas prendre Harry. Il le voulait mais les démarches étaient compliquées et son métier ne facilitait rien. En plus, Harry ne voulait pas que les gens sachent ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Il a toujours été très discret, il n'aime pas que les gens le remarquent ou le plaignent... Seigneur, Harry... » Hermione sortit un petit mouchoir de la poche de sa veste en jean et s'essuya les yeux. « Remus était l'ami des parents de Harry et de son parrain. Il a pris sa place dans son cœur mais il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Il n'a pu le récupérer que lorsque que Harry a eu dix-sept ans et que sa famille a déménagé, sans lui. On ne sait même pas où ils sont aujourd'hui. »

« Et donc, ces vacances ? » demanda Havers en revenant sur leur premier sujet de conversation.

« Hein ? Euh, nous sommes partis en France, dans la maison de Draco. C'était pendant la semaine avant leur fête nationale, le 14 juillet, mais je ne me souviens plus quel jour exactement, le mardi ou le mercredi je pense, » répondit Ron.

« C'était le mardi, » compléta Hermione.

« Harry semble avoir beaucoup d'amis... » remarqua Lynley.

« Eh bien... nous nous connaissons tous depuis Poudlard, nous avons fait nos études ensemble. Nous avons vécu... des moments difficiles, surtout Harry. Alors cela a renforcé nos liens. C'est vrai que nous sommes très proches. » Hermione regarda alternativement les policiers et son petit-ami. « Nous... Harry a déjà vécu tant d'horreurs... Un de nos camarades, Cédric Diggory, est mort pendant une compétition sportive à l'école. Il faisait équipe avec Harry. Il s'est toujours senti responsable de sa mort. Ensuite Sirius. Puis notre ancien directeur est décédé d'une mauvaise chute, devant Harry et Draco. Il aimait beaucoup Harry, c'était réciproque d'ailleurs. Il avait personnellement connu ses parents. Harry a eu aussi des ennuis avec un certain Tom. C'était un homme mauvais. Et puis, il y a eu l'accident de car en Suède. Ça l'a achevé. C'était pendant un voyage scolaire, on allait voir nos correspondants de l'école de Durmstrang. Mais l'un des cars a dérapé sur la glace. Beaucoup de nos amis sont morts... ainsi que la femme de Remus. »

« Mon frère, Fred, aussi, » rajouta Ron en baissant la tête.

« On a tous été très traumatisés. La majorité d'entre nous a dû redoubler notre année. Harry a craqué, comme beaucoup d'autres. Il a été suivi en psychothérapie, pendant presque deux ans. Il allait bien maintenant, il avait réussi à faire le deuil... C'est injuste, si injuste ! On a fêté son anniversaire en France, le 31 juillet, et on est rentré, il voulait... il voulait refaire sa vie, » Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Lynley se renfonça dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Son visage aux traits distingués ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était très satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Harry n'avait rien inventé, son passé était bien aussi horrible qu'il l'avait dit à Caroline Keegan. Une bouffée de pitié l'assaillit. Après toutes ces épreuves, il avait fallu que le sort s'acharne de nouveau sur le jeune homme. La vie n'était pas juste avec lui, miss Granger avait raison. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que si Harry n'avait pas menti sur tous ces points, ses autres propos pouvaient être considérés comme véridiques. Même s'il ne devait pas oublier qu'il fallait toutefois prendre du recul face à ces déclarations, en raison de son traumatisme et des drogues. Chose qu'il n'avait sans doute pas suffisamment pris en compte jusqu'à présent, comme lui avait si bien fait remarquer Havers et Simon.

« Refaire sa vie ? Il venait de rompre ? Combien d'amants lui connaissez-vous ? » demanda Nkata.

Le grand rouquin efflanqué se redressa, soudain, furieux.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Monsieur Weasley, comme je vous l'ai dit, nos questions ne sont pas malsaines. Loin de nous l'idée de porter un quelconque jugement de valeur sur votre ami. Mais nous devons éliminer la possibilité d'un ancien amant malheureux, d'une vengeance, ou simplement d'une connaissance qui le relierait aux autres victimes. Savez-vous comment Harry se comportait avec ses amants ? Était-il entreprenant ou non ? Était-il rapidement mis en confiance ? Tous ces éléments nous permettent d'avancer dans notre enquête, » fit Lynley d'une voix placide.

La jeune fille se remit à parler tandis que son petit ami se rasseyait à ses côtés.

« Harry n'a pas eu beaucoup d'aventures, même à l'époque de l'école. Il n'a eu que deux petites amies du temps du collège, à quinze et seize ans. Mais cela n'a duré que quelques mois. »

« Leurs noms ? » demanda Havers, le nez dans son carnet, son stylo bille sur le papier.

« Cho Chang et Ginevra Weasley, » dit Ron, cassant. « Oui, c'est ma petite sœur, elle a un autre petit-ami en ce moment si vous voulez le savoir. » Il regarda les policiers comme s'il les défiait de trouver à redire quoi que ce soit.

« Ensuite, il y a eu Blaise. C'est son premier amant masculin. Leur histoire a duré plus d'un an, ils sont toujours très amis. Après, il a eu une aventure avec un Français, l'année où on a été au camping. L'année dernière donc. Mais c'était juste une amourette d'été sans importance. Non, je pensais plus à Ultan quand je disais qu'il voulait refaire sa vie. C'est un Irlandais, il vit à Dublin. Ils ont rompu en avril. Ça ne faisait que quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais Harry a eu le cœur brisé. Il pensait qu'Ultan était sincère mais ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Rien d'autre ? Mignon comme il est pourtant...» demanda gentiment Nkata le sourcil relevé, visiblement étonné.

Le rouquin réagit de nouveau au quart de tour.

« Ça veut dire quoi cette question à deux Noises ? Vous avez un problème avec les homosexuels ? Ils sont tous forcément pires que des chattes en chaleur, toujours à la recherche d'un mec avec qui baiser ? »

« Ron, s'il te plaît. Non monsieur, Harry n'a pas connu d'autres hommes, et oui j'en suis certaine. Harry est comme notre frère. Nous n'avons pas de secrets entre nous. C'est pour cela que ça nous fait si mal de voir qu'il ne veut pas nous voir... » Elle eut une grimace et tenta de masquer son chagrin. « Il est plutôt timide, discret et réservé. Il est aussi méfiant et ne fait pas facilement confiance aux inconnus. Seigneur, comment va-t-il pouvoir refaire confiance à qui que ce soit maintenant ? Harry est quelqu'un de prudent, son passé l'a incité à la prudence. Il avait aussi peu confiance en lui, en ce qui concerne ses relations avec les autres. Harry n'est pas que simplement _mignon_, monsieur. » Elle étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Il est beau, tout simplement beau. Mais il l'ignore et rougit comme une jeune collégienne quand on lui fait des compliments. »

« Dites-moi, après vos vacances, vous avez fait quoi ? » La question de Lynley s'adressait essentiellement au rouquin qu'il regardait dans les yeux.

« On est rentré de France le 2 août et on a commencé tout de suite notre travail. On fait équipe avec un autre Auror, Robert Stevenson, vous le verrez tout à l'heure. Mais on était rarement sur Londres. On n'a pas arrêté nos déplacements. Si vous voulez, Stevenson vous donnera la liste détaillée des endroits où on a été. On a passé aussi un grand week-end avec mes parents, pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Du 18 au 22 août. Harry venait souvent manger le soir avec nous à la maison. Il a passé aussi un jour chez Draco, dans le Whiltshire. Ce week-end... on lui avait dit de venir à la maison. Mais il a refusé, c'était notre premier week-end tranquille, donc il ne voulait pas nous embêter. Alors que c'était pas le cas, mais... c'est Harry, il avait peur de nous gêner. C'était notre premier week-end commun à Hermione et moi depuis celui d'août chez mes parents. » De nouveau Ron se tut et baissa les yeux sur sa main jointe à celle de Hermione.

Quand il releva la tête, ses billes bleues étaient beaucoup trop brillantes et humides.

« On aurait dû insister... Il aurait été avec nous et alors... » sa bouche se crispa.

« Ne vous faites pas de reproches, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, » remarqua Lynley.

Le rouquin ne dit rien mais ils pouvaient tous voir sa pomme d'Adam faire du yo-yo dans sa gorge. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme hypnotisés par les photos et la carte de Londres avec les petites épingles colorées plantées dedans.

« Est-ce que Harry... Comment va-t-il ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

« Il a été violé plusieurs fois par ses agresseurs, frappé, drogué et l'un d'eux l'a effectivement mordu. Mais il n'a pas été blessé par arme blanche. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. De ce qu'ont dit les médecins, il pourra sortir du service de gynécologie à la fin de la semaine. Ensuite, cela dépendra de beaucoup d'éléments. Pour l'instant son psychiatre souhaite le faire placer dans son service. Le temps qu'il aille un peu mieux. Elle ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de rester et de s'assumer seul. Cela pourrait être très difficile pour lui, voire dangereux. »

Le regard bleu pénétrant de Ron se planta dans le sien.

« Elle pense qu'il pourrait se blesser ? »

« Elle le croit, oui. »

« Harry pourrait venir chez nous ou chez mes parents. Il faut que l'on prévienne Blaise aussi. Il est hors de question que Harry se retrouve enfermé dans un service psychiatrique ! »

« Il a déjà donné son accord, » fit doucement Lynley.

Les traits du grand roux s'affaissèrent.

« On retournera le voir, Ron, on lui parlera. Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui dit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Lynley, son regard vif et perçant. « Pourquoi est-il dans ce service ? Ce n'est pas une femme. »

« C'est dans ce service que sont traitées les victimes de violences sexuelles dans cet hôpital. »

Elle hocha la tête puis ré-attaqua.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dîtes pas, inspecteur ? » Ses yeux noisette montraient son intelligence et sa détermination. La question fit froncer les sourcils des policiers.

« Comment cela ? » demanda poliment Lynley.

« Vous nous avez dit que Harry n'avait pas été blessé par arme blanche, comment cela se fait-il ? Et malgré tout, j'ai bien vu que vous saviez déjà beaucoup de choses que l'on vous a dites. »

Lynley soupesa le regard de la jeune fille.

« Harry est sans doute encore en danger. Il n'a pas été éliminé comme les autres, par un heureux concours de circonstances pour lui. Au moins un de ses agresseurs pourrait bien ne pas voir les choses de cette façon et chercher à finir la tâche qu'il a commencée. Non seulement cela, mais de plus, l'autre de ses violeurs a eu un comportement plutôt... possessif envers lui. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas que Harry soit exécuté. Nous ne savons pas si c'est un comportement récurrent chez lui ou s'il ne l'a eu qu'avec Harry. Mais il l'a menacé. Il lui a dit qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il reviendrait pour le chercher. »

Le jeune couple pâlit en le dévisageant.

« C'est pour ça alors que vous n'avez pas divulgué son nom ni son visage, » énonça la jeune fille. « Dites-moi inspecteur, vous appelez toujours les victimes par leur prénom ? »

La question était directe, incisive. Lynley ne put cacher sa surprise et Havers un grognement de réprobation.

« Eh bien en fait miss, non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Il s'avère que monsieur Evans, Harry, a développé une sorte de relation de confiance avec moi. Il m'a beaucoup parlé et m'a donné certaines informations. Je ne suis jamais insensible à la détresse des victimes que je rencontre mais Harry a su me toucher, je dois le reconnaître. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, pensive, puis elle lui fit un petit sourire, sincère.

« Harry est une belle personne monsieur, pas seulement physiquement. C'est un homme bon, généreux et qui n'a pas une once de méchanceté dans les veines. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il a su vous accorder sa confiance, de voir qu'il en est encore capable. Ne gâcher pas le cadeau qu'il vous fait. Si vous le souhaitez, je contacterai le psychiatre qui s'est occupé de lui. Nous travaillons dans le même hôpital. »

« Lequel ? » demanda avidement Havers, stylo en l'air.

« Ste Mangouste. »

« C'est où ça ? » s'exclama la femme.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Ici à Londres. C'est une clinique privée. »

Les trois Moldus eurent une expression un peu perdue. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Les nouveaux charmes de protection étaient véritablement efficaces. Ils savaient que les policiers devaient se poser des questions sur l'hôpital et sur d'autres points qu'ils avaient énumérés qui concernaient le monde sorcier. Comme l'accident de car qui était passé étrangement inaperçu et n'avait jamais été relayé par les médias britanniques. Mais ils n'arriveraient pas à faire la lumière dessus. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient la vérité pouvaient le faire.

Puis les jeunes sorciers notèrent tous les noms et adresses des personnes qu'ils avaient cités pour que la police puisse finir son enquête d'environnement.

Finalement, ils se levèrent et saluèrent les policiers. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Ron se tourna vers eux et pointa la carte du doigt.

« Dites, vous avez remarqué ? Ils suivent à chaque fois la A11 pour abandonner les corps. »

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent tous les deux en se tenant toujours par la main.

**... ... ...**

À peine le jeune couple avait franchi le seuil de la porte que les trois policiers s'avancèrent précipitamment sur la carte.

« Putain, il a raison ! » s'exclama Nkata, déconcerté.

« Comment on a pu rater ça ? » râla Havers, pour sa part mécontente.

« Nous n'avons pas utilisé la carte de cette façon jusqu'à présent, nous ne la regardions pas de la manière qu'il fallait. C'est grâce à vos punaises de couleur, Havers. Il a raison. À chaque fois ils ont dû passer par la A11, » constata Lynley, sa voix trahissant son excitation face à la découverte incroyable du rouquin.

Ils rajoutèrent sous chaque épingle un petit morceau de papier avec le numéro d'ordre des victimes.

« C'est complètement anarchique par contre de ce côté-là. Regardez, la première victime est la plus à l'est, à Mile End Park. Ensuite, on va vers le centre Est de Londres, à Festival Garden. Ces salauds ont eu une chance de cocu de ne pas s'être fait repérer pour leur premier égorgement, c'est vraiment en pleine ville, il y a toujours de la circulation, » déclara Havers avec un vilain pli de la bouche.

« Non, pas tant que ça, Havers. Ils étaient sur New Change et se sont glissés entre le petit parc et K&L Gates, il n'y avait personne le dimanche matin. Ensuite, ils se sont cachés derrière un bosquet. Le garçon était complètement shooté, il ne s'est sans doute même pas rendu compte qu'on lui tranchait la gorge. Même s'il y avait du monde à proximité, il ne pouvait pas les alerter par ses cris et ses agresseurs étaient totalement cachés par la végétation. D'ailleurs, c'est le même principe à chaque fois, » dit Nkata de sa voix chaude et grave.

« Ils sont grands et costauds. C'est l'une des choses qui ressort de l'interrogatoire de Harry, » intervint Lynley. « Pour eux, ces jeunes garçons sont comme des enfants dans leurs bras, ils ne doivent pas peser bien lourds. C'est pour ça qu'ils réussissent à les enlever aussi facilement. Ils auraient plus de mal avec des gabarits comme le mien ou le vôtre, Winston. C'est la même chose au moment des meurtres. Cela ne doit leur prendre que quelques secondes pour sortir par la porte latérale du fourgon avec le corps drogué de leur victime. Ensuite, ils se planquent derrière un fourré, les égorgent rapidement et retournent dans leur véhicule. D'ailleurs, un seul d'entre eux est nécessaire pour faire ça, l'autre doit rester dans le véhicule, au volant et à faire le guet. » Il se frotta le menton en pleine réflexion.

« Ils sont vraiment très efficaces dans leur exécution. Ce, dès le premier meurtre. Pas d'hésitation, c'est clair, net, la main ne tremble pas. Celui qui les égorge a l'habitude. Reste à savoir si c'est toujours le même ou s'ils le font chacun leur tour. Mais ils ont la technique et la vue du sang les laisse indifférents. Égorger une personne n'est pas rien. Le coup est net, puissant, profond. Je sais que le reste de nos investigations, notamment pour les drogues, nous fait penser qu'ils ont un lien avec le monde médical, mais la façon d'égorger ferais plus penser à un chasseur, un boucher ou à un militaire. Je dois demander à Simon, pour l'arme, s'il a pu avancer dans ses recherches. Il faudra ensuite montrer des modèles de couteau à Harry, voir s'il les reconnaît. »

« Mouais, » reprit Barbara, toujours un peu dubitative dès que son patron parlait de la septième victime. « Donc ensuite, nous retournons plein Est, à Stepney Green, qui est d'ailleurs à quelques minutes seulement de Mile End. On pourrait se demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas retournés là-bas. »

« Ils changent à chaque fois, ils n'ont jamais déposé de corps au même endroit, » lui rappela Nkata.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Winston, je le sais bien. Je me demande juste _pourquoi_. Sincèrement, c'est vrai que côté tranquillité, Mile End et Stepney Green sont les mieux placés pour faire leur sale besogne. Evans n'aurait eu aucune chance dans ces coins-là. C'est facile de s'y garer en plus. »

Lynley fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans ce qu'avait dit Havers le contrariait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Ils n'étaient pas du bon côté, » déclara-t-il soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous dites que c'était facile pour eux de se garer, mais ils n'étaient pas du bon côté, pour Mile End. On a retrouvé Strauss près de Burdett Road. Mais si on part du principe qu'ils arrivaient de l'A11, ils étaient du mauvais côté pour se garer, ils roulaient sur la gauche, or le parc se situe sur la droite de la rue. Ils auraient donc dû se garer sur le côté gauche, traverser la rue avec le corps du gamin dans les bras, l'égorger et revenir. Ce n'est pas cohérent, » expliqua Lylney.

« Ils se sont peut-être simplement garés comme des merdes en traversant la rue avec leur fourgon, » supposa laconiquement Havers. « Ce serait logique, ils violent et ils tuent, monsieur. Je ne pense pas que respecter scrupuleusement le code de la route soit l'une de leur priorité. »

« Peut-être pas quotidiennement, mais d'un autre côté, cela m'étonnerait fort qu'ils ne le respectent pas quand ils ont une victime dans leur camionnette ! Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de se faire arrêter avec un gamin violé, drogué et roués de coup à l'arrière de leur véhicule simplement pour un feux grillé ou un stop non respecté, » répondit sèchement Lynley.

Il s'approcha de la carte, fit passer ses doigts le long de Mile End. « Ou alors ils sont passés par un autre chemin, mais je ne vois pas lequel... »

Barbara haussa les épaules puis, le laissant à ses réflexions, reprit la chronologie.

« Ensuite, retour plus au centre, mais aussi dans le Nord-Est. Bunhill Fields est dans le borough d'Islingthon. Pas de problème du côté de la circulation, la B144 est en sens unique. Après, on retourne dans l'Est de Londres à Weaver Fields, sur Dunbridge Street. Après, encore plus au Nord-Est, à quelques pas de Weaver, pour le Museum Garden, sur Victoria Park Square, sens unique aussi. Et enfin, un autre bond vers le centre pour Evans, c'est le plus excentré par rapport aux autres, le plus à l'Ouest si je puis dire. »

« Havers, je veux que vous et Nkata, vous retourniez à chaque endroit où l'on a retrouvé les corps. Regardez les points communs, les différences. Prenez un mannequin avec vous, pour voir les avantages et les difficultés de chaque lieu, notamment pour se garer. Demandez aux autres équipes de vous aider s'il le faut, prenez tous les agents nécessaires, » dicta Lynley.

« Bien, monsieur. »

« C'est étrange... on dirait qu'ils font des bonds, sauf pour les victimes cinq et six. Voyez, la une, la plus à l'est, ensuite, hop bond de combien... à vol d'oiseau » Lynley pris une règle, mesura les points et calcula la distance avec l'échelle indiquée.

« On va dire cinq kilomètres vers l'ouest, pour la deuxième. Ensuite de nouveau bond à l'Est, de quatre kilomètres. Le point un et trois ne sont qu'à un kilomètre d'écart. Entre la victime un et sept, il y a six kilomètres... On a leur zone de confort ! » Il sortit un surligneur et traça un ovale englobant tous les différents points.

« C'est ici qu'ils tuent. C'est leur zone de confort pour les meurtres. La question maintenant c'est : où est leur zone de viol ? Dans cette même zone ? À l'extérieur ? Et dans cette hypothèse, où ? Plus à l'Est ou à l'Ouest ? On suppose qu'ils prennent l'A11 pour se débarrasser des garçons, cela est lisible sur la carte. Donc je vous le demande, est-ce qu'ils viendraient de l'Ouest ? Est-ce qu'ils prendraient le risque de traverser tout Londres avec les gamins dans leur fourgon ? Surtout que les alertes d'enlèvement avaient été données pour les derniers, même si on ignorait encore avec précision le modèle de leur véhicule. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Ils viennent de l'Est, » affirma Nkata « Ils doivent les violer à l'est de cette zone. Votre Harry Evans, il vous a dit qu'ils avaient roulé un moment et qu'ils étaient dans de la végétation. Si on part du principe qu'ils les violent à chaque fois dans un endroit différents des meurtres, ce que je crois aussi, ils n'auraient pas pu prendre leur pied à Festival Garden par exemple, ils doivent se cacher ou dans un parc ou à l'extérieur de la ville, mais à l'Est. Si on se réfère au légiste pour l'heure du décès des gamins, Evans est celui qu'ils ont gardé le plus longtemps. Ils ont gardé les autres environ quatre heures. Evans a eu l'immense privilège d'endurer son supplice pendant plus de six heures. Il leur faut un coin tranquille où ils seront bien sûrs de ne pas être dérangés pendant tout ce temps, » finit-il sombrement.

« Oui, Harry a eu droit à un traitement différent, à bien des niveaux, » fit lentement Lynley.

Barbara fourragea ses cheveux sans douceur, à se demander si elle ne voulait pas les arracher par poignées. « La question c'est de savoir s'ils changent aussi d'endroit pour les violer à chaque fois ou si au contraire, ils ont une seule place qu'ils utilisent pour cela. Franchement monsieur, ça nous avance à quoi tout ça ? »

« À les connaître, Barbara, à savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Peut-être même à pouvoir les surprendre la prochaine fois qu'ils enlèveront un autre jeune homme. Car ils recommenceront. Sans doute pas dans l'immédiat, je pense qu'ils risquent d'être un peu échaudés suite à leur échec de dimanche. Mais ils recommenceront. Ils ne s'arrêteront que le jour où on les arrêtera. »

Lynley sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était fatigué mais cette journée était loin d'être finie.

« On doit partir au bureau de l'agence Aurora, sergent. Nkata, je vous laisse voir pour vous organiser pour demain, pour l'inspection des scènes de crimes.

« Okay inspecteur. Au fait, il était bizarre le rouquin, non ? C'est quoi cette expression avec des... noises ? Et c'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un jurer en invoquant Merlin. Ils leur apprennent quoi dans leur école ? La légende du roi Arthur ? » dit le grand noir en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Havers pensa qu'il aurait largement pu faire de la publicité pour un dentifrice.

« Aucune idée, mais je suis d'accord. Ils ne fréquentent que des endroits que je ne connais pas. Poudlard, c'est quoi ce nom, sérieusement ? Et c'est quoi déjà le nom de l'hôpital ? »

Ils constatèrent qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rappelaient. Mal à l'aise, Havers relut ses notes.

« Ste Mangouste. »

Un nouveau sentiment de malaise les envahit tous les trois.

« Bon... on y va, monsieur ? Cette fois on prend ma Mini, j'ai trop envie d'une clope ! »

**... ... ...**

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, qui semblèrent des heures à Lynley cramponné à la Mini, à côté d'une Havers qui détendait sur nerfs en tirant rageusement sur sa cigarette collée dans son bec.

La devanture de l'agence Aurora était claire et lumineuse, avec une grande baie vitrée. Mais Lynley trouva étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucune forme de publicité collée dessus. Aucune indication sur ce qu'était l'agence Aurora et sur ce qu'elle proposait. Idem à l'intérieur quand ils entrèrent. Il s'était attendu à voir des prospectus un peu partout, des affiches vantant le sérieux et le professionnalisme des 'Aurors' ainsi que la formation que l'organisme proposait. Après tout, leur diplôme était reconnu par l'état, Nkata avait fait une recherche sur ce point, et Weasley leur avait dit qu'ils travaillaient en collaboration avec les américains. Ce genre d'informations aurait dû être écrit en larges lettres fluorescentes un peu partout, mais rien. Seul un immense ficus, plus grand que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ornait l'entrée.

Une petite femme dans un ensemble très classique bleu nuit les accueillit avec un charmant sourire puis les guida dans le premier bureau, qui s'avéra être une salle de réunion.

Autour d'une grande table ronde en bois massif, les attendait un homme à la mine sombre et patibulaire avec des cheveux gris coupé ras, Ronald Weasley, un homme noir, grand et mince et enfin, à la surprise de Havers et Lynley, MacPherson. L'homme aux cheveux gris se présenta comme étant John Dawlish, responsable de l'agence et de l'ensemble des Aurors, le grand noir comme Robert Stevenson, le chef d'équipe d'Evans et Weasley.

Ils n'apprirent guère de choses en plus sur Harry Evans que ce que son couple d'amis ou lui-même ne leur avaient déjà dit.

C'était un jeune homme compétent dans son métier, un bon collègue, sympathique et souriant. Un garçon bien. Plutôt réservé avec les autres, comme leur avait dit Hermione, mais qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions dans les situations délicates ou d'urgence et qui faisait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme, malgré son jeune âge et son début dans le métier. Bref, il faisait l'unanimité.

Néanmoins, Lynley n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un profond sentiment de malaise. Un bref coup d'œil à Havers lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

« Angus, c'est aimable à toi d'être resté avec tes amis, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien l'agence Aurora, » dit-il finalement. Il avait bien constaté que les personnes en face de lui formaient un bloc, comme s'ils appartenaient au même clan, dont il était lui-même, ainsi que Havers, exclus. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

De nouveau, des regards lourds s'échangèrent entre les sorciers.

« Je crois que nous te devons la vérité, Tommy » prononça lentement MacPherson, faisant tressaillir légèrement le plus jeune, Weasley. « Nous tous ici, sommes des anciens de Poudlard. Rassure-toi, nous ne sommes pas une organisation secrète, loin de là, mais nous formons malgré tout une communauté. Chaque ancien élève de Poudlard fait partie de cette communauté. Nous avons des liens assez forts, et ce depuis des siècles. »

Devant l'air totalement ahuri de Havers, il reprit.

« Oui, des siècles Barbara, Poudlard est très ancien. Nous... nous nous marions le plus souvent entre nous, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, nos enfants vont tous à Poudlard. Rares sont les personnes extérieures admises, bien que cela arrive, vous en avez rencontré une cet après-midi, miss Granger. Nous choisissons aussi très souvent de travailler dans des lieux identiques, des commerces ou même des institutions qui nous concernent. Pas tous, j'en suis la preuve vivante, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme cela. Nous ne nous perdons pas de vue, jamais, indépendamment de la génération. Chacun d'entre nous prend l'engagement moral de dire à des anciens qui tiennent une liste, où nous travaillons. Cela pour aider nos plus jeunes à trouver des emplois ou des formations. Où que nous allions, nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres. Du moins en général. Nous avons des magasins et même des journaux qui ne sont distribués qu'à la communauté. »

« Vous êtes comme les Francs-Maçon alors ? » s'exclama Havers les yeux exorbités.

« Euh... je ne suis pas spécialiste en franc-maçonnerie, mon petit ,» répondit MacPherson très évasivement.

« Donc votre hôpital là, Saint je sais plus quoi ? »

« Ste Mangouste, oui c'est pareil, que des anciens élèves de Poudlard et les patients sont pour la plupart de notre communauté également. Vous devez comprendre que Harry est assez connu parmi nous. À cause des horreurs de son passé. Son oncle et sa tante ne faisaient pas partie de notre communauté, néanmoins. »

« Et Tom ? »

« Tom Riddle... était un membre. Dangereux. Mais il a été tué, lors d'une fusillade à Glasgaw. Je pourrais te sortir le rapport d'enquête si tu le souhaites, » répondit MacPherson, imperturbable.

Les sorciers regardaient alternativement les deux policiers. Dawlish et Stevenson serraient fermement leur baguette sous la table. MacPherson ne le souhaitait pas, mais si cela devenait trop compliqué et les questions plus poussées, ils seraient contraints de jeter un oubliette à l'inspecteur et à son sergent.

Mais Lynley se contenta de hocher la tête, sans se douter qu'il venait d'être victime, ainsi que Havers, d'un léger sort de confusion et calmant de la part de leur propre collègue de la Met'.

« Ce qui me gêne, dans ce que tu me dis, c'est le lien que cela pourrait avoir avec notre enquête. Est-ce que les autres victimes ou les Macaques... » fit Lynley après un instant de réflexion.

« Non. Il n'y a aucun lien avec notre communauté, » trancha MacPherson en accentuant légèrement ses sorts.

Puis ils prirent congé les uns des autres en se promettant de se tenir au courant.

Lynley assura au responsable des Aurors que l'identité de la septième victime ne serait pas divulguée. Il s'étonna du soulagement clairement visible de Dawlish mais n'insista pas. Il supposa avec justesse que cela devait être dû à la notoriété d'Evans dans leur 'communauté'.

Il rentra chez lui, où l'attendait son fidèle Denton qui l'avertit que Lady Clyde ne rentrerait pas de suite, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail avec monsieur Allcourt-Saint James.

Effectivement elle ne rentra que bien plus tard, totalement épuisée.

Ils firent cependant l'amour pendant la nuit, repoussant leur fatigue dans le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient, oubliant les atrocités qui les avaient accompagnés depuis deux jours.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : Merci aux anonymes **Ouragan**, **Babylon**, **Elodie57**, **Hikaru**, **Kayte45**, **kanda**, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte ou en favoris.

Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera posté soit dimanche soir, soit lundi, soit je sais pas trop quand la semaine prochaine, Harry renoue avec le monde magique et vous aurez des nouvelles de Lenny et Casper. Ils vous ont tellement manqué, n'est-ce pas ? Leur douceur, leur tendresse, l'amour qu'ils portent à leur prochain, et oui, tout cela sera de retour.


	6. Chapitre 6

Betas correctrices : **Nanola et ****Wrire**

Beta lectrice : **Merylsnakes**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Dennis Miller avait commencé sa journée comme chaque matin où il devait se rendre à la clinique.

Il s'était levé de bonne heure, pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner suivi d'une douche brûlante. Il avait consciencieusement coiffé ses cheveux châtains foncés en arrière, en faisant la moue. Il devait à tout prix aller chez le coiffeur, ça devenait urgent. C'était ça qu'il aurait dû faire ce week-end plutôt que d'aller s'épuiser dans la salle de sport. Mais il voulait s'affermir et perdre du poids. On ne le faisait pas en se gavant de pop-corn devant la télé.

Il s'était aussi rasé de frais, ne supportant pas d'avoir un début de barbe. Il n'aimait pas les poils en général. Cette idée le fit sourire car elle était étonnante si on pensait qu'il était le meilleur assistant vétérinaire de l'hôpital vétérinaire Village Vet et surtout, l'un des plus appréciés.

Il avait enfilé rapidement ses vêtements, assez chics mais sobres (pantalon à pinces, chemise crème et pull fin anthracite en cachemire) puis avait quitté son charmant petit appartement de Higham Hill pour prendre sa Vauxhall Corsa, afin de se rendre à la clinique. Il adorait son appartement, son quartier et sa jolie petite voiture, une folie qu'il s'était accordée l'année dernière et qu'il n'avait jamais regrettée.

Sa matinée s'était admirablement bien passée en compagnie de ses collègues présents ce mardi.

Mais il connut un choc alors qu'il avalait rapidement un sandwich dans la salle de repos du personnel. Il était avec une partie de ses collègues, à plaisanter, quand le journal télévisuel commença avec le discours du commissaire principal Webberly, de Scotland Yard. Tout le monde se tourna vers le poste de télévision. Une nouvelle victime du duo des Macaques avait été découverte l'avant-veille au matin, choquant la ville de Londres et ses habitants. Le fait que ce pauvre garçon soit encore en vie tenait au miracle.

Ils écoutèrent dans un silence religieux les dernières informations concernant le tristement célèbre duo d'assassins.

« Au moins maintenant, ils ont leur véhicule, » commenta Nancy, une toute nouvelle vétérinaire aux cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne. Elle buvait un thé dans un de ces abominables verres en plastique. Dennis détestait boire son thé à la clinique, ne supportant que le cappuccino que ces maudites machines automatiques délivraient. Il commençait aussi à détester Nancy qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire du rentre dedans depuis qu'elle avait été affectée à Hampstead Village.

« Non, ils ne savent que le modèle, et encore, c'est le même véhicule pour trois marques de voiture, » dit-il froidement. Seigneur qu'elle pouvait l'énerver, ça devenait épidermique.

« Chuuuuut ! » les fit taire la voix nerveuse de Johanna, une assistante vétérinaire, une brunette aux cheveux longs et aux remarquables yeux noisette. Elle était réellement charmante, tout le contraire de Nancy, pensa Dennis.

Le commissaire termina son discours en montrant les deux portraits-robots et en insistant bien sur leur prénom respectif. Puis le journal passa directement à la météo, la chaleur de l'étonnant été indien qu'avaient connu les Londoniens touchant à sa fin d'après la journaliste.

« C'est incroyable qu'ils ne les aient toujours pas arrêtés ces ordures ! Ils auraient pu aussi nous mettre leur portrait en plein écran, on a rien eu le temps de voir, » déclara Dennis en finissant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich au thon et aux œufs.

« Pas besoin, ils sont dans le journal, le Times, tu ne l'as pas encore lu ce matin, Dennis ? » lui demanda son collègue vétérinaire, Steven Patterson, un homme entre deux âges mais aux cheveux très dégarnis. « Tu devrais, le dénommé Lenny te ressemble un peu je trouve, » continua-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Ah bon ? Fait voir ? » dit Dennis, visiblement étonné.

Et c'est là qu'il avait eu son choc.

Parce qu'effectivement le portrait-robot de _Lenny_ donnait l'air de lui ressembler.

« Ben merde alors. Enfin bon, c'est pas flagrant non plus, heureusement ! Ce serait bien la première fois que je serais dans le journal, » fit-il en rigolant.

Johanna jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le journal.

« Mouais, bof, je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à mon cousin Andrew. »

Dennis regarda plus attentivement la description.

« Il est écrit qu'il a les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et puis franchement, je veux bien avoir les oreilles généreuses, mais vous trouvez qu'elles sont aussi décollées que ça ? »

S'ensuivit alors un long débat sur les fameuses appendices de Dennis entre les personnes présentes.

Le mot de la fin fut accordé à Jimmy Donahue.

« De toute façon, tu t'appelles Dennis, pas Lenny. »

Ledit Dennis finit son cappuccino en riant avec ses collègues et retourna à son travail. Un épagneul devait être plâtré en urgence mais le chien était trop agité, il devait d'abord être calmé rapidement avant qu'il ne morde quelqu'un.

**... ... ...**

Hermione regardait la forme allongée qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre, Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot, à part pour lui murmurer un faible bonjour. Puis, il s'était tourné vers la fenêtre en remontant précautionneusement ses draps sur tout son corps, hormis sa tête.

Hermione poussa un soupir intérieur. Il y avait du progrès. Déjà il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer ou à crier et ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre. C'était un début.

Estimant que les cinq minutes de silence avaient suffisamment duré, elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça volontairement entre les yeux verts et la vitre, dos à Harry, comme si elle admirait elle aussi le paysage.

Elle se tourna et eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de son ami avant que ce dernier ne détourne rapidement une nouvelle fois ses émeraudes, pour les fixer sur ses mains.

Bien, un nouveau pas en avant, il ne bougeait pas son corps cette fois-ci, le laissant face à la jeune fille.

« Tu veux boire un verre d'eau, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elle resta plantée devant lui, attendant patiemment une réponse qui tardait à venir.

« Non, merci Hermione, » souffla enfin le petit brun, sans la regarder. Hermione aurait pu en hurler de joie en entendant le son de sa voix.

Mais elle se contenta de prendre sagement la chaise et s'assit juste à côté de lui. En tendant la main elle aurait pu lui toucher le visage, ou la poser sur son épaule, mais elle se garda bien de faire un tel geste. Beaucoup trop tôt, pensa-t-elle avec justesse.

Ron n'était pas venu avec elle ce matin. Il avait préféré retourner au bureau des Aurors. Bien que Dawlish ne soit pas pour, lui et Stevenson avaient décidé de reprendre l'enquête menée par le Yard depuis le début. MacPherson leur avait assuré que c'était inutile. L'enquêteur en charge de cette affaire criminelle était l'un des plus compétents de la Met', ils ne trouveraient rien de plus. Mais lui et John avaient compris que c'était plus une façon de noyer leur chagrin et leur inquiétude. Alors, malgré un côté malsain qui dérangeait profondément Hermione, Ron s'était lancé dans la lecture des rapports d'enquête.

Elle était persuadée que Harry n'aimerait pas que ses amis sachent dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait vécu. Hermione avait exigé de Ron qu'il ne lui dise pas ce qu'il lirait dans ses fameux dossiers, elle ne le voulait pas. De même qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais, _jamais_, en parler à Harry. Il ne devait pas savoir que son ami, ainsi que ses deux collègues de travail les plus proches, avaient lu le rapport de l'hôpital ou des enquêteurs.

_Si Harry veut que nous connaissions certains détails, ce sera à lui de nous le dire, à personne d'autre,_ lui avait-elle asséné sans relâche depuis la veille. En vain. Ron devait être en train d'éplucher consciencieusement des monceaux d'immondices à l'heure qu'il était.

Elle avait préféré retourner tenter sa chance avec Harry. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais. Harry était son petit frère. Elle lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire - le jeune homme n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié, elle le savait bien - même s'il ne devait pas le voir puisqu'il ne la regardait toujours pas..

« Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, pendant ton déjeuner, j'irais à ton appartement, te chercher des habits. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je te ramène ? Je suppose que tu ne serais pas non plus contre le fait d'avoir ta brosse à dents, ton dentifrice et tout ton nécessaire de toilette. Je sais bien que ce que l'on propose dans les hôpitaux, ce n'est jamais bien terrible. On se sent toujours mieux quand on a des affaires de chez soi, » dit-elle d'une seule traite. Elle lui donnait le choix. Elle avait appris, pendant sa formation de médicomage, qu'il fallait proposer des choix simples aux victimes de violences comme celles qu'avait vécues Harry. Pour les aider à parler et à se rassurer. Pour eux, à qui on avait ôté toute forme de choix pour une chose aussi intime, c'était une nécessité et une reconnaissance tout à la fois.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, sans répondre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je t'apporte après manger ? » insista Hermione.

« Je... Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit Harry après un moment d'hésitation en fixant consciencieusement ses ongles rongés.

« Je suppose que tu aimerais des sous-vêtements et un ou deux pantalons. Tu as des chemises ou des pulls que tu voudrais ? »

« Pas de chemise, non, » fit précipitamment Harry en portant une main à son cou tout en tirant sur sa blouse pour la faire remonter.

Hermione savait parfaitement pourquoi. Les morsures. Elle avait vu celles dans son cou et aussi celle de son avant-bras. Elle ne savait pas s'il y en avait d'autres mais les photos qu'elle avait aperçues la veille au poste de police, ainsi que les questions répétées de Ron aux policiers sur ce sujet, lui revinrent en mémoire, lui laissant peu de doute.

Oh oui, il devait y en avoir d'autres, cachées sous cette blouse et ces draps auxquels il se cramponnait.

Elle ignorait que Harry s'était levé avec l'aide des infirmières la veille au soir, et seul ce matin. Pour la première fois, il s'était rendu à la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il s'était déshabillé pour prendre sa douche et avait éclaté en larmes en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Les traces de morsures marbraient son corps, jeux de piste rouge et ignoble, montrant sans pudeur ses souffrances et son calvaire.

« Plutôt... j'ai des sous-pulls... en col roulé, un noir, un gris et un rouge, ceux-là, je veux bien, Mione. »

Il leva, enfin, ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Hermione se retint difficilement de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le premier contact visuel entre eux. Il n'avait pas de prix.

« D'accord, tes sous-pulls. C'est dans l'armoire de ta chambre ? »

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

« Et puis... des caleçons et des chaussettes. Une paire de chaussures aussi, je... je suis pieds nus. Ce matin quand je me suis levé, j'ai réalisé... et le sol est froid. » Harry s'emmêlait, sa voix se tordait. Hermione retint son souffle, le laissant aller à son rythme. Tant qu'il parlerait, elle ne l'interromprait pas.

« Pour les pantalons, prends-moi deux joggings s'il te plaît, enfin des survêtements de sport quoi. Pas mes corsaires en nylon, les longs, ceux en coton... Je les aime bien… Tu sais le bleu marine et le noir que je mets à la maison pour traîner. »

« Oui, je vois bien, » fit gentiment la brune, alors que son cœur battait rudement dans sa poitrine.

« Et puis... je veux bien mon gel douche et mon shampoing. Laisse tomber la brosse à dents et le dentifrice, ils m'en ont donné ici et ça passe. Mais je veux bien mon gel douche. Je... j'aime pas les odeurs ici... et puis, j'aime celle de mon gel douche, je voudrais pouvoir me laver et sentir mon odeur. Tu comprends, Hermione, la mienne, pas celle... pas celle... Je voudrais me laver... J'ai pris une douche ce matin, j'ai pu me lever et les infirmières m'ont autorisé à me laver sous la douche, tout seul. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être encore sale... Je veux sentir mon odeur et me laver les cheveux comme il faut. »

Sa voix s'était de plus en plus brisée au fur et à mesure de son discours. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller dangereusement alors que des larmes faisaient leur apparition entre les longs cils noirs.

Hermione sentit toutes ses belles résolutions faire leur valise et prendre un express à King's Cross. Ses propres yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Il arrêtait pas de me toucher les cheveux... Cette nuit, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, de sentir l'odeur de la camionnette... Je veux sentir bon... Mon shampoing est à la vanille, j'adore la vanille... Je veux plus sentir leur odeur sur moi... »

Il eut un hoquet et les premières larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Puis, il dit dans des sanglots incontrôlables : « Oh Hermione, je suis désolé, je te demande pardon, j'avais mis le pantalon et la chemise que tu m'avais offerts et ils les ont pris. J'ai perdu ton cadeau, je suis désolé, si désolé ! » Il pleurait en regardant la jeune fille qui sentit ses propres larmes sur ses joues. Elle se leva, s'assit sur le lit et enfin, _enfin_, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« C'est pas grave Harry, c'est pas grave. L'important c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi et rien que toi. On retournera faire les magasins tous les deux quand tu sortiras d'ici. On ira dévaliser les magasins et faire griller nos cartes bleues, tu verras Harry. C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là, on s'en fiche des habits. »

Puis ils se laissèrent à pleurer, collés fermement l'un contre l'autre, pendant de longues minutes.

**... ... ...**

Elle était allée à Paddington, pour mettre ses affaires dans le gros sac noir de voyage. Elle savait que c'était celui qu'il préférait, il le prenait toujours quand il partait en vacances.

Hermione prit le gel douche et le shampoing, les deux parfumés à la vanille, lui rajouta deux gants et deux serviettes, une grande pour la douche et une plus petite pour le visage. Elle choisit les plus douces, les plus moelleuses qu'elle trouva. S'il aimait tant la vanille, demain, elle irait acheter un parfum pour lui de cette fragrance. Elle plia méticuleusement les sous-pulls fins en col roulé, lui rajouta aussi un sweat à capuche en molleton gris et deux tee-shirts, le vert qu'il adorait et le rouge avec l'emblème de Gryffondor. Ils montaient suffisamment haut, elle l'espérait du moins, pour cacher un peu les marques de dents. Les deux pantalons, les sous-vêtements. Une paire de baskets et ses pantoufles.

La jeune fille trouva dans l'armoire les anciennes lunettes dans un vieil étui de Harry. Elle sourit. Elles étaient encore cassées. C'était suite à cet énième accident de lunettes, lors d'un entraînement à l'école des Aurors, qu'il avait vu un médicomage spécialisé dans les problèmes de myopie. Il lui avait jeté plusieurs sorts compliqués pour qu'il puisse se passer de lunettes, mais il devait faire contrôler sa vue tous les ans pour réajuster les sorts à sa vision, si besoin était.

Dans la cuisine, elle prit également un paquet de biscuits dont il raffolait. Elle récupéra un livre qui reposait, ouvert, sur la table basse du salon. Et, dans la chambre, elle trouva enfin sa baguette qui était avec tous ses papiers jetés négligemment sur le lit. Harry avait dû y poser toutes ses affaires quand il s'était habillé et les avait laissées telles quelles. La brunette avait fait aussi la petite vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier, vestige d'un gros petit-déjeuner qu'il avait dû prendre avant de partir se promener en ce beau samedi ensoleillé.

Il n'avait pas pu faire sa vaisselle depuis. Ni ranger ses affaires.

Elle serra dans son poing la baguette en houx avant de la ranger dans le sac, essuya rapidement une larme, puis ferma la porte à clé avant de descendre les escaliers pour retourner à l'hôpital, le sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Ils avaient passé tout leur après-midi ensemble, elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle avait brossé avec douceur les cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui n'avaient pas vu de peigne depuis des jours. Ils avaient regardé la télévision, allongés tous les deux sur le lit tout en mangeant les biscuits.

Ron les avait trouvés dans cette position quand il était entré dans la chambre. Il en fut autant étonné que par le sourire timide que lui accorda Harry. Il avait pris précautionneusement le petit brun dans ses bras et l'avait fermement embrassé sur la tempe, créant la surprise parmi eux. Mais personne n'avait relevé cet étrange geste de tendresse, si inhabituel chez Ron.

Ils avaient fini la journée ensemble, tous les trois.

Quand ils partirent, laissant Harry seul pour dîner et faire ses soins du soir, ils réalisèrent que le jeune homme avait fini par sourire et même rire avec eux. C'était bien.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient prévenu Blaise, Draco et Remus de ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était le seul moment où ils avaient fait mention de son enlèvement et de ce qui en avait découlé.

**... ... ...**

Le docteur Keegan soupira. C'était prévisible. La façon dont Harry Evans réagissait était prévisible.

Elle savait que les amis du jeune homme étaient venus la veille. La preuve en était les habits qu'il portait ce matin. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Mais elle ne souhaitait toujours pas qu'il retourne vivre seul chez lui après sa sortie de l'hôpital, qui était prévue pour vendredi, le trouvant beaucoup trop fragile et instable. Il pouvait passer de crises de larmes à des rires incontrôlables, à des éclats de colère ou encore des moments d'apathie. Cela était assez fréquent chez les victimes de situations comme la sienne, d'autant que dans son cas, ce qu'il avait vécu était particulièrement atroce. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de retrouver une certaine stabilité émotionnelle.

Il refusait pour le moment de demander à ses amis d'aller vivre chez eux ou qu'ils viennent s'installer chez lui. Ne restait que la solution du service psychiatrique. Il avait donné son accord, du moins pour essayer dans un premier temps. Mais il était évident que cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Voire même, absolument pas.

Elle venait de lui proposer de participer à une séance d'un groupe de paroles, qu'elle dirigeait, sur le viol. Il y avait déjà cinq participantes. Il serait le seul garçon.

La réaction violente qui avait suivi n'avait pas traîné.

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Harry, c'est au contraire une excellente idée, vous pourriez échanger avec des femmes qui ont vécu une situation similaire à la vôtre. »

« Similaire ? _Similaire _?! À parce qu'elles aussi, elles ont été violées par deux hommes dans une camionnette, en attendant de se faire égorger ? Non bien sûr ! » ricana le brun.

« Vous pourriez au moins y réfléchir et .. »

« NON ! ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! NON ! MAIS VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS QUAND ON VOUS DIT '_NON_' DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE VILLE ! ! »

Il avait explosé et avait projeté le livre qu'il était en train de lire quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, contre le mur en face de lui.

C'était ridicule, mais elle avait eu l'impression que la petite table avec la bouteille et le verre d'eau dessus avaient tremblé.

« J'imagine déjà le tableau, comme ça va être charmant : Et vous très chère, il vous a pris combien de fois ? Seulement une ? Oh mais ce n'est rien du tout ! J'ai eu droit à cinq, vous savez ? Bien sûr, j'étais drogué, pas comme vous, cela enlève peut-être du piquant à la chose, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et vous, quelle position vous a le plus marqué ? Levrette ? Ah tiens, non moi c'est le bon vieux missionnaire, un peu amélioré bien sûr, avec les chevilles au niveau de la tête. Mais j'ai eu le privilège d'en avoir deux, ça les a aidé à me faire prendre des positions très intéressantes, » se moqua-t-il, avant de fondre en larmes, le visage dans ses mains.

Elle avait compris qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Il avait besoin que l'on respecte ce 'non', elle le savait, c'était important pour lui. Elle devait céder, du moins pour le moment. C'était trop tôt.

Il allait déjà devoir vivre dans l'aile psychiatrique pendant au moins une semaine, voire quinze jours, elle le savait aussi. Il ne fallait pas le pousser trop vite, le résultat pourrait être catastrophique.

**... ... ...**

« J'ai crié, je voulais que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne à mon secours. Pour une fois, j'aurai voulu que quelqu'un m'aide, pas que ce soit à moi d'aider, tu comprends ? Mais personne n'est venu, j'ai crié et j'ai prié, mais personne ne m'a entendu, ou si on m'a entendu, alors personne n'est venu quand même. Comme si rien ne se passait. Mais il se passait quelque chose. Je voulais qu'on m'aide, qu'on vienne me sauver. Mais personne... personne. » Il pleura puis ses pleurs se transformèrent en plaintes. « J'étais tout seul, tout seul, encore une fois tout seul. Je savais que j'allais souffrir et mourir et personne n'est venu m'aider. »

Il craqua et s'accrocha à la chemise de Remus.

« Je comprends, Harry, » dit doucement Remus en refermant ses bras autour du corps secoué de spasmes.

« Non ! Non tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » cria Harry contre lui.

Remus le laissa pleurer un instant, le nez dans son giron, puis il le serra fortement contre son torse. Il lui prit délicatement, paternellement, le menton pour le forcer à lever ses yeux vers lui. Il l'examina attentivement, une de ses mains essuya le visage larmoyant, effaçant les larmes et la morve sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de consoler et d'envoyer toutes les ondes d'amour et de soutien qu'il pouvait vers le petit brun, qu'il considérait comme son fils aîné.

« Tu as raison Harry, je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur et ta peine. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je ne pourrais jamais seulement imaginer ce que tu as dû endurer dans cette camionnette. »

Il poussa un bref soupir et s'appuya contre le matelas surélevé du lit d'hôpital de son filleul. Harry était toujours cramponné à sa chemise et Remus, considérant ce geste comme une autorisation de sa part aux contacts physiques, décida d'allonger ses longues jambes sur le lit. Il s'installa plus confortablement et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, le collant un peu plus contre lui.

Harry renifla, le nez toujours dans son cou et Remus lui laissa le temps de se reprendre avant de continuer, tout en lui caressant tendrement le bras de sa main libre. Ron lui avait expliqué que l'un des bourreaux lui avait touché les cheveux et que depuis, il supportait difficilement que d'autre le fasse.

« Tu sais Harry, je n'ai certes pas connu ce par quoi tu es passé, mais je serai là pour t'aider. Nous te soutiendrons et nous t'aiderons à te relever. Tu n'es plus seul, tu n'es plus dans cette camionnette. Nous sommes là, avec toi. Et puis un jour, tu marcheras. D'abord un pas, et puis un autre. Tu remarcheras comme n'importe quel autre homme. J'en suis sûr. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... »

« Tu pourras. Tu as vécu tant de choses Harry, tu t'es relevé à chaque fois. »

« Et si je n'y arrive plus ? Si je n'arrivais plus à me relever ? »

Le garçon redressa un peu sa tête. Les paroles de Remus le réconfortaient par certains côtés, parce que l'homme lui faisait confiance, il avait foi en lui, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Et ça, c'était bon. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry avait peur. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'il décevrait Remus et ceux qui comptaient pour lui ?

« Moony, et si je n'y arrive pas ? » murmura-t-il de nouveau, les yeux suppliants.

« Je serais là. Toujours, » répondit simplement Remus. « Je suis si fier de toi, mon petit Prongs. »

Il lui embrassa le front avant de reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne te fais pas de reproches. Tu sais, après Greyback, j'étais persuadé que s'il m'avait mordu, c'était parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. C'était forcément une punition, ça ne pouvait être qu'une punition. Personne ne peut faire autant de mal si on ne le mérite pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'avais tort. J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que ce n'était pas _moi_ qui devait être puni, mais lui. Et je me suis pardonné. On se sent beaucoup mieux une fois que l'on a compris cela. »

« C'est vrai ? » voulut savoir Harry, visiblement surpris. « Mais... tu n'y étais pour rien, pourquoi tu te sentais coupable ? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi et comment je suis devenu un loup-garou ? »

« Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Je sais que c'est à cause de Greyback, mais c'est tout. »

« J'allais sur mes cinq ans. À cette époque, mon père, Lyall, travaillait pour le ministère, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il a rencontré Greyback lors d'un interrogatoire au sujet du meurtre de deux enfants moldus, mordus par un loup-garou. Il a tout de suite compris que Greyback en était un. Mon père était un expert en créatures maléfiques. » (1)

Le garçon contre lui tiqua à ce dernier mot.

« Tu n'es pas maléfique ! »

« Non, » rit doucement Remus. « Mais le loup en moi l'est. Et tu peux difficilement nier que Greyback, que ce soit sous sa forme humaine ou lupine, l'était sans conteste. Bref, mon père voulait que Greyback soit enfermé le temps de la prochaine pleine lune, mais ses collègues, plus âgés, se sont moqués de lui et ont ordonné la remise en liberté de ce monstre, qu'ils croyaient n'être qu'un clochard moldu sans danger. Mon père a protesté et... dans son énervement, ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée. Il a décrit les loups-garous comme des créatures dépourvues d'âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort. »

Harry poussa un petit cri offusqué. Remus ne s'en étonna même plus. Il était sur son lit de douleur, victime de monstruosités sans nom et trouvait encore le moyen de ressentir de l'empathie pour ses prochains. Le jeune homme avait une grandeur d'âme que peu pouvait se vanter d'avoir, conclut pensivement Lupin.

« Oh bien sûr, il a regretté ses paroles de suite, mais c'était trop tard. Greyback a été relâché. Il devait subir un oubliette mais il s'est échappé avant, grâce à l'aide de deux complices. Et il a commencé à fomenter sa vengeance. Greyback enlevait et mordait les enfants Harry, tu le sais, c'était sa spécialité. La menace qui planait sur les familles quand Voldemort était au pouvoir. Mais Greyback le faisait aussi pour son propre compte, il n'avait pas besoin d'un Seigneur Noir pour lui demander de le faire. Il n'était pas sous les ordres de Voldemort quand il a décidé de s'attaquer à ma famille. »

Lupin recula sa tête contre le matelas derrière lui en fermant les yeux.

« Quelques jours avant mon cinquième anniversaire, Greyback a retrouvé la maison de mes parents. Il a défoncé la fenêtre de ma chambre et s'est jeté sur moi. Je dormais, j'ai été réveillé par les crocs du loup qui déchiraient ma chair. J'ai hurlé et mon père est venu. Il m'a sauvé. Mais à partir de cet instant, j'étais condamné. »

« Tu... tu n'as jamais oublié, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Non, je n'ai jamais oublié. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. À faire le deuil d'une partie de ma vie et à vivre pleinement le reste. À ne pas me laisser posséder par ces souvenirs... Je me fais déjà posséder à chaque pleine lune, cela est suffisant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête contre la poitrine de l'homme qui lui caressait toujours le bras, allongés l'un contre l'autre.

« Mes parents, mon père en particulier, ont beaucoup culpabilisé. Mais ils ont été des parents formidables, » finit Remus avec un fin sourire. « Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, tout comme James, Sirius et Dumbledore. Et comme je le serai pour toi. »

Sa main quitta le bras et toucha délicatement le visage du jeune Gryffondor, lentement. Elle remonta vers les cheveux, s'attendant à un rejet, qui ne vint pas. Collant plus fort la tête aux cheveux ébène dans son cou, Remus déposa un léger baiser dessus, respirant leur odeur vanillée mêlée à l'odeur naturelle de Harry, son louveteau.

« Quand tu es né, j'en ai parlé un soir à ta mère. Tu m'as vomi ton lait dessus d'ailleurs ce soir-là. Et puis je l'ai dit à Dora bien sûr. » Les yeux d'ambre furent traversés par une douleur fugace au nom de son épouse décédée. « Quand Teddy sera plus grand, je le lui dirai. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'il sache le danger que peuvent représenter certains hommes. »

Il embrassa de nouveau les cheveux noirs.

« Peut-être aurais-je dû t'en parler à toi aussi, bien avant. Oh bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas changé ce qui s'est passé, personne ne l'aurait pu. Seuls ces monstres sont responsables de ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu n'as commis aucune faute, je le sais et il faut que toi aussi, tu le comprennes. Mais au moins, tu n'aurais peut-être pas refusé de nous avertir pendant aussi longtemps. J'ai raté déjà tant de choses avec toi Harry, je t'ai déçu tellement de fois. »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Si, je sais que je n'ai pas été assez présent dans ta vie. Je m'en veux pour ça. J'aurais dû plus me battre pour toi, comme demander aux Dursley de me laisser ta garde, au moins pendant les vacances quand tu étais petit. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais tu peux compter sur moi, Harry, je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Je sais bien que je ne remplacerai jamais ton père ou Sirius mais... »

« Arrête Moony, ne te fais pas de reproches, tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça et tu as toujours été super avec moi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, vraiment beaucoup. »

Remus sourit et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais Harry ne broncha pas face à ce geste.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerais Harry ? »

« Non ? »

« Toute la gentillesse, l'amour et le pardon que tu accordes si généreusement aux autres, ainsi que ta compréhension, accorde-les toi donc pour une fois. » Il le fixa si intensément que Harry eut l'impression que l'ambre bougeait dans les prunelles. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne te blâme pas à leur place. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu devras te pardonner, comme je l'ai fait et comme mon père l'a fait aussi. »

« J'ai tellement honte, » murmura Harry contre lui.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'as rien fait. »

« Si, j'ai obéi tu sais. Je sais bien que je ne pouvais pas me défendre, j'étais attaché et drogué, mais j'ai obéi. Je pouvais au moins ne pas faire ça. Même ça, il me l'a pris cette nuit-là. »

« Harry, beaucoup de victimes, qui ne sont ni attachées, ni droguées, obéissent pourtant à leur violeur, comme tu le dis. Elles ne sont pas responsables pour autant. La peur, la douleur, c'est ce qui nous guide bien souvent dans ces cas-là. On ne veut que survivre et ne plus souffrir, ou du moins, moins souffrir. »

« Pas moi, je suis pas comme ça, j'aurais dû faire autrement. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai vécu et j'ai honte de moi. »

« Tu n'es pas un surhomme ! Tu as beau être un sorcier et un jeune homme remarquable, tu n'es pas surpuissant. Personne ne l'est. Tu as obéi, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'ils t'ont demandé de te taire et que tu l'as fait ? Quoi qu'ils aient pu te demander, tu ne voulais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec eux, alors même si tu as 'obéi', comme tu dis, à certaines de leurs demandes, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ces viols. »

« Il m'a demandé de relever les jambes et de les écarter... » chuchota Harry.

« Et ensuite ? Oui tu l'as fait et peut-être que cela t'a sauvé la vie, si j'ai bien tout compris. Et même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois encore vivant, ce que tout le monde doute, en lui obéissant tu as réussi à t'éviter de la violence de sa part, tu as su éviter sa colère et encore plus de souffrances en le faisant. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cela. Jamais. N'oublie pas Bambi, ce n'est pas toi qui a commis ces actes. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de toi, ni de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais tu dois vraiment en être persuadé. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, appréciant le câlin que lui offrait Remus.

« Merci Remus, merci d'être là. »

« C'est normal fiston, je t'aime mon garçon. »

« Je t'aime, parrain. »

Au bout d'un instant, Harry redressa de nouveau son visage vers le lycanthrope.

« Moony... tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? »

« Non, dis-moi, Bambi. »

« Parle-moi de mes parents, parle-moi de ma maman, s'il te plaît... Elle me manque, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais qu'elle soit avec moi. »

Le cœur de Remus se serra dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Harry étaient si tristes en cet instant et si emplis d'espoir.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais tu sais, Severus pourrait t'en dire bien plus que moi au sujet de ta maman. »

« J'imagine bien Snape venir me faire un câlin en me parlant de ma mère ! » railla Harry.

« Je t'assure que Severus en serait capable ! Enfin... de te parler de ta mère, j'entends, » se moqua tendrement Remus. Puis il prit une grande inspiration. « Ta maman... elle était une personne merveilleuse... »

Remus parla, encore et encore, de Lily, James, puis de ses propres parents, Lyall et Espérance. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le corps à côté de lui se fit lourd et la respiration de Harry lente et régulière. Avisant le jeune endormit dans ses bras, le loup-garou s'accorda un instant de chagrin et de haine contre les monstres qui avaient blessé son louveteau. Puis, sans bouger du lit pour ne pas réveiller Harry, il reprit ses petites caresses sur le bras et la tête, évitant comme à chaque fois, les marques de morsures sur la peau blafarde.

**... ... ...**

Lenny en avait sa claque.

Putain de journée ! Il l'avait passée à bosser, en devant se lever à l'aube. Son dur labeur terminé, il avait attaqué sa seconde journée. Après avoir pris le métro, il avait récupéré son vélo et filé voir un de ses potes. Un revendeur qui savait aussi faire les faux papiers, les meilleurs du marché soit dit en pensant, pour peu qu'on avance suffisamment de blé et qu'on lui laisse assez de temps. Mais Lawrence savait que quand Lenny venait au nom de son client préféré, il n'aurait pas à se plaindre : il serait payé, grassement et avec même une plus-value si le boulot le méritait.

Lenny connaissait Lawrence depuis qu'il était gosse. C'était son père qui le lui avait présenté, comme d'ailleurs la majorité de ses 'partenaires d'affaires'. Lenny aimait bien quand son père l'emmenait avec lui pour voir ces clients-là. Il apprenait des choses intéressantes comme le troc, les trafics. Le sous-sol de leur maison était encore rempli de tout ce que son vieux avait dérobé en étant routier et qu'il revendait ou échangeait. Ça, plus une partie de la marchandise pas toujours légale qu'il cachait dans son camion.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur maison à Arnold Road Borow sur Tower Hamlets. L'entrée était minable, comme leur jardin déplumé. Il fallait dire que Lenny n'avait pas franchement le temps de jardiner et c'était totalement inutile d'espérer que Casper fasse quoi que ce soit pour leur jardinet. Il était déjà incapable de ranger ses canettes de bières et les boites de pizza qu'il laissait traîner partout. Il était tout juste capable de fermer la porte du frigo et oubliait neuf fois sur dix de sortir les poubelles.

Un poids mort, un inutile, une tique sur un chien. Voilà ce qu'était Casper en réalité.

Ah ça ! Pour faire le fier et le beau, pour vouloir diriger son univers, c'est à dire Lenny, en bon tyran domestique, là il y avait du monde. Mais pour le reste, personne. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait bosser toute la journée pour ramener le fric à la maison. Non, monsieur se contentait de cuver sa bière et son whisky de la veille en se gavant de saloperies devant la télé... tout en préparant consciencieusement sa gueule de bois du lendemain.

Lenny déposa son vélo à l'intérieur de l'entrée - hors de question qu'il se le fasse piquer pendant la nuit - et entra dans la cuisine.

« Bordel Casper, tu fais chier, t'aurais au moins pu vider la poubelle, merde ! » grommela-t-il en constatant que cette dernière débordait sur le sol.

« T'as un problème connard ? » grinça Casper derrière lui. « Ta trempe d'hier t'a pas suffi, t'en veux une autre ? »

Lenny grimaça. Il avait encore un bleu sur le menton et la joue. Plus quelques marques sur le corps.

Casper n'avait pas aimé quand Lenny lui avait ramené le Times et qu'il avait vu que leurs tronches étaient encore dans le journal.

Pas que les portraits-robots soient vraiment ressemblants, mais quand bien même, c'était jamais agréable de ne voir qu'un vague air de famille à la ''Une'' des journaux depuis trois jours.

Ils s'étaient engueulés. Casper avait accusé Lenny de s'être amouraché du gamin, que c'était de sa faute si tout avait foiré. Lenny avait contesté. Il avait dit et redit dans le fourgon qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, qu'il le voulait vivant et entier ! Il voulait le petit brun. Si ça avait foiré, c'était parce que, comme d'habitude, Casper ne l'avait pas écouté. Ouais, tout était la faute de Casp' ! Forcément son grand frère n'avait pas aimé. Il lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure.

Lenny l'avait détesté pour cela. Il lui avait dit qu'il était comme leur père.

Il n'aurait pas dû. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Casper. Heureusement pour Lenny, Casp' était trop soûl pour lui faire bien mal. Il avait réussi à grimper les escaliers et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avant que son lourdaud de frangin amorce sa propre course pour le poursuivre. Lenny était pourtant bien bâti, dans le genre grand et plutôt costaud... Bon d'accord, légèrement enrobé. Mais Casper était plus grand et robuste que lui et surtout, il savait se battre. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs bien comment sa princesse avait pu le faire tomber de la camionnette et surtout, comment il avait fait pour les projeter en l'air tous les deux simplement en levant les mains devant lui. Casper disait que c'était des conneries, mais contrairement à Casper, lui n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool ce soir là : il avait bien trop eu envie du garçon, il ne voulait certainement pas gâcher un seul instant avec lui à cause de l'alcool. Il savait donc ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce garçon était extraordinaire, c'était certain. Mais il était surtout parfait pour lui.

« Non c'est bon Casp', mais putain, t'aurais pu ranger un peu quand même. »

Casper haussa l'épaule et regarda le bleu qu'arborait son frère.

« Désolé Len' j'aurais pas dû te cogner aussi fort, t'es mon petit frère. Mais fallait pas me comparer à papa. »

Il sourit d'un air complice.

« Tu sais baby-Lenny, j'ai réfléchi. Si tu veux, le prochain, on le gardera, rien que pour te faire plaisir. On le fout à la cave et tu pourras faire joujou avec tant que tu veux. »

« Non, j'm'en fous du prochain, j'en veux pas de ton prochain. C'est ma princesse que je voulais garder, » ronchonna Lenny en boudant et en prenant sa voix de gamin. Casper avait l'air dans un bon jour et il savait que son grand frère aimait quand il faisait le bébé. « Je le veux, Casper ! » chouina-t-il.

« Merde Lenny, comment tu veux qu'on le retrouve ton putain de pédé ! Écoute baby, tu as le temps d'y penser. De toute façon, faut se faire un peu oublier. Pour ce mois-ci c'est foutu, les flics sont de partout, on pourra pas sortir le fourgon un samedi soir sans se faire tomber dessus en moins de deux minutes. »

Lenny bougonna encore un moment, puis se décida enfin à aller leur faire cuire une omelette. Après manger, il se leva et reprit son vélo alors que Casper était de nouveau vautré sur le canapé.

« Tu sors encore ? »

« Ouais, j'ai des potes à voir. »

Les yeux noirs de Casper scrutèrent son petit frère.

« Fais pas de connerie, nous ramène pas de flics à la maison sinon ça ira mal pour toi. C'est clair ? »

« T'inquiète, je suis pas con à ce point, » répondit Lenny. Il regarda la maison puis soupira. « D'ailleurs ce week-end, je rangerai un peu la baraque. Faut faire du tri dans le sous-sol. »

« Toi qui gère, frangin, » dit Casper déjà plongé dans son émission.

Lenny sortit en soupirant de nouveau.

Pourquoi il avait fallu que son frangin revienne en Angleterre ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer à mener sa vie loin de lui ? Le revoir juste une fois ou deux par an lui suffisait bien. Mais patatras, à peine avait-il enfin été débarrassé de son ordure de père, qu'il fallait que, même pas quatre mois après, Casper se pointe avec son sac sous le bras et prenne sa place.

Lenny avait été plutôt content au départ que son grand frère revienne. Il avait vite déchanté. Casper n'était revenu que pour prendre la place de leur père, d'un point de vue poids mort. Comme Roderick Wheeler l'avait été à la fin de sa vie. Quand l'alcool avait trop noyé son foie et l'avait rendu pratiquement invalide. Mais Lenny était un bon fils, il avait veillé sur lui jusqu'à la fin ou presque. Roderick avait finalement été admis à Saint Gordon l'année dernière, en octobre, le cerveau en plus du foie complètement ravagés par l'alcool et les drogues dont il avait usés et abusés toute sa vie. Il y était mort deux mois après, un peu avant Noël.

Et fin mars, Casper s'était pointé, alors que Lenny voulait mettre leur maison en vente et attaquer une nouvelle vie.

Quand Lenny était gamin, les retours de Casper étaient toujours une source de joie. D'abord, parce que leur père les ignorait. Il n'avait jamais découvert que ses deux fils se fréquentaient toujours. Quand Casper avait quitté leur maison familiale de Liverpool, le vieux Wheeler avait cru tirer un trait définitif sur son fils aîné qui avait eu le culot de lui retourner le coup de poing qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

Pourtant Casper venait souvent voir son frère à la sortie de l'école ou à la maison si leur père n'était pas là. Et Lenny lui avait donné leur nouvelle adresse à l'avance, quand il avait appris qu'ils allaient déménager.

Alors Casper était lui aussi venu à Londres. Puis il était parti d'Angleterre. Ils s'envoyaient des cartes, des petites lettres. Casper les lui adressait à une vieille voisine, madame Smith. La femme l'aimait bien et elle se doutait que son père le frappait. Alors elle avait tenu sa langue. Elle n'avait jamais su qui écrivait les lettres au gamin. Une fois, elle lui avait demandé si c'était sa mère. Il n'avait rien dit mais il n'avait pas non plus démenti, laissant la vieille femme se conforter dans sa conviction.

La gentille madame Smith ne se doutait pas que le père de Lenny ne faisait pas que le frapper bien sûr.

Il avait commencé à abuser de lui peu après que son frère soit parti de la maison familiale. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour remplacer sa mère afin de satisfaire les besoins naturels de Roderick. Casper était parti et comme il était hors de question pour le vieux Wheeler de se payer des putes, Lenny avait dû dans un premier temps ouvrir la bouche, puis finir par baisser son pantalon. Son institutrice était devenue suspicieuse, alors quand son père avait eu des problèmes avec certaines personnes de la pègre locale, ils avaient fui Liverpool.

En arrivant à Londres, les autres gosses s'étaient moqués de son accent scouse. Il avait donc tout fait pour le faire disparaître mais n'avait jamais voulu apprendre le parlé cockney.

Son père avait continué à faire marcher son petit trafic avec les contacts Londoniens qu'il avait déjà de l'époque de Liverpool. Il emmenait Lenny avec lui. Ouais, Lenny aimait bien quand son père l'emmenait avec lui pour ce genre de chose, pas quand ils partaient ensemble dans le camion de livraison, pour un ou plusieurs jours. Car alors son père le prenait tous les soirs sur les parkings des aires d'autoroutes. C'était comme ça qu'il avait commencé.

Le vieux Wheeler pensait que de toute façon le gamin était trop crétin pour comprendre grand-chose. Alors il avait eu une idée géniale : s'il refusait de se payer une pute, il connaissait certaines personnes qui seraient prêtes à le payer, lui, pour le cul de Lenny.

Lenny avait donc dû vendre son corps pour le compte de son père, qui s'était ainsi fait le proxénète de son propre fils. Il fallait cependant lui rendre justice, il avait toujours soigneusement choisi les clients. Jamais des violents, au contraire. Avec le temps, il était même devenu de plus en plus sélectif, passant de ses collègues routiers sur les parkings, à des personnes fixes, des personnes friquées. Et son vieux lui avait toujours refilé une partie du pognon qu'il avait si durement gagné.

Puis quand Lenny avait eu seize ans lui aussi, il s'était barré. Mais pas de la même façon que Casper. Il était toujours revenu voir son père. Il avait arrêté de faire la pute, mais il n'avait jamais pu abandonner son père. Celui-ci lui avait bien expliqué qu'il avait toujours fait ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour eux deux. Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu mettre de l'argent de côté, Lenny avait toujours eu sa gamelle pleine et il avait appris tant de choses. Il devait lui en être reconnaissant.

Malgré tout, quand le vieux avait enfin clamsé, Lenny avait fait sauter une bouteille de champagne français !

Puis Casper était revenu, avait régenté son monde et avait refusé qu'il vende la maison.

Ils avaient discuté du passé. Casper lui avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait, en plus de son métier. Lenny l'avait religieusement écouté, comme au temps où, tout gosse, il écoutait son frère lui raconter ses exploits lors de ses rares passages en Angleterre.

Casper avait rapidement voulu se mettre en chasse. Ils avaient mis au point leur méthode et avaient commencé au mois de juin leur recherche de jouet exploitable.

Il devait aussi être reconnaissant à Casper. Après tout c'était grâce à lui s'il avait trouvé sa perle rare, son tout beau petit brun.

Mais c'était aussi à cause de lui s'il l'avait perdu. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Casper la perte de sa princesse.

Ouais, son père et son frère avaient volé sa vie. Mais c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été assez prévoyant. Ça allait changer.

Ou il aurait sa princesse, ou il crèverait en essayant.

Il espérait juste que Casper crèverait avant.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA**

- 1 : Source _Pottermore_.

Suite à la déclaration d'Archimède dans sa review et aussi sur Skype, je vous lance un petit défi. En effet, notre hibou préféré émet l'hypothèse (en fait, elle a carrément pris les paris avec moi) que Casper est un boucher et Lenny un pharmacien. Alors je vous pose la question : d'après vous, qui sont Casper et Lenny ? Leur métier respectif ? Un cadeau a qui trouve la bonne réponse : le choix d'un bonus en plus ou d'un OS. La fiction étant déjà écrite, pas de risque que je change les choses. Et les Betas, on ne triche pas !

Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favori ou à suivre ou qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une review.


	7. Chapitre 7

Betas correctrices : **Nanola (Bêtadine) et ****Wrire (Bêtabloquant)**

Beta lectrice : **Merylsnakes (Bêtathérapie)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Harry sortit de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés dans la petite serviette vert foncé que lui avait ramenée Hermione. Il venait de prendre sa douche et de se laver les cheveux. Encore. Il se lavait deux à trois fois par jours et à chaque fois, il restait longtemps sous le jet d'eau presque brûlante. Il gardait toujours les yeux fermés, se lavant et se frottant à l'aveugle. Il ne voulait plus voir son corps marqué tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme tomba nez à nez avec Lynley qui entrait dans sa chambre, après avoir attendu derrière la porte que Harry réponde à ses légers coups contre celle-ci. Il avait fini par entrer, pensant que le petit brun dormait peut-être ou qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tommy ! C'est sympa d'être venu me voir. Je sors demain, tu le savais ? Enfin disons que je change d'étage, » s'écria Harry en prenant le grand policier blond, surpris, contre lui.

« Oui je sais, le docteur Andrews m'a informé de ton changement de service. »

« Mouais, j'aurais préféré rentrer chez moi, mais il paraît que je suis encore trop 'émotionnellement instable' » expliqua Harry en s'asseyant lentement sur le lit.

Lynley se demanda si cette lenteur était la conséquence de douleurs toujours existantes. Par contre, il constata avec satisfaction que le garçon était habillé d'un col roulé et d'un survêtement, tous les deux noirs, et qu'il n'avait plus de perfusion.

« Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, » dit-il en tendant un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau avec des Mickey dessus.

« Euh merci, mais j'ai un peu passé l'âge des Mickey, non ? » fit Harry en souriant.

« Je me doute bien, mais j'ai craqué dans la boutique de l'hôpital et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la vendeuse l'avait emballé là-dedans. Mais le cadeau est à l'intérieur, tu sais. »

Lynley se sentit un peu ridicule. Sur le coup, pourtant, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ses réactions quand il s'agissait d'Evans.

Pendant ce temps, Harry déballait consciencieusement son cadeau. Lynley remarqua qu'il ne déchirait pas le papier précipitamment. Non, il décollait doucement chaque petit morceau de scotch et enlevait pan après pan le papier fin. Comme s'il voulait savourer chaque instant.

Finalement, le panda en peluche fut entièrement découvert et Harry éclata de rire. Un beau rire, franc et doux, qui donna des étincelles dans le ventre du policier, heureux d'entendre ce son. Bien qu'il craignait que son présent ne soit décidément pas du tout adapté.

« Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux... »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je l'adore ! Merci Tommy ! » le coupa Harry en le regardant, les yeux brillants. « C'est la première fois que l'on m'offre une peluche. »

« La première fois ? Tu me fais marcher, tu avais sûrement des peluches petit ou un doudou ou... » La voix de Lynley mourut alors que Harry baissait la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'avais pas de jouets quand j'étais petit et les seuls doudous que j'ai jamais eus, c'étaient les araignées qui partageaient mon placard, » murmura Harry. Il releva la tête et eut un petit sourire. « Merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ton cadeau. J'ai enfin un doudou maintenant. »

Il se leva et embrassa la joue de Lynley avant de se reculer en rougissant.

« Je suis content d'être le premier à t'avoir offert une peluche en ce cas, » constata Lynley, un peu étonné de voir le garçon rougir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se rassit toujours aussi délicatement sur son lit, serrant le panda contre sa poitrine.

« Les doudous, ça aident à s'endormir et à ne pas faire de cauchemars. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Tu crois qu'il m'empêchera d'en avoir un autre ? Ce serait drôlement bien. »

« Peut-être pas à en avoir, mais au moins, quand tu te réveilleras, tu pourras le prendre contre toi, » suggéra Tommy.

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire lumineux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lynley en fut étrangement heureux.

« Tu avais des questions à me poser ? » l'interrogea le brun.

« Non, en fait, je suis juste venu pour savoir comment tu allais et aussi pour te tenir informé de l'enquête. Je te l'avais promis. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry en lui accordant un nouveau sourire.

Lynley s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Simon Saint James, c'est mon ami et aussi l'expert analyste qui s'occupe avec moi de cette enquête, a pu constater que les marques de morsures que tu as sont les mêmes que celles des autres victimes. Les résultats d'analyse démontrent que l'ADN trouvé dans la salive provient du même individu. Tu es bien la septième victime des Macaques, si certains en doutaient encore. » Harry hocha simplement la tête. « On avait trouvé aussi sur toi des, hum, des poils pubiens. L'ADN de certains d'entre eux correspond à celui de la salive. L'ADN des spermes est inexploitable. »

Lynley se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela n'avait rien à voir de parler de ce genre de détails avec Simon ou Havers ou avec n'importe qui qui n'était pas la victime. Victime qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts tout le long de son discours, sans sourciller. Il avait l'impression que Harry le testait, qu'il vérifiait que ce que Lynley lui avait dit, notamment au niveau de la honte, était véridique. _Si je n'ai pas à avoir honte, si ce n'est pas ma faute, si je mérite d'être traité comme n'importe quel autre homme, alors regarde-moi et parle-moi, _disaient les yeux verts. Et cela aussi était dérangeant.

« Il faudrait, si tu es d'accord, que tu essayes d'identifier le couteau. Je t'apporterai aussi le fichier des délinquants. J'attendais d'avoir des nouvelles d'Interpol pour le compléter, mais si lundi je n'ai rien, on commencera avec ce que l'on a déjà. D'accord ? »

« Okay, » répondit Harry en tripotant son panda. « Je pensais l'appeler Ley, t'en penses quoi ? »

Lynley fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il se demanda si Harry avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il regarda le panda et le caressa. Ley... c'était évident, bien sûr. Il soupira intérieurement. Harry et lui s'engageaient peut-être sur un terrain glissant : le jeune homme était gay, il avait été violé, il était déstabilisé et en manque de repères. Tommy savait qu'il lui faudrait mettre certaines limites mais n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie ou le courage. Il lui faudrait pourtant combattre un jour sa propre faiblesse. Plus tard.

« Ley, cela me semble parfait, » répondit-il simplement.

Le brun lui fit une nouvelle fois un sourire resplendissant.

Après un instant, Lynley se releva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » fit la petite voix du garçon.

« Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail »

« Tu reviendras, alors ? La semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui je reviendrai, promis. »

Les yeux verts qui lui avaient paru un peu triste quand il s'était levé s'éclairèrent de nouveau.

« Au revoir, Harry. »

« À bientôt, Tommy. »

Quand Lynley ferma la porte, il vit que Harry sortait de sous son oreiller un mouchoir blanc, le mouchoir qu'il lui avait laissé le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il avait dû le laver car il était immaculé et soigneusement plié. Le garçon le noua autour du cou du panda, embrassa le bout du nez de la peluche puis se roula en boule sur le lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et Ley tout contre lui.

**... ... ...**

Le sous-sol de la maison qui leur servait de cave, était une porcherie. Pas que le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage soit un modèle de propreté, c'était une évidence, mais le sous-sol c'était... l'apocalypse.

Lenny jura, il en avait Ras. Le. Bol. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il trimait à essayer de ranger et nettoyer cette foutue baraque. Ses mains transpiraient dans les gants de nettoyage en plastique rose. Bien sûr, Casper avait hurlé de rire en le voyant et l'avait traité de tapette. Puis il lui avait piqué son vélo et s'était barré.

Bon débarras.

Lenny était quand même fier de lui. Tout le haut de la maison était nickel. Quant au sous-sol... à part une allumette et quatre bidons d'essence, il ne voyait pas comment faire mieux que ce qu'il n'avait fait.

Donc, il avait bien mérité sa récompense.

Il sortit du sous-sol et monta dans sa chambre, les mains toujours dans des gants mais propres cette fois, blancs et beaucoup plus fins. Dans le bas de son armoire, sept sacs-poubelle l'attendaient sagement, noués par la cordelette qui avait servi à ligoter les mains des gamins. Béni soit papa et la bobine industrielle de cordelette qu'il avait piquée. Elle prenait de la place dans la cave mais elle était vraiment pratique.

À l'intérieur des sacs-poubelles, les fringues, chaussures et articles de journaux qui concernaient chaque garçon qu'ils avaient dégustés. Mais les six premiers ne l'intéressaient plus. Il ouvrit avec précaution le septième et enleva ses gants. Il n'y avait pas d'article pour sa princesse, les journaux n'étaient d'aucune utilité pour lui, pas de photos, pas de nom. La misère. Il prit délicatement la chemise verte, de bonne qualité, et plongea son visage dedans en inspirant profondément. L'odeur corporelle naturelle du garçon mélangée à de la vanille lui emplit le nez. C'était un délice. Quand le garçon dormait et qu'il l'avait pris pour la première fois, Lenny n'avait eu de cesse de goûter et re-goûter la peau légèrement hâlée. Elle était aussi bonne que l'odeur, douce et vanillée. Il sentit qu'il devenait dur comme fer. Il avait envie de prendre sa princesse, de jouir en lui. Il était si bon. Lenny gémit de frustration en se rappelant leur première fois, la fois où, dans son esprit, il l'avait défloré. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il imaginait. Le serpent de la jalousie se tortilla dans son ventre. Et si le garçon avait eu des amants avant lui ? Pire, s'il l'oubliait et en avait d'autres après lui ? L'idée lui était insupportable. Qu'un autre homme puisse profiter du corps de sa princesse et caresser ses cheveux soyeux le rendait malade.

Cela n'arriverait pas.

Il posa la chemise sur son lit, prit le pantalon et le caleçon, pour les inhaler eux aussi profondément. Il s'allongea dans son lit, le nez et la bouche dans le caleçon de Harry et se masturba violemment tout en léchant l'intérieur du sous-vêtement. Il jouit rapidement dans un râle.

Reprenant son souffle, il s'essuya négligemment sur les draps et reprit le pantalon du brun, le tâtant, le flattant, le reniflant.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit son Saint Graal personnel.

Dans la poche arrière gauche du pantalon, un fin parchemin se trouvait. Il était vraiment très fin, délicat, incrusté de petites fleurs séchées tout en restant incroyablement souple. Lenny n'avait jamais vu du papier pareil et sa finesse était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Sans doute son précieux trésor l'avait glissé dans la poche de son pantalon et l'avait oublié, pour la même raison. Sur le parchemin, des mots qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, jamais :

_Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !_

_Que ces 21 ans t'apportent tout ce que tu souhaites._

_Bisous._

_Ron et Hermione._

Harry... Harry ! Sa princesse s'appelait Harry !

« Tu es à moi, Harry, _à_ _moi_. Je te retrouverai, je t'en fais la promesse. C'est moi que tu auras pour tes vingt et un ans, » murmura-t-il, fébrile.

Il remit les habits dans le sac qu'il referma du mieux qu'il put avec la corde. Le parchemin dans sa propre poche arrière droite, il remit ses gants roses et continua son ouvrage. Tout se passait à merveille.

**... ... ...**

Les journalistes enrageaient. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, impossible pour eux d'avoir plus d'informations sur la septième victime des Macaques.

Le week-end s'était écoulé dans une atmosphère particulièrement stressante. Les rues de Soho avaient été désertées par une grande partie de la population masculine qui l'habitait d'habitude. Tous les jeunes hommes plutôt petits avaient étrangement disparu de la circulation. Les rares courageux qui correspondaient au profil s'étaient entourés de toute une troupe d'amis.

Mais des Macaques, on n'en avait pas aperçu le bout de leur masque.

Rien.

Le seul endroit où on les avait vus, c'était dans les journaux et à la télévision. Ils avaient même eu droit à un reportage spécial d'une heure sur la BBC.

Cependant, on ne pouvait parler de la dernière victime que comme « le numéro 7 ». Les seules informations que ces salopards de la Met' avaient bien voulues faire passer sur le garçon, était qu'il correspondait au profil, donc petit et fin, qu'il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à Hyde Park avant d'aller à Soho dans un bar gay, l'Amiral Duncan, et qu'enfin, il avait été au cinéma voir Shrek au Curzon. Il vivait à Londres, raison pour laquelle il se dirigeait vers la bouche de métro de Leicester quand il avait été enlevé. Il était encore hospitalisé, mais on ne savait même pas où.

Point.

Un véritable scandale en somme. Même pas un nom, une photo, le témoignage en direct d'un ami, d'un médecin ou d'une vague connaissance.

C'était à en bouffer son stylo, à s'arracher les puces de l'ordinateur !

En tout cas c'était ce que pensait profondément Wilma Twain, qui était sur cette affaire depuis le début. Elle voulait LE scoop que tout le monde espérait, le nom et la photo de n°7 et qui ferait d'elle la nouvelle diva du journalisme. En effet, Wilma ne travaillait pas que pour se faire une place sur Channel 5. À cause de son ambition, les rumeurs disaient qu'après son passage, les parquets étaient rayés en raison de ses longues dents. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas particulièrement brillé. Ses quelques reportages n'avaient jamais eu le succès escompté. Elle ruminait et ce n'était pas en faisant le pied de grue avec une cinquantaine d'autres journalistes devant les bureaux du Yard qu'elle allait décrocher son nirvana de poste : présentatrice vedette sur la BBC.

En plus, l'automne était arrivé aussi vite que l'été avait traîné à partir. Il pleuvait, il faisait moche et il commençait à faire plutôt froid.

Elle ferma en frissonnant son pardessus alors qu'elle courait se mettre à l'abri dans un café où elle s'assit dans un coin tranquille. Sortant son paquet de cigarettes, elle en alluma aussitôt une en commandant un café bien noir au serveur. Elle maudissait Londres et ses foutus Macaques qui lui avaient pourri son week-end. Elle aurait pu le passer à Exeter où il faisait bon et où son amant préféré du moment l'avait invitée. Mais non, elle le voulait, ce scoop, alors elle avait tout annulé pour rester à Londres ! Elle avait espéré tout ce bon dieu de samedi que les Macaques prennent un autre garçon, mais rien ! Ces enfoirés lui avaient gâché son week-end de jambes en l'air pour le transformer en week-end pluvieux et solitaire !

Le commissaire venait juste de finir son intervention qui l'avait laissée sur sa faim, elle et la cinquantaine de ses collègues qui avaient courageusement poireauté devant le bureau du Yard en ce dimanche. Discours totalement inutile de son point de vue, car il ne leur avait rien apporté de mieux que le week-end : aucune nouvelle fraîche à se mettre sous la dent.

Néanmoins, elle avait laissé ses oreilles grandes ouvertes et avait entendu quelque chose, qui certes n'était pas nouveau parmi les journalistes, mais qu'elle avait décidé d'exploiter. Ses très chers amis journalistes pensaient, pour beaucoup, que vu l'endroit où n°7 avait été retrouvé, il avait dû être envoyé à Barts pour se faire soigner.

En regardant la carte de Londres qu'elle avait étendue devant elle, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Mais comment retrouver l'aiguille n°7 dans la meule de foin qu'était Barts ? Elle allait devoir user de sa qualité principale. De nouveau souriante et fière de son plan d'action génial, elle laissa des pièces sur la table et alla aux toilettes où elle se re-pomponna avec professionnalisme. Ses boucles blondes parfaitement en place, elle se repassa un léger trait d'eye liner pour accentuer ses yeux bleus. Un coup de blush et un nouveau passage de rouge à lèvres plus tard, elle sourit au miroir en face d'elle. Elle était belle, le savait et était persuadée que de nombreux jeunes infirmiers ou médecins de tout âge seraient bien d'accord avec elle. D'ici peu, certains seraient même tout à fait disposés à lui faire quelques confidences sur l'oreiller. Elle sortit du café en conquérante.

Le trajet par métro ne lui prit pas de temps. Temps qu'elle utilisa de toute façon fort bien à préparer son plan. Elle prit un air malheureux et un peu perdu, tout en se dirigeant en regardant à droite et à gauche dans le hall des entrés de l'hôpital. Elle trouva finalement sa proie : un jeune infirmier, grand et aux cheveux noirs, à côté d'une machine à café, qui la reluquait de bas en haut d'un petit air connaisseur. Lui faisant un fin sourire timide, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous dérange pas ? J'aurais besoin que l'on me donne quelques conseils, s'il vous plaît, » dit-elle d'une petite voix de souris en battant des cils.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de lui répondre qu'il était en pause et de ce fait, à son entière disposition. Il lui offrit même un café qu'elle accepta en baissant les yeux et en rougissant. C'était un véritable don chez elle.

Toujours de sa voix de souris, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était bien en souci avec l'une de ses amies. Cette dernière, après une soirée en boîte de nuit vendredi, se serait retrouvée nue dans son lit avec plusieurs préservatifs, visiblement usagés, à côté d'elle et le bas ventre douloureux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, à quel service se diriger ni à quel saint se vouer. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui expliquer quoi faire ? Vers quel personne ou service la guider ? Son amie était trop timide et bien trop traumatisée, elle ne ferait aucune démarche si elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

L'infirmier (dont elle ne se rappelait déjà plus le nom une fois son café avalé) lui expliqua avec moult détails toutes les procédures et aides que son 'amie' pouvait espérer. Elle dut manœuvrer serré pour avoir enfin l'information primordiale qu'elle était venue chercher. À Barts, les victimes de viols étaient dirigées au service gynécologie pour y être soignées, quelque soit leur sexe. Ensuite, selon leur état, soit elles y restaient, soit elles allaient au service psychiatrique où des chambres étaient réservées pour les victimes de violence sexuelle, soit elles retournaient chez elles.

Fière d'elle, elle fit un sourire qui éblouit ce pauvre crétin, le remercia et elle fila sans demander son reste. Elle n'alla pas très loin cependant. Sortant simplement par une entrée, elle fuma une cigarette puis retourna dans l'atmosphère, à son avis fétide, de l'hôpital pour aller en gynécologie. Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une babiole dans l'une des boutiques, un bouquin à l'eau de rose qu'elle lirait bien un de ces jours, demanda un paquet cadeau et se dirigea vers le service.

Elle tourna, vira, souriant quand elle croisait des infirmières. C'est là qu'elle vit le couac de son plan. Ici, c'était essentiellement des femmes, nul beau ni même vieux mâle en rut à embobiner.

Ça puait pour elle.

Puis la providence lui accorda une nouvelle chance. Elle vit au loin une secrétaire et une infirmière quitter leur poste en même temps, laissant libre le bureau des sorties. Elle se précipita, contourna la banque et commença à fouiller à la vitesse de l'éclair tous les dossiers qu'elle trouvait, assise sans gêne sur le siège de la secrétaire. Un couple passa devant elle, suivit d'une doctoresse le nez plongé dans un dossier, qui ne se rendirent compte de rien. Elle chercha avant enfin de trouver un dossier de sortie avec écrit en gros dessus : transfert service psychiatrique, Dr Keegan. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur la photo d'un jeune homme brun, le visage tuméfié et le corps recouvert de morsures. Le ciel la bénissait !

C'est le cri de colère de la secrétaire à qui elle avait piqué la place qui la fit se lever et partir en courant sans demander son reste, ni même simplement se retourner. Malgré les demandes de la secrétaire qui appelait à son secours les autres personnes présentes pour l'arrêter, elle réussit à sortir sans encombre.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle éclata de rire en marchant dans la rue avant de s'en fumer une pour fêter ça. Elle avait réussi à piquer la photo et elle avait le nom de la victime qu'elle avait aperçu sur l'arrière de la pochette du dossier, avant de prendre la fuite. Même si ça n'était que son prénom, elle avait son scoop ! N°7 était une beauté brune aux yeux verts, un corps parfait si on oubliait les traces de coups et les morsures et s'appellerait désormais pour le grand public, Evan X.

Elle prit un taxi et lui demanda d'aller à son bureau à Channel 5. Il fallait qu'elle prépare un reportage du tonnerre pour le lendemain, au plus tard le surlendemain. Sa magnifique carrière se profilait sur fond de tapis rouge ! Tout ça sans même avoir eu besoin d'écarter les jambes. Elle méritait carrément un prix de professionnalisme journalistique.

**... ... ...**

Lynley était dans une colère noire.

« Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi négligent !? » Il contrôlait difficilement le volume sonore de sa voix et remerciait ses années d'éducation ainsi que le sang bleu qui coulait dans ses veines, seuls remparts qui lui permettaient de ne pas exploser de rage.

« Cette femme a profité de l'absence de notre secrétaire pendant à peine cinq minutes pour trouver le dossier. Nous étions dimanche, les effectifs sont réduits, notamment pour le secrétariat ! Evans a été transféré samedi matin finalement, c'est pour cette raison que son dossier était encore là, » essaya de tempérer le docteur Andrews.

« Comment ça, samedi matin ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'important, inspecteur. L'important c'est que cette femme a pris une photo qui est la propriété de l'hôpital ! Elle a fouillé dans un dossier médical ! Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a eu le temps de voir ou non ! » explosa à son tour la douce doctoresse.

Lynley prit une grande inspiration pour éviter que son flegme et sa bonne éducation aillent se faire voir ailleurs.

« Docteur Andrews, je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, même si j'aurai certes préféré être tenu au courant hier soir, non pas ce matin. Néanmoins, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de faire toutes les démarches nécessaires auprès de votre hiérarchie pour qu'une plainte soit déposée et ce problème réglé. Il est hors de question que la sécurité de Harry soit compromise, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée et ... »

« Écoutez, je suis navré mais j'avais déjà une dure journée qui m'attendait et grâce à cette merveilleuse nouvelle, elle vient subitement de se rallonger, alors excusez-moi d'abréger la conversation, » fit Lynley, puis sur un « au revoir » assez sec, il raccrocha.

Il devait passer prendre Saint James pour aller voir Harry. Tout de suite. Le jeune homme était censé être transféré dans l'autre service vendredi. Pourquoi ce retard ? Il devait aussi être sûr que sa sécurité à l'hôpital était encore assurée. Sinon... il verrait mais il était hors de question que Harry risque à nouveau sa vie !

Avant cela, il demanda à Nkata de faire le nécessaire pour renforcer les mesures de sécurité à l'hôpital St Bartholomew's ainsi que d'y aller avec Havers pour commencer l'enquête. Il devait absolument savoir qui était cette femme. Il allait sortir quand il fût stoppé dans son élan par une Havers surexcitée.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur attendez ! »

« Havers, je n'ai pas franchement pas le temps, demandez à Winston de vous expliquer, mais je dois allez voir Harry et... »

« Harry ? Vous allez encore voir Evans ? » se rembrunit le sergent.

« Ce n'est pas 'encore' Havers ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me fichez pas tous la paix avec Harry, nom d'un chien ! »

Barbara fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Lynley perdre son sang froid pour une telle broutille.

« On a une correspondance. Pour l'ADN. C'est Interpol qui nous envoie le dossier, » rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

« Une correspondance ? On a un nom ? » s'exclama Lynley.

« Non, mais j'attends le fax d'Interpol. Il nous envoie aussi le fichier par mail. »

Lynley hésita un instant avant de continuer dans la direction de la sortie.

« Havers, recontactez Interpol et demandez-leur d'envoyer également le dossier par mail à Saint James. Je dois absolument voir Harry, mais je passe chez lui d'abord. Quand vous aurez fini, rejoignez-moi au service psy de l'hôpital avec le fichier des délinquants. J'ai mon portable, tenez-moi au courant pour savoir où vous en êtes. »

Il tourna les talons et disparut avant même que Barbara ne puisse lui demander des explications sur tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Ce gamin lui a complètement retourné la tête, » rumina-t-elle en cherchant Winston. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui expliquer quelle mouche avait piqué Lynley.

**... ... ...**

Lynley arriva rapidement à Chelsea où un Cotter surpris lui ouvrit la porte.

« Milord ? Monsieur Saint James ne vous attendait pas si tôt, il est au laboratoire avec Lady Clyde, » dit-il alors que Lynley entrait comme une trombe et commençait à grimper les escaliers.

Lynley le remercia brièvement tout en continuant à gravir les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il toqua à la porte du labo et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Helen était penchée sur l'épaule de Saint James qui regardait avec attention une lame d'analyse à l'aide de son microscope.

« Tommy chéri, tu ne devais pas venir en début d'après-midi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Une urgence, Helen. Simon, peux-tu regarder tes mails, Havers a dû nous transférer un dossier d'Interpol. Je vous explique en même temps que je le regarde, » fit Lynley en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant en face de Simon sur sa table de travail.

Il parcourut le mail de Havers tout en racontant le coup de fil du docteur Andrews qu'il avait reçu dès son arrivée au Yard.

« Je dois aller voir Harry. On devait lui montrer le fichier des délinquants et des photos de couteau cet après-midi, mais je préfère qu'on y aille le plus vite possible. Je dois vérifier les mesures de sécurité de l'hôpital. Havers et Nkata doivent déjà y être pour interroger la secrétaire et le personnel présent hier quand c'est arrivé. Je veux aussi m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il est au courant que quelqu'un a vu son dossier. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi son transfert a été retardé et je tiens à le découvrir. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour ce garçon, » constata Helen.

« Non, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Il a déjà vécu l'enfer et il est hors de question que les Macaques lui fassent de nouveau du mal ou finissent leur travail. Je dois assurer sa sécurité et sa protection, » asséna sèchement Lynley.

« Arrête Tommy, ça n'a rien à voir avec des mesures de protection de témoin ! Tu parles sans cesse de ce gamin, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, » répondit Helen tout aussi crûment.

Lynley leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra deux perles noires furieuses.

« Je te demande pardon, Helen ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce jeune garçon a vécu des choses horribles et toi, tu voudrais quoi ? Que je m'en moque ? J'ai aussi un cœur, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte ! »

« Oui, mais il me semble que ton cœur ne te donne pas les bons renseignements en ce moment ! »

« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? Si c'était toi qui était dans cette situation, tu ne voudrais pas que les gens qui s'occupent de toi soient compréhensifs et... »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Tommy ! Ce n'est pas moi justement qui suis dans cette situation, mais vu la façon dont tu parles de ce jeune homme, il est clair que l'on pourrait en douter ! »

Lynley la regarda étonné et choqué.

« Comment peux-tu dire une telle énormité ? À t'entendre on dirait que... Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse ? »

Helen se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux et regarda Simon qui essayait de se faire le plus invisible possible derrière son bureau.

« Simon, tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'en pense que je ne tiens surtout pas à me mêler de votre conversation. »

« Simon ! »

« Saint James, si tu as des choses à dire, fais-le ! »

Simon poussa un profond soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et désordonnés.

« Je crois que vous êtes tous les deux dans l'exagération, voilà. Toi Tommy, arrête de te voiler la face, ce garçon est plus pour toi qu'un simple témoin ou une victime. Et toi Helen, Tommy a raison, c'est ridicule d'être jalouse d'un pauvre gosse de vingt et un ans violé et complètement paumé. Voilà, contents ? Maintenant que vous me détestez tous les deux, on peut se remettre au travail ? Que nous dit Interpol ? »

Grincheux, Lynley reprit sa lecture en faisant un bref résumé pour les deux autres personnes présentes. Helen s'éloigna d'eux pour s'asseoir à une autre table, à l'autre bout du laboratoire.

« L'ADN que tu as retrouvé dans la salive et les poils était déjà fiché en France. Dans quatre histoires de viols. Attends, j'ouvre le fichier joint. » Lynley lu rapidement et s'exclama : « Mon Dieu ! Regardez ça ! Il y a donc eu quatre viols, entre 1988 et 2000. Premier viol : Calvi en 1988, deuxième en 1994 : Nice, troisième en 1998 : Bastia et enfin le dernier en 2000 : Ajaccio »

Il releva la tête.

« J'avais raison, Casper avait déjà violé, en France. Ce qui s'est passé à Londres sont ses premiers viols recensés en Angleterre, mais aussi ses premiers crimes. Apparemment, il n'a pas tué en France. Les délais sont aussi très longs entre chaque agression, c'est incompréhensible. » Il retourna à sa lecture alors que Simon branchait l'imprimante.

« Imprime s'il te plaît, Tommy. »

« Incroyable ! Il y a les photos des victimes, regardez, mais venez voir bon sang ! » fit Lynley. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Simon et tourna vers lui l'écran de l'ordinateur alors que Helen se décidait enfin à revenir près de lui. Sur l'écran, ils purent voir les photos des victimes. Blonds, les yeux bleus, jeunes.

« On dirait... on dirait certaines des victimes des Macaques » dit-elle en bégayant presque.

« Oui, mais plus encore, on dirait surtout les victimes que j'avais supposé être choisies par Casper. C'est bien Casper, j'en suis persuadé. Il a déjà violé, peut-être tué, mais pas en France, ni en Europe. Pour l'instant Interpol n'a rien trouvé d'autre. Je vais me mettre en contact avec la police française pour en savoir plus. »

Il lut rapidement les rapports d'enquêtes.

« La méthode employée est totalement différente de celle de Londres. La première victime a été battue, assommée et violée dans une ruelle à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit. C'est à peu près pareil pour les autres, » constata-t-il en lisant tout aussi promptement les autres rapports. « La troisième était un adolescent en fugue. Aucune description de leur agresseur. Il les a frappé au visage, leur a mis un bâillon sur la bouche et un autre sur les yeux. Un seul viol à chaque fois. Pas de drogue. Seules les victimes trois et quatre ont été mordues. »

« Il monte en puissance, d'abord violeur, puis violeur et mordeur, pour finir assassin, » commenta Simon

« Pourquoi autant d'écart entre les premières victimes et ensuite des meurtres aussi rapprochés à Londres ? C'est normal ça, comme comportement ? » demanda Helen.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'en doute. Il a dû commettre d'autres viols, mais les victimes n'ont peut-être pas déposé plainte. C'est assez courant dans les affaires d'agressions sexuelles, surtout dans les cas de viol masculin. En plus, les victimes sont jeunes, elles sortaient de bar ou de boîte de nuit. Elles étaient alcoolisées. Les autres n'ont peut-être pas voulu se faire connaître pour ces raisons et à cause de la honte, » fit pensivement Lynley.

« Ou bien, comme tu le disais, ce n'était pas en France mais ailleurs, » ajouta Helen.

« Interpol est présente dans toute l'Europe, s'ils ont trouvé sa trace en France, ils auraient trouvé ailleurs, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Il y a environ cent quatre-vingt-quinze États reconnus, il me semble, de par le monde et moins d'une dizaine, tout au plus, qui ne le sont pas. Interpol regroupe cent quatre-vingt-dix pays. Je pense que s'ils ont trouvé une correspondance en France, il l'aurait effectivement trouvé ailleurs, » intervint Simon.

« Sans doute... Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont Français ? » demanda Helen à son petit ami.

« Lenny et Casper ne sont pas des prénoms français, mais peut-être qu'ils ont la double nationalité. Harry n'a pas fait mention d'un accent particulier. Il faudra lui demander, ça pourrait lui revenir. »

« Les victimes étaient des vacanciers, » reprit Helen qui lisait les feuilles que crachait l'imprimante. « Seul celui de Nice était Français, les autres étaient simplement en vacances en Corse. Aucun n'était homosexuel apparemment, ou ce n'est pas mentionné dans le dossier. »

« Casper se moque de l'orientation sexuelle de ses victimes, seul Lenny fait attention à cela, » leur rappela Lynley, répétant ce qu'il avait dit plus d'une semaine auparavant. « Casper était en Corse, mais Lenny ? Pourquoi passer de un à deux ? Pourquoi les tuer ? Quelque chose a changé. Je dirais dans la vie de Casper essentiellement. Quel a été le facteur déclencheur ? Je vais demander à Havers de continuer ses recherches pour les entrées sur le territoire Britannique, il faut non seulement chercher un Casper ou un Lenny, mais se concentrer aussi sur les visiteurs français. »

« C'est un travail de titan, Tommy. »

« Je sais Simon, mais il faut bien chercher là où on peut. Tout le reste n'est qu'hypothèse. J'aimerai que Harry soit la dernière victime. La prochaine n'aura pas sa chance, il finira la gorge tranchée. » Il réfléchit.

« Tout de même, c'est vraiment très long comme période de latence entre chaque viol. Là, il viole et tue toutes les trois semaines environ. Il aurait complètement craqué en un an ? La dernière agression en Corse a eu lieu le 20 juillet 2000, » dit-il en lisant le fichier. « Premier viol à Londres, moins d'un an après. J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire, il n'aurait pas pu ne commettre que quatre viols en douze ans, » il soupira. « Quelque chose me gêne, vraiment, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais je sens que l'on passe à côté de quelque chose d'important. »

« À moins que l'on se trompe Tommy, peut-être que c'est Lenny l'assassin, pas Casper, » remarqua Simon « Cela expliquerai le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'autres victimes de Casper connues ailleurs qu'à Londres. Je n'ai pas réussi à identifier l'ADN de Lenny. Il n'a pas mordu ses victimes, et même s'il les a embrassées, on n'a pas retrouvé de trace de salive qui soit exploitable ailleurs que dans les morsures. Pas de poils ou de cheveux. »

« Non je n'y crois pas, pas d'après ce que nous dit Harry. C'est Casper qui tenait à le tuer. Maintenant, je ne sais pas... Peut-être effectivement que sa relation avec Harry a changé son mode de fonctionnement ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne colle pas. Casper est plus violent que Lenny, ce serait logique que ce soit lui qui soit l'instigateur des meurtres, comme c'est sans doute lui qui a entraîné son frère dans les viols. »

Il se leva et prit Helen dans ses bras, surprise.

« Helen chérie, je suis désolé mais je dois aller voir Harry. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à être jalouse, je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Il me semble t'avoir suffisamment démontré que je suis un irréductible hétérosexuel. Tu es la seule pour moi. »

Helen lui sourit. « Je sais, Tommy. Tu as raison, c'est ridicule. »

Saint James se leva, prit sa veste et boita vers la porte.

« Bien, on y va ? Je sens que la journée va être très longue, alors autant la commencer tout de suite. »

**... ... ...**

« Monsieur Evans n'a pas pu être transféré vendredi parce qu'il l'a refusé. En fait, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Nous avons dû durement négocier avec lui pour qu'il accepte de rester parmi nous. Des amis lui ont proposé de venir vivre chez eux. » Le docteur Keegan sortit une liste et mit ses lunettes à fine monture dorée sur son nez. « Voyons, nous avions monsieur Remus Lupin et monsieur et madame Weasley qui se sont proposés. Mais monsieur Evans a refusé. J'avoue que cela ne m'arrangeait pas non plus. Ils habitent tous loin de Londres. Monsieur Lupin est professeur dans une école secondaire en Écosse. Les Weasley vivent dans le Devon. Le suivi psychologique n'aurait pas été possible, pas avec moi en tout cas. Et monsieur Evans refuse de voir un autre psychiatre ou psychologue pour le moment. J'ai pris contact avec son ancien thérapeute de... euh... comment cela s'appelle déjà ? » Elle fouilla dans ses notes. « Ah oui, Ste Mangouste. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés mais il m'a transféré le dossier de monsieur Evans. Ce dernier refuse aussi toute forme de médication. » Elle leva ses yeux noirs sur les deux hommes en face d'elle.

« En fait, il refuse tout depuis vendredi. Il a eu de la visite, elles se sont bien passées, mais dès qu'il est seul, c'est la catastrophe. Il refuse également de s'alimenter correctement. Si cela continue, je vais devoir lancer une procédure pour qu'il soit déclaré inapte à prendre certaines décisions, notamment sa sortie de mon service. Il a pris de violentes colères et il s'est montré agressif envers l'un de nos infirmiers. »

« Un homme ? » la coupa Lynley.

« Oui, monsieur Lynley, un homme. Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire, mais il faut que monsieur Evans reprenne contact avec la gente masculine en général. Pas seulement avec vous comme seul et unique représentant. » Elle enleva ses lunettes et dévisagea l'inspecteur.

« C'est vous qui lui avez offert sa peluche, Ley, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Il n'osa pas regarder Saint James qui pourtant se retourna brusquement vers lui en faisant craquer son cou.

« Il ne la quitte plus. Il est assez fréquent que les victimes de viols connaissent ce genre de sautes d'humeur qui peuvent être assez déstabilisantes pour l'entourage. De même pour les passages d'agressivité, qui sont plus courantes chez les victimes masculines que féminines. Après ses crises de colère, il rentre dans des phases de larmes. Il se confond en excuses. Monsieur Evans n'est pas quelqu'un d'agressif normalement. Ses propres réactions l'ont terrifié. Il a eu beaucoup de mal ensuite à revenir avec nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Après son altercation avec l'infirmier, il est resté prostré pendant environ une demi-heure, à pleurer. Il refusait tout contact, que ce soit visuel, tactile ou verbal. Il se contentait de serrer son panda contre lui. »

Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer entre eux.

« Inspecteur, vous devez comprendre que je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter ce genre de choses aux enquêteurs normalement, mais vous semblez avoir tissé certains liens avec _Harry_. » Elle accentua tant le prénom que son regard vers Lynley « Vous comptez énormément pour ce garçon, de même qu'il est évident qu'il compte pour vous. Quelles sont réellement vos intentions et vos sentiments pour ce jeune homme ? »

Lynley la regarda d'un air détaché et s'obligea à garder son calme.

« Je n'ai aucune intention malsaine envers lui, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Je ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme quelque chose de malsain. »

À côté de lui, Saint James s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Je ne suis pas gay madame, j'ai une petite amie et n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour Harry. »

« Bien, alors qu'éprouvez-vous donc pour lui en ce cas ? »

« Je... je le considère comme un ami, » il jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Simon. La doctoresse ne rata rien de son regard.

« Comme cet ami présent ici à vos côtés, peut-être ? »

« Oui, Harry m'a atrocement rappelé Simon après notre accident de voiture la première fois que je l'ai vu. Depuis, on s'est rapproché, je le sais. Il est aussi comme... un peu comme Peter. Peter c'est mon jeune frère. Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour lui, pour eux, quand ils avaient besoin de moi. »

« Est-ce que vous réalisez que vous faites des transferts avec le jeune Evans ? Ce garçon a déjà souffert dans son corps, son esprit et son âme. Ils sont comme _brisés_ en mille morceaux. Se reconstruire va être long et difficile pour lui. Il a certes besoin d'aide, monsieur Lynley, et vous pouvez certainement l'aider. Mais il faut que vous soyez clair avec lui et avec vous-même. Harry ne doit pas être une sorte de rédemption pour vous, pour des fautes, vraies ou fausses que vous pensez avoir commises. De même, ne le laissez pas espérer ou croire quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Cela lui ferait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Je demande toujours à mes infirmiers de faire attention à ce genre de choses, quelque soit le sexe de la victime d'ailleurs. Les victimes masculines ont en effet parfois ensuite des doutes sur leur propre inclinaison sexuelle, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Harry Evans. »

Lynley se sentit comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Les paroles de la médecin lui rappelait aussi celles de l'amie de Harry, Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. J'apprécie Harry pour ce qu'il est, vraiment, » se crut-il obligé de préciser.

« Bien, » fit Caroline Keegan en hochant la tête. « Il vous apprécie beaucoup, il s'est attaché à vous. Soyez ce repère dont il a besoin si vous le souhaitez, mais respectez les limites et surtout, fixez-les rapidement. »

Elle replongea dans ses notes.

« Il a des périodes où il semble retomber totalement en enfance, notamment avec son doudou, mais son enfance ayant été douloureuse, c'est encore une souffrance pour lui. »

« Il a été maltraité ? » demanda Simon, intervenant pour la première fois dans la discussion.

« Oui, c'est un orphelin élevé par un oncle et une tante effectivement maltraitants, cela ne fait aucun doute. En dehors de tout cela, il est plus que cohérent dans ses propos. »

Elle se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Pour ce qui est des mesures de sécurité, vous avez pu constater que mon service n'est pas en libre accès. Seul le personnel et les visiteurs autorisés peuvent y pénétrer. Le nom des patients ne sont pas sur les portes. Je ne pense pas que les Macaques, si c'est eux qui sont derrière cette femme, pourront l'atteindre ici. Je dois vous dire que j'ai averti monsieur Evans de ce qui s'est passé. Il a fait une crise d'angoisse et vous a réclamé, inspecteur. Ce n'est que parce que je savais que vous viendriez ce matin que nous avons réussi à le calmer. Soyez prudent dans vos propos, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir encore plus peur que ce qu'il n'a déjà. »

« Bien. Dites-moi, il vous a expliqué pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller vivre quelques temps chez son parrain ou les parents de ses amis ? »

« Non, pas un mot, » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle les entraîna à sa suite, dans le dédale de couloirs de son service, croisant des infirmiers et des malades, plus ou moins en bonne santé mentale. À leur vue, Lynley ne pouvait que comprendre que Harry n'ait pas voulu venir dans cet endroit.

La psychiatre s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa légèrement avant d'entrer.

« Harry ? Vous avez de la visite qui va vous faire très plaisir » lui annonça-t-elle.

Harry se redressa de son fauteuil et éteignit la télévision. La chambre ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'il avait dans l'autre service. Seule la couleur changeait, de jaune pâle, elle était simplement devenue verdâtre.

« Tommy ! » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant directement dans les bras du policier qui le prit contre lui. Il remarqua que le jeune homme avait le panda, toujours affublé de son bandana en mouchoir, dans une main.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je te présente mon ami, Simon Allcourt-Saint James, c'est le meilleur analyste scientifique de tout le Royaume-Uni. »

Simon s'avançant en boitant et en tendant sa main vers Harry.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, il exagère »

Harry resta un instant figé devant Simon et sa main tendue vers lui. Il hésita, puis après un regard vers Lynley, il la serra brièvement.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » dit-il poliment.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Simon ou Saint James, »

« Moi c'est Harry... vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Harry... »

« Bien, je vous laisse travailler, » dit le docteur Keegan en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois seuls, les trois hommes s'installèrent autour de la petite table, Lynley sur une chaise, Harry et Simon sur le lit.

Lynley rassura Harry sur les mesures de sécurité du service tout en lui assurant que l'enquête avait déjà commencé pour savoir qui était la femme intéressée par son dossier. Il lui expliqua ensuite ce que lui-même et Simon avait découvert grâce à Interpol.

Le jeune homme l'écouta religieusement, tout en feuilletant le fichier.

« S'il n'y a pas de correspondance, pourquoi je regarde ça alors ? »

« Il aurait pu avoir quand même des soucis de délinquance et il n'y a pas que Casper, il y a aussi Lenny. Harry, tu es bien sûr que c'est Casper qui voulait te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, crois-moi, » répondit sombrement Harry.

« Essaye de bien te rappeler, est-ce que, à un moment ou à un autre, ils ont dit qui des deux frères tuait leur victime ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, depuis que je suis ici. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de leurs propos, mais je sens, dans mon cœur, que c'est Casper le tueur. Il était vraiment... mauvais. Je connais le mal. Casper est capable de tuer, c'est certain. Lenny, je ne sais pas. Pas moi en tout cas, il ne voulait pas me tuer. Il l'aurait peut-être fait, au bout d'une semaine, un mois, un an... dix, que sais-je. Mais cette nuit-là, il ne le voulait pas. Casper n'avait pas d'état d'âme. Je suis persuadé qu'il a déjà tué. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion, ce que je crois, pas ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Il n'est lié, enfin son ADN en tout cas, à aucune affaire de meurtre, » observa cependant une nouvelle fois Simon.

« Comment ça se fait que l'on n'a pas l'ADN de... l'autre ? »

« Leurs spermes étaient mélangés, nous n'avons pas encore les moyens scientifiques de séparer les ADN dans ce cas. Il ne t'a pas mordu non plus. Et nous n'avons retrouvé aucun poil pubien lui appartenant. Harry, je vais te poser une question très indiscrète, mais je suis obligé. On a retrouvé des poils de Casper dans les prélèvements que l'on t'avait fait à l'hôpital. Ils étaient mêlés aux tiens. Casper t'a violé face à face, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Simon doucement.

Harry était devenu translucide. Il tira nerveusement sur la manche de son sous-pull à col roulé jusqu'à lui faire recouvrir pratiquement sa main droite et Lynley se rappela qu'il avait une morsure sur cet avant-bras.

« Oui, » dit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. « Une fois, celle d'après, c'était... derrière. »

« Et Lenny ? »

« Les deux premières je ne sais pas, la troisième, par devant aussi. » Il s'agrippa à son panda et lui fit un câlin en frottant son nez contre la fourrure.

Simon sembla perdu dans ses réflexions, puis sortit un gros classeur du sac en cuir qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

« Celui qui a égorgé les garçons est droitier, l'angle de pénétration de la lame nous le montre. Nous savons que c'est certainement une lame fine, longue d'environ vingt centimètres, sans dents. Tu te souviens de leurs armes ? »

« Ils avaient un couteau tous les deux, mais ils étaient différents. » Harry fut pris d'un frisson alors que ses pupilles s'élargissaient. « Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder le couteau de... Casper. J'avais si peur. Je n'aime pas les couteaux. J'ai déjà été blessé par un couteau, à cause de Tom. Je n'aime pas les couteaux. »

« Harry, ça va ? » fit gentiment Lynley.

« Oui, oui, » répondit le petit brun, ses yeux redevenant plus clairs. « L'autre, je sais plus trop, je m'en souviens moins que celui de Casper, il était plus petit. »

« Comment était celui de Casper ? »

« Grand, noir, une lame noire aussi. Tout était noir. Il l'a sorti de la caisse, il était énorme et noir. »

Simon ouvrit son classeur et montra certaines pages à Harry, les lui tournant à fur et mesure. Le jeune sorcier regardait, comparait, montrait celles qui semblaient les plus ressemblantes avec ses souvenirs.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit Harry, frustré. « La lame était longue, étroite comme celui-là, mais le manche n'est pas le même, il était noir et il avait des anneaux.»

« Des anneaux ? Comment cela ? » intervint Lynley en venant s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit, plaçant Harry entre Simon et lui.

« Oui, des anneaux, en haut et en bas du manche, un truc rond. »

« Tu veux dire un œilleton ? » s'étonna Simon. Il tourna des pages et montra des lames à Harry. « Comme ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, mais il y en avait deux ! » s'écria Harry.

« C'est impossible, » murmura Simon.

« C'est quel genre de lame ? » demande Lynley.

« C'est une baïonnette... » fit Simon, interdit.

Puis Harry stoppa net et Lynley et Saint James purent sentir la peur qui émanait de lui.

« C'est celui-là ! C'est exactement celui-là ! » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr, j'ai la chair de poule rien que de le voir ! »

« C'est un modèle de baïonnette que l'on utilise sur les fusils FAMAS... C'est un fusil d'assaut utilisé par l'armée française, » expliqua Simon en leur lisant le descriptif.

« Casper est donc sûrement un militaire... et Français, » conclut Lynley.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA **:

Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review, dont les anonymes Batuk, Choupy, Hikaru, Elodie57 (2 fois ;) ) et Kayte45. Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favori ou à suivre.

Notre jeu concours est fini puisque la réponse à été donnée, en ce qui concerne Casper tout du moins. Deux personnes ont trouvé pour lui : **Kayte45 **et **Mishiima. **Félicitations ! Résultats définitifs dans un autre chapitre.

Félicitations également à Amistosamente-vuestro qui a posté la 100ème review. Mais merci à vous tous, qui m'encouragez grâce à vos reviews et qui avez permis que ID atteigne presque 120 reviews après seulement 6 chapitres. Merci, amis lecteurs et revieweurs.

La semaine prochaine, les choses se compliquent pour Harry et vous aurez droit au passage éclair d'un grand blond que certaines parmi vous ont bien réclamé... Pour le dragonnier roux, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres.

En attendant dimanche, je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et que le Père Noël vous gâte. Vous avez été bien sages j'espère au moins ?


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bêtadine : Nanola**

**Bêtabloquant : Wrire**

**Bêtathérapie : Merylsnakes**

* * *

Petit coup de gueule, voire hurlement primaire nécessaire à ma survie mentale : j'essaye de poster ce ***** de chapitre depuis ce matin et je n'y arrive pas ! Je crois que je vais pleurer.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Alors que Simon finissait tout juste de ranger les gros classeurs, un infirmier vint apporter un plateau repas à Harry. Le jeune homme ne leur jeta pas un regard, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Simon et Lynley le virent se recroqueviller légèrement sur le lit quand l'infirmier posa le plateau sur la desserte, son corps tendu et crispé se penchant instinctivement vers eux, l'éloignant de l'homme en blanc qui pourtant lui souriait gentiment.

« Tenez, monsieur Evans, vous devez manger au moins la moitié du plat chaud et le laitage, ordre du docteur. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry sans le regarder.

Quand la porte se referma, le corps du brun se détendit d'un coup.

« Est-ce que c'est l'infirmier avec qui tu as eu des mots ? » lui demanda Lynley.

« Non, c'est un autre. Attends, comment tu sais que je me suis disputé avec un infirmier ? »

« C'est le docteur Keegan qui me l'a dit. »

« Elle avait pas le droit de te dire ça ! Pourquoi elle l'a fait ?! Je voulais pas que ça se sache, c'est dégueulasse ! » s'écria le brun.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'il se reculait sur le matelas, les jambes contre sa poitrine et le dos collé contre son oreiller.

« Tu me détestes ? » murmura-t-il tout en prenant son ours contre lui.

« Non, pourquoi veux-tu que je te déteste ? » s'étonna le policier.

« Parce que j'ai mal agi, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver, ni lui cracher dessus. »

« Oh, j'ignorais ce détail. Mais je ne t'en déteste pas plus pour autant, » fit Lynley en souriant.

« On va te laisser déjeuner, Harry, » ajouta Saint James, voulant couper court à cette discussion qu'il jugeait bien trop intime.

« Vous voulez pas rester encore un peu, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux verts se faisant suppliants.

« Non, mon épouse, Deborah, et la fiancée de Tommy, Helen, nous attendent, » dit fermement Simon en regardant Lynley droit dans les yeux.

Le visage de Harry s'emplit soudain d'une immense tristesse. L'aristocrate se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils devaient partir ou parce que Simon lui avait lancé dans la figure qu'il était fiancé. Le brun frotta son panda contre sa joue, faisant remarquer à Lynley qu'elle s'était creusée. Harry avait dû perdre beaucoup de poids en une semaine.

Le policier se leva mais uniquement pour se rasseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Harry regardait tantôt le blond, tantôt le brun, sans rien dire, comme absent. Lynley prit la desserte et la tourna vers le jeune homme avec un sourire encourageant.

« Allez, mange Harry, on a encore un peu de temps, » il ignora volontairement le regard noir que lui lança Simon. « On partira quand tu auras fini. »

Ils restèrent donc pendant que Harry chipotait sa nourriture, laissant son plateau presque aussi plein quand il le repoussa doucement. Lynley lui parla des Cornouailles, d'Eton et du Yard. Mais quand ils se levèrent pour partir, Harry fondit en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » l'interrogea doucement Lynley en se rasseyant aussitôt.

« Je veux pas tu partes, je veux pas que vous partiez tous les deux, je veux pas rester ici, je veux rentrer chez moi, » hoqueta le jeune homme.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi tout de suite. Regarde ! Tu ne manges presque plus. Tu as besoin de rester un peu ici. »

« Non, je veux pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller chez tes amis alors ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Remus travaille, je serai tout seul dans son appartement toute la journée, et en plus il doit déjà s'occuper de Teddy. Et puis, il est à Poudlard, il y aura plein de monde autour de moi si je sors de son appartement. Plein de professeurs curieux et d'élèves encore plus curieux. Je sais que je le supporterai pas. »

« Et les parents de Ron, les Weasley ? »

« Arthur travaille aussi et Molly... elle est très gentille mais... parfois un peu trop étouffante. Et... et si je perdais encore le contrôle de mes nerfs, hein ? Si je commence à lui crier dessus ou à me mettre à pleurer ? Je peux pas lui faire ça, elle a déjà souffert de la mort de Fred. Je ne veux pas allez chez eux. »

« Harry, si tu ne veux pas aller chez tes amis, tu dois rester ici, » répéta fermement Lynley.

« Ici aussi je suis tout seul, » pleura le brun. « Quand je suis tout seul, je pense trop, ça tourne en boucle. J'ai… j'ai comme des flashs, ça me fait peur, ça me fait mal, ensuite je panique. »

« Écoute Harry, voilà ce que je te propose, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, le mien, mon portable personnel. Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? » proposa Lynley tout en sortant un stylo et un carnet pour lui noter son numéro. Harry le prit en s'essuyant les joues.

« Merci, j'ai un portable moi aussi maintenant. C'est Ron qui me l'a apporté, » répondit-il. « Mais, ça ne va pas gêner ta fiancée ? Je ne veux pas t'embêter, ni l'embêter elle non plus. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour Helen, elle comprendra, » le rassura Tommy.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire alors que Lynley et Simon se levaient et ouvraient la porte de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, Tommy se tourna vers son ami qui avait gardé le silence.

« Je sais, je suis trop attaché à ce gamin. »

« Je n'ai strictement rien dit. D'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois reconnaître qu'il est effectivement très attachant. Mais c'est toi qui aurais dû lui dire pour Helen, pas moi. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, bon sang ! »

« Toi non, mais lui ? Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'il commençait à développer des sentiments pour toi. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il se cramponnait à ce panda comme si sa vie en dépendait, par moment. »

« C'est sa première peluche. Tu réalises, Simon ? Ce gamin n'a jamais reçu de jouet ou de peluche de toute son enfance ! »

« Le mouchoir que ce panda avait autour du cou n'a rien à voir avec la peluche à l'origine. Il y avait les armoiries des Asherton dessus, » lui fit remarquer Saint James pendant que Lynley se renfrognait à cette réflexion.

« D'accord, j'aurais dû le faire moi-même, mais l'important c'est que cela soit dit au final, non ? »

« Hum, » grogna simplement Simon avant de changer de sujet. « Que vas-tu faire, pour l'arme ? »

« Je rentre au Yard. Barbara devait me rejoindre au service psy, pas seulement confier le ficher au docteur Keegan ! Je vais voir avec elle et Nkata pour avoir plus de renseignements sur ces FAMAS. On va devoir contacter l'armée française. Sans doute que Casper et Lenny ont la double nationalité, sinon ils ne pourraient pas faire partie de l'armée. À moins bien sûr qu'ils se soient procurés l'arme autrement, par le biais de la contrebande. On peut aussi penser à des terroristes, comme l'IRA. Je ne sais plus. »

Simon boitant à côté de lui, ils arrivèrent vers la Bentley et grimpèrent dedans.

« Pourtant, je pencherais plus sur un militaire ou ancien militaire, pas simplement un type qui se serait retrouvé avec un couteau de l'armée grâce à un revendeur ou au trafic d'armes. Ces gamins ont été égorgés. Égorgés, Tommy, pas plantés de douze coups de couteau, égorgés d'un seul coup net, franc, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Comme tu nous l'as dit la dernière fois, ce sont des meurtres froids, des exécutions pures et dures. Tout à fait le genre de choses que serait capable de faire un militaire bien entraîné. »

**... ... ...**

Cette nouvelle eut un effet à double tranchant pour l'équipe de Lynley, une fois qu'il eut exposé leurs nouveaux éléments d'informations.

D'une part, un côté positif, car enfin ils avaient des éléments pour avancer. Mais aussi négatif car ils avaient l'impression de partir dans tous les sens.

« Harry est certain que le manche de la baïonnette avait deux œilletons. Cela élimine donc les lames qu'utilise l'armée britannique : les lames des SAR 87 et des L85 n'ont qu'un seul œilleton. En fait, d'après nos premières recherches, il semble bien que seuls les fusils FAMAS possèdent une baïonnette avec deux œilletons. Elle correspond tout à fait à la description de Harry et il l'a d'ailleurs formellement reconnue, » exposa Lynley à ses collègues.

« Evans ne se souvient pas si Lenny ou Casper avaient des accents particuliers. S'ils étaient Français ils en auraient eu, Irlandais pareil, » ronchonna Havers en roulant une feuille entre ses doigts comme si c'était une cigarette.

« Sauf s'ils sont parfaitement bilingues, » la contra Nkata. « Si ce Casper a intégré l'armée française, il doit obligatoirement parler français et être de nationalité française. »

« Vous en êtes sûr, Winston ? » demanda Lynley tout en réfléchissant. Quelque chose le gênait sur ce point depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'origine de la lame mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Peut-être qu'avec l'Union Européenne, il peut y avoir des exceptions pour certaines nationalités... Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-il d'un seul coup en se précipitant derrière son écran d'ordinateur pour aller sur internet.

« Quoi monsieur ? Quoi ? »

« La Légion, Havers ! Bon sang, comment on a pu oublier la Légion Étrangère de l'armée française !? » s'exclama Lynley étrangement agité. Devant son air ahuri, il expliqua. « En France, il existe un corps de l'armée de terre qui accepte dans ses rangs toutes les nationalités. Ils acceptent tout le monde, vraiment tout le monde. Même ceux qui veulent se faire oublier de leur propre pays. Ils prennent une autre identité, dite _identité déclarée_, sans aucun justificatif. Ils tombent dans l'anonymat. En sortant de l'armée, ils peuvent ou retrouver leur ancien nom, ou choisir une nouvelle identité avec la nationalité française. Si un légionnaire le veut, surtout avec nos systèmes actuels de passeport, est-ce qu'il pourrait donc avoir deux identités au final ? Sans doute, d'autant s'il garde ses anciens papiers. Comment ai-je pu oublier la Légion Étrangère ? C'est lamentable, » se fustigeait Lynley tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur comme un fou.

« C'est ça, c'est ça ! Tout colle, il y a un régiment de la Légion Étrangère, le 2ème REP, basé à Calvi, en Corse ! Calvi, là où a eu lieu le premier viol de la série. La Corse, où se sont déroulés trois des viols ! Nice est sur la métropole et ... Oui c'est ça, il y a des ferries qui partent de Nice vers la Corse. C'est un légionnaire ! » Si Lynley n'avait pas reçu une éducation appropriée, il aurait certainement fait une danse de la joie dans son bureau.

« Regardez leurs armes, monsieur, » fit Nkata, lui aussi au bord de l'excitation.

« Des FAMAS ! » s'écria Havers en tapant dans le dos de son collègue à peau brune.

« Et regardez, sur ces images, » montra Lynley. « Ils portent les baïonnettes ! » Il se tourna vers ses collègues, l'air subitement grave. « Je vais voir Webberly et Hillier, il faut prévenir les autorités françaises dans les plus brefs délais. »

**... ... ...**

Le surlendemain, un état général d'énervement régnait parmi les journalistes, notamment ceux de Channel 5. Le commissaire principal Webberly avait fait une autre conférence de presse au sujet des Macaques le matin-même.

Pour le journal du soir, la rédaction avait prévu d'en faire un résumé avec un rappel des faits, qui devait ensuite s'enchaîner sur un reportage exclusif de leur journaliste sur place, Wilma Twain.

Cette dernière, bien qu'un tantinet nerveuse, souriait de toutes ses dents impeccablement blanches, de son plus beau sourire 'made in Barbie'.

Elle s'était déjà fait un paquet de frics. Au diable la déontologie, elle avait revendu la photo ainsi que son reportage à un grand magazine à sensations qui devait sortir le lendemain, une fois que son scoop aurait éclaté en direct à la télévision. Elle était d'ailleurs prête à la vendre à tous ceux qui la lui réclameraient. Elle avait déjà une autre touche et était certaine que d'ici ce soir, elle en aurait encore. Bien sûr, c'était la copie de celle que sa rédaction avait faite, c'est à dire avec le visage de la victime flouté à partir du nez jusqu'aux cheveux et un épais trait noir sur le bas-ventre. Cependant, elle avait gardé une copie de l'originale pour elle. Personnellement, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à mettre la photo telle quelle. Les gens avaient bien le droit de savoir ! Mais sa rédactrice en chef avait voulu éviter les problèmes. En effet, Wilma n'avait pas su lui expliquer d'où provenait exactement cette photo et qui la lui avait confiée, alors elle se méfiait.

En plus, comme ils ne connaissaient que le prénom du garçon, ils pouvaient jouer sur la carte noble et sensible de la protection du témoin et de la vie privée de la victime. C'était merveilleux, une véritable aubaine pour tout le monde.

Et puis, elle pourrait toujours vendre la photo originelle dans quelques temps, au plus offrant.

Le commissaire finissait son allocution du matin que la chaîne retransmettait une nouvelle fois pour le fameux journal du soir. Il prévenait ainsi la population que l'enquête avançait. L'un des criminels étaient certainement un légionnaire ou ancien légionnaire. Les autorités françaises avaient été contactées et elles avaient promis leur entière collaboration. La présentatrice du journal, cette pétasse, de l'avis de Wilma, qui avait couché avec le sous-directeur de la chaîne pour avoir ce poste, conclut son discours en appelant en direct leur envoyé spécial, à Londres.

Wilma prit une grande inspiration et se lança, dents blanches en avant.

« Eh oui Dina, vous l'avez bien entendu, les enquêteurs du Yard avancent dans leur douloureuse enquête. Nul doute qu'ils sont certainement aidés en cela par le seul témoin véritablement efficace qu'ils ont depuis le début de cette horrible série de viols et de meurtres. Je veux bien sûr parler de la septième victime. » Elle prit un air peiné deux dixièmes de seconde et relança.

« Vous me voyez actuellement devant l'hôpital Saint Bartholomews' où ce pauvre malheureux garçon est toujours hospitalisé depuis son horrible agression. Nous savons que ce jeune homme, Evan X -par respect pour la victime, sa famille et les enquêteurs de la police métropolitaine, nous garderons _bien évidemment_ son anonymat- en plus des nombreux viols sordides qu'il a endurés pendant plus de six heures, je vous le rappelle, a été cruellement mordu par les agresseurs, comme en témoigne cette photographie. » La photo apparut sur les écrans de milliers de foyers britanniques. « Nous savons également de source sûre, que le traumatisme de son enlèvement et des tortures qu'il aurait subies pendant ces nombreuses heures, a contraint l'équipe soignante de le faire interner dans le service psychiatrique de l'hôpital, pour une durée encore indéterminée. Nous lui souhaitons bien entendu tous nos vœux de plus prompt rétablissement. »

« Bien sûr, Wilma, cela paraît évident. Evan, si vous nous écoutez, sachez que le peuple britannique est à vos côtés. Merci Wilma. »

« Merci à vous, Dina. »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe dans plusieurs foyers de Grande-Bretagne.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à crier. Ils s'élancèrent dans leur cheminée pour prévenir Arthur, Molly et Remus qui ne devaient certainement pas regarder les ondes moldues de la télévision.

Draco Malfoy, qui n'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, regarder régulièrement les informations sur Channel 5, projeta son verre de sherry contre un mur de son manoir, jurant sur Merlin et Salazar que cette maudite fouineuse moldue allait bientôt rencontrer l'enfer. Il se présenterait à elle sous la forme d'un jeune homme à la beauté glaciale, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux d'un blond blanc. Elle n'allait pas s'en remettre.

La secrétaire de l'hôpital poussa un épouvantable juron, manquant faire étouffer son mari avec un morceau de sa succulente tourte au jambon et au fromage qu'il était en train d'avaler. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone pour prévenir sa supérieure.

Barbara Havers recracha avec toute l'élégance qui la caractérisait, sa gorgée d'eau mêlée aux pâtes à la bolognaise qu'elle venait de se faire réchauffer au micro-onde. Jurant de façon encore plus crue que la secrétaire citée précédemment, elle téléphona à Lynley.

Lenny Wheeler explosa de rire, sous le regard surpris de son frère, plutôt furibard quant à lui. Casper n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié de constater que ces putains de flics avaient autant d'informations sur lui. Il pointa un poing furieux vers son frère.

« Ça te fait marrer, pauvre connard !? Ils savent que j'ai fait la Légion putain, et toi ça te fait rire !? »

« Désolé Casp', c'est nerveux, » fit Lenny en se reculant prudemment de trois bons mètres.

Avisant que son frère ne bougeait pas son vénérable cul du canapé, Lenny se précipita sur son vélo.

« J'me casse dehors, Casp'. J'ai du boulot cette nuit. Je reviendrai demain soir. Bye ! »

Il enfourcha son vélo sur le trottoir avant de s'élancer dans la rue, sourire aux lèvres.

Deux heures après, il était tout frais, tout propre après sa douche, admirant l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait. Casper ne savait rien de sa vie, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni où il allait, ni qui étaient ses amis.

Le rêve.

Il pianota sur internet pour trouver les différents sites de recherches téléphoniques, tout en dévorant une cuisse de poulet accompagné de chips au vinaigre.

Cette connasse de journaliste s'était plantée. Sa princesse ne s'appelait pas Evan, mais Harry. Mais grâce à elle, il savait désormais qu'il s'appelait _Harry Evan_.

Il n'y avait que deux Evan sur Londres qui possédait le téléphone, pas un seul avec un 'H' devant.

Cependant, sur la ligne d'en dessous, il y avait cinquante-six Evans, dont deux H. Evans. L'un dans le sud-est de Londres, l'autre à Paddington. Il nota consciencieusement les adresses et embrassa le morceau de papier.

« Bientôt tu seras à moi, Harry. Je te promets que d'ici quelques mois nous serons réunis. Je veux pas me planter. Je veux prendre mon temps pour que tout soit parfait pour nous deux. M'oublie pas princesse, j'arrive. »

**... ... ...**

Dire que Lynley était fou de rage était en dessous de la vérité. La vérité, c'est que Havers ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

Elle et Nkata avaient frappé à la porte de cette Wilma Twain, dès l'aube, pour l'embarquer par la peau des fesses aux bureaux de la Met'. Nkata était resté à son domicile pour la perquisition avec les agents.

La pimbêche faisait nettement moins la fière dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle avait d'abord soutenue que c'était un 'indic' à elle qui lui avait filé les informations de son scoop. Manque de chance pour elle, la secrétaire de Barts l'avait formellement reconnue. Depuis, elle avait affaire à un Lynley blême de rage qui la harcelait depuis plus d'une heure. Mais a priori, cette idiote sans scrupule n'avait rien à voir avec les Macaques.

Ce matin, au moins cinq journaux avaient repris les informations données par la journaliste de Channel 5 le soir précédent. Sa rédactrice en chef avait préféré choisir la tactique bien connue du 'courage fuyons' en abandonnant à son triste sort sa journaliste vedette de la veille. D'après elle, la chaîne ne badinait pas avec le vol, qu'il y ait eu effraction ou non.

Havers était perdue dans ses réflexions tout en lisant distraitement le journal, quand Lynley sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire pour se diriger vers elle en fulminant.

« Cette pauvre fille n'a aucun état d'âme. Elle ne réalise même pas ce qu'elle a fait, ou plus exactement, elle s'en fiche comme de sa dernière paire de chaussettes ! »

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique pour ces pauvres chaussettes, » répondit Havers sans même lever le nez du _Times_.

« Elle a l'intelligence d'une moule morte et l'empathie d'un bulot sur un plateau de fruit de mer ! »

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique pour ces pauvres crustacés, » fit une voix glaciale et traînante derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers l'inconnu qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer. Ce dernier était grand, d'un blond presque blanc, le nez pointu au milieu d'un visage fin. Ses yeux, d'un gris de ciel orageux, semblaient vouloir concurrencer un iceberg. Havers referma avec un bruit sourd sa bouche, qu'elle avait à peine eu conscience d'avoir laissé bée devant l'apparition. Malgré la beauté de l'homme, elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus vulnérable que le Titanic.

Lynley sembla lui aussi se reprendre.

« Vous êtes, monsieur ? »

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Je suis un ami de Harry Evans, ainsi que son représentant légal. Je suis avocat, » les informa le blond de sa voix polaire, bien que distinguée, en tendant sa carte à un Lynley médusé.

« Avocat ? Vous rigolez, vous devez avoir l'âge d'Evans ! Il n'y pas si longtemps, vous portiez encore des couches et vous suciez votre pouce, » rigola Havers... Enfin, elle essaya, car la fin de sa phrase mourut pitoyablement dans sa gorge alors que le blond la fusillait du regard. Pas de doute, elle était bien le Titanic et elle était au large de Terre Neuve, un 14 avril.

« Pour votre information, oui je suis un petit génie et non, je n'ai jamais sucé mon pouce. Mes parents ne l'auraient certainement pas toléré. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Lynley en regardant attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ainsi il s'agissait du fameux Draco dont lui avait parlé Harry.

« Je suis venu rendre une petite visite à notre amie commune, miss Wilma Twain. Je suis aussi venu vous prévenir que j'ai eu vent d'une rumeur. Selon cette dernière, la psychiatre de Harry voudrait le faire reconnaître inapte à prendre des décisions. C'est inacceptable et j'entends bien m'opposer tout de suite à cet embryon de procédure. L'ancien psychologue de Harry, le docteur Jones, va demander son transfert immédiat à Ste Mangouste. Il doit passer à Barts ce matin pour régler cette affaire. »

« Je vois, » fit Lynley d'un ton sévère. « Votre 'communauté' a décidé de reprendre le contrôle, c'est cela ? Est-ce que vous allez aussi m'annoncer que vos Aurors vont se saisir de l'enquête ? Je vous préviens que vous allez tomber sur un os dans ce cas, » reprit-il en prenant un accent purement Etonnien et le plus aristocratique que Havers n'eut entendu sortir de sa bouche jusqu'à ce jour.

Le visage élégant de l'avocat blond se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Enfin inspecteur, vous présumez de nos possibilités, je vous l'assure. De plus, nous avons la garantie d'un des membres de notre _communauté_ que vous êtes un excellent élément du Yard. Je sais aussi que Harry tient beaucoup à vous. Je ne ferai jamais rien contre Harry, donc en conséquence, contre vous, inspecteur. »

« Arrête Draco, » fit soudain la voix posée de MacPherson. « Tu en as assez dit, va terminer ton travail et laisse Lynley tranquille. »

Le blond se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant puis balaya du regard les deux Moldus. Havers sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos.

« Avec joie, Angus. Il est temps que ces Moldus apprennent la première leçon que toute personne censée se doit de connaître. »

Il se pencha vers l'autre sorcier, sa voix plus glaciale et méprisante que jamais. « Je suis le seul qui a le droit de malmener le balafré. C'est un privilège que j'ai acquis en première année et personne, je dis bien _personne_, n'a le droit de faire du mal à Harry. »

Avec un dernier regard venu en direct par pôle express aux policiers, il sortit de la pièce.

« Monsieur, je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça, mais je pense que cette Wilma va bientôt vous regretter ! »

Cependant Lynley ne put répondre, ni à Havers, ni à MacPherson, car son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha pour entendre la voix paniquée de Harry qui l'appelait à son secours aux milieux de sanglots hystériques.

« J'arrive, Harry. Calme-toi, j'arrive tout de suite, » lui dit-il précipitamment tout en enfilant sa veste.

**... ... ...**

Il régnait comme un parfum d'apocalypse dans le petit bureau du docteur Keegan. Avant d'y parvenir, Lynley et Havers avaient dû affronter une mare de journalistes aux abords de l'hôpital et dans les couloirs pour ceux qui avaient réussi à s'y faufiler malgré la présence de nombreux policiers appelés en renfort.

Les journalistes de la presse écrite ou de la télévision devinrent à moitié fous et enragés en apercevant la silhouette élancée du grand policier blond. Ce dernier joua des coudes, Havers à sa suite, ignorant les « Inspecteur Lynley ! Inspecteur un mot sur les Macaques ? Inspecteur, est-ce vrai que le jeune Evan est à Saint Bartholomews' ? Inspecteur ! » que criait cette foule de hyènes en délire.

Des policiers parcouraient les couloirs, mais ils étaient trois à se relayer en permanence devant la double porte vitrée et verrouillée du service psychiatrique. Des monceaux de fleurs, cartes et peluches en tout genre, au nom de _Evan_, étaient déposés devant les vitres et au pied des murs attenants.

En entrant dans le bureau de la chef du service, Lynley découvrit le docteur Keegan et l'homme qui se présenta à lui comme le docteur Jones. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux poivre et sel qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Les deux psychiatres se faisaient face, comme pour un combat de coqs. Derrière le docteur Keegan se tenait le docteur Andrews. Derrière le docteur Jones, Ron et une femme rondelette d'un roux flamboyant qui devait donc être sa mère, Molly Weasley. Cette dernière hurlait dans la pièce tout en gesticulant.

« Harry n'a rien à faire ici ! Il viendra chez nous où il sera en sécurité et traité par nos médecins de Ste Mangouste ! On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, la seule chose que vous proposez c'est de le gaver avec vos maudites drogues moldues et... »

« Molly, s'il vous plaît ! » l'interrompit le docteur Jones d'une voix forte et ferme. Il se tourna vers les deux femmes médecins moldues. « Je connais Harry Evans depuis des années, il a confiance en moi, je demande à reprendre son dossier. Si Harry est d'accord, vous n'avez pas les moyens juridiques de refuser, » poursuit-il en s'adressant à la psychiatre.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je crois, dans quel état il est à l'heure actuelle ! » s'énerva le docteur Keegan. « Harry Evans est devenu incontrôlable ce matin, madame Weasley. S'il fait une crise comme cela à votre domicile, vous serez dépassée, dans l'impossibilité de le prendre en charge ou de le contrôler ! »

« Balivernes ! » cria la rouquine.

« C'est la vérité. Il a détruit sa chambre ce matin, _détruit_ vous entendez ? Nous ignorons encore comment il a fait, mais il a projeté contre le mur un de nos infirmiers, avec une seule main ! Le téléviseur de sa chambre a explosé et il a poussé son lit contre un mur qu'il a défoncé ! Je ne comprends pas du tout comment il a pu faire ça. »

Les trois sorciers se regardaient sombrement. Harry n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa magie dans ses moments de panique. Elle fuyait et s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il _fallait_ que Harry sorte du monde moldu, rapidement.

« Il s'est mordu ce matin, à l'avant-bras, là où son agresseur l'avait déjà fait. Madame Weasley, il a fallu quatre personnes pour réussir à le contrôler afin de lui faire une injection de calmants avant qu'il ne devienne un véritable danger pour lui-même. Je vous le demande, que feriez-vous s'il fait cela chez vous et que vous êtes seule avec lui ? Il doit être interné, pour sa propre sécurité. »

« Non, je saurai m'en occuper, » s'entêta la femme.

« Le fait de se mordre à cet endroit particulier est une façon pour lui de se réapproprier son corps et sa vie. Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant contre sa volonté que cela va l'aider à se reconstruire. Harry acceptera une autre forme de médication, celle que nous proposons à Ste Mangouste. Je le connais bien, je sais comment gérer ses crises, » précisa Jones.

Lynley décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il s'interrogea aussi rapidement sur le terme 'moldu' qu'il entendait pour la deuxième fois depuis ce matin.

« Vous êtes tous là à vous le disputer comme des chiens un morceau de viande, mais que souhaite Harry ? À ma connaissance, c'est moi qu'il a appelé ce matin, personne d'autre dans cette pièce. Il a demandé à me voir et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Docteur Keegan, emmenez-moi dans sa nouvelle chambre. »

Les propos de Lynley jetèrent un froid certain. Caroline Keegan poussa un soupir de résignation et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Lynley.

« Je vous accompagne, » déclara Jones sans ambages.

« Moi aussi, » dit aussitôt Molly.

« Non, hors de question, » répliqua sèchement la femme médecin à la mère Weasley. « Pas d'autre visiteur. » Elle referma la porte au nez de la rouquine furibonde.

Les deux hommes suivaient le docteur Keegan dans le dédale de couloirs, pour enfin arriver devant une porte où stationnaient un agent de police et un infirmier, choisis à première vue pour leur forte corpulence.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Lynley eut un choc car il n'aperçut nulle part le jeune homme.

« Harry ? »

Un petit bruit derrière le lit lui fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il apercevait une forme par terre, collée contre le mur et le pied métallique du lit.

Il le contourna afin de voir Harry, car c'était bien lui. Il était roulé en boule par terre, les jambes repliées contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Il serrait contre son nez le panda en peluche en reniflant doucement. Le garçon portait un survêtement bleu marine et un tee-shirt vert foncé qui laissait voir son avant-bras droit nouvellement bandé à l'endroit où il s'était mordu. Lynley eut la fugace impression qu'il avait dans une de ses mains une sorte de baguette en bois, mais la vision disparue rapidement.

Lynley s'approcha doucement en mettant un genou au sol.

« Harry, c'est moi Tommy, tu m'as téléphoné tout à l'heure. Tu vois, je suis là. »

« J'ai tout cassé dans l'autre chambre, je suis désolé oncle Vernon. Je réparerai, je te le jure, je le ferai plus jamais, » répondit le jeune brun d'une voix totalement embrumée, en serrant encore plus fort son ours en peluche. « Ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît, je veux pas aller dans le placard. Ne m'enlève pas Ley. » Il se mit à pleurer.

« Vous lui avez donné quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? » accusa immédiatement Jones en se tournant vers sa consœur moldue.

« Un calmant à base de valium. Nous devions absolument le calmer pour arrêter le massacre et pouvoir le soigner, » répondit sèchement Keegan.

« Harry ne supporte pas ce genre de médication, cela ne peut que faire empirer les choses ! Vous ne vous en êtes toujours pas rendu compte depuis le temps !? Je vous l'avais en plus expressément signalé en vous transférant son dossier ! Il _ne faut pas_ lui donner ce genre de traitement, nom d'une gargouille ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense qu'on va lui enlever son ours ? C'était une menace censée le calmer pour pouvoir le soigner, je présume ?» reprit l'homme, acide et de plus en plus en colère.

« C'est malheureusement l'un des infirmiers qui lui a enlevé au moment de lui faire la piqûre, parce qu'il se débattait. On ne s'est pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'il ne l'avait plus et qu'il le cherchait. Mais on lui a rendu immédiatement après. Même si malheureusement le mal était déjà fait, ce n'était pas intentionnel, » répliqua Keegan, bien que visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je vois ! Encore du vrai travail de professionnel on dirait, » répondit Jones, sarcastique - ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'autre médecin. Elle allait lui répondre vertement quand le claquement de langue énervé de Lynley les fit taire tous les deux.

« Harry, regarde-moi. C'est Tommy, pas ton oncle Vernon. Je ne vais rien te faire et je ne te prendrai pas Ley. Harry ? »

Le petit brun finit par lever les yeux sur lui. Il fit une grimace alors que son regard se faisait un peu moins perdu.

« Je suis désolé Tommy, j'ai tout cassé. Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Harry se jeta alors dans ses bras en tremblant.

« Lenny va venir, Tommy ! Il sait où je suis, il va venir me chercher ! Je t'en supplie, le laisse pas me reprendre, je préfère encore mourir. »

« Il ne viendra pas, il ne sait pas qui tu es, la journaliste a dit... »

« Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, j'ai vu les infos ce matin à la télé... J'ai explosé la télé. »

« Il pense que tu t'appelles Evan quelque chose, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Mais il sait où je suis. Je veux rentrer chez moi, » gémit Harry.

« Harry, c'est moi, Andrew Jones, » intervint alors le psychomage en se mettant à genoux lui aussi, à côté de Lynley.

Harry releva la tête et le dévisagea.

« Vous êtes venu me chercher ? Je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste, vous allez me mettre avec les parents de Neville et Lockhart, à tous les coups. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester seul chez toi, Harry, mais Molly est d'accord pour te prendre avec elle. Je suis d'accord aussi. Tu pourrais venir faire tes séances à Ste Mangouste et vivre chez les Weasley en attendant que tu ailles mieux, » proposa Jones d'une voix calme et rassurante. « Tu serais d'accord pour que l'on reparle tous les deux, Harry ? Tu aimais bien venir me voir avant. Tu veux bien que l'on se revoie tous les deux ? Pour discuter ? Je ne te demande pas d'être à Ste Mangouste, tu peux vivre avec Molly et Arthur, ou ailleurs si tu veux, mais ce serait bien que l'on se revoie. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le brun le regarda attentivement, puis il hocha doucement la tête, signifiant son accord.

« Mais je veux rentrer chez moi ! » reprit-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul, vous devez rester ici. Je m'oppose formellement à... » commença Keegan.

Harry se colla plus fermement contre Lynley en posant sa tête sur son torse.

« Tommy je t'en prie, je veux pas rester ici, je veux pas aller chez Molly, regarde comme je suis ! Je veux pas, je veux pas. » Il pleura bruyamment. « Lenny va me reprendre, je veux pas rester là, je veux pas être tout seul, je veux rentrer avec toi, s'il te plaît. »

Lynley le laissa pleurer contre lui tout en réfléchissant. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait ramené Harry à Eaton Terrace. Mais Helen ne l'accepterait sans doute pas. De plus, il avait bien compris ce que les médecins avaient conclu, l'un comme l'autre, de l'état du jeune homme.

Harry avait besoin de la présence quasi constante d'une autre personne à ses côtés. Il ne supportait plus d'être seul. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le rassurer ou le calmer quand il revivait des flash-back. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait se blesser et se faire lui-même du mal. Mais lui ne pouvait pas jouer ce rôle auprès de Harry, il travaillait, Helen aussi. Elle était les trois quarts de son temps avec Simon et... La solution lui apparut alors clairement. C'était ce qui conviendrait le mieux : il assurait un bon environnement à Harry, ainsi que sa sécurité. Personne ne saurait où il serait. Le seul souci restait son suivi psychologique. Le docteur Jones connaissait bien Harry, ce dernier était d'accord pour parler avec lui et de toute façon il ne fallait plus que le jeune Evans revienne au Barts. Il faudrait donc que Deborah, ou Cotter, l'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

« Docteur, si Harry était à l'extérieur de Ste Mangouste, il faudrait que vous le voyez à quel rythme ? »

« Une fois tous les jours ou deux jours, dans un premiers temps, puis une fois par semaine. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

« Je veux pas être interné, je veux pas rester tout seul, je veux pas rester ici, Lenny va venir me chercher, » répéta le brun, d'une voix de nouveau embrumée et pâteuse.

« Je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée » intervint Keegan, agacée. « Inspecteur, ce jeune homme a besoin de soins et d'une présence constante... »

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi où je compte placer mon témoin pour assurer sa sécurité, » fit Lynley.

« Je reste avec toi ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir en levant ses yeux vers lui.

« Non, je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin pour l'instant. Tu ne peux pas rester seul, or je travaille toute la journée. Mais je connais un endroit où tu seras très bien. Je viendrai te voir tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour même, si tu veux, » promit l'inspecteur.

Il se leva en se tournant vers Keegan. « J'emmène Harry Evans avec moi, maintenant. C'est une question de sécurité. »

« Non inspecteur, vous n'êtes pas honnête, ni avec moi, ni avec vous-même. Vous brandissez votre carte du Yard pour justifier votre décision, mais la sécurité de votre témoin n'a rien à voir avec elle, » asséna-t-elle durement. Elle fusilla les deux hommes du regard.

« J'espère vraiment que vous savez ce que vous faites. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'opposer à votre décision. Evans est majeur et vous êtes chargé de l'enquête. Mais vous jouez tous les apprentis sorciers avec la santé mentale de ce garçon »

À ces mots, Harry explosa de rire. Rire qu'il ne put rapidement plus contrôler. Il riait et riait encore. Jones le contempla puis demanda à parler seul à seul avec son, désormais, de nouveau patient.

Keegan tourna les talons, rageuse, en les informant qu'elle faisait les papiers de sortie. Lynley avertit Harry qu'il attendait dans le couloir qu'il ait fini avec son psychiatre.

«Alors, Harry, » dit Jones en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme une fois seul avec lui. Il tendit la main pour saisir la baguette en bois de houx que le jeune sorcier tenait contre lui. « Tu devrais la ranger maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne risques plus rien. »

« Lenny pourrait revenir, je veux être prêt cette fois, » répliqua Harry entre deux rires et deux larmes.

« Lenny n'est pas là. Ta magie s'échappe, Harry. Il faut que tu te maîtrises. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de continuer à vivre parmi des Moldus... »

« Je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste, ni chez les Weasley ! »

« D'accord, j'ai bien compris. Mais où que Lynley ait décidé de t'emmener, tu dois me promettre de venir me voir tous les jours au début. Je veux aussi que tu prennes une potion calmante tous les matins et tous les soirs. Tiens, prends-en une maintenant. » Il sortit de sa poche un petit carton qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre une fiole contenant la fameuse potion.

« J'ai déjà pris des médicaments, » dit Harry en faisant mine de refuser la potion tendue.

« Des médicaments _moldus_. Cette potion va t'aider à contrôler ta magie tout en t'apaisant, chose que ne peuvent faire les médicaments moldus. Les drogues moldues déstabilisent la magie. Écoute-moi Harry, c'est très important : à forte dose, la médication moldue empêche le sorcier de s'en servir. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi quand ces hommes t'ont agressé. Prise à dose plus faible, elle influe sur le contrôle que tu as de ta magie, qui peut s'échapper, comme lorsque tu étais enfant. Et là, c'est ce qui est en train de se produire avec toi en ce moment. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes autre chose que cette potion. Absolument _rien d'autre,_ c'est bien clair ? »

« Je ne veux rien prendre du tout. »

« Hors de question. Harry, je ne plaisante pas. Tu as besoin de cette potion, il faut que l'on t'aide à t'apaiser, toi, ton âme et ta magie. Je veux que tu prennes une fiole le matin, une le soir. C'est non négociable. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ferais en sorte que tu ailles à Ste Mangouste. »

Contraint, le brun prit la fiole et l'avala d'un seul coup. Puis son visage se tordit d'une grimace.

« C'est comme... comme si j'étais cassé à l'intérieur, en tous petits morceaux. Je pourrai jamais tout recoller. Cette fois, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. » Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Tu y arriveras, Harry. J'ai confiance en toi et je vais t'aider. On est une bonne équipe tous les deux, tu te souviens ? On a réussi après la guerre et tu verras, tu y arriveras encore. » Le psychomage se redressa et déplia ses longues jambes. « Si tu as besoin, sous les potions calmantes je t'ai mis six fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêve, » informa-t-il le garçon. Il rétrécit le carton et le tendit à Harry. « Fais ton sac, je vais dire à Lynley que tout est okay pour moi. Je te donne aussi mon numéro de téléphone, comme ça tu pourras me joindre quand tu veux, même parmi des Moldus. »

Harry hocha la tête en se levant.

**... ... ...**

Lynley avait profité du fait que Harry discutait avec Jones pour téléphoner à Simon, sous le regard courroucé du personnel qui le croisait. À chaque fois, il leur montrait sa plaque du Yard tout en continuant de négocier avec un Saint James dépité.

« Tommy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne peux pas accueillir ce garçon chez moi. S'il pique une crise, je fais quoi ? Je lui lance une béquille ? »

« Simon, il ne fera pas de crise chez toi. Il sera en sécurité et il y aura toujours ou toi ou Cotter ou Deborah avec lui. C'est quand il est seul que ça dégénère. Je l'aurais bien pris avec moi, mais je ne peux pas. Je viendrai régulièrement vous voir. S'il te plaît, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais je ne sais pas du tout comment faire autrement. »

« Ce n'est pas tant pour moi que pour Deb'. Tu sais bien, elle se pose beaucoup de questions pour l'adoption et là, tu vas lui mettre sous le nez ce garçon perturbé qui se promène toute la journée avec un doudou, un _orphelin_... Tommy, je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Au contraire, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose pour elle. »

Lynley ferma les yeux en retenant son souffle alors que de l'autre côté du combiné Saint James poussa un soupir. Il l'imaginait en train de maltraiter les boucles noires.

« Okay, okay. D'accord, emmène-le à la maison. Helen et Deb' sont sorties, elles ne reviennent qu'en début d'après-midi... normalement. »

« Oh, courses ? »

« Pire... Harrods. »

**... ... ...**

Harry avait enfilé ses baskets et mis le grand pull de survêtement à capuche gris un peu trop large que lui avait apporté Hermione. Il mit la capuche du sweat sur sa tête et attendit, à côté de Molly, Ron et Jones.

« Allonge-toi sur le brancard Harry, c'est bientôt à nous, » lui dit son ami roux.

Il s'allongea. Un infirmier rabattit sur lui un drap, le couvrant la moitié du visage, avant de prendre le brancard roulant par la tête de lit pour le pousser vers la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit en silence. Molly se plaça à sa droite, lui prenant fermement la main sous le drap, Jones et Ron à sa gauche.

« Ça va aller, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Respire bien fort. Allez courage, c'est bientôt fini, » lui chuchotait Molly en se penchant vers lui, le regardant avec tendresse.

Écoutant son cœur battre une chamade affolée dans sa poitrine, Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de prendre une potion calmante, en plus de toute la seringue (au moins) de drogue moldue qu'il avait eue quelques heures auparavant tant il était proche de la panique. Son cœur tambourinait durement dans sa poitrine et il respirait fort, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ce n'était pas bon. Il savait qu'il lui en faudrait peu, très peu, pour retomber dans une crise comme tout à l'heure qui le ferait revenir en arrière, avec _eux_ ou dans un de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Ne voyant trace nulle part des journalistes qui avaient tous poursuivit Lynley et Havers, l'infirmier poussa rapidement le brancard dans l'ascenseur réservé au personnel soignant et aux patients. Ils arrivèrent par ce biais dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Harry sauta en bas du brancard, alors que Jones prenait son sac qui était caché sous les draps et la couverture.

« Ça va aller maintenant ? » demanda l'infirmier à Molly.

« Oui, ma voiture n'est pas garée très loin, merci beaucoup » répondit-elle.

L'homme leva la main vers eux en souriant et remonta dans l'ascenseur.

Ron prit sa baguette et jeta aussitôt plusieurs sorts autour d'eux pour se protéger des Moldus.

« Viens vite, Harry » fit Molly en les menant un peu plus loin vers une sortie de véhicule. « Je crois que nous avons bien besoin d'un moyen de transport, » dit-elle en levant sa baguette.

Dans un rugissement du diable et un grand éclair de lumière aveuglante, un énorme bus violet à double impériale déboula jusque devant eux, semblant surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or : Magicobus. Stan Rocade ouvrit la porte tout en saluant les sorciers :

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition ! Faites un... Oh ça alors ! Bonjour Harry Potter ! Ernie, c'est Harry Potter ! »

« Silence Rocade, et laissez-nous entrer ! » siffla Ron entre ses dents. Stan avait beau avoir été innocenté suite à sa participation sous Imperium à des opérations avec des Mangemorts, Ron s'en méfiait comme de l'éclabouille. Il poussa rudement Stan pour faire rentrer Harry, Jones et sa mère.

« Albert Bridge Garden, » fit simplement Jones à Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur, tout en lui glissant une poignée de pièces dans la main.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que le bus démarra dans un énorme _Bang !_, les projetant tous à l'arrière du véhicule. Ron s'étala par terre dans un juron sonore.

Le trajet ne prit que quelques minutes. Arrivés au parc, ils descendirent en ignorant le babillage de Rocade.

« Harry, tu es bien sûr de toi ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, au Terrier ? » insista encore une fois Molly.

« Non Molly, je vous assure. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas, » répondit Harry, les bras croisés contre son torse.

La rouquine le contempla, attristée, puis soupira. Elle le prit contre sa poitrine, l'étouffant à moitié.

« D'accord, mon chéri, mais tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

« Merci Molly, merci pour tout, » murmura Harry en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la matriarche Weasley.

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble, comme cela, avant de se séparer. Molly essuya ses yeux humides et lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Embrassez tout le monde pour moi, d'accord ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri, compte sur moi. »

Ron s'avança et prit lui aussi le brun contre son torse.

« Allez mon pote, on se revoit bientôt. On passera te voir avec Mione, » promit-il.

« Okay, merci Ron. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête avec un bref sourire. Puis, après un dernier signe de la main, les deux Weasley transplanèrent.

« Bien, », sourit Jones. « On va marcher un peu, jusque vers Cheyne Row. On va en profiter pour discuter encore un moment en attendant que Lynley arrive. »

Le brun acquiesça et commença à marcher à côté de son psy qui lui portait toujours son sac. Il sortit de sous son pull sa peluche, qu'il fourra sous son nez, regardant avec inquiétude les quelques personnes qu'ils croisaient, se pressant le plus possible contre Jones afin de les éviter.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA **: Merci aux anonymes Choupy, Hikaru et Elodie57 pour leur review, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en écrire une ou qui aime suffisamment cette histoire pour la mettre dans leur favori et/ou à suivre.

Je tiens à dire que ma Bêtadine avait deviné pour la Légion quand elle a corrigé cette fiction et qu'elle a fait un énooooorme spoil dans sa review la semaine dernière ! Coquine, va !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry vivra des moments difficiles mais aussi des moments de réconfort.

Pour celles et ceux qui voudront des nouvelles de Wilma, sachez que vous en aurez et que le premier Bonus de la fiction s'appellera justement _Wilma._

Quant à moi, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, n'abusez pas des bonnes choses, soyez sages mais pas trop et au plaisir de vous revoir l'année prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Beta-dine, -bloquant, -thérapie : comme d'hab' ^^**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Lynley et Havers avaient volontairement tardé dans les couloirs autour du service psychiatrique, jusqu'à ce que les journalistes leurs tombent enfin dessus. Ils les entraînèrent ensuite dans les escaliers, s'arrêtèrent dans le hall en faisant mine de se parler à voix basse, puis sortirent tranquillement dans le reste de la meute en délire qui attendait toujours devant l'hôpital.

Lynley leva aussitôt les mains tout en marchant d'un pas nonchalant un peu en retrait de l'entrée, sur le trottoir.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Je veux bien répondre à certaines de vos questions, mais un peu de calme, je vous prie ! » clama-t-il.

Cette annonce eut l'effet escompté : les journalistes se pressèrent encore plus, se marchant dessus pour mettre leur micro sous le nez du blond les cameramans jouant des coudes et des pieds pour envoyer valser la concurrence. Lynley les laissa mariner encore de nombreuses minutes en leur intimant mollement de se calmer.

Quand enfin un calme tout relatif se fit et qu'il ne put plus faire autrement, il consentit à répondre à quelques questions que lui posèrent les suceurs de sang.

« Inspecteur Lynley, vous êtes à la tête de cette enquête depuis le second meurtre, que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de la septième victime ? » demanda un jeune asiatique à lunettes noires.

« En fait, je dirige cette enquête depuis le second _viol_, qui est le premier _meurtre_. Quant à la septième victime, que voulez-vous savoir précisément ? »

« Est-il vrai qu'il s'appelle Evan ? » hurla une jeune femme brune aux yeux exorbités.

« C'est de cette façon que nous pouvons l'appeler, en effet. »

« Est-il ici, à Barts ? » lança-t-elle encore, couvrant les questions de ses congénères.

« S'il vous plaît ! Enfin, un peu de calme voyons ! ... Il s'avère qu'effectivement, le jeune Evan a bien été emmené ici, à Saint Bartholomew's suite à son enlèvement. Il a été soigné et ensuite transféré au service psychiatrique en raison de son état de santé. Je n'en dirai pas plus, cependant, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Evan a réussi à échapper à ses ravisseurs grâce à l'aide précieuse de trois jeunes gens courageux qui n'ont pas hésité à lui porter secours, faisant ainsi fuir ses agresseurs... »

« Vous confirmez donc les propos de la journaliste, Wilma Twain ? » le coupa un autre homme, chauve et gras.

« Wilma Twain est en ce moment-même dans nos locaux, sous le premier chef d'accusation de vol. Je vous rappelle, à tous, qu'une requête a été déposée par l'hôpital, les services de police et l'avocat d'Evan afin que vous ne puissiez plus diffuser la photographie que Miss Twain a frauduleusement eue en sa possession, » asséna cette fois durement Lynley, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il laissa les journalistes hurler et s'exciter, sans plus répondre, puis leva de nouveau les mains en l'air.

« Je suis navré de ne pouvoir en dire plus pour le moment et vous prie de nous excuser, ma collègue et moi, mais une enquête est en cours. Je me dois de retourner au Yard. »

Sur ce, ils se frayèrent difficilement un chemin, aidés par les policiers en uniforme venus leur prêter main forte. Sous bonne escorte, ils regagnèrent la Bentley. Havers s'affala dedans avec un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Putain monsieur, c'est du grand spectacle que vous nous avez offert ! »

« Langage, Havers... J'espère juste que cette parodie a laissé assez de temps à Harry pour s'éclipser, sans se faire remarquer. Je vous dépose au Yard et je file chez Simon. »

« Très bien, monsieur. »

**... ... ...**

Lynley gara la voiture sur Lawrence Street, puis marcha en direction de la maison des Saint James. Il rencontra Harry et Jones, qui l'attendaient sur le trottoir entre Lordship Place et Cheyne Row. Il salua le psy et lui prit le sac de Harry des mains.

« Déjà arrivé ? Où sont les Weasley ? »

« On a fait vite, » répondit évasivement l'homme en secouant sa main. « Les Weasley sont repartis. Molly nous a simplement déposés en voiture. »

Jones dit ensuite au revoir à Harry, lui rappelant de bien prendre sa médication et s'éloigna sur un « À demain » persuasif.

En arrivant devant la maison de Cheyne Row, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« C'est vraiment très joli ici, j'aime bien le quartier de Chelsea. »

« Tu vas voir, c'est aussi très joli à l'intérieur. Allez, viens. »

Lynley gravit les quelques marches du perron et frappa contre la porte.

« Bonjour Lord Asherton, » le salua Cotter. « Entrez je vous en prie. Monsieur Saint James est au labo, je le préviens que vous êtes arrivé avec notre invité. Vous allez dans le salon ? »

« Merci, Cotter. Oui, nous attendrons Simon en bas. »

« Bonjour, monsieur, » fit alors la voix douce de Harry.

Cotter dévisagea leur 'invité surprise', mais le garçon gardait la tête baissée ainsi que sa capuche sur la tête. Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui était décidément bien mal élevée. Il prit le sac que portait Lynley afin de le déposer dans la chambre qu'il venait juste de finir de préparer pour _Harry_, comme Saint James lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait.

Lynley entraîna le brun dans un beau salon où ils restèrent debout, lui calme et stoïque, Harry stressé, tête basse et malmenant son panda. Le bruit caractéristique des pas de Simon dans l'escalier se firent de plus en plus entendre.

« Bonjour Tommy, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Simon, » murmura Harry.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochant encore de lui, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le sourire bienveillant de Simon et sentit un poids s'alléger dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé Simon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais mes psy disent que je ne peux pas rester tout seul et moi je ne veux pas être interné. Je suis pas fou, c'est les fous qu'on interne, moi j'ai juste... des problèmes. Je suis désolé... » lança-t-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

« Tu as raison Harry, tu n'es pas fou. Tu es juste une victime qui a besoin d'un endroit calme pour aller mieux. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, » répondit gentiment Simon en souriant.

« Je vous laisse, je dois retourner au Yard, » déclara alors Lynley.

Harry se retourna vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Tu pars déjà ? »

« Oui, mais je reviendrai ce soir, d'accord ? »

« Viens manger avec nous ce soir, » proposa Simon. « Je préviendrai Helen quand elle rentrera. »

Lynley acquiesça mais avant d'avoir pu faire trois pas, il se retrouva encerclé par les bras fins et musclés du garçon.

Il se pencha sur la tête brune et, à la stupéfaction de Cotter qui venait juste de revenir, enleva la capuche pour lui embrasser le dessus du crâne.

« Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas. » Puis sur un dernier sourire, il partit, laissant Harry seul avec son panda contre sa poitrine.

Ce dernier fut décidément heureux que Jones l'ait obligé à boire sa potion, il en avait bien besoin.

Il grimpa au premier à la suite de son hôte et entra dans une jolie chambre, à côté de celle de Simon et Deborah. Les murs avaient été retapissés récemment, dans des tons crème. Son sac noir était ouvert et ses affaires avaient déjà été installées sur les étagères de la grosse armoire. Simon lui fit visiter rapidement la maison. Il lui montra le bureau-bibliothèque en lui précisant qu'il pouvait se servir en livres comme il le voulait. Ils montèrent enfin au dernier étage où il lui fit voir son laboratoire, mais Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise et ne rentra pas dans la pièce. Saint James lui annonça qu'il devait y rester pour travailler et qu'en conséquence, le garçon pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Harry redescendit donc les escaliers, seul, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il hésitait et sa tête lui semblait horriblement cotonneuse. Les drogues moldues parcouraient toujours ses veines, en plus de la potion sorcière et cela ne l'aidait pas à se recentrer. Finalement, après s'être décidé à poser Ley sur son lit, il alla dans la cuisine qui se trouvait dans un demi-étage en dessous de l'entrée et qui donnait dans le jardin de derrière. Il y trouva Cotter, affairé à préparer le repas du soir.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda poliment le brun.

« Non merci, monsieur, mais c'est bien aimable à vous. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. »

« Comme vous le voulez, Harry » dit Joseph Cotter dans un mince sourire. Saint James ne lui avait pas donné plus d'explication sur le garçon, bien qu'il sache que c'était la septième victime des Macaques. Mais il n'avait pas trop suivi cette affaire. De plus, étant donné qu'il devait préparer la chambre d'ami et ajuster le nombre de personnes pour les repas, Joseph ne lui avait pas posé de questions non plus sur le pourquoi et le comment Harry Evans se trouvait d'un coup dans leur demeure.

Harry se colla contre un mur, patiemment. Après un instant de silence, Cotter commença à lui poser quelques questions sur sa vie. Cependant le sorcier restait plutôt évasif. Un bruit de grattement se fit soudainement entendre à la porte.

« Peach ! Vilaine fille, ne gratte pas ! »

Harry rigola et alla ouvrir à un petit teckel. La petite chienne frétilla joyeusement de la queue en tournant autour de lui.

« Elle est trop mignonne ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, ravi.

« Elle est surtout très mal élevée ! Deborah l'a trop gâtée quand elle n'était qu'un chiot. Deborah c'est ma fille. »

« Mais... je croyais que c'était la femme de Simon ? »

« Oui, aussi. »

Harry regardait le vieil homme complètement ébahi.

« Eh oui, ma fille a épousé l'homme que je sers depuis des années. J'étais au service de sa famille depuis bien avant la naissance de Deborah. Quand mon épouse est décédée, Simon a rouvert cette maison pour que je puisse m'y installer avec ma fille. Il a fait ça pour moi et Deb', à dix-huit ans, alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se charger d'une telle maison. »

« Oh, vous avez perdu votre femme, la maman de votre fille. »

« Oui, j'ai dû assumer à la fois le rôle de père et de mère pour elle, c'est pourquoi nous sommes très proches. Et puis elle et monsieur Saint James ont fini par se marier, » conclut Cotter.

« Elle a de la chance, » dit Harry en caressant la chienne.

Cotter laissa tomber ses ustensiles sur la table de la cuisine et regarda le garçon devant lui.

« De la chance ? Vous pensez que perdre sa maman quand on a sept ans, c'est avoir de la chance ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » fit précipitamment Harry en se relevant. Sa tête commençait à siffler dangereusement, signe qu'une crise de panique le gagnait de nouveau. L'homme devant lui avait l'air en colère. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. C'était sa faute, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce vous avez voulu dire, jeune homme, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre ! Vous devriez sans doute sortir de ma cuisine au lieu de parler sans réfléchir, » scanda Cotter durement.

Le brun le regarda avec une infinie tristesse dans ses yeux verts. Les murs autour de lui semblaient se gondoler étrangement alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il était mauvais, il était mal-élevé et stupide. Tout ce qui se passait était de sa faute, _sa_ _faute _! Parce qu'il était un monstre et les monstres comme lui méritaient d'être punis. Comme faisaient oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. Peut-être même qu'il était tellement monstrueux qu'il avait mérité ce qui s'était passé avec _Eux_. Peut-être qu'il mériterait que _Lui_ le retrouve et le punisse encore. Il bafouilla un autre « désolé » et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Une fois le jeune homme sortit, Cotter se calma tout en épluchant ses légumes. Puis le remord le submergea. Ce gamin avait vécu des choses horribles, il avait certainement été trop dur avec lui.

Sur ces entre-faits, de grands éclats de rire traversèrent le hall d'entrée alors que Lady Helen Clyde et Deborah revenaient de leurs courses, le coupant à la fois dans ses réflexions et son intention d'aller s'expliquer auprès de leur invité.

Saint James, alerté par le bruit, descendit prudemment les escaliers pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes excitées par leurs achats qu'elles montraient déjà à Cotter.

« Simon chéri, regarde donc ce magnifique ensemble que je me suis offert, » s'exclama Helen en se tournant vers lui.

« Ravissant, » approuva Simon en embrassant Deborah.

« Hypocrite ! Tu ne l'as même pas regardé ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites de voir les adorables chaussures qui vont avec. »

Simon se mit à rire puis regarda autour de lui.

« Joseph, où est Harry ? »

« Harry ? » s'écrièrent les deux femmes ensemble.

« Oui... Suite à ce qui s'est passé avec les médias, Harry est venu s'installer ici. Tommy me l'a emmené ce matin. »

« Mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Helen.

« J'étais d'accord avec Tommy. Il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle que cette journaliste a balancée et il n'était peut-être plus en sécurité à Barts'. Il ne peut pas rester seul, il est trop... malheureux. Les médecins refusaient qu'il retourne chez lui. »

Les jeunes femmes posèrent calmement leurs paquets à terre.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je rencontre ce garçon, il a un don pour vous retourner la tête à Tommy et toi. Moi qui pensais n'avoir de leçon à prendre de personne, j'en serais presque vexée, » constata Helen en se forçant à prendre un ton léger.

« Monsieur... j'ai peut-être commis une erreur avec ce jeune homme, » fit lentement Cotter soudain mal à l'aise.

Il leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Simon blêmit puis essaya de grimper le plus vite possible que lui permettait sa jambe handicapée les marches de l'escalier.

« C'est ma faute, ne vous en veuillez pas, j'aurais dû vous expliquer, » dit-il aux personnes qui le suivaient.

**... ... ...**

Simon entra dans la chambre d'ami sans frapper. Ce n'était certes pas poli mais la politesse ne lui en voudrait pas, surtout si Harry était en train de faire une bêtise.

Il ne vit rien mais entendit des bruits étouffés de sanglots. Se guidant à l'ouïe, il avança vers l'énorme armoire et ouvrit les portes.

Harry était assis, recroquevillé sur lui même, du côté de la penderie. Il avait son panda contre lui et pleurait, la tête sur ses genoux. Ne pouvant se baisser, Saint James prit le rocking-chair en rotin et s'installa comme il put en face du sorcier.

Deborah entra de quelques pas dans la chambre mais Simon lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. « Pourquoi tu te caches dans cette armoire ? »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai... j'ai fait une bêtise, » sanglota le jeune homme d'une voix embrumée.

« Quelle bêtise ? »

« J'ai dit des méchantes choses à monsieur Cotter. Mais je me suis puni, oncle Vernon, je suis allé dans mon placard tout seul. »

« Je ne suis pas ton oncle Vernon, je suis Simon Saint James et ce n'est pas ton placard. Tu es chez moi, à Londres, à Chelsea. »

Simon s'obligeait à garder un timbre de voix doux et calme, pour permettre à Harry de s'extirper de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le jeune homme revivait un passage de son enfance et Saint James avait frémi en entendant le terme 'mon placard'. Cet enfant avait été maltraité d'après la psychiatre et donc, s'il faisait les bonnes déductions, sûrement enfermé dans un placard par son oncle abusif.

« Ne me puni pas plus, oncle Vernon, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé, je serai... je serai... _gentil_, » la voix de Harry se brisa sur ce dernier mot et il éclata en larmes.

« Harry, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te punir, personne ici ne va te punir. Reviens avec nous, Harry. »

« Je suis désolé, si désolé. »

« Cotter ne t'en veut pas du tout tu sais. C'est lui, au contraire, qui s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir demandé de sortir de la cuisine. »

Harry essuya ses yeux et ses joues, sans le regarder. Il sembla se calmer peu à peu. Une ou deux minutes passèrent où l'on entendait seulement les reniflements du garçon.

« Tu ne vas pas me prendre ma peluche ? C'est promis ? Quand je fais des cauchemars, elle me console, elle fait partir Lenny et Casper... et je ne veux pas que Lenny me retrouve. Ne me prends pas mon doudou, » supplia le plus jeune brun sans regarder son aîné.

« Personne ne va te prendre ta peluche, je te le promets. C'est Tommy qui te l'a offerte, je le sais, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Elle s'appelle Ley, c'est ça ? Elle doit être une très bonne peluche pour savoir te consoler comme cela. »

Harry renifla encore et tourna enfin son visage vers Simon. Ses yeux se firent de moins en moins troubles, alors qu'il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et sortir de sa crise d'angoisse.

« Elle est géniale. Comme Tommy. »

« Oui, Tommy est un garçon génial. Il m'a dit que toi aussi tu étais un garçon formidable. Mais tu vois, je ne peux pas aller dans ton placard, enfin ton armoire, j'ai mal à ma jambe. Tu ne voudrais pas en sortir pour que l'on puisse discuter ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir puis se décida à s'extirper de la penderie. Simon pu constater qu'il avait enlevé son sweat. Son bandage au bras droit avait été arraché, montrant la morsure que Casper, puis lui-même, s'était infligée.

« Montre-moi ton bras, » ordonna gentiment Simon.

Harry le lui tendit docilement.

« Tu t'es remordu ? »

« Non, je te le promets, Simon. J'ai voulu, c'est pour ça que j'ai enlevé le bandage, mais je me suis souvenu qu'à l'hôpital je n'avais pas... je n'avais pas su m'arrêter ensuite. Je ne veux plus de piqûre, je ne veux plus me faire du mal. Ils m'en ont déjà trop fait. Je suis désolé d'avoir enlevé mon bandage. »

Simon hocha la tête et garda la main de Harry dans la sienne tout en se relevant avec difficulté.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. Je sais bien que c'est Tommy qui t'a demandé de me recueillir chez toi. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec monsieur Cotter, tout comme je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et ta famille. Je suis toujours là où il ne faut pas de toute façon, » murmura le petit brun.

« Tu es le bienvenu ici, je te le garantis. Tommy ne m'a pas obligé à te recevoir chez moi, je le fais parce que je le veux bien, d'accord ? » Harry haussa les épaules, visiblement pas tout à fait convaincu. « Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais te refaire ton pansement. »

Simon se tourna alors vers Deborah qui était restée, interdite, dans l'entrée de la chambre. Derrière elle, Cotter et Helen semblaient stupéfaits. Les yeux noirs de Helen étaient comme hypnotisés par le panda que tenait le jeune homme contre lui.

Harry releva lui aussi ses yeux. Il réalisa d'un coup qu'il n'était pas seul avec Simon dans sa chambre comme il le croyait. Une grosse bouffée de honte l'envahit, faisant en sorte que les larmes perlèrent de nouveau dans ses longs cils noirs.

« Je suis désolé. Je vous cause du souci. »

« Ce n'est rien, Harry. Deb' chérie, tu veux bien allez chercher une compresse, un désinfectant et une bande propre s'il te plaît ? Joseph, peut-être qu'un peu de thé bien chaud ferait du bien à tout le monde, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit le vieil homme en redescendant les escaliers. Deborah entra quant à elle dans la chambre afin d'aller chercher ce que lui avait demandé Simon dans la salle d'eau attenante. Ne restait plus que Helen. Elle entra à son tour timidement dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Harry. Elle regarda de nouveau la peluche puis le garçon. Elle savait qu'elle le détaillait, le soumettait à un véritable examen visuel mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle vit la morsure, rouge et boursouflée de son bras. Une autre, à la base de son cou, à moitié cachée par le tee-shirt, qui était en cours de cicatrisation. Les cheveux noirs en bataille cachaient une partie du visage. Ils étaient un peu trop longs, comme ceux de Simon, bien que lisses et non bouclés. Elle réalisa subitement qu'elle avait devant elle ce fameux garçon dont lui parlait sans cesse Tommy, la septième victime d'un duo de criminel. Et maintenant, il se tenait devant elle, en chair, en os... et en âme.

Elle tendit la main vers la peluche qu'il tenait toujours sur son torse, faisant se tendre le jeune homme. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fourrure de l'animal blanc et noir, mais il ne fit pas de geste pour l'enlever ou repousser Helen.

« Elle est très douce, » fit-elle lentement. « Tommy a bien choisi. »

Au nom de Tommy, Harry redressa sa tête et planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux de Helen.

« Vous êtes Helen, sa fiancée ? »

« Oui »

Il la regarda intensément.

« Il a bon goût, vous êtes très belle... Vous êtes une Lady ? »

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tommy est un Lord et puis vous êtes comme lui, vous marchez de la même façon. »

Il baissa les yeux, détourna la tête, mais Helen put voir une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Son cœur se serra. Tommy avait raison. Comment avait-elle pu en vouloir à ce jeune homme, être jalouse de lui ? Il y avait seulement quelques jours, elle avait planché avec Simon sur des échantillons de sang, salive et sperme qui avaient été récoltés sur ce corps. Elle se souvenait des photos et des hypothèses qu'ils avaient échangées, tous, à son sujet.

Et là, maintenant, il était devant elle. Leur sujet d'étude se trouvait à à peine dix ou vingt centimètres de son propre corps.

« Tommy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais, » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est normal, je suis le n°7. Il enquête sur moi, » souffla Harry tristement.

Helen et Simon échangèrent un regard alors que Deborah revenait avec tout le matériel demandé posé sur un petit plateau. Simon s'assit de l'autre côté de Harry et commença à tamponner la blessure à l'aide de la compresse. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient faire, tandis que Harry contemplait ses chaussures.

« Tommy n'a jamais parlé de toi comme d'un numéro, » rectifia lentement Helen. « Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Harry »

« Merci, » répondit calmement le garçon.

« Moi aussi, » fit Deborah.

Harry releva la tête vers la rouquine. Il essaya de leur sourire, mais ce dernier se crispa sur ses lèvres alors que Cotter entrait dans la pièce, avec un plateau de thé. Il retourna à la contemplation de ses chaussures. Puis il prit une inspiration et débita rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur Cotter. Je m'excuse, auprès de vous et de vous aussi, madame Saint James. Je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser ou être mal poli. Vous aviez raison, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. »

« C'est moi qui m'excuse, jeune homme. J'ai bien peur de vous avoir donné une leçon que je suis moi-même incapable de retenir, » lui dit gentiment Cotter en versant du thé dans une tasse. « Du sucre ? »

Harry redressa la tête, surprit. Puis, voyant que l'homme s'adressait bien à lui, il acquiesça.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire alors ? Tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ?»

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Cela en a pour moi. »

Harry regarda Simon pendant qu'il lui bandait de nouveau le bras. Une fois terminé, il enleva son bras qui reposait sur les genoux de Saint James pour caresser son panda.

« C'est juste... c'est juste que j'aurai aimé, moi, pouvoir connaître au moins l'un de mes parents. »

Deborah blanchit d'un coup. « Tu es orphelin, Harry ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, depuis que j'ai un an. »

« Qui est oncle Vernon ? » demanda Simon. « C'est comme cela que tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure »

« C'est mon oncle. Lui et ma tante m'ont pris avec eux quand mes parents sont morts. Tante Pétunia était la sœur de ma maman. » Il regarda Deborah, avec comme de l'envie dans les yeux. «Elle était rousse avec des yeux verts, comme vous. J'ai les mêmes yeux que ma mère. »

« Pourquoi tu as dit que tu t'étais puni en allant dans le placard ? » l'interrogea de nouveau Simon.

Harry les regardait, visiblement gêné. « Je... C'est là qu'ils me mettaient. »

« Quand tu faisais une bêtise ils t'enfermaient dans un placard ? » s'écria Deborah, horrifiée.

« Oui... Enfin, en fait, j'ai vécu dans mon placard sous l'escalier pendant dix ans. » Il soupira. « C'est pas grave, c'est du passé. Merci Simon, pour le pansement. Je ne le déferai plus. »

Les personnes présentes comprirent que c'était une façon pour lui de leur dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus discuter de son passé.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, » murmura-t-il pendant que tous gardaient le silence.

Simon lui sourit. « D'accord, repose-toi alors, installe-toi dans ton lit. »

Saint James et Helen se levèrent tandis que Harry s'allongeait sur le lit tout en retirant ses baskets. Il se roula en boule, le panda contre lui en les regardant quitter la chambre. Simon alla pour fermer la porte quand Harry le retint.

« Non Simon, s'il te plaît. Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte ? »

Saint James lui sourit une nouvelle fois. « Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu appelles ou tu viens nous voir. Nous sommes tous dans la maison, d'accord ? »

Le brun lui sourit en retour. « Merci. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul. Alors comme cela, je vous entends et c'est... rassurant. »

Simon lui fit un petit signe de la main. « Repose-toi bien. »

Il descendit péniblement les escaliers pour retrouver les autres qui s'étaient regroupés dans la cuisine, chacun devant une tasse de thé.

« Simon, c'est un orphelin, » attaqua immédiatement Deborah. « Il a été maltraité étant enfant ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire tout de suite. Tu réalises le choc que cela nous a fait, à tous, à moi ? »

« Je suis désolé mon petit chat, tu as raison » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Pitié Simon, je crois que je ne pourrais plus entendre cette phrase _'je suis désolé'_ avant un quart de siècle maintenant, » gémit Helen.

« J'ai agi comme un imbécile, » soupira Cotter.

« Stop, stop, on arrête, tous, » déclara Simon en levant les mains. « Nous sommes tous bouleversés, mais cela ne servirait à rien de nous flageller. Les faits sont que désormais Harry vivra avec nous. Tommy compte sur notre aide, à tous, pour que ce gamin se sente bien ici et reprenne du poil de la bête. À ce propos, nous avons raté l'heure du repas. Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il mange correctement à l'heure du thé et ce soir au dîner. D'après le médecin il a déjà perdu plus de quatre kilos en une semaine. Voyons aussi le côté positif : ce matin il a détruit une chambre d'hôpital et s'est volontairement blessé. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait ici, heureusement. Deborah, est-ce que toi ou ton père vous pourriez l'emmener le matin à sa séance de psychothérapie ? C'est à Sainte Langouste ou un nom du genre. Tommy m'a donné le nom de son psy et l'adresse de la clinique, ici à Londres. »

« Bien sûr chéri, je m'occuperai de Harry, » affirma Deborah avec conviction.

**... ... ...**

Harry dormit pendant plus de trois heures. Quand il se réveilla, il hésita de nouveau, puis décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se reprendre un peu en main. Il embrassa donc fortement sa peluche avant de la déposer à regret sur son lit.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il tomba nez à nez avec Deborah qui en sortait en portant un grand plateau couvert de scones.

« Harry, j'allais déposer ça dans le salon avant de monter te chercher pour le thé ! Viens, Simon et Helen sont déjà installés. »

Il la suivit et s'installa, mal à l'aise, sur un canapé. Tous se servirent en choisissant des scones ou des morceaux de pommes et de cheddar dans une petite assiette.

Les trois Moldus bavardaient en buvant leur thé. Harry en but une gorgé avant de déchiqueter de ses doigts un scone à la fraise.

« Tu devrais le manger plutôt, » lui fit remarquer Helen avec gentillesse.

« Oui madame, pardon, » répondit aussitôt le garçon en se figeant.

La jeune femme le dévisagea. « Tu peux m'appeler Helen, tu sais. Tu insistes pour que les gens t'appellent Harry, pas monsieur Evans, eh bien c'est pareil pour moi. »

« D'accord... Helen. »

« Pour moi aussi. Je serais atrocement vexée si tu me donnais du madame Saint James ! » déclara Deborah.

« D'accord, Deborah, » dit Harry en souriant timidement.

Puis il mordit dans son scone devant le regard ravi des trois autres.

**... ... ...**

Tommy était venu manger avec eux le premier soir où il était avec les Saint James, détendant ainsi admirablement l'atmosphère. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry eut presque l'impression d'être normal.

Quand il monta se coucher, il prit une douche brûlante, les yeux toujours clos, passant sa main pleine de mousse sur son corps. Il sentait les morsures et les comptait, comme à chaque fois, dans une comptine macabre. _'Un, deux trois, pour le cou, quatre, cinq, six les épaules, sept seulement c'est le dos, huit, neuf, les jumelles de la poitrine, dix le nombril, onze le bras, douze et treize sur le côté, on termine par quatorze, la cuisse'_. Certaines ne se sentaient presque plus, là où Casper l'avait juste goûté, mordillé, aspirant sa chair entre ses dents.

Il passa et repassa sa main, cherchant à reconnaître son corps, comme s'il voulait être sûr que c'était bien le sien. Les premiers temps, il se frottait durement avec le gant. Mais plus maintenant. Sa main passait doucement sur lui, comme une caresse, un câlin, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir maltraité. Il se lava la tête méticuleusement puis laissa l'eau rincer la mousse. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand il se fut enveloppé dans sa grande serviette. Hermione avait repris les vertes pour les laver et lui en avait apporté des nouvelles, crème et bordeaux. Il se sécha, prit son pyjama et referma de nouveau ses yeux quand il fit tomber sa serviette. Il se passa la crème cicatrisante sur chaque morsure, les effleurant de ses doigts, avant d'enfiler son pyjama, le tout en aveugle.

Avant le dîner, il avait pris sa fiole de potion calmante. Il en avala une de sommeil sans rêve avant de se coucher et il dormit de ce fait sans encombre jusqu'au lendemain.

Il faisait encore nuit quand il se réveilla, mais il recommença le manège de la veille : douche, séchage, habillage, potion. Il était assez fier de lui. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il réussissait à prendre sa douche sans pleurer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis que Cotter l'avait grondé. Il s'accorda néanmoins un grand moment de câlin avec Ley avant de le poser sur le lit après un dernier bisou. Il n'était pas encore sept heures, alors il décida de descendre et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce fût donc un Cotter plus que surpris qui le découvrit avec de l'eau chaude pour le thé, une cafetière remplie et une assiette à moitié pleine de pancakes. Ils discutèrent aimablement tandis que Harry finissait de cuire sa pâte.

L'automne tomba brutalement sur la ville de Londres et sur l'Angleterre. Il plut pendant une semaine, presque sans interruption. Les feuilles brunissaient, tombaient puis pourrissaient sur le sol.

Harry réapprenait petit à petit à vivre.

Il se rapprocha beaucoup de Deborah. D'abord parce que c'était elle qui l'emmenait tous les jours à Ste Mangouste pour sa séance avec Jones. Ils discutaient dans la voiture et dans la salle d'attente.

Elle lui montra sa salle de travail et surtout la chambre noire pour ses photos. Elle lui expliqua tout l'art de la photographie et de la suprématie, à ses yeux, de l'argentique sur le numérique.

À la fin de cette première semaine, il ne prit pas de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Simon et Deborah furent réveillés en pleine nuit par des hurlements de terreur. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Harry, tout en se couvrant rapidement d'une robe de chambre en soie.

Le jeune homme se débattait dans son lit, en pleurant et en gémissant.

« Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi, c'est un cauchemar, » dit-elle un peu affolée.

« Non, non pitié, non je veux plus, je veux plus ça ! »

« Harry ! »

Elle se plaça près de lui sur le lit et toucha délicatement son épaule. Harry avait les yeux ouverts bien que flous, puis il sembla la reconnaître. Mais ce ne fût pas son nom qu'il prononça alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Maman c'est toi ! Me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, emmène-moi avec toi. »

Deborah eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. Elle maudit Tommy pendant un quart de seconde avant de se retrouver à bercer le garçon qui n'avait que quelques années de moins qu'elle.

« Je ne suis pas ta maman, Harry. C'est moi, Deborah. »

Elle continua de le bercer alors qu'il pleurait, mais de façon plus calme. Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent mais il resta tout contre elle. Deborah poursuivit ses doux mouvements de balancements et fit des ronds avec sa main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

« Merci Deborah. Excuse-moi de vous avoir réveillé, » finit par chuchoter Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni à me remercier. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Quand j'étais petite et que je faisais des cauchemars, papa me donnait toujours un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche. »

« Je suis heureux de constater que tu t'en souviens, » dit lentement Joseph Cotter en faisant traîner ses pantoufles sur le sol. Il s'assit lui aussi sur le lit en bâillant tout en tendant à Harry un grand verre d'eau.

Ce dernier se rassit correctement pour prendre le verre en souriant avant de le boire lentement. Cotter se releva puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il prit le verre vide et sortit de la pièce en chuchotant un « bonne nuit » à moitié endormi.

« Ça va allez, Harry ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai perdu Ley, tu sais pas où il est ? »

Elle se leva et le trouva, sous les couvertures.

« Tiens, j'ai sauvé ton doudou de l'étouffement, » elle prit la peluche pour lui coller dessus, nez contre nez.

« Deb', tu veux bien allumer la lumière dans le couloir et rester un peu avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle ne regagna son propre lit que trois quart d'heure après et se colla immédiatement contre Simon.

« Ça va ? »

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son homme, faisant courir ses doigts sur son ventre.

« Il dort. Je suis restée avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il avait peur du noir et de rester seul. Demain j'irai faire des courses. Je pense qu'on pourrait lui acheter une petite veilleuse, tu sais celles que l'on branche directement sur les prises électriques. Je crois que j'en ai vu aussi en forme de Barbapapa. »

« Deb', mon petit chat, il est traumatisé d'accord, mais il a vingt et un ans, je ne suis pas sûr que les Barbapapas soient sa grande passion. »

« Il dort avec une peluche qui lui sert de doudou, je te rappelle. »

« Certes, mais il a quand même vingt et un ans, pas quatre... »

« D'accord, je verrai si je trouve autre chose que des Barbapapas. » Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa.

« Il m'a appelé _maman_... »

« Je sais, chérie, » dit Simon avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Un troisième week-end se passa sans que les Macaques ne fassent de nouvelle victime. Puis un quatrième. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis leur premier viol, en juin.

Les londoniens étaient dans l'expectative. Que se passait-il ? Les assassins avaient-ils fui l'Angleterre ou sa capitale ?

De nouveau, un reportage leur avait été consacré le dimanche soir. Une édition spéciale, un mois après la découverte de la dernière victime. Simon avait paru dégoûté tandis que les journalistes enchaînaient les informations et les potins en tout genre.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont heureux ou déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de nouvelle victime. C'est écœurant. Ils avaient prévu cette émission aujourd'hui en espérant qu'il y aurait eu un autre gamin égorgé ce matin, » s'énerva-t-il en montrant le téléviseur à Deborah.

« Simon, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît. On pourrait peut-être changer de chaîne plutôt, non ? » répondit son épouse en désignant discrètement Harry du regard. Ce dernier était livide, les yeux rivés sur l'écran alors que les portraits-robots s'affichaient une nouvelle fois. Les victimes n'avaient été nommées que par leur prénom, conséquence, il en était persuadé, du fait qu'ils ne pensaient connaître que le sien.

« Mince, oui, excuse-moi Harry, on va mettre autre chose, » répondit Saint James en changeant prestement de chaîne.

« Non, laisse tomber, Simon, c'est pas grave. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué, » fit le brun.

Cette nuit-là, une nouvelle fois Deborah fut réveillé par les hurlements de terreur de Harry. Ce n'était que la troisième fois en plus de deux semaines qu'il était avec eux, mais à chaque fois Deborah avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. D'abord de peur puis de compassion. Comme les autres fois, elle se leva précipitamment, ne prenant même plus la peine de mettre sa robe de chambre. Elle croisa dans le couloir son père qui finissait d'enfiler péniblement ses pantoufles pour aller chercher le verre d'eau réconfortant.

« Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Harry, » dit-elle en le prenant contre elle. Harry, encore en pleine transe, réagit mal à ce contact et au lieu de se calmer, se mit à hurler plus fort et à se débattre. Comprenant son erreur elle le relâchât avec précaution et se contenta de le sortir de son flash-back avec douceur, par sa seule voix. Le docteur Jones, ainsi que Simon, lui avaient expliqué que le jeune homme ne faisait pas de simples cauchemars mais des terreurs nocturnes, voire de véritables reviviscences dont il lui était très difficile de s'extirper, même une fois réveillé.

« Non Lenny je t'en prie, je serai gentil, gentil, mais ne fais plus ça. Laisse pas Casper me faire mal, pitié non, non, » pleurait Harry en se protégeant le bas du corps de ses mains.

« Lenny et Casper ne sont pas là, tu es à Chelsea Harry, avec nous, » continua Deborah, un nœud dans l'estomac alors que Harry gémissait, une main sur son bas-ventre, l'autre vers ses fesses.

« Oncle Vernon, je te promets, j'ai pas fait exprès de renverser le gâteau, et c'est pas moi qui ai fait mal à Dudley, s'il te plaît, tante Pétunia... Non, me donnez pas à lui, non, non, NON ! »

« Harry, HARRY ! » Deborah commençait à paniquer, normalement Harry reprenait conscience assez rapidement, mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

« Maman, papa, aidez-moi, aidez-moi, me laissez pas. Maman, maman... »

Prise d'une impulsion, elle caressa légèrement l'épaule du garçon et lui chuchota tendrement.

« Je suis là Harry, maman est là, n'aie pas peur, regarde-moi, viens avec moi, je suis là. »

Finalement, les yeux verts de Harry semblèrent vouloir se fixer sur elle puis, comme à chaque fois, il se jeta contre elle en sanglotant doucement. Deborah soupira de soulagement. Enfin la crise était passée.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son père et Simon qui la regardaient étrangement alors qu'elle caressait le dos de Harry, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale tout en alternant avec des cercles et des arabesque. Rapidement, il se calma, les sanglots se firent petits pleurs, puis reniflements. Posant ses béquilles sur le sol, Simon s'assit lui aussi sur le lit et passa une main sur le dos du jeune sorcier. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, uniquement éclairés par la lumière bleutée et apaisante de la veilleuse ronde posée sur la table de chevet.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » demanda Simon.

« Oui, merci, mais j'ai encore perdu Ley, » répondit le garçon qui semblait enfin vraiment réveillé.

« Il est là mon petit, » fit Cotter en lui tendant la peluche

Harry bu ensuite le verre d'eau que lui donna Cotter qui repartit aussitôt, souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde.

« Tu n'as pas ton appareil ? » dit soudain Harry en regardant la jambe de Simon.

« Pas pour dormir non, c'est pour ça que j'ai mes béquilles. Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir maintenant ? »

Harry eut comme un frisson, il regarda Simon et Deborah, assis sur son lit alors qu'il sentait ses larmes envahir de nouveau ses yeux.

« C'était vraiment horrible cette fois-ci, comme si j'étais encore là-bas, avec eux, mais oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia étaient là aussi, ils les regardaient faire. Ils riaient et disaient que c'était bien fait, parce que je suis un monstre, un moins que rien, comme mes parents et que je mérite ce qui m'arrive... »

Il s'obligea à retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas être encore plus pathétique que ce qu'il était, pauvre idiot de vingt et un ans qui devait dormir avec un ours en peluche et une veilleuse.

Mais il se laissa aller contre Deborah qui continuait ses caresses dans son dos et ferma même les yeux. C'était agréable, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui, c'était comme si c'était sa mère à ce moment-là. Il en soupira d'aise, s'il avait pu, il était sûr qu'il aurait ronronné.

« C'est bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une maman, c'est la première fois, » murmura-t-il. La main dans son dos eut un instant d'immobilité avant de reprendre sa course et ses arabesques.

« Vous pouvez rester avec moi ? »

« Je suis pas très bien installé pour être franc, » répondit Simon en bâillant.

« Viens là, je te fais de la place, s'il te plaît Simon, » fit Harry les yeux suppliants.

Simon ronchonna pour la forme et s'allongea sur le deuxième oreiller. Aussitôt Harry se colla contre lui, tout en tirant Deborah à sa suite. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent étendus tous les trois dans le grand lit de la chambre d'ami. Il suffit d'à peine quelques minutes pour que les ronflements de Simon se fassent entendre, provocant le petit rire complice des deux autres occupants du lit.

« Ta tante ne t'avait jamais consolé quand tu étais petit ? » chuchota Deborah.

« Non... enfin, je suppose que lancer des torchons sales à la figure ne fait pas partie des façons de consoler un enfant ? »

« ... Non, en effet... Elle ne t'aimait pas ? »

« Non, elle me tolérait chez elle, c'est tout. Elle avait une dette envers sa sœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé à l'orphelinat. Quand j'étais petit, j'espérais qu'un jour mes parents viendraient me chercher, que c'était pas vrai qu'ils soient morts. Ou que finalement, mon oncle et ma tante laisseraient un couple m'adopter. Comme ça j'aurais eu des parents moi aussi, comme mon cousin. Mais non... C'est arrivé quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans et que j'ai pu aller vivre chez mon parrain adoptif, Remus. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, il est le seul parent qu'il me reste, puisque mon vrai parrain est mort lui aussi. Mais c'est vrai que les parents de Ron, tu sais, ceux qui voulaient que j'aille chez eux, Molly et Arthur Weasley, eux aussi sont un peu comme mes parents. C'est Molly qui m'a fait mes premiers câlins, étouffants certes, mais agréables. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une famille. Une vraie famille, comme les Weasley. »

Deborah ne dit plus rien, laissant les paroles de Harry pénétrer son âme. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard que Harry s'était, lui aussi, endormi. Elle décida de faire de même, sans bouger du lit qui les accueillait tous les trois.

Ce fut dans cette étrange position que les découvrit le lendemain Joseph Cotter, étonné de ne pas les voir arriver pour le petit-déjeuner.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA **:

Merci aux guests Raziel, Choupy (désolée pour ton dragon, il n'est vraiment pas l'un des personnages principaux de cette fiction), Cendredelune, Stromtrooper2 (moi aussi FF m'a bien énervée dimanche dernier) Hikaru, Elodie57, pour leur review ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favorite ou follower.

Pour ceux qui veulent du Charlie Weasley, comme déjà dit, oui, il arrive, mais j'avais prévenu que cela ne se ferait pas de suite. L'histoire entre Harry et Charlie c'est pour bientôt, pas dans l'immédiat, notez la nuance ^^' Cependant, vous aurez de ses nouvelles pas plus tard que dans le prochain chapitre, Harry, lui, progressera sur le chemin de la guérison et l'enquête fera un bond en avant.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Petite dédicace pour Elisect32 qui va avoir la réponse à la question qu'elle se pose, avec justesse, depuis plusieurs chapitres à savoir : mais qu'a bien pu voir Harry quand Casper a ouvert la porte latérale de la camionnette ?**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Ils finissaient tout juste leur petit-déjeuner quand Cotter leur annonça l'arrivée impromptue de Lord Asherton. Tous purent constater qu'il avait les traits fatigués, le week-end n'ayant visiblement pas été de tout repos. Lui et les agents du Yard avaient craint un nouvel enlèvement et ils avaient veillé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente.

Les Saint James, Lynley et Harry montèrent dans le bureau-bibliothèque où Cotter s'empressa de servir à sa Seigneurie une tasse de thé.

« Que viens-tu nous annoncer de si bon matin, Tommy ? » demanda Simon en voyant l'air tourmenté de Lynley.

« À part me plaindre que Helen m'a abandonné, et toi aussi par la même occasion, pour aller voir sa sœur ? Une bonne nouvelle, enfin je pense que l'on peut l'appeler ainsi. Nous en savons un peu plus sur Casper. » Lynley passa une main élégante dans ses cheveux dorés. Tout en regardant Harry, il sortit un épais dossier qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« Il faudrait que tu l'identifies. Je sais que ça va être très dur pour toi, mais c'est important. »

« Tommy, est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre un autre jour ? Harry a très mal dormi cette nuit. Tu comprends, ça faisait un mois ce week-end et... » s'empressa de dire Deborah, se découvrant soudain l'âme d'une mère poule.

« Ça va aller, Deb' » l'interrompit le brun, très pâle. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre sa potion calmante du matin qu'il avait oubliée en se levant, tout à sa surprise de réaliser qu'ils avaient dormi comme des bébés, tous les trois dans le même lit une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ils s'assirent, Simon dans son fauteuil en cuir, Deborah sur l'ottoman, Lynley et Harry dans le canapé. Tommy déposa son dossier sur la table basse, mit ses lunettes à fines montures sur son nez aquilin, puis commença à lire des passages des pages qu'il prenait, l'une après l'autre.

« Les autorités françaises ont joué le jeu. J'ai eu le chef de corps du deuxième régiment de parachutistes de la légion, basé à Calvi, en Corse. Le Colonel Roman **(1)** parle très bien l'anglais, c'est un avantage certain, je ne suis pas sûr que mon français aurait résisté à notre conversation. Il m'a fait parvenir beaucoup de documents. » Comme pour prouver ses dires, il leur indiqua la pile de feuilles.

« Nous avions transféré le portrait-robot de Casper, ainsi que la date du premier viol sur le sol britannique. De leur côté, les Français l'ont comparée avec celles des départs de la Légion depuis janvier de cette année. Un des hommes qui a quitté l'armée cette année, en mars pour être précis, ressemble au portrait-robot. Ce sont ses collègues qui l'ont reconnu sur le portrait. » Lynley leur jeta un bref regard avant de reprendre.

« De ce que nous savons actuellement, cet homme a l'identité déclarée de Stephen Lewis, nationalité britannique, né à Londres en 1965, engagé en 1985, à vingt ans. Il a de suite été brillant sur le terrain, un vrai combattant. Malheureusement trop bagarreur et porté sur la bouteille, ce qui lui a causé pas mal de soucis tout au long de sa carrière. Il a été affecté dès la fin de ses classes au deuxième REP, à Calvi. Pour essayer de lui apprendre à contrôler ses nerfs, il a été intégré à une équipe d'infirmier, en renfort armé. C'est là qu'il apprend, au fil des années, le métier d'aide soignant. Il demande la nationalité française au bout de six ans, qu'il obtient. On sait maintenant que ce _Stephen_ est donc parfaitement capable de poser une perfusion, de faire une intraveineuse, de même qu'il connaît les produits anesthésiants et calmants. Il peine à monter en grade, à cause de son caractère emporté et tyrannique. C'est comme ça que le décrivent ses collègues. Mais c'est aussi un excellent soldat au combat. Il a été blessé lors de corps à corps. Toujours d'après ses collègues, il adorait manier la baïonnette et le couteau. Il s'est illustré en Bosnie et au Rwanda, ce qui lui valut quand même de passer outre ses nombreux blâmes et avertissements pour finalement atteindre le grade de caporal-chef, l'année dernière. C'est cette année-là que ça dérape pour lui. Lors d'une opération au Kosovo. Le colonel Roman n'a pas su trop m'en dire, ou n'a pas voulu, je l'ignore. Mais il m'a laissé plus que sous-entendre que des soldats l'ont vu dans une position "compromettante" avec un jeune garçon. Il y a eu bagarre. Le gamin s'est enfui lorsque les collègues de Lewis ont voulu l'interroger. Mais des rumeurs couraient déjà sur lui, d'autant qu'un viol avait été commis juste avant leur départ, à Ajaccio. Il a alors décidé de quitter officiellement la légion, le 1er mars 2001. Il a conservé son identité déclarée. » Lynley reprit son souffle et leur jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre.

« Là où ça devient plus qu'intéressant, c'est qu'à chaque agression sur le territoire français, sa compagnie était en France. De plus, j'ai eu confirmation hier, nous avons retrouvé un Stephen Lewis qui aurait embarqué à l'aéroport de Nice le 16 mars, en direction de Londres. Depuis, nous perdons sa trace. Il avait vidé ses comptes en France, avant son départ pour l'Angleterre, n'a plus utilisé sa carte bleue, ni son téléphone portable. Rien, disparu dans la nature. Il faut savoir également que le deuxième prénom de Stephen était Casper. Il demandait d'ailleurs à tous ses camarades de ne l'appeler que par ce prénom. Nous supposons que depuis son retour, il réutilise son ancienne identité. Autre fait important, en 1999, il déclare la perte de sa baïonnette en accusant un jeune soldat de lui avoir volé, en représailles d'une sanction qu'il lui aurait donnée. Mais rien ne sera jamais prouvé. Là encore, nous pouvons supposer qu'en réalité sa baïonnette n'a pas été perdue ou volée mais qu'il voulait juste garder son arme avec lui, tout le temps. »

Lynley regarda Harry qui n'avait eu de cesse de blanchir et de se mordre les lèvres depuis le début de son résumé.

« Harry, es-tu sûr que Casper n'avait pas d'accent ? D'après Roman, ses plus anciens collègues de nationalité anglaise disaient qu'en entrant dans l'armée, il avait un fort accent scouse. Même à la fin de sa carrière, cet accent ressortait lorsqu'il était en colère. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

« Bon, j'ai tout de même demandé à Havers de vérifier les naissances à Londres mais aussi à Liverpool en 1965, à la recherche des Casper ou Stephen qu'elle pourrait trouver. »

« Si c'est bien la bonne année de naissance, » fit remarquer Simon.

« Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant Harry, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Il y a des photos de cet homme dans mon dossier. Je voudrais que tu les regardes pour me dire si oui ou non, tu penses que c'est Casper. C'est très important, afin de fixer les priorités dans nos recherches. »

Lynley poussa devant le petit brun, pâle, une fine pochette de papier bleue. Le garçon la regarda en déglutissant. Merlin, il aurait vraiment dû prendre sa potion. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, si fort et si vite. Toutes les informations de Lynley tournaient dans sa tête, se mélangeaient avec ses propres souvenirs et ses cauchemars.

Prenant sur lui, il tendit une main qu'il empêchait de trembler pour se saisir de la pochette. Devant les regards anxieux des autres personnes présentes dans le bureau, il l'ouvrit. Son regard tomba aussitôt dans celui, noir, d'un homme portant un képi blanc. La peur se tortilla dans son ventre. Harry regardait les photos, les unes après les autres, alors que des flashs de souvenirs le pénétraient de toutes parts. Il l'entendait, le voyait. Il sentait son odeur, son sexe en lui.

_C'est bon hein ? Tu sens ma queue ? Tu la sens bien, jolie pute ? Je vais te faire crier, oh oui crois-moi ! Sens ma queue, c'est trop bon, t'es trop bon, hein que c'est bon ?_

_Regard noir, sombre, luxure et désir, douleur, odeur de sperme et de sang, bruit d'une bouteille de bière que l'on ouvre..._

_Non, non, je veux pas... Tu vas être gentil, parce que tu sais que si tu n'es pas gentil, je peux être très méchant, autant que Casp'... Allez, viens voir tonton Casper... Oh, non ! Pitié non ! Non plus ! Plus !_

Harry laissa tomber le dossier par terre, regardant sans les voir les photos qui s'éparpillaient devant lui, à ses pieds et ceux de Tommy.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, eut une grande inspiration sifflante tandis que ses yeux devenaient presque noirs en raison de la pupille qui s'élargissait de terreur.

« Oh, non ! Pitié non ! Non plus ! Plus ! Je vous en prie, je serai gentil, très gentil, mais le laissez pas me reprendre, pas lui ! »

« Harry ! Harry, non, reviens avec nous. Tu es en sécurité ici, Harry ! » dit aussitôt Lynley en se levant. Il se plaça devant Harry, lui saisit les épaules, mais le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à hurler et se débattre.

« NON ! NOOON ! »

« Harry, c'est moi Tommy, tu es en sécurité, allez calme-toi ! » Il serra plus fort le brun contre lui et entendit sa respiration saccadée, affolée, contre son torse.

Puis le corps tendu et crispé se fit plus mou, alors que le garçon gémissait.

« Je vais vomir, Tommy, je vais vomir ! »

Lynley le lâcha et Harry se précipita dans les toilettes pour rejeter tout son petit-déjeuner. Il entendait au loin les voix des personnes qu'il considérait maintenant comme des amis. Péniblement, il leva la tête de la cuvette pour s'essuyer la bouche avec du papier toilette avant de se redresser. Tremblant légèrement, le sorcier sortit en tirant la chasse d'eau puis se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau attenante.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Deborah du salon, visiblement angoissée.

Après s'être rincé la bouche, il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier et sentit une nouvelle vague de panique l'assaillir en voyant son visage pâle et ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en mèches épaisses et désordonnées devant ses yeux verts, clairement tourmentés. Il posa une main contre sa bouche alors qu'un cri en sortait, incontrôlable. Il _sentait_ les doigts de Lenny dans ses cheveux alors que Casper le violait. Une douleur atroce lui enserra le ventre.

« J'ai mal ! Non, j'ai mal ! »

Le garçon prit une paire de ciseaux qui reposait près d'un verre à l'instant où Tommy entrait dans la salle, inquiet pour lui. Il fallait que ça cesse, il ne pouvait plus supporter de se voir, plus comme ça, il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

« J'ai MAL ! »

« Harry NON ! Lâche ça tout de suite ! » cria Lynley. Il voulut lui prendre les ciseaux des mains mais ne fût pas assez rapide. Pendant un bref moment d'horreur, Tommy vit la main du garçon aux cheveux noirs se diriger vers sa tête, mais alors qu'il pensait voir les lames s'enfoncer dans la chair, les ciseaux coupèrent une grosse mèche de cheveux ébène. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils purent faire avant que la main puissante de Lynley ne s'abatte sur celle de Harry, projetant les ciseaux par terre. Il serra le garçon hurlant et se débattant de nouveau et l'entraîna dans le salon. Le corps de Harry s'affaissa soudain dans ses bras, tremblant, tandis que les pleurs et les larmes firent enfin leur apparition, annonçant la fin de la crise. Lynley attendit un moment, puis il le prit dans ses bras, s'étonnant de sa légèreté et le porta jusque dans sa chambre pour le déposer délicatement dans son lit. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

« Ma potion, je veux ma potion, » réussit à articuler le brun.

« Deb', téléphone à son psy, tout de suite, » décida Lynley avant de retourner à essayer de calmer Harry. Ce dernier lui avait pris la main, ses doigts crispés sur les siens, alors que la seconde s'était agrippée à son doudou qu'il tenait tout contre lui.

Les pleurs se calmèrent rapidement, bien que le garçon ne bougeât pas.

« C'était lui Tommy, pas de doute, c'est lui, c'est Casper. »

« Bien, c'est bien, merci beaucoup, Harry. Maintenant calme-toi d'accord. Je reste avec toi. On reste tous avec toi le temps que tu ailles mieux. »

« Je voulais pas me blesser, tout à l'heure, tu sais, je voulais juste... »

« Que voulais-tu faire ? »

« Je ne veux plus de mes cheveux, je voulais les couper. Il a mis sa main dedans, je le supporte plus. J'ai toujours l'impression de sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je n'en peux plus ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... Écoute, ce que je te propose, c'est que tout à l'heure, tu iras avec Simon ou Deborah, ou les deux, comme tu veux. Ils t'emmèneront chez le coiffeur. C'est mieux que de tenter de faire ça avec des petits ciseaux pointus, tout seul dans une salle de bain... »

« Oui, je veux bien, » fit Harry en fermant les yeux. « Tommy, j'ai mal, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai trop mal... »

Bientôt Deborah revint, elle s'assit derrière le jeune homme sur le lit et lui caressa le dos.

« Le docteur Jones arrive tout de suite, il t'apporte tout ce dont tu as besoin, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis se laissa porter par le bruit rassurant de ses amis autour de lui et par les gestes apaisants qu'ils lui prodiguaient en attendant que Jones n'arrive.

**... ... ...**

À la surprise générale, Jones était arrivé à Cheyne Row à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Il marmonna une vague explication avant de leur demander à tous de sortir de la chambre. Dès que les Moldus eurent refermé la porte de la chambre, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs fioles de potion qu'il s'empressa de donner à Harry.

« J'ai mal au ventre, et aussi... aussi aux fesses, et aux jambes, » pleurnicha le brun cramponné à son panda.

« Je viens de te donner une potion anti-douleur, ça ira vite mieux. Mais tu n'as rien Harry, j'en suis certain, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils parlèrent pendant encore une bonne demi-heure puis Jones descendit dans le salon où l'attendaient les Moldus, visiblement très inquiets.

« Alors ? » demanda tout de suite Deborah en se tordant les mains.

« Il dort. Je lui ai donné un calmant. Il va dormir pendant environ deux heures. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je sais que ce genre de crises peut être très perturbant pour l'entourage, mais elles sont inévitables, même nécessaires. Il faudra effectivement l'emmener chez le coiffeur, ça l'aidera. »

« Pourquoi il a eu si mal d'un seul coup ? Il ne se plaignait pas hier, » l'interrogea Simon.

« Il somatise. Cela arrive fréquemment chez les personnes victimes d'un symptôme post-traumatique dû à un viol. J'ai laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte, il avait peur d'être seul. Quand vous l'emmènerez chez le coiffeur, choisissez un endroit que vous connaissez et surtout que ce soit plutôt tranquille, c'est très important. Il est en train de développer une certaine phobie de la foule et du monde extérieur en général. Il risque d'être angoissé à l'idée de quitter la maison mais forcez-le, même s'il vous supplie ou pleure. Ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de rentrer dans son jeu, le blocage serait plus dur à dépasser par la suite. Mais d'où aussi l'importance que sa première sortie se fasse dans un endroit où il vous sentira à l'aise et qui ne soit pas surpeuplé, il ne tiendra pas sinon. Je vous le dis car j'ai reconnu certains signes de cette phobie lors de nos dernières séances et là tout à l'heure, pendant que l'on parlait. Je maintiens nos rendez-vous à deux fois par semaine. Si malgré tout ça ne va pas, faites comme aujourd'hui, je me débrouillerai pour venir le voir. » Il scruta les trois personnes devant lui. « J'insiste sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas être seul aujourd'hui et demain, sous aucun prétexte. »

« Pourquoi il ne supporte pas d'être seul alors qu'en même temps, il ne souhaite pas aller dehors ? Il verrait pourtant du monde à l'extérieur.»

« Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes, madame Saint James. Harry a été victime d'une agression par des personnes inconnues et il a été enlevé en pleine rue. L'extérieur, le dehors représente le danger pour lui maintenant, a contrario, la maison, les gens qu'il connaît et en qui il fait confiance, symbolise la sécurité. Il a besoin de votre présence pour calmer ses angoisses, de la même façon que la lumière chasse la peur du noir ou son doudou la peur de ses cauchemars. »

« C'est normal ça aussi ? Il a vingt et un ans... » intervint de nouveau le jeune femme rousse.

« Oui, c'est un comportement courant après ce type d'agression. J'ai même eu des patients qui recommençaient à sucer leur pouce après un viol. Vous ne devez pas oublier non plus que Harry a un passé plutôt chargé. Néanmoins, je suis plus optimiste que son ancienne psychiatre de l'hôpital. Je connais bien Harry, je sais qu'il surmontera cette épreuve et je ne crains pas qu'il essaye de se blesser volontairement. Mais plus il aura de l'aide, du soutien, plus il guérira vite. Il m'a dit qu'il avait téléphoné à ses amis, qu'ils étaient passés le voir. C'est une bonne chose. Je sais, monsieur Lynley, que vous craigniez pour sa sécurité, mais il ne faut pas non plus le couper de son entourage ni de ses anciens amis. »

Il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec son pull, avant de les remettre sur son nez busqué.

« Demain matin, venez un peu plus tôt à la clinique. Je ferai passer des examens à Harry, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'a aucun problème de santé, au niveau du ventre notamment. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on passe à côté d'un réel souci médical et cela le rassurera. Il a aussi sa prise de sang à faire, pour les MST. »

**... ... ...**

Comme prévu par Jones, faire sortir Harry de la maison de Cheyne Row n'avait pas été un modèle de simplicité. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait libre, dans la rue, depuis son enlèvement. Il stressait, regardait les gens autour de lui avec suspicion, voire paranoïa, la peur au ventre, tout en se méprisant pour cela.

Chez le coiffeur, il avait gardé son ours, précieusement caché sous son pull trop grand pour lui. Simon avait dû l'accompagner, en plus de Deborah, prétextant que lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne coupe. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Le jeune coiffeur lui avait demandé si Saint James était son grand frère et il avait répondu oui, faisant sourire l'intéressé.

Pathétique, il était pathétique.

Sa séance avec Jones le lendemain matin s'était pourtant bien déroulée. Il avait aussi passé des examens à Ste Mangouste. Il n'avait rien dans le ventre ou ailleurs et il était physiquement en bonne santé. Idem pour la prise de sang, mais ça il le savait déjà. Les techniques sorcières étant bien plus efficaces que les moldues, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune maladie ou infection sexuellement transmissible. La prise de sang n'avait pour but que de vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune carence en raison de son faible appétit.

Les médicomages avaient inspecté de nouveau ses morsures et passé de l'onguent dessus. Le même que Jones lui avait donné la première fois, à Barts et que Harry se mettait le soir après sa douche. Les morsures ne laisseraient pas de marque, à part les quatre ou cinq plus profondes qui lui laisseraient des cicatrices. Mais les médicomages lui avaient assuré qu'avec le temps, elles ne seraient presque plus visibles à l'œil nu.

Maintenant, Harry avait les yeux fermés et profitait des faibles rayons du soleil d'automne, assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier qui donnait dans le jardin. Derrière lui, dans la cuisine, Cotter s'affairait encore.

Il n'avait pas pleuré la veille pour se rendre chez le coiffeur, c'était encourageant. Mais d'avoir été obligé d'emmener cette fichue peluche avec lui le tourmentait. Bon sang, il allait faire comment quand il allait reprendre le boulot ? Sa baguette d'une main et son doudou de l'autre ?

Quel crétin !

Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à se remonter le moral par ce geste. Car oui, c'étaient bien _ses_ doigts qui faisaient crisser les petits cheveux raides, pas ceux d'un autre.

Hermione ne l'avait pas reconnu ce matin. En effet, elle se débrouillait toujours pour passer un moment avec lui et Deborah quand il venait à Ste Mangouste. En reconnaissant enfin Harry, elle s'était exclamé qu'il était absolument _adorable_ avec cette nouvelle coiffure qui lui allait comme un gant, faisant grimacer Harry devant l'adjectif employé.

Mais c'était vrai que cette nouvelle coupe lui allait bien. Ses cheveux étaient presque rasés derrière, sur la nuque, pour s'épaissir progressivement sur le dessus où la très courte longueur était une sorte de brosse décoiffée, avec des petites mèches de cheveux ébène maintenues en pics pointus sur le crâne grâce au gel. Son visage était dorénavant bien dégagé et on voyait parfaitement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de cacher jusqu'alors. Mais bizarrement, cela était passé à un tout autre rang dans l'ordre de ses priorités. En clair, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. D'ailleurs cette dernière, depuis la mort du Seigneur Noir, s'était faite plus fine, blanche et discrète.

Le bruit de la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Prenant la main du garçon dans la sienne, Deborah s'installa près de lui.

« Tu prends le soleil ? »

« Oui, j'en profite, ça ne va pas durer... Tu as vu, c'est joli toutes ces couleurs d'automne dans les arbres. »

« Humm, c'est vrai... Hermione a raison, elle te va très bien cette coupe. »

Le brun rougit un peu, mettant de la couleur sur ses joues pâles. Depuis son arrivé à Chelsea, il n'avait plus maigri, mais Deborah doutait qu'il ait grossi, au grand désespoir de son père.

« Tu te sens bien ? Rassuré par tes examens ? »

« Oui, je sais que je n'ai rien. Mes douleurs... elles ne sont pas graves. Et puis les médecins m'ont dit que si je n'avais pas de MST à cette analyse, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change... On va les croire, j'ai pas bien le choix de toute façon. J'ai téléphoné à Remus pour lui dire tout ça. J'ai pu parler à Teddy aussi. Je l'ai toujours pas revu, il me manque mais j'ai un peu peur de le revoir... »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je sais pas... Il est trop petit pour comprendre. Rem' lui a juste dit que des méchants m'avaient fait des bobos, mais... je me sens mal à l'aise. »

Deborah ne dit rien, puis lança le sujet qui la travaillait depuis déjà quelques temps.

Simon avait relancé la discussion avec elle la veille au soir. Cela faisait presque un an et elle avait signé les papiers en vue d'une demande d'adoption, hésitante. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient essayer encore, encore au moins une fois ? Simon lui avait alors mis sous le nez les relations qu'elle entretenait avec Harry, le fait qu'elle le laissait l'appeler maman lors de ses crises _« Tu l'as carrément encouragé la nuit dernière Deb' ! Et il a dormi entre nous deux, comme l'aurait fait notre enfant, réfléchis à cela. »_

« Harry, tu m'as dit que Remus était ta seule famille... Pourtant, il n'a aucun vrai lien de parenté avec toi. »

Harry tourna brusquement son visage vers Deborah, mais les yeux verts de la jeune femme fixaient volontairement un massif de fleurs fanées dans le jardin.

« Par "vrai" lien, tu veux dire lien par le sang ? Alors, effectivement, pas par le sang, non. Tu sais, ma seule famille de par le sang, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'appeler une famille. Ma famille, celle que je considère comme ma vraie famille, n'a pas de lien de parenté comme tu le dis, avec moi, c'est exact. Le sang de ma mère et celui de mon père coulent dans mes veines. Ils m'ont donné la vie, ils m'ont aimé. Mais ils sont morts. Je crois, non, je suis sûr, qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois heureux avec une famille, une vraie famille. Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas été capables de me l'offrir. Sirius, Remus, Molly et Arthur... eux si. Ce sont eux ma famille, mes "parents". »

Il contempla lui aussi le jardin déplumé par l'automne et les pluies de Londres.

« Le sang ne fait pas tout, » conclut-il.

« Un jour, il y a environ un an, un homme m'a dit ce que Simon ne cessait de me répéter à l'époque. Qu'il y a d'autres liens que le lien du sang, que les hommes aiment parfois davantage ce pour quoi ils se battent que ce que le hasard leur apportent, » murmura Deborah à ses côtés.

Harry réfléchit avant de répondre de la manière la plus posée qu'il le pouvait.

« Je pense que c'est vrai, du moins pour certaines personnes. Mon expérience va dans ce sens. C'est le hasard, la mort de mes parents, qui m'a déposé sur le pas de la porte de ma famille de sang. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. À l'inverse, Sirius s'est battu pour moi et je sais qu'il m'aimait de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces. Il a... aurait donné sa vie pour moi. Arthur et Molly me considèrent comme un membre de leur famille, Remus comme un second fils. Toutes ces personnes ont été là pour moi, elles se sont battues pour moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans le sens que Simon te disait, mais cela n'en reste pas moins vrai... Pourquoi tu me demandes tout cela, Deb' ? »

« Tu aurais aimé être adopté ? Tu penses que tu aurais aimé tes parents adoptifs ? »

« Oui, et oui. Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu savoir qui étaient mes parents biologiques, c'est normal, du moins je crois, de vouloir connaître ses racines. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer Deb', à quel point j'ai souhaité être aimé, connaître l'amour d'une mère et d'un père, connaître la tendresse et ces gestes que chaque enfant devraient recevoir. Tu vois comme... comme toi, Simon et ton père, vous faites la nuit quand j'ai mes cauchemars par exemple. Le simple fait que tu sois là, à me dire des mots gentils, à attendre que je m'endorme, je n'ai pas connu tout ça quand j'étais petit. Je le voulais si fort quand j'étais un enfant. Et avec... à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, dans cette camionnette, je me sens parfois si... vulnérable, si stupide et pathétique... C'est bien que tu sois là. »

« La première fois que tu as fait un cauchemar, tu m'as appelé maman... J'ai été vraiment surprise. »

« Hum... tu lui ressembles un peu, ça doit être pour ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé de cette façon si ça t'a dérangé. »

« Non, ne sois pas désolé, au contraire... Je... La nuit dernière, quand on a fini tous les trois dans ton lit, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à m'appeler maman, enfin, pour être exacte, tu m'as encore appelée maman et j'ai dit oui, c'est moi, » avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Harry tourna de nouveau son visage vers elle, surpris.

« Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... »

« Si, tu t'es calmé aussitôt après... La vérité c'est que j'ai aimé ça... comme j'ai aimé t'acheter cette veilleuse et tout le reste. Tu m'as fait du bien, Harry. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre... »

Elle le regarda enfin, yeux verts contre yeux verts, même si les siens étaient pailletés d'or et ceux de Harry profonds comme des émeraudes.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Je n'arrive pas à les porter. Je voudrais réessayer et Simon voudrait que l'on adopte. Je lui avais dit oui, j'ai même signé les papiers mais j'ai des doutes. Ou plutôt, grâce à toi, je pense qu'aujourd'hui je peux dire que _j'avais_ des doutes. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu seras une superbe maman, votre enfant aura beaucoup de chance, j'en suis certain. »

« Merci. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel ils écoutèrent le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent.

« C'est parce que j'ai un doudou que tu me prends pour un enfant ? »

Elle rigola, sentant la plaisanterie dans le ton de la voix, mais aussi une inquiétude qui la troubla.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir un doudou, plein de gens en ont ! »

Ce fut Harry qui se mit à rire à son tour.

« C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, mais tu mens très mal ! Non, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes de mon âge qui ont encore besoin d'une stupide peluche pour dormir ou pour pouvoir sortir chez le coiffeur ! »

« Harry, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes de ton âge qui ont vécu ce que tu as vécu. Ne te juge pas si mal, tu n'es ni pathétique ni stupide, comme tu disais tout à l'heure. Vulnérable, oui, mais être vulnérable n'est pas forcément une tare. »

« Hum... je ne sais pas... Pfff, parfois je sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. » Il passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« En tout cas, je connais un petit coiffeur qui t'a sacrément fait du rentre dedans hier, » le taquina Deborah en le poussant de son coude.

Harry se mit à sourire et à rosir.

« Tu parles, il doit faire ça à tous ses clients. »

« Je peux te garantir qu'il n'a jamais flirté avec Simon ! »

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'un voile de tristesse envahissait son doux regard. Deborah sentit son cœur se serrer.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que... que depuis quelques temps, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ma vie. J'attire les mauvaises personnes et ce sont les mauvaises personnes qui m'attirent. Et puis de toute façon maintenant... je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse de nouveau, enfin, tu vois quoi. »

« Aimer quelqu'un ? » proposa la jeune femme.

« Pas simplement _quelqu'un_, aimer un _homme_ et me faire aimer d'un homme, avec tout ce que cela implique. Je suis gay, je te rappelle. Alors même si par miracle un homme voudrait de moi et que moi aussi, je suis pas sûr d'être capable de... Deb' tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin quand même, » dit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh... non, pas la peine, » répondit Deborah en rougissant également. Elle reprit rapidement. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur ce point très précis, mais les personnes qui ont été... euh... »

« Violées. Tu peux le dire, tu sais. »

« Oui, violées, elles recommencent ensuite à faire l'amour, elles ne restent pas célibataires ou abstinentes le reste de leur vie, du moins je ne crois pas. Il en dit quoi Jones ? »

« À peu près ça, que je vais devoir me réapproprier ma sexualité petit à petit, sans me forcer et avec un partenaire compréhensif... Tu parles... » fit le brun, amer.

« "Tu parles" ? Et bien je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Tu es mignon comme tout, sympa, agréable. Tu es vraiment un gars extra. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne marche pas avec quelqu'un de bien. »

Harry ne dit rien, il baissa simplement la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux en soupirant.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'attires pas les bonnes personnes et que tu es, toi aussi, attiré par les mauvaises ? » voulut finalement savoir Deborah.

« Eh bien, pour ce qui est d'attirer les mauvaises, c'est évident... Lenny. »

« Oh... oui pardon, c'était stupide de ma part. »

« Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas ta faute... »

« Et pour la seconde partie ? »

« ... Je pense que tu t'en doutes, non... »

« Hum... Tommy ? »

Le brun rougit de nouveau comme une tomate bien mûre.

« Tommy est vraiment bien, oui... mais il est fiancé et hétéro... C'est de quelqu'un comme lui que j'aimerai pouvoir tomber amoureux un jour et me faire aimer. C'est que la seconde fois que je me plante comme un idiot depuis cet été... »

« Comment ça ? Tu es tombé amoureux cet été ? »

« Tomber amoureux c'est un bien grand mot. C'est comme pour Tommy, je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne l'ai même jamais été... Avec Tommy, c'est compliqué, parce qu'il y a eu les circonstances de notre rencontre. J'aime beaucoup Tommy, il est important pour moi, mais même si je reconnais ses qualités, je ne serai jamais amoureux de lui de cette façon. »

« Et alors, cet été ? » redemanda Deborah avidement.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi friande de potins, dis donc ! »

« Allez Harry ! C'est trop génial, c'est comme si je discutais à la fois avec une copine et avec mon petit frère, » dit-elle en battant presque des mains.

« Seigneur, il faut vraiment que Helen revienne de chez sa sœur ! Sinon tu vas finir par me traîner faire les magasins de fringues ou pire, chez l'esthéticienne. Oserais-je te rappeler que je suis un mec ? »

« Figure-toi que j'ai parlé avec Helen pas plus tard que hier soir au téléphone, et puisque tu en parles, nous avons effectivement la ferme intention de t'emmener avec nous la prochaine fois que l'on se fait une virée chez Harrods ! Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à souffrir pendant qu'elle hésite entre vingt-cinq paires de chaussures et autant de sacs à main. »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Avec _Helen _? Euh, désolé mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon ce jour là, il doit m'expliquer le fonctionnement de son nouveau microscope. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit quel jour c'était ! »

« Oui, ben c'est pas grave, j'aurai rendez-vous avec Simon quand même. »

« Pff, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. Bon alors cet été ? »

« Bon sang, Deb', je regrette déjà que vous vouliez sortir avec votre nouvelle copine gay dans ce magasin, alors que je n'y ai jamais mis le pied... Et pour cet été, c'était pendant l'anniversaire de mariage de Molly et Arthur... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a vraiment plu, mais bon, c'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Allez raconte, te fais pas prier, sinon je raconte tout à Helen et là tu verras ce que c'est que de subir un interrogatoire. »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai un ami qui est très doué pour cela. Demande à Tommy, il l'a rencontré, dis-lui juste le prénom _Draco_, tu verras sa réaction ! » Devant le regard noir de Deborah, il continua en souriant. « En fait, c'est un homme que je connaissais déjà. Mais on avait jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé ensemble. Je le trouvais super mignon avant, alors bien sûr, il me plaisait bien, mais bon, j'étais avec des copains ou bien j'étais trop jeune et... c'est compliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit gay en plus. Mais là on a passé quatre jours ensemble, on a bien rigolé, il est... » son sourire se fana « Ouais, il est vraiment chouette, j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur, mais ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il vit loin et ne vient pas souvent en Angleterre. Et pire que tout... C'est le grand frère de mon meilleur ami. Je suis déjà sorti au collège avec sa petite sœur, alors... Non, je me vois mal maintenant draguer son frère. En plus, je ne sais pas draguer, j'ai jamais dragué de ma vie. Et puis, faut regarder la réalité en face, si j'intéressais Charlie, il m'aurait déjà fait des avances, non ? Alors c'est pas maintenant qu'il va en faire... » Une immense tristesse sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Peut-être que lui aussi se pose les mêmes questions que toi. Tu dis toi-même que tu étais trop jeune jusqu'à présent, ou déjà en couple. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait rien tenté. Et sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai pu constater hier que tu ne sais pas facilement reconnaître quand quelqu'un te drague, alors s'il a fait ça discrètement... ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que tu as trouvé ces quatre jours avec lui si géniaux. Il s'en est sans doute donné beaucoup de mal. Il a quel âge ? »

« Il va avoir vingt-neuf ans en décembre, » soupira Harry.

« Il est mignon ? »

« Crois-moi sur parole, il est plus que mignon. Il est plus petit que Ron, c'est pas bien difficile tu me diras, je dirais dans les 1m75 à 80. Il a des épaules et un torse, pfff ! Purée, à tomber. Cet été, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ils arrivaient dans son cou. Ils sont roux foncés et il a des yeux bleus magnifiques, toujours en train de rigoler. D'ailleurs quand il rit, il a une petite fossette sur la joue droite... Avant, je croyais que c'était ses taches de rousseurs qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était bronzé, mais en fait non, il est vraiment bronzé. Il n'a pas la peau aussi pâle que celle de Ron, ni autant recouverte de taches de son. Il est bronzé avec plein de taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues, et aussi un peu sur les épaules et le dos... »

« Je vois... Comment tu sais pour sa peau, je veux dire, ailleurs que son visage ?

« On s'est baigné tous ensemble. Il y a un petit plan d'eau pas loin du Terrier, c'est le nom de la maison des Weasley. »

« Tu lui connais des petites amies ? »

« Non aucune, mais aucun garçon non plus. »

« Humm, moi je dirais que c'est plutôt bon signe... Attends... Charlie, c'est pas lui qui t'a envoyé une lettre ? Celle que Hermione et Ron t'ont apporté quand ils sont venus, la semaine dernière ? »

« Si, » fit Harry en soupirant de nouveau à fendre les pierres. Il l'avait tellement lue cette lettre, qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

Deborah lui fit son plus charmant sourire tout en essayant de coiffer ses boucles rousses ébouriffées, en vain.

« Eh bien, je dirais que tu as toutes tes chances, au contraire. »

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de Peach courant après une feuille morte. Est-ce que Charlie l'aurait dragué cet été ? C'était vrai que le dragonnier ne l'avait que rarement quitté, il n'avait eu de cesse de plaisanter et discuter avec lui. Le taquiner aussi, mais ça, c'était dans la nature des Weasley. À moins que cela ne signifiait autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Quand bien même, pourrait-il faire l'amour avec un autre homme, que ce soit Charlie ou non ? Même si pour le moment, aucun autre homme ne l'attirait comme Charlie le faisait, il fallait être honnête. Après tout, c'était bien pour reprendre confiance en lui suite à ces fameux quatre jours avec Charlie qu'il était allé à Soho en ce samedi fatidique. C'était pour voir si son pouvoir de séduction était encore là, dans l'espoir de pouvoir, peut-être, un jour faire du charme au cadet de la famille. Et sans le vouloir, il avait séduit... Lenny.

« Je sais pas, Deb'... et puis, je sais même pas si j'en ai envie... »

Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il faut immortaliser ta nouvelle coupe ! Viens, je prends mon appareil photo et on va aller se balader. Je connais un endroit où je pourrai faire de belles photos d'automne, avec toi en premier plan. Comme ça, tu pourras en donner une à Charlie quand tu lui écriras. »

« Deb', je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, » commença à protester Harry en se crispant.

« Harry, ce n'était pas une question. Je vais chercher mon appareil, va te mettre un joli pull plutôt que cette horreur que tu traînes depuis trois jours, une veste et on y va. »

**... ... ...**

Une fois prêts, ils avaient pris un taxi. Harry était tellement stressé qu'il n'entendit même pas l'endroit qu'indiqua Deborah au chauffeur, un Pakistanais qui parlait avec un accent à couper au couteau. Il se rongea consciencieusement le peu d'ongle qui lui restait, suivi ensuite par le mordillement non moins consciencieux de sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas emmené Ley avec lui, se faisant violence mais considérant qu'il lui fallait vraiment prendre sur lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas la mer à boire ou un mage noir à affronter, juste se retrouver dans un lieu public, entouré d'inconnus... inconnus potentiellement dangereux, sadiques et assassins. À cette idée, un frisson glacé le parcourut. Il détestait la foule, il détestait sortir. Mais il n'avait pas oublié sa baguette par contre.

Deborah lui jeta un coup d'œil compatissant et posa sa main sur sa cuisse dans un geste de réconfort. Il s'obligea avec difficulté à lui sourire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, devant ce qui semblait être un grand parc très arboré.

Mais à peine firent-ils un pas à l'intérieur, passant le lourd portail en fer forgé, que Harry stoppa net et regarda Deborah, à la fois stupéfait et horrifié.

« Tu m'as emmené dans un CIMETIÈRE ? T'es folle ou quoi ? »

Elle crut d'abord qu'il plaisantait, mais devant les épaules tremblantes du garçon qu'elle pouvait voir malgré l'épaisseur de sa veste, elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Harry, ce n'est pas si grave. Oui c'est un ancien cimetière, mais c'est devenu un parc. On y trouve de très belles espèces de plantes. Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park est une réserve naturelle depuis cette année. N'aie pas peur, écoute, ne vois rien de malsain dans cet endroit ou je ne sais quoi. Oh mon Dieu Harry, je suis désolée, je vois bien que tu es bouleversé, mais je ne pensais pas mal faire. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, j'ai déjà pu faire des photos superbes ici. »

Harry s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. Il était ridicule, ce n'était qu'un parc, certes avec des tombes, mais un parc.

« Je n'aime pas les cimetières, tu pouvais pas le deviner. Tu as raison, c'est pas grave... Attends juste une ou deux secondes et c'est bon, on pourra y aller. »

Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils déambulaient au milieu de la végétation et des pierres tombales. Deborah mitraillait, jouant avec les jeux d'ombre et de lumière du soleil faiblissant à travers les branches des arbres et de leurs feuillages éparses et mordorés.

Harry se sentait toujours étrangement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose, en plus des pierres tombales, le dérangeait, bien qu'il ne puisse pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il fut néanmoins impressionné par les sculptures, certaines très abîmées, d'autres intactes mais recouvertes de verdure, phénomène étrange au milieu de la multitude d'anges pleurant. Il vit même une sorte de grosse coupe qui lui fit penser à celle du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Deborah le photographiait en cachette, réussissant à capter différentes émotions sur son visage. Elle faisait des photos magnifiques, elle en était persuadée.

Soudain le regard vert du jeune homme se figea, devint vide.

Harry n'était plus là, plus vraiment.

Il regardait une pierre tombale, cachée dans un bosquet d'arbustes encerclés d'arbres et il partit, très loin en arrière, alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

_Il est allongé, nu, sur le sol crasseux d'une fourgonnette. Il a peur, il a mal, il a envie de pleurer sa douleur et sa peine. Un homme lui caresse les cheveux. Un autre boit de la bière. Il sent leurs odeurs, écœurantes. Puis le plus grand, le plus dangereux des hommes, se lève._

_« J'vais pisser un coup. »_

_Il ouvre dans un grand bruit effrayant la porte latérale du véhicule et Harry tourne la tête. De l'air plus frais, plus léger, pénètre dans l'habitacle empuanti. Il respire cet air empli du parfum de la verdure et de la liberté, lui qui est lié au sol, prisonnier de son corps, esclave des désirs et plaisirs pervers de ces hommes. L'envie de pleurer devient plus forte. Il sent les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il voit des arbres, des ombres, éclairés par la lampe tempête accrochée au plafond de la voiture. Puis, il la voit, il les voit, ces pierres tombales qui lui donnent envie de hurler, symbole d'une peur ancienne, quand un homme au visage de serpent le voulait mort. Symbole également d'une peur présente, celle de sa propre mort entre les mains de ses tortionnaires qui le tuent déjà, avec leur sexe, leurs dents et leurs caresses, lente agonie de son âme avant celle, définitive, de son corps meurtri qui ne lui appartient déjà plus._

Harry hurla le cri de désespoir qu'il n'avait pu pousser à ce moment-là, alors que son esprit, qui jusqu'à présent bloquait ce souvenir, le libérait brutalement.

Il tomba à genoux, prit sa tête entre ses mains et continua de hurler, sans se soucier des paroles apaisantes de Deborah puis de ses appels à l'aide, de ces inconnus autour de lui qui l'étouffaient, le menaçaient, l'encerclaient de leur présence et de leurs voix affolées.

**... ... ...**

« Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, Tommy. Seigneur, je voulais simplement lui changer les idées et regarde le désastre que j'ai fait ! » pleurait Deborah devant Lynley. Elle regardait plus loin Harry, assis sur le siège arrière d'une voiture de police, la porte grande ouverte laissant passer ses jambes dehors. Nkata était à côté de lui et lui parlait doucement, tandis que le brun serrait entre ses doigts un gobelet fumant. Du thé sans doute, ou du chocolat, Harry n'aimait pas le café.

« Deb', tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. De plus, bien que ce soit terrible pour lui, au moins cela nous permet encore d'avancer dans notre enquête. Si c'est vraiment ici qu'ils l'ont violé, nous avons découvert un endroit important, stratégique, pour les Macaques. Les mailles du filet se resserrent autour d'eux, bientôt nous les captureront. »

« Tommy, c'était horrible, il criait, il hurlait. Il n'était plus là, il était là-bas, avec eux. Il n'a pas pleuré, je crois que j'aurai préféré qu'il pleure plutôt que de le voir comme ça. Il a juste su dire ton prénom et _« ici, c'est ici »_. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur... Oh mon Dieu, Tommy, ce que ces monstres lui ont fait, c'est trop dur. » Elle cacha elle aussi son visage entre ses mains et se remit à pleurer bruyamment.

Lynley la prit contre lui, lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Je vais vous ramener à la maison. J'ai prévenu Simon et ton père, ils vous attendent. Allez Deb', sois forte, pour lui. »

« Oui, oui, tu as raison, bien sûr, » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant tout le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Cheyne Row. Quand ils franchirent le perron, Simon était là, avec Cotter, comme Lynley leur avait dit. Ils embrassèrent les plus jeunes, mais le jeune homme ne dit toujours rien.

Il monta dans sa chambre, prit son panda et s'installa, en boule, dans le rocking-chair, se faisant balancer doucement, les yeux fermés.

« Toc-toc, » fit Lynley en entrant dans la chambre. « Je vais partir, Harry. Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à côté du fauteuil, attendant une réponse.

« Okay. »

« Tout le monde t'attend en bas, pour le dîner. »

« J'ai pas faim. »

« Il faut manger pourtant, tu le sais bien. »

« J'ai toujours pas faim. »

Lynley s'assit sur le lit, en face du brun, l'obligeant par la force de son regard à lui faire lever la tête pour leur faire croiser les yeux.

« Harry, tu veux appeler Jones ? »

« Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout, » fit Harry de cette même voix éteinte et froide depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais je te répète ce que j'ai déjà dit à Deb' et que Nkata a sûrement dû te dire aussi. C'est une grande avancée pour nous, pour l'enquête. »

« Hum, je sais, oui. »

Lynley attendit, toujours en le fixant.

« Je... je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose d'important, je le savais. C'était ça. Les tombes. Je savais que j'avais vu quelque chose dont je devais me souvenir. C'est fait. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela me ferait si mal de m'en rappeler. »

« Je repasserai demain soir, on discutera si tu veux, de l'avancée de l'enquête. »

« Okay. »

Lynley se leva, en direction de la sortie, mais il sentit alors une paire de bras encercler sa taille, un corps se presser contre son dos. Il se retourna et prit Harry contre son torse.

« Attrape-les, Tommy, jure-moi que tu vas les attraper. »

« Je te le promets. »

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : Merci aux anonymes Choupy, Elodie57, Ikaru et Lamesis (ben t'es en mode guest toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu as été virée de FF lol ?) pour leur review, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire à leurs favorites ou à suivre.

1 - Ce n'est pas le vrai nom du colonel, je l'avais mis mais ma Dine (Bêta de son prénom) m'a gentiment ordonné de ne pas le mettre. Colonel B. toutes mes excuses si vous lisez cette histoire (d'un autre côté, ça m'étonnerait fort que cela se produise un jour...) mais on ne dit pas "non" à Nanola, à moins de vouloir risquer sa vie.

Bon, vous ne tapez pas non plus l'auteur : dans le prochain chapitre c'est le grand come back des Macaques ^^'


End file.
